By Faith Alone
by kansas2texas
Summary: Fifteen year old Emma Swan has been on her own her entire life. Growing up in the foster system she's hardened herself to the world. But when she get's sent to Storybrooke Maine to live with her new foster mom, Mary Margaret, things start to change for Emma. AU - follows similar storyline of show, just a different Emma/Mary Margaret dynamic.
1. A new Beginning

**Most of the characters are straight from the show but to make it work with my story I had to introduce some new characters, and some old characters in new ways. Since this story doesn't have Henry, August is the only one who can make Emma believe, he has to be there the whole time. **

* * *

"Emma." Kelly glanced over at the sullen teenager sitting in the passenger seat. "You need to at least try."

"Why even bother?" Emma said, not bothering to take her eyes from the passing countryside. "This is a joke."

"This is a new start." Kelly said. "I think it will be nice for you to get out of the city. It will be a nice change of pace, relaxing."

"It's called Storybrooke." Emma rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't want to go to another house, stay for a few months, have the family realize they don't want me, and then go back Augusta, changing schools, again. I'd rather just stay at Stonegate and save us all the hassle."

"You never know, you might actually like this place." Kelly persisted. "I wouldn't normally have placed you here…"

"Then why did you?" Emma cut in sullenly.

"Because of the recommendation." Kelly answered.

"The what?" Emma looked over at her social worker, clearly taken aback.

"A very good friend of mine received word from someone who apparently works in this area, and they thought this would be the perfect fit for you. They named you specifically." Kelly answered.

"Why me?" Emma asked.

Kelly shrugged. "The source wanted to stay anonymous."

"Oh well that makes me feel comfortable about the situation." Emma rolled her eyes and put her head back on her hand, returning her gaze to the road.

"Please Emma, we've done background checks. We're not just going to send you off to some random home on the word of a stranger." Kelly shot Emma a sideways glance. "Her name is Mary Margaret Blanchard. She's young, but she offered to take any age of foster children. She's a teacher and single, and this is her first time, so try not to make it too hard on her."

"She's single, young, a teacher, and it's her first time?" Emma looked over at Kelly. "And someone thought it would be a good idea to pair us together?" Emma shook her head and laughed. "This might not even last a few months."

"Emma." Kelly warned. "You need to give this a shot. Just try, for me?"

"Fine." Emma sighed as she caught view of a sign. "Awesome, we're here." Emma tried to take in her surroundings as the drove through the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The town had a gloomy atmosphere, people walked around, but not many interacted with each other on the streets. In all honesty, the town gave Emma the creeps; there was something off about it.

Kelly pulled the car to a stop in front of a bookstore on the main street. "We're here."

"Here?" Emma gave the bookstore a suspicious look.

"Above it Emma." Kelly said as she opened the door. "It's an apartment."

"Joy, small living quarters." Emma mumbled as she pulled her backpack over her shoulders.

"Kelly?" A voice came from in front of the bookstore. Two women were standing there, looking at the pair of newcomers. Emma sized them up. One was tall and had the looks of someone who could be absolutely drop dead gorgeous, if she hadn't put red streaks in her long dark hair and wasn't dressed, well, like a tramp. The other women, the one walking towards them was slighter, modestly dressed, her hair styled in a pixie cut. Emma struggled not to roll her eyes, the woman looked like someone straight out of a fairytale. "I'm Mary Margaret." She held out her hand to Kelly. "This must be Emma."

"Yes." Kelly nudged Emma and looked at her expectantly. "Emma?"

Emma sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Emma. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Mary Margaret smiled warmly. Emma wanted to jump back in the car, but she knew it wasn't an option. Kelly would never let her get away with it.

"This is my friend Ruby." Mary Margaret introduced the other woman. "She and her grandmother run the diner in town. I'm sure you'll get familiar with it soon. They also run a bed and breakfast."

"The only bed and breakfast, it's a small town." Ruby added and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Emma. We don't get a lot of visitors around here so it's exciting when a new person comes."

"You don't say." Emma didn't seem surprised at all.

Kelly returned from the trunk, carrying Emma's two bags. "Here's your stuff Emma."

"Is that it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well when you live off the state and don't have a family, you don't exactly collect a lot of belongings." Emma said, receiving a jab in the side from Kelly's elbow. "I mean, I like to travel light." She shot a glare at Kelly.

"Well you'll have more than enough space in your room." Mary Margaret smiled. "Why don't we go up and see the apartment?"

"I have to run back to the diner Mary Margaret." Ruby waved. "It was nice to meet you Emma. I'll see you soon."

Emma nodded as Ruby left and glanced up at Kelly who gave her a firm look back, as if to say there was no running now. "That sounds like a great idea." Kelly said to Mary Margaret as she picked up one of Emma's bags.

Mary Margaret reached to pick up the other one. "I can get it." Emma said quickly.

"Ok." Mary Margaret looked slightly taken aback as Emma picked up the bag, ignoring Kelly's shaking head. "It's just up this way." Mary Margaret led through a side door and up the stairs. When they reached the landing she moved to open the door on the left. "August, the man who runs the bookstore, lives across the hall. He's a recent arrival as well. Very young, just out of college, but we all love what he's done with the shop."

Emma followed Kelly into the apartment and took in her surroundings. The apartment looked nice enough. The white brick walls and wooden floors gave a kind of industrial feel to the place but Mary Margaret had managed to bring a warm atmosphere with the whitewashed wooden island and dining table. All the furniture was either an ivory color or white, clearly Mary Margaret had a favorite color. A small living room area was off to the left. "You're room is up in the loft." Mary Margaret led them up the metal staircase.

Emma surveyed the room. It was actually very nice. A queen bed stood in the middle of the room, Christmas lights entwined in the wrought iron headboard. Refinished desk was pushed up against the wall, a lamp and space organizers sitting empty on it, a picture board hanging empty on the wall above. A small dresser with a mirror above sat close to the big window, overlooking the rest of Storybrooke. The walls had been left mostly bare with the exception of a dry erase calendar. "You just happened to have this room sitting around?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I used to share this apartment with my friend Ashley." Mary Margaret explained. "But circumstances intervened and she could no longer afford her half of the rent and she refused to stay here for free."

"You never found another roommate?" Emma asked.

"There's not a lot of want for a room in a town that has very few people coming in and out." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I guess I just never found the right one, until now."

"Right." Emma said cautiously as she sat her bag down on the bed. "Well it's very nice. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Mary Margaret smiled. "The bathroom is through that door, and then you have your closet. My room is downstairs if you ever need anything. That's pretty much the whole place. It's not much, but it's home."

"I think it's great." Kelly smiled and looked expectantly at Emma.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "It's really nice."

"Well I have a long drive back so I should probably hit the road." Kelly said. "Bye Emma, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kelly." Emma let her social worker give her a hug.

"Mary Margaret, would you walk me back down the car? I just have a few quick things I'd like to go over with you."

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded. "Emma why don't you get settled, I'll be right back up."

Emma nodded as the two women left. She sighed and sat down on the bed, glancing around the room, wondering how long she'd actually live in this place. She pulled off her jacket and laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

"It seems like you guys have everything you need. I'll file these papers as soon as I get back and you will be all set." Kelly smiled as she tucked the manila envelope in her bag. "Look you seem like you have good intentions and that's great, really. But Emma, she's been through a lot. She has a lot of walls up because she's been hurt so much. She's hardened herself to the world. "

Mary Margaret nodded and crossed her arms against the cold. "Has she really had it that much harder than everyone else?"

"She's had a rough go of it. She's never really known love, her parents left her on a highway when she was barely an hour old. She's bounced around from home to home; she's lost hope. It might take some time to get through to her, but just don't give up. She's not going to make it easy, but she's a good kid. She's just been burned by almost everyone she's ever put her faith in." Kelly said sadly

"I understand." Mary Margaret gave a sad smile. "How is she, other than that? Like in school, and social settings?"

"She's a good student." Kelly nodded. "She doesn't participate in class much and recently she's skipped class a few times when she's upset, but she turns in her homework, she makes good grades. She's smart. When she has to socialize, she's good. She has friends, but she's not the most outgoing kid. It's hard to make relationships when you move around a lot. Just don't let her push you away. She wants someone to be there for her, I just don't think she know it yet. Good luck Mary Margaret."

"Thank you Kelly." Mary Margret waved as Kelly got in her car. She took a deep breath before turning to walk back up the stairs. She closed and locked the door, leaning against it, wondering what to do next. Mary Margaret hesitantly walked up the stairs, making her presence known before entering Emma's room.

"Yes?" Emma looked up from where she was sitting at the desk.

"It's nearing dinner time and I thought maybe for your first night in town you might like to go down to the diner, meet some people." Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma shrugged. "I'm up for whatever you want to do."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Grab your coat. We'll walk over."

"Ok." Emma nodded and moved to grab her red leather jacket.

"You haven't started unpacking?" Mary Margaret noticed.

"Oh I…" Emma looked around the room. "I just haven't had a lot of time yet…Let's eat though, I'm starving." Emma put her jacket on quickly.

"That's a pretty jacket." Mary Margaret said as Emma walked past her.

"Thank you." Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. "It was a Christmas present. One of the few things I own that's not second hand."

"It suits you well. " Mary Margaret grabbed her coat and purse off the counter and followed Emma out the door. "August." Mary Margaret seemed surprised to find her neighbor in the hallway.

"Mary Margaret." The young man smiled. "How nice to see you. Who is this?"

"This is Emma." Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's shoulders. She felt Emma tense under her touch and slowly pulled them away. "She'll be staying with me."

"Emma?" August seemed slightly surprised, staring at Emma in shock, before regaining his composure. "Tell me Emma, where are you from?"

"Augusta." Emma answered.

"Augusta? That's where I'm from too." A look passed quickly over August's face.

"August, from Augusta." Emma said dryly. "What are the chances?"

"I know, my parents weren't exactly the most creative individuals were they." August smiled. " I haven't lived in Augusta in a while I'll admit. I left for college as soon as I could, and traveled the world."

"Really?" Emma seemed genuinely intrigued. "Where'd you go?"

"All over." August smiled. "I backpacked through Europe, climbed mountains in Africa, spent time in Asia, but my favorite place had to be the Thailand."

"Wow." Emma breathed. "I hope I can travel like that some day."

"You can if you want to." August said.

"You have to have money to do that." Emma pointed out.

"You never know how creative you can be to find your way around the world." August said.

"How did you end up here selling books then?" Emma asked.

August laughed. "That's a good question Emma. I love books because when you can't travel, they give you a way to travel to other lands, with your mind."

"Right." Emma said slowly. "Well it was nice meeting you."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." August said. "I'll let you two get on your way."

"Goodbye August." Mary Margaret said as they walked down their stairs.

"Goodbye Mary Margaret." August called as he opened. "It was nice to meet you Emma."

"He's…interesting." Emma said slowly.

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he traveled the world, and then settled down here, in Storybrooke of all places." Emma started.

"What's wrong with Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's nice and all, but it's a change of pace for a world traveler." Emma explained. "And no offense, but it kind of creeps me out."

"Why in the world would it do that?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "Anyway, I get the strangest feeling of familiarity from him."

"Well you both did live in Augusta." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Augusta is a big city Mary Margaret." Emma looked at the woman.

"Well you never know." Mary Margaret said as the approached the glowing light of Granny's Diner. "Here we are."

"Is this the only restaurant in town?" Emma asked, seeing how full it was.

"No." Mary Margaret pushed open the door. "But it is the most popular."

"Mary Margaret, Emma." Ruby walked over to meet the pair. "So glad you decided to join us for dinner. You'll meet a lot of people here tonight Emma."

"That's great considering what a people person I am." Emma deadpanned before she thought the comment through. She wriggled uncomfortably under Ruby and Mary Margaret's stares.

"Mary Margaret." A man smiled as they passed by his booth. "How nice to see you. Who is this?"

"Emma." Mary Margaret answered. "Emma, this is Dr. Whale. He's the head doctor at the hospital. This is Archie, he's the town therapist. Hopefully you'll never encounter them in their actual professions."

"Nice to meet you Emma." Archie smiled awkwardly.

"Likewise." Emma said guardedly. She was no fan of psychiatrists.

"Emma lets go grab our table." Mary Margaret seemed to sense Emma's discomfort. Emma shot Mary Margaret a quick, grateful look as they walked to sit down. "Everything's good here. Feel free to get whatever you want."

"Thanks." Emma said as she looked over the menu. Ruby walked over, discussing something about another girl named Ashley with Mary Margaret. Emma watched them over the menu. Mary Margaret seemed nice enough, she supposed she should giver her a chance. She had friends, she seemed well liked by everyone they had met so far. She just had to make sure she didn't get to attached before it inevitably ended again.

"Emma." Ruby looked at Emma expectantly. "Do you know what you want?"

"Oh yea." Emma shook herself out of her inner dialogue. "Um the club sandwich is fine. Side salad, Italian."

"You got it." Ruby smiled as she turned to put the order in.

"You seem to know everyone here." Emma said.

"Well it's a small town." Mary Margaret said. "You get to know everyone here after a while."

"Did you grow up here?" Emma asked.

"I…" Mary Margaret paused. "Well it seems like I've been here for as long as I can remember."

"Do you parents live here?" Emma asked, confused by Mary Margaret's answer.

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Just me."

"Ok." Emma said, weirded out by the behavior.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself." Mary Margaret suggested. "Like's, dislikes, anything you want."

"Ok." Emma shrugged. "Well I've lived in Augusta my entire life. I guess it's not such a bad town to have lived in. They have a pretty decent school system. I don't hate school. I'm pretty good at it. My favorite subject is science, or history, because it's something to hold on to, it's consistent. I like sports. Soccer is my favorite. I'm allergic to cucumbers."

"Me too." Mary Margaret smiled. "How funny."

"That is weird." Emma acknowledged. "Oh I also hate Avocado. Can't stand it.

"Me neither." Mary Margaret agreed.

Emma smiled, unable to hold it back. As she and Mary Margaret talked for the rest of the meal, she couldn't help but think maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this time would be different.

* * *

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Mary Margaret said as she unlocked the door to the apartment. "I'll get you your own key so you can come and go when I'm not here. You're old enough, you can be responsible."

"Yea." Emma nodded. "Thanks."

"It'll be a few days before I can get it made." Mary Margaret set her keys on the counter. "Until then you're stuck with me. After school you can meet at the elementary school, it's a short walk. It'll only be for a little bit."

"Sure." Emma nodded. "So what grade do you teach?"

"Fourth." Mary Margaret answered. "It's a fun age. I have some pretty good kids in the class. It's not a very big school. Neither is the high school, so you'll get to know everyone pretty quick."

"Oh yea." Emma leaned on the counter. "School starts Monday."

"Well you said you liked school." Mary Margaret tried to get a read on the situation.

Emma gave a slight nod. "That's true. But starting a new school, not so much. Especially part way through the school year. It also doesn't help that everyone already knows each other, and that there's never anyone new here."

"I'm sure you'll make friends fast." Mary Margaret promised.

"I'm not exactly good at making friends." Emma said. "Besides I never really stay in the same place long enough to make it worth making friends. I mean I have some back home, but still."

"Well." Mary Margaret looked at the ground and then back up to Emma. "You've made friends with me, so you're clearly not that bad. Besides who knows, you may be here a while."

Emma pondered the idea. "Maybe. So what's on tap for tomorrow?"

"Well we can do anything you want." Mary Margaret said. "I thought we could look around the town. I can get you anything you need for school."

Emma nodded slowly. "Sounds like a plan." She pushed herself up from the stool and began to walk toward her room.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

Emma turned. "I think… I'm gonna go get started on unpacking."

Mary Margaret smiled to herself as she watched Emma disappear into her room. She'd keep Kelly's warnings in the back of her mind, but she had hope. Emma had a tough exterior, but it wasn't completely impenetrable.

* * *

Across the hall August leaned out his window, watching the clock tower, which was still stuck on the same time it had always been. A time that had a great significance no one seemed to know about. August sighed, about to turn away when something caught his eye. The minute hand of the clock moved. August smiled. Things were changing in Storybrooke.


	2. A different take on things

**A quick chapter, I'll upload a longer one soon! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Next chapter is when you get introduced to some of the new characters.**

* * *

"Emma." Emma turned as she walked by the bookstore to see where the voice had come from. She saw August standing in the doorway. "How's your first full day in Storybrooke going?"

"All right." Emma crossed her arms against the wind. "It's a pretty small town."

"It's home." August looked around nostalgically. "You may not realize it yet. But there's something very special about this town and all the people in it."

"There's something different about it, that's for sure." Emma couldn't hide her sarcasm.

"Why don't you come in out of that cold?" August suggested. "You can explore the bookstore. That's a part of our town you haven't seen yet."

"Why not." Emma shrugged and followed August into the shop. The bookstore was small but filled to the brim with all kinds of books, new and old. Some Emma recognized, but most she had never seen before. "This is a weird collection of books."

"I like different." August shrugged.

"Clearly." Emma said as she took in her surroundings.

"You know some of my favorite books in here are the fairytales." August said.

"Fairy tales." Emma said slowly. "As in what you read when you're a little kid?"

"You'd be surprised as to what you can discover when you read them again." August looked fondly at a book. "I've found them to be very useful, and insightful."

"Right." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know you have a lot of judgment for someone so young." August said.

"I've had a lot of life experiences to base my judgments off of." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"It still doesn't mean you can't be more open minded." August pointed out. "I mean look at me. Traveling the world, open to new possibilities, living a life of adventure. Then coming to settle down here."

"It's easy to be open minded when you have so much opportunity." Emma said. "It's a little harder to be so open minded when you know what's going to happen."

"And how do you know what's going to happen?" August asked.

"There's a pattern to how all of things work." Emma stated.

"It can work out differently." August pointed out. "If you want it to. You'd have to actually try though."

"And what do you know about this kind of stuff?" Emma crossed her arms, insulted.

"Because Emma." August walked behind the counter. "We have a lot more in common than you might imagine."

"I find that hard to believe." Emma scoffed. "I mean we grew up in the same town, but you've clearly led a life of privilege."

"It might surprise you to know that I grew up in the foster system same as you." August said.

Emma's arms fell. "I um, didn't know that."

"I know." August said. "That's why you shouldn't be so quick to make judgments on others. While they can be right, they can be wrong sometimes too."

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"It's ok." August smiled. "I understand, trust me. Life's not always fair, or easy. But sometimes we have to make the best of the situation we've been put in, for our own sake."

"I guess you have a point." Emma agreed reluctantly.

"Seems to me like you have a pretty good situation right now." August said. "Mary Margaret's a great person. She has a good heart; she won't treat you wrong. You can trust her."

"Well trust doesn't exactly come easy for me, with good reason." Emma took a breath. "But I suppose it can't hurt to giver her a shot, if you think I should."

"I do." August reached below the counter. "Hey I have something you might find interesting." He produced a leather bound book. "Since you seem to have such skepticism about fairy tales, I think you should have this."

Emma glanced at the book title. "Once upon a time, are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." August insisted. "I think you might find the stories in there are a little bit different than you remember; A much more interesting take on things. Trust me."

"Ok." Emma hesitantly took the book, flipping through the illustrated pages. "Well I better go. Mary Margaret will be wondering where I am. Thank you August."

"My pleasure Emma." August smiled. "Don't be a stranger."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Emma turned around in the doorway. "After all I live upstairs, across the hall.

"That you do." August smiled as he watched the young blonde girl who was so much like her mother and father in every way. Her presence in this town gave him hope. She could save them all. He hoped maybe, just maybe, they could all be given back everything they had lost.


	3. First Day

**Not much happens in this chapter - Just an introduction to the characters Emma's age. Ava's age was changed to work for this story. The rest I made up (well except for a certain one) They all have fairytale characters and I tried to drop subtle hints. I'd love to hear your guesses as to who they are!**

* * *

"Here you are." Mary Margaret pulled the car to a stop in front of the local high school. "First day."

"So exciting." Emma said, sounding anything but.

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked at the girl next to her. "It might not be that bad, just give it a shot."

Emma shook her head as she opened the car down. "Fine."

"Have a good day. I'll see you after." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yea." Emma nodded as the car pulled away. She turned to face the building in front of her. She grabbed her backpack straps and took a deep breath before slowly starting into the school.

Luckily the principles office wasn't that far from the main entrance and Emma found it with relatively little trouble. She walked up to the secretary. "I'm Emma Swan, it's my first day and I was told to come here."

"Ah yes." The secretary looked up and smiled. "I had heard we were getting a new student today. How exciting. We don't get…"

"Many new people here." Emma finished. "So I've heard."

"Where are you staying?" The secretary asked as she shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"Down on Main, above the bookstore." Emma answered.

"With August? Or Mary Margaret." The secretary asked.

"Mary Margaret." Emma said.

"Oh how do you to know each other?" The secretary smiled.

Emma hesitated. "She's my… foster mom."

"Oh." The secretary seemed at a loss for words. This was why Emma hated telling people she was in the foster system. They all either felt sad for her or looked at her as if she were some sort of freak. "Well Mary Margaret is a very nice woman."

"I've heard that too." Emma looked around.

"Oh here we go." The secretary handed Emma a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. If you have any questions just ask one of the kids. They're all friendly."

"Right teenagers, the nicest people on earth." Emma said sarcastically.

"I'm Mrs. Pine by the way." The secretary introduced herself. "My son actually goes here. He's in your grade. You should meet him."

"I'll put that on my to do list." Emma nodded.

"His name is Peter." Mrs. Pine said. "Have a good day Emma."

"Thanks." Emma turned and walked out in the hallway. She hesitated, watching all the students passing by, chatting, laughing, all friends. Emma sighed and glanced down at the paper. Her first period was advanced math. She laughed internally. Whose idea was it to put her in the advanced class? She shrugged and navigated through the sea of students.

When she finally made it to her math class she was late, but she figured the teacher would cut her some slack, considering it was her first day. She pushed the door open and walked into a room full of staring people.

She slowed her pace and walked up to the teacher. "I'm Emma Swan, I'm supposed to be in your class." She held her schedule out.

The teacher glanced at the paper. "Well it does appear that you are in the right place. I'm Mr. Dane. I'll be your math teacher this year."

"I can see that." Emma said under her breath.

"So Emma where are you from?' Mr. Dane asked.

"Augusta." Emma said.

"Wow this must be quite a change for you." Mr. Dane smiled.

"I'm still adjusting." Emma agreed.

"Well you'll have most of your classes with the majority of the people in this room." Mr. Dane motioned to the class. "It's a small school, only around thirty per class. Small town problems." Mr. Dane seemed to sense Emma's reluctance to talk. "Well you can take an open seat. We have a test today, and of course you won't be expected to turn it in for a grade, but you might as well take it. If not for me to gauge where you are then to at least give you something to do."

"Sure, why not." Emma nodded as she quickly took her seat. Determined to get out of the spotlight. She glanced around, taking in the class as Mr. Dane spoke. Everyone looked relatively normal. There seemed to be the general mix of pretty, nerdy, stuck up, and your standard jock guys. She doubted this school would be any different from any other.

"Hey, Emma right?" Emma looked up, the girl in front of her was staring, holding out a stack of papers towards her.

"Oh sorry." Emma took the stack of papers and passed them on. "But yes."

"I'm Ava." The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You may begin." Mr. Dane instructed, receiving a rustling of papers in response.

Emma sighed and flipped over the test. She glanced around, watching everyone else working quickly on the problems. She looked back down at the test, hurriedly filling out the answers. She was on the last page as the first person turned in the test and left the room.

Emma took quick advantage of the chance to escape, writing down an answer for the final problem before standing up and gathering her things. She handed the test to Mr. Dane. "Done."

Mr. Dane looked down at the test, seeing no work, only answers. He sighed. "I see you put in a lot of effort."

"You said I wasn't getting graded." Emma shrugged. "Can I go?"

Mr. Dane sighed. "I suppose."

"Thanks." Emma left quickly; glad to be free, if only for a little bit. She used the time to wander around the high school. The building wasn't that large, it didn't need to be, housing less than 200 students in the 7th through 12th grades.

The rest of the day dragged on with unnecessary introductions and stares. By tame lunch came, Emma was ready for the day to be over. After getting her lunch, she turned around, searching for an empty table to sit at.

"Emma!" a voice called from somewhere. Emma looked around, trying to find the source of it. She finally found Ava, waving to her. "Come sit with us."

Emma took a deep breath before walking over to the table Ava was sitting at with her friends. "Hi."

"Guys, this is Emma. She's new in town, though we all know that. News travels fast around here." Ava explained. "Emma, this is Connor, Kate, Isabelle, Peter, Sam, and Julia."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said as she sat down.

"You know Emma, you're the talk of the town." Kate smiled.

"Great." Emma sounded less than enthusiastic.

"It's what happens when someone new comes to Storybrooke." Connor explained. "It's like you're a shiny new toy that we are all obsessed with."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Ava rolled her eyes. "Don't scare the girl Connor."

"I don't really like being in the spotlight." Emma admitted. "So it's a little weird that everyone knows about me."

"Oh well just imagine what happens when something scandalous happens." Kate said. "When Sam got caught sneaking into my room, well let's just say the entire town knew very quickly."

"As if everyone who goes to school here didn't already know." Isabelle scoffed.

"Yea but it's a little different when your hottie math teacher is staring at you like your some sort of slut having midnight trysts." Kate pointed out.

"He's not far off." Isabelle muttered, receiving a punch from Julia. "Just kidding."

"So Emma, what brings you to Storybrooke." Peter asked.

"Don't you already know?" Emma looked up. "I thought news traveled fast here."

"Well it does." Peter admitted. "But I thought I'd give you a chance to tell us. I was just trying to make conversation." Peter glared at Isabelle as he received a sharp jab from her.

"No offense, but why in the world would that be something that I would want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"Peter's just being immature, as usual." Ava rushed to apologize, giving Peter a glare. "Don't worry, there's no judgment here. Besides that would be pretty hypocritical.

"Why." Emma asked slowly.

"I don't exactly have parents either." Ava shrugged. "I know how weird it can be. You don't have to worry about any awkward stares from us. Except for maybe Bella, but she can be temperamental at times, you get over it."

"Thanks." Emma shifted uncomfortably as the group discussed their classes, gossiping over who had done what over the weekend. Emma didn't realize there could be this much buzz in such a small town.

"What class do you have next Emma?" Ava asked.

Emma looked down at her schedule. "Uh AP Chemistry."

"With Doc?" Connor smiled. "That's what we all call him here. He's a shorter old man with glasses. Don't know where the nickname came from, but no one calls him anything else."

"Connor and I have that class too." Ava smiled. "We can walk together."

"Yea sure." Emma nodded.

"We actually have an extra spot at our lab bench if you want it." Connor offered.

"Sure." Emma agreed. "That 'd be great."

"Sweet now I'll be sitting in between two gorgeous blondes." Connor high-fived Sam.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Boys. They're ridiculous." She glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot, come on Connor we've got to go."

Connor looked at Emma. "The Chem classroom is on the other side of the building, not the most convenient location for after lunch."

"By Emma, it was nice to meet you." Kate looked up as the three of them got up to leave. "Ava, are we still on for after school."

"You know it." Ava smiled. "It's going to be awesome."

"Just remember to prepare this time." Julia shot a glance at Peter. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Hey I'm feeling attacked." Peter threw up his hands.

"You should." Kate laughed. "It was your fault."

"Try not to kill each other before we actually get there." Connor warned as he left. "So Emma how are you liking it here?"

Emma shrugged. "It's not awful. I'm still getting used to the whole small town thing, but everyone seems nice. Weird, but nice."

Connor laughed. "Weird, wow thanks Emma."

"Not like that." Emma said. "I don't know, this whole town just gives me a weird vibe, I guess, I don't know."

"Connor give the girl a break." Ava chastised. "It's ok Emma, Storybrooke isn't exactly normal. But after a while you start get used to it and actually can find some interesting things to do."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Emma didn't seem to believe Ava.

"Ugh chemistry, the soul sucking class from the depths below." Connor sighed dramatically as they walked to the classroom.

"Maybe if you would try a little harder, you wouldn't be failing it." Ava teased.

"I'm not failing it." Connor said. Ava gave him a look. "Ok I'm not exactly getting a good grade in the class, but we can't all be smarties like you Av."

"I offered to help you with it." Ava shrugged. "Why did you take AP Chem anyways if you're so bad at it?"

"My mom." Connor mused he turned to Emma. "She… well she's, intense?"

"That's one way of putting it." Ava muttered.

"She just wants me to be the best." Connor shrugged. "I guess I can't blame her for that." Connor explained as they walked in the classroom.

Emma quickly flashed her schedule to the teacher before following Ava and Connor to a lab table. The teacher was exactly as Connor had described. Shorter and old, he wore thick round glasses. He watched the students file in. As soon as the last one had taken their seat he pulled out a stack of papers. The entire glass groaned and shut their notebooks.

"Pop quiz." Connor whispered. "I'm screwed, at least your grade won't count."

Emma shrugged apologetically as she took a paper from the stack.

"You have ten minutes." Doc said once everyone had the quiz.

There was a rustle of papers as everyone flipped them over. Emma glanced down at the quiz. It was fairly straightforward. She finished quickly and flipped the sheet over, taking survey of the other students. For the most part they were the same students that had been in her advanced math class. They were the students she had most of her classes with. Clearly there wouldn't be much variation in her company.

As they turned the quizzes in Connor gave her a weird look. "Did you just not try because it didn't count?"

"No I just knew all of it." Emma shrugged.

"Wow." Connor looked at her with envy.

"Different school system." Emma suggested.

"Or you're Ava 2.0." Connor shook his head.

"Connor's just jealous because he's discovering he can't not study and still get good grades." Ava leaned forward. "Where as I study a lot for my grades Connor."

"Yea yea." Connor waved her off.

"Ava, Connor." The teacher called from the front of the class. "Why don't you two focus on the experiment at hand before Connor accidentally blows up something again, perhaps the whole classroom this time."

"Funny." Connor muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Emma opened the lab book in front of her. She glanced over at Ava and Connor who were laughing. They seemed nice enough, and they were friendly too. Maybe it was possible for her to have friends and a semblance of a normal life.


	4. All cursed in our own ways

**A quick introduction to Mr. Gold **

* * *

Emma pushed through the doors of the local elementary school, finally finished with school for the day.

"May I help you?" A young woman noticed Emma's entrance.

"Um maybe." Emma said. "I'm just looking for Mary Margaret's classroom."

"Oh it's just down the way." The young woman pointed down a hallway. "Turn the corner, first classroom on your right."

"Thank you." Emma nodded, adjusting her backpack before she made her way down the hall. She found Mary Margaret's classroom with relative ease. Emma rapped lightly on the doorframe before stepping in.

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked up from the student she was working with. "I'll be done in just a second."

Emma nodded and looked around the classroom. It was cute, student artwork hung along the walls. There were educational posters depicting the water cycle and multiplication of fraction. A picture of a little girl smiled from the center of a star, proclaiming her the star student of the month.

"Sorry for the wait." Mary Margaret said as the student left.

"It's fine." Emma said quietly.

"So how was your first day?" Mary Margaret asked as she gathered her things together.

Emma shrugged. "It was all right I guess."

"That's all I get?" Mary Margaret looked up. "How were your classes? Easy?"

"I had a test and a quiz today." Emma offered. "They're all about throwing you to the wolves right away."

"They made you take the test?" Mary Margaret seemed surprised.

"It didn't count for a grade." Emma explained. "But they still made me take it."

"Well I bet that was stressful." Mary Margaret empathized. "Trying to complete a test you weren't prepared for."

"It wasn't that bad." Emma said. "I mean it's not going to affect anything anyways."

"Well I guess that's a good attitude to have." Mary Margaret picked up her bag. "Ready?"

Emma nodded and followed Mary Margaret out of the school. "So was the rest of the day? Did you make any friends?"

"It's kind of hard to make friends your first day." Emma said. "When you're trying just to survive the overwhelming new atmosphere."

"I guess." Mary Margaret nodded. "But there are some very nice kids in that school."

"Just because they're nice doesn't make us compatible friends." Emma pointed out.

"You never know." Mary Margaret opened the car door.

"I can tell you one thing, I have a ton of books." Emma dropped her heavy backpack into the back seat.

"Do you have much homework?" Mary Margaret turned the ignition.

"Not really. I mean I can't have math homework because we had a test. We didn't even finish our lab in chemistry, you can't exactly have homework in gym. I have some reading to do for English and history but that's pretty much all."

"Well I trust you're old enough to be responsible for your own homework." Mary Margaret said.

"Thanks." Emma said uncomfortably, glancing out the window. She was still trying to orient herself in Storybrooke. For a small town, it was surprisingly hard to navigate.

Emma was surprised by how quickly Mary Margaret seemed to pull the car to a stop in front of the apartment.

"Miss Blanchard." Emma turned to see a middle age man walking toward them.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret seemed to be surprised.

"I just came to check up on that agreement we had made." Mr. Gold answered Mary Margaret's unanswered question. "Do you have the money?"

"Oh yes." Mary Margaret nodded. "I'll run up and grab it for you now."

"Thank you." Mr. Gold nodded as Mary Margaret hurried up the stars. "So I don't think we have been properly acquainted. I'm Mr. Gold."

"Emma." Emma said guardedly, she didn't know why, but she instantly didn't trust the man.

"Emma." Mr. Gold said slowly, he seemed both surprised and intrigued by the name. "Tell me Emma, how old are you."

Emma took a step back, clearly uncomfortable. She gave a hard look at Gold. "Fifteen."

Mr. Gold nodded. "So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"I moved here." Emma answered shortly.

"And you're staying with Mary Margaret." Mr. Gold finished. "Relative? Family friends?"

"Well it's kind of hard to have family friends when you don't have a family." Emma said curtly.

"Ahh, well I'm Sorry." Mr. Gold gave a slight nod of understanding but he didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Don't be." Emma raised her eyebrows. "I don't need other people's pity. Like what's happened to me is some kind of curse, some form of insurmountable odds."

"Well Emma, one might say we're all cursed in our own ways." Mr. Gold pointed out. "It's all about how you react to it."

"Right." Emma said slowly. "I'm sorry who are you exactly?"

"I own the pawn shop." Mr. Gold explained. "And most of the town."

"How does someone own a town?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Mr. Gold shrugged. "I have my hands in a lot of things. I like the power, it's… seductive."

"I'm sure it is." Emma said.

"Here you are." Mary Margaret held out an envelope to Mr. Gold.

"Thank you kindly." Mr. Gold nodded. "Emma, I'll see you around."

Emma crossed her arms and gave a slight nod as Mr. Gold left. "What were you two talking about?" Mary Margaret asked, interested.

"Nothing really." Emma admitted, not taking her eyes of Mr. Gold. "He creeps me out."

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh as she held open the door for Emma. "You share that feeling with most of the town. But I think just because there are quirks or oddities with him, that's no reason to write him off. He may have a reason for the way he is."

"He still freaks me out." Emma insisted.

"Fair enough." Mary Margaret smiled as she unlocked the door.

"I'm going to go get started on that homework then." Emma said as she escaped up to her room.


	5. Off Limits

**Thanks for all you're great reviews! I promise some more Emma/MM time soon - I already have the next few chapters written but I can work it in soon! I'm planning on making this fanfic a longer one and I'll starting working in some of the season one plot points in the next couple chapters. **

**I'm impressed with the guesses on who Emma's friends are. You have 1 and a half right. I'll give you a hint, three go together and the others are two and two (as to what story they come from) Enjoy this longer chapter!**

* * *

"Emma do you want to work on the lab report with Connor and I tonight?" Ava asked the next day at lunch.

"Sure." Emma nodded, knowing if she turned the invitation down, Mary Margaret would never let her hear the end of it.

"Sweet we can meet at this coffee shop we always study at." Connor offered. "It's at the end of Main."

"Ok." Emma nodded.

"Enough talk about homework." Isabelle sighed dramatically. "Let's do something fun. It's about time we do."

"Didn't we have fun Monday night?" Sam asked.

"You know what I mean Sam." Isabelle shot him a look. "We can't all enjoy our nights be sneaking into our girlfriends rooms."

"Is has a point." Kate shrugged and looked over at Emma. "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

"What kind of fun?" Emma asked cautiously.

"The good kind." Sam promised.

"You won't regret it if you come." Isabelle smiled mischievously.

"It's a lot of fun." Ava promised. "It's just not exactly legal fun."

"It shouldn't be illegal." Julia added. "It's just some weird rule the mayor has put in place. We just choose to ignore it. You really should come Emma."

"We can work on the lab report after." Connor offered.

They all looked at her expectantly. "I mean yea, sure, why not." Emma agreed. "I just have to ask Mary Margaret."

"Awesome." Kate smiled. "Bring your swim suit, and shoe's you can hike in."

"But don't tell anyone where you're going." Isabelle warned. "Just say you're coming over to my house. That's what we all do, my parents are never home so no one will suspect."

"Just tell her you're doing homework." Kate suggested.

"Ok." Emma nodded as she stood up. "I can do that." She grabbed her notebooks. "I've gotta run to the library. See you all later."

"Thirty minutes after school, here's my address." Isabelle slipped Emma a sheet of paper.

"I'll be there." Emma took the piece of paper.

* * *

"Hey Mary Margaret, I was wondering if I could go over to someone's house to do homework tonight." Emma popped her head in Mary Margaret's classroom after school had finished for the day.

"A friends house?" Mary Margaret lit up.

"I didn't say friend." Emma backtracked. "Its just homework."

"Regardless." Mary Margaret smiled. "Of course you can. Who is it?"

"Uh, Isabelle Fairier?" Emma said.

"Oh yea?" Mary Margaret seemed surprised.

"You seem shocked?" Emma picked up on her facials.

"Well, I just wouldn't peg you and Isabelle as similar types that's all." Mary Margaret explained.

"What does that mean?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I just think… you deserve good friends, but you're old enough to make your own choices."

"Well I mean there's a group of us," Emma shrugged. "We're just all meeting at her house."

Mary Margaret looked contemplative. "Oh yes, I know the group, nice kids. Of course you can go. Can you be back by 9? I know that's kind of an early curfew, but I mean, for the first time." Mary Margaret looked at Emma hesitantly.

"Sure, I mean I'll be there at three so that should be enough time." Emma nodded.

"Well have fun." Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm really glad you're making friends here."

"I never said I was making friends." Emma protested. "But thanks." She turned around, feeling slightly guilty about lying to Mary Margaret.

By the time she reached Isabelle's house at the edge of town the guilt had all but dissipated. She knocked on the door of the massive estate.

"I see you made it." Isabelle opened the door, grinning somewhat wickedly.

"Well it wasn't that hard to get permission." Emma shrugged as she walked inside

"Did she believe it?" Kate asked.

"Yea, I told her exactly what you said and she seemed cool with it." Emma nodded. "Although she did seem a bit surprised I was coming over to your house." She looked at Isabelle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isabelle looked offended.

Kate laughed. "It means she thinks you're a bitch." Isabelle shot her searing look. "What? It's true, and if Miss Blanchard thinks you're a bitch…"

"Shut up." Isabelle kept her steely glare on her friend.

"Ok, stop it you two." Julia cut through the tension. "Let's get going."

"You ready?" Ava asked.

"For what?" Emma looked confused.

"Oh you'll see." Connor grinned as he tossed Emma a towel. "Let's go, hope you're up for walking Emma."

"I'm no stranger to walking." Emma followed the group out the door.

"Let's take the short cut." Peter turned to the woods.

"Yes." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she followed. "Let's take the more dangerous route on which we could die, on which one of almost already has."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, Isabelle's over reacting, as usual." Connor reassured Emma. He hesitated. "Just watch your step."

Emma looked extraordinarily unconvinced as she followed them into the woods. Ava came up on her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Really Emma, it'll be fine. I promise, no one's been hurt yet except for a sprained ankle." Ava nodded at the narrow log crossing over a small ravine.

"Just a sprained ankle?" Emma looked at Ava.

Ava shrugged. "Well, it was a lucky fall."

Emma stared in shock as one by one they began to cross the log. She tried to guess how far down the fall was. She knew what an impact like the one she would hit with would do to her.

"Emma." Emma glanced up to see Connor standing on the log, holding his hand out to her. Emma hesitated inching along the log before finally taking his hand. Emma looked up into Connor's eyes. He smiled at her and she looked down, blushing as he helped her across the log. "See." He said as he helped Emma to the ground on the other side. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yea as long as you don't hit the ground." Emma said under her breath.

"I would never let that happen." Connor promised.

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't that make you the damsel in distress type?" Ava teased. "I didn't peg you for that."

"That would be because I'm not." Emma cocked her head to the side. "Does he always act like this?"

"Connor?" Ava clarified. "No. But he's definitely acting different. He's noticing you."

"I wouldn't really know. No one ever really notices me." Emma admitted.

"Well he is." Ava looked over at Connor who was messing around with Peter and Sam. "In more than one way."

"Connor?" Emma looked shocked. "No. Besides I thought you and Connor were…"

"Dating?" Ava looked shocked and laughed. "Oh no. Connor's like my best friend. He's the brother I've never had. I've known Connor for as long as I can remember and trust me, he likes you."

"Why me?" Emma asked.

Ava shrugged. "Who knows why boys do most things? Because you're smart, you're pretty, and as much as you try to pretend you're unlikeable, you're not that hard to get along with."

Emma looked at the ground. "Whatever."

Ava laughed. "Come one, let's go breaks some rules together."

Emma smiled. "Well we've already made it this far."

"It's not to much farther." Kate called back as they continued on through the woods.

Emma looked around. "Why is this off limits?" Emma asked, not seeing the danger in the area.

"Because the mayor's a psychopath with an incessant need to control everyone and everything." Kate explained nonchalantly. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? You all know it's true, no one can argue with that." Most of the group nodded in agreement. Connor quickly led the way forward.

"Nice one Kate." Ava rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kate shrugged. "You know it's true."

"You couldn't have picked any other way to say that?" Ava chastised before turning to Emma. "No on knows why." Ava elaborated. "It's just very strictly off limits."

"Yet you come here anyway." Emma continued.

"There's not a lot of fun ways to entertain yourself around here." Julia said. "So we do this." She pointed to the waterfall they were standing on.

"We're going to jump?" Emma clarified.

"Yup." Kate grinned as she pulled of her shirt revealing her bathing suit underneath. "Let's go." She dove in, screaming in delight.

"Freedom!" Sam cannonballed in after Kate.

"Shall we?" Peter held his hand out to Julia.

"We shall." Isabelle grabbed Peter's other hand, shooting a look at Julia, and leaped off.

"So we just go?" Emma looked over the edge terrified.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights?" Connor asked.

"No, of course not. Just falling from them." Emma muttered.

"Let's go Emma." Ava held out her hand. "We'll do it together."

Emma took a deep breath. "Why not." She stepped up to the edge, taking Ava's waiting hand.

Ava looked at Emma and smiled reassuringly. "One, two, three." Emma and Ava screamed as they plummeted through the air, crashing into the freezing water below.

Emma popped up, laughing as Connor came falling down a second later, sending a wall of water over all of them. "That was awesome." Emma said.

"And that's just the beginning." Kate smiled ruefully. "Come on." She started swimming down stream.

Emma glanced at Julia who laughed. "We're following the river, there's a lake just around the bend and this really cool… well you'll see."

"If you say so." Emma swam after Julia, Sam, and Kate. "What is this?" Emma breathed as she perched on a rock between Kate and Sam, waiting for the others to catch up.

"A lake." Kate said. "A beautiful, hidden lake."

"With magical properties." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Kate shoved Sam gently. "It's gorgeous here and it's private, away from everything else, I love it."

"Well come, let's dive into the magic lake then." Sam grinned and dove in.

"Let's go Emma." Kate smiled, beckoning Emma in after her.

"They say a beautiful siren lives in this lake." Sam said. "That she takes the form of the one you love, or seduces you most. Her beauty is extraordinary, she pulls you under water and drowns you, taking your soul with her."

"Shut up Sam." Julia rolled her eyes as the last of the group caught up. "He loves to tell that story to anyone who will listen. It's an old fairy tale our parents used to tell us when we were little to keep us from this area."

"Come on Emma, I wanna show you something." Kate waved Emma after her. They swam to a small grotto. "You're going to have to swim under a ridge but you'll pop out on the other side, from there it's an easy route back to the top. Are you ok with that?"

"Um." Emma hesitated, not sure how she felt about the possibility of being trapped underwater.

"It's fine Emma." Connor came up behind them. "We've all done it before. It's scary the first time, terrifying really, but you'll be fine. I'll go right after you, just follow Julia."

"Ready?" Julia pulled a flashlight from a crevasse before diving down.

"Better go quick, before the lights gone." Connor warned. Emma nodded and dove down, following the flowing light cast by Julia's flashlight. She tried to remain calm as she swam under the rock face, shoving the sense of panic aside.

Despite the fact that she knew the trip was rather quick, it seemed to last forever. When she finally popped up on the other side, she breathed heavily.

"You survived." Julia smiled ruefully.

"Yea." Emma looked around the small closed in area. It was strangely beautiful, but the oddest part was the writing covering part of the rock face. She stared in amazement at the swirly writing as the others popped up one by one. "What is this?"

"No one knows?" Kate said. "Well very few people know about it, but still, they've been here for as long as anyone can remember, and no one has any idea what they mean or who made them."

"They're words." Emma breathed, recognizing the repeating pattern of strokes. "They're a different language, like nothing I've ever seen before, but they're definitely words, thousands of them."

"There's a cave over there." Julia pointed. "But no ones' had the guts to go in. It freaks us all out. It's so dark in there, not even a flashlight makes a difference."

"Whoever did this," Peter said. "Either had a lot of time on their hands, or was absolutely insane, or both."

"It's insane." Isabelle countered.

As the sun shone down, causing the water to glitter, it created an eerie shine over all the writing. While it was beautiful, it was extraordinarily unsettling. "So what do you think about it? Pretty cool huh?" Connor moved to Emma's side.

"It's beautiful." Emma breathed. "And kind of…"

"Creepy?" Ava finished. "Yea that's how I feel about it too."

Sam glanced down at his watch. "Oh crap guys, it's half past five."

"Damn." Isabelle cursed. "Let's go." She dove down out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Emma looked around, confused.

"It's 5:30." Connor looked worriedly at Emma. "Which means, the sheriff is making his rounds."

"And we're all dead." Kate finished.

"Why does the sheriff patrol this area?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Because Mayor Mills has an insane need for control." Sam shook his head as he dove down.

"Why don't we go up that way?" Emma nodded to what looked like stairs leading up the rock face. "You said that way was faster."

"And right in the sheriffs path." Kate explained.

"Then why don't we just stay here? Hide out?" Emma suggested.

"Because our stuff's up there." Connor said as Kate disappeared from sight. "They'll find it, they'll know we're here. We need to go. The lights are all gone, take my hand, I'll lead the way."

Emma took a deep breath before taking his hand. "Ok." She plunged into the water, trailing after Connor. When they finally popper up on the other side she was surprised to see everyone was still there waiting. She was confused, until she looked up, to see a very unhappy, albeit very attractive man staring down at them.

"We … are in so, much, trouble." Julia breathed.

"Yes." The sheriff agreed. "You are, now get out." Everyone glanced around. "Now!"

"Would you like us to go back under and meet you at the top?" Isabelle crossed her arms. "Or would you to join us down here for a walk to the top. It feels great."

"Don't test me Isabelle." The sheriff warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sheriff Graham." Isabelle muttered.

"If any of you have any sense of preservation, you will get out of there immediately." Graham said shortly. "You'll all be spending a long afternoon in the station."

* * *

**Next chapter Regina shows up, I mean the kids were trespassing in her area, and it becomes apparent real quick she has some serious issues with Emma. PS there's a pretty big hint in this chapter as to one of the FTL characters.**


	6. No more lies

**I heard what you all said about more Emma/MM time so I tried to work some into this chapter. Nothing too touchy-feely, Emma's not exactly there yet. We meet Regina in this chapter who has taken a serious disliking to Emma. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma leaned her head against the wall. It felt like they had been waiting at the station forever. They were all exhausted and had complied with Graham's orders to sit silently as he called their parents. After a heated and strange conversation Connor had been set free before the rest of them. The remaining seven sat dejectedly on the bench, wanting to be anywhere but there.

Suddenly the doors burst open, a tall, striking, menacing woman dressed in black strode into the room as if she owned it. "Sheriff, I see you've rounded up the miscreants who were wandering around in the forest." The woman looked darkly at the teenagers. "Disobeying the rules."

"Mayor Mills." Isabelle said tersely.

"Isabelle." Regina raised an eyebrow menacingly. She glanced down the row of teenagers, her gaze stopping on Emma. "Who is this?"

"My name is Emma." Emma immediately knew she didn't like the woman.

"Emma what?" Regina demanded.

"Emma Swan."

"I haven't seen you around, new here and already getting into trouble. Not off to a great start. " Regina walked slowly. "Tell me … Emma, what are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

"What's it to you?" Emma asked defensively.

"I happen to be mayor of this town." Regina straightened up.

"I'm new here, that's all you need to know." Emma said plainly.

"I know everyone who comes and goes in this town." Regina informed her. "And I've heard nothing about you."

"Well I guess you don't have as close of tabs on everything as you thought you did." Emma looked Regina head on.

"I don't tolerate back talk Miss Swan." Regina warned.

"Well don't tolerate bullies." Emma seemed unphased by Regina's attempt to intimidate her.

"I demand you tell me what you're doing here." Regina ordered

"You can't demand anything from me." Emma laughed. "You don't have that authority."

"I'm the mayor…" Regina started.

"Which means you make the laws for the town, with the council's permission." Emma countered. "You don't control the town, or anyone in it, so stop acting like you do."

"Why you little smart mouthed brat." Regina stepped forward menacingly. Emma stood her ground, not intimidated at all by the woman.

"Regina." Sheriff Graham placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Perhaps it would be best if you left, don't you need to deal with…"

"No." Regina said slowly. "I can take care of him later. I think I'll stay, see who claims her." Emma stared back, mouth set in a line.

"Well perhaps your wait would be better suited in my office." Sheriff Graham's idea seemed more like an order.

"Fine." Regina gave one more look before walking slowly into the office.

* * *

Half an hour later Emma and Kate were the only two left in the station.

"I'm sorry we got you in trouble." Kate whispered. "We just wanted you have some fun, we never meant for it to go this far. It never has before."

"It's ok." Emma shrugged. "I'm no stranger to trouble. I was just hoping to stay out of it for a little longer than this."

"I hope you can forgive us." Kate looked hopeful.

Emma was about to respond when Mary Margaret pushed through the doors to the Sheriffs station. "Emma." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Miss Blanchard?" Regina emerged from the office, seeming somewhat amused.

"Mayor Mills?" Mary Margaret seemed surprised.

"So Emma belongs to you?" Regina looked to Emma. "How… interesting. So tell me Miss Blanchard, what is Emma doing here with you?"

"I… She's." Mary Margaret looked at Emma, unsure of what to say.

"She's my foster mom." Emma sighed.

"A ward of the state." Regina almost sounded gleeful. "Well, now everything is just falling into place. It's just like a foster child to be a rude, insubordinate, smart mouthed little brat who waltzes in here and convinces our towns' children to break laws, endangering their lives."

"Mayor Mills..." Mary Margaret started.

"Miss Blanchard." Regina snapped. "Maybe you should learn to control those residing in your house."

Emma stared at Regina incredulously, who did this woman think she was. She glanced at Mary Margaret and instantly could tell she was scared by the mayor. It was becoming very obvious Mayor Mills' power rested in her ability to intimidate others.

"Regina." Sheriff Graham started. "You know as well as I do that those kids have been going out there for years, long before Emma came to town. This wasn't her fault."

"I don't like you Emma Swan." Regina glowered.

"Well I'm not exactly your biggest fan either." Emma shrugged

"All right, why don't we all just go home?" The sheriff suggested.

"You're just going to let them go?" Regina asked. "With just a warning?"

"What would you like me to do Regina?" Graham asked.

"Punish them." Regina said as if it were obvious.

"For what?" Graham asked.

"Trespassing." Regina finished. "I would punish them."

"You want to punish your own…" Graham started.

"Yes." Regina cut him off.

"Well it's not your decision." Graham said. "I don't think they'll do it again."

"You said yourself they do it all the time." Regina pointed out.

"This is Emma's first offense." Graham turned to Emma. "Do you promise not to go out there again?"

"Yes." Emma seemed sincere.

"Then see to it. You're free to go." Graham said.

"Graham." Regina ordered.

Graham sighed. "Now that I think about it, maybe it wouldn't hurt you kids to have a little community service."

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma turned around.

"Emma and Kate you can come in on Saturday at ten and help me organize this office." Graham said.

"There's a Saturday wasted." Kate grumbled.

"Tell you're friends they have until Friday to come in to get their assignments." Graham said as he walked to his desk.

"Will do." Emma mumbled. "Can I go now?"

"You may." Graham nodded.

"Bye Emma." Kate whispered.

The car ride home was silent. Mary Margaret never looked at Emma once during the ride back to the apartment. Emma actually felt guilty for letting Mary Margaret down. They walked up the stair in silence. Mary Margaret pushed open the door, allowing Emma in. Emma stood awkwardly in the living room as Mary Margaret dropped her keys on the counter.

Emma sighed. "Mary Margaret I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't want to make trouble for you."

"I'm sorry too." Mary Margaret agreed.

"I never meant for this to happen." Emma looked at the ground. "I don't regret what I did. I wanted to, and it was fun, up until we got caught. I didn't realize how much trouble we'd be in. I'm just, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." Mary Margaret said.

"You're not mad?" Emma asked, surprised.

Mary Margaret sighed. "No, I'm disappointed that you felt you had to lie to me, that you didn't feel like you could trust me. Emma for this to work we have to be able to trust each other. I don't think we've been doing a very good job of that so far." Mary Margaret took a breath. "But I think you've been through more than enough punishment. I'm not mad, I know why you went, I'm just sorry I didn't stick up for you the way you deserved at that station with Regina."

"It's fine Mary Margaret." Emma said.

"No it's not." Mary Margaret said. "You deserve more than that. Everything she said about you was wrong you know that right?" Emma refused to meet Mary Margaret's eyes. "Emma you are so much more than what you let other people say about you; what you refuse to see in yourself."

"Mary Margaret, you're sorry, that's enough." Emma spoke up. "That's more than I've ever gotten from anyone else." She looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes."

"Emma." Mary Margaret called. Emma turned around, waiting for her to finish. "No more lies?"

Emma nodded. "No more lies."

Mary Margaret gave a small smile. "Good, now go get dry before you catch a cold."


	7. Your home too

Emma swept into the kitchen a few mornings later, rifling through the cabinets to find Mary Margaret's amazing homemade granola.

"What's got you in such a hurry this morning?" Mary Margaret handed Emma a glass of orange juice.

"I have to go in a little early to talk to my math teacher." Emma poured herself a bowl of granola. "Mr. Dane?"

"Why does your math teacher need to talk to you?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Beats me." Emma shrugged. She saw the look of concern on Mary Margaret's face. "Mary Margaret, I haven't really been in school long enough to get him mad at me quite yet. I'm sure it's nothing."

Mary Margaret nodded. "You look very nice today." She eyed Emma's tailored black shorts and sheer dark maroon long sleeved top.

"Really?" Emma glanced down at her outfit. "I guess. I don't know, I just put it on."

"Are you sure you're not dressing nice for a certain someone?" Mary Margaret asked with a knowing smile.

Emma scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

Mary Margaret tried to suppress a smile, knowing not to push the subject. She noticed Emma playing absent-mindedly with a necklace.

"That's a really pretty necklace." Mary Margaret said. "You always have it on. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this?" Emma glanced down at the gold cursive E in her palm. "I don't know. I've always had it. My… my, parents gave it to me. Just about the only thing. Weird huh, they left me with a handmade blanket, and an expensive gold necklace and a name, but they couldn't be bothered to take me to a hospital. Sick irony right?"

Mary Margaret looked sadly at Emma, who's eyebrows shot up as she realized what she had just said. She reddened and looked down. Mary Margaret glanced at the necklace. It seemed oddly familiar. "Emma…"

"This granola is really good." Emma cut Mary Margaret off. Not wanting to talk about it. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Thanks." There was sadness in Mary Margaret's voice. She wanted to talk to Emma, to be there for her, but she knew it would take time. "Hey I have something for you." She grabbed a key off the counter and handed it to Emma.

"A key?" Emma looked up as it clicked. "To the apartment."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I have a volunteer shift at the hospital this afternoon after school and I didn't want you to have to wait. You officially have a key."

"Thanks." Emma took the key.

"You know that key makes this your home too." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Right." Emma nodded uncomfortably. "So what are you going to do at the hospital, talk to more comatose patients?"

"There's only one." Mary Margaret said.

"Why do you talk to him?" Emma asked.

"It's supposed to help them to know someone's there, to know they're not alone." Mary Margaret shrugged. "Although it is getting harder and harder to talk to him."

"Maybe you should read to him." Emma suggested.

"Read?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yea," Emma nodded, "It's interesting to you and maybe it will help him break out of the monotony that is you going on about your life."

"Hey." Mary Margaret said, Emma grinned.

"You should take that fairy tale book August gave to me." Emma said. "It's on my desk. They sure are weird stories. But you might find them interesting."

"I might just take you up on that offer." Mary Margaret put her coffee cup in the dishwasher. "You ready to go?"

"Yea." Emma nodded as put the bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed her backpack from the couch. "You know it's weird that you like a coma patient."

"I don't like him." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Right." Emma nodded.

"You're one to be talking about denying feelings." Mary Margaret gave a pointed look to Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Oh come on Emma." Mary Margaret smiled. "We both know Connor has feelings for you and it's getting harder and harder to believe you don't have any for him."

"Oh that is absolutely ridiculous." Emma denied.

"Right." Mary Margaret grinned to herself. "Emma you are not the worlds best liar."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not lying." Emma said as she got out of the car.

"Have a good day." Mary Margaret called.

"Have fun talking to comatose individuals." Emma quipped.

The hallways were deserted as she walked through them early that morning. No one wanted to be at school longer than they had to. Emma was honestly surprised she saw a soul in the hallways but she figured they were the over involved achievers of the student body. She knocked on the doorframe of Mr. Dane's classroom, hesitating to enter the classroom.

Mr. Dane looked up. "Miss Swan, come in." He motioned for her to come in.

Emma silently slipped into the classroom. "You wanted to see me Mr. Dane?" She stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

"Yes." Mr. Dane nodded and shuffled through the stack of papers on his desk. "I finished grading the tests and I wanted to discuss yours with you." Emma nodded slowly. "I noticed as I was going through your test that while it was completely filled out. There was no work."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I just thought since it wasn't going to be graded or an accurate representation of what I can do…."

"Emma." Mr. Dane cut Emma off. "I understand that. What really caught me attention that is, despite the lack of work, every single answer was correct." Mr. Dane looked at Emma, clearly intrigued. "Normally my first assumption would be academic misconduct…"

"I didn't cheat." Emma cut in defensively.

"And upon further thought, I realized how difficult it would be for you to cheat, when no one around you was near finished with the test." Mr. Dane continued. "How'd you do it Emma?"

Emma shrugged. "Lucky I guess."

Mr. Dane didn't buy Emma's excuse. "No one get's that lucky Emma. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really." Emma crossed her arms. "But I suppose you'll tell me anyway."

Mr. Dane ignored Emma's quip. "I think you are an exceptionally smart girl Emma. I know you are exceptionally smart." Emma looked around, refusing to meet Mr. Dane's eyes. "Emma, this isn't something to be ashamed of. All I really wanted to say is that, even if you can do all of the work in your head, I can't _grade_ the work in your head. You need to show your work to get credit for the problem."

"Ok." Emma agreed. "Can I go now?"

Mr. Dane sighed. "Emma, do you not like people knowing about how smart you are?"

"I don't like standing out." Emma explained. "I'd rather just be normal. Being normal would be a gift."

"You're not normal Emma." Mr. Dane said. "You're special.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not that much smarter than anyone else."

"I'd beg to differ." Mr. Dane said. "I'm not even sure I could do these calculations in my head. You're very intelligent Emma, I've spoken to your other teachers, we all agree, there's nothing wrong being smart Emma. Keep it up."

"Thanks." Emma was clearly uncomfortable. "I've need to get my textbook before class starts. Can I go?"

"You're free to go Emma." Mr. Dane watched the teenager slip quickly out of the classroom. He shook his head, she was clearly embarrassed of how smart she was. Emma didn't like to stand out, and her intelligence set her apart. Mr. Dane couldn't help but wonder if Emma could even accept that there was something special about her.

* * *

"Em's." Connor hurried to catch up with Emma in the hallway.

"Connor." Emma nodded at her friend. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, you're really good at chemistry right?" Connor started. Emma nodded slowly. "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd be willing to help me tonight?"

"I don't know Connor." Emma started.

"Well Mary Margaret's staying late at the hospital right?" Connor said. "You said that at lunch today."

"Well yes." Emma said slowly.

"So that means you have nothing to do for dinner." Connor continued. "So why don't you come to Granny's with me? I'll buy you dinner in exchange for your help in chemistry."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date." Emma looked at Connor.

Connor shrugged. "Who studies on a date Emma?"

Emma took a deep breath. "You promise you'll actually study?"

"I promise." Connor agreed.

"You better." Emma held up a finger. "If you slack off, I'm gone."

"So we have a deal?" Connor asked.

"I suppose." Emma nodded. "I've got to run to AP Lang, but I'll see you tonight."

"6 o'clock?" Connor called. Emma nodded as she disappeared into the flow of students. Connor smiled to himself as he turned to make his way to his next hour, looking forward to dinner.


	8. Choose your friends wisely

**A quick little chapter with Emma and Connor, a little August too. Sorry it's short - I wanted to get it up before I left to fly home. Thanks for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them**

* * *

There was a chill in the air when Emma pushed through the door of Granny's diner that night. Connor had already claimed a booth and waved when Emma walked in. Ruby looked up as Emma passed, a small smirk forming as she saw who Emma was meeting. "Hey." Emma nodded as she slid into the booth.

"You came." Connor smiled.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Emma asked.

Connor shrugged. "I was unsure."

"Well it's a pretty small town to try and hide from you in." Emma pointed out.

"I suppose your right." Connor nodded. "But why would you want to hide from me?"

Emma stared at Connor, shaking her head. She pulled out her chemistry binder out and set it on the table. "Let's get started Connor."

"Well you're a lot of fun." Connor mused as he pulled out his homework.

"Studying isn't supposed to be fun." Emma pointed out. "Now where do you want to start?"

"Well all of this synthesis stuff is confusing to me." Connor explained. "I just don't know how you look at two molecules and just know what the product is supposed to be."

"Let's take this one step at a time." Emma said. "When it comes to looking at a product and figuring out the pathway it simply comes down to memorizing reactions."

Connor stared unconvinced. "Memorizing is the problem. At this rate I'll be getting more wrong than right."

Emma shook her head, suppressing a smile. "I can make you flashcards."

"That might help." Connor shrugged. "I just don't know how I'm going to memorize all these rules."

"You will eventually." Emma promised. "I'll go over them with you as much as you need tonight…"

"Here to extort more money out of poor women Gold?" Emma looked up, noticing two men facing off at the counter. The tension between August and Gold was noticeable to the entire diner.

"Just running a business Booth." Mr. Gold said through gritted teeth. It seemed as if August almost set Mr. Gold on edge, almost. "You should get out of my way before your rent goes up."

"I'm not scared of you Gold." August challenged.

"Oh I'm aware of that." Gold said. "But you should be." Mr. Gold walked past August. He paused and turned around. "Oh and don't forget about our little meeting tomorrow Mr. Booth. If you care about any of it, you'll be there."

August looked at Mr. Gold with pure disgust. "I'll be there." He muttered before leaving.

"What was that about?" Emma asked Connor.

"You don't know?" Connor asked.

"I've lived here for like a week." Emma looked at Connor. "How in the world would I know?"

"Fair enough." Connor nodded. "Mr. Gold and August hate each other. No one really knows why. All we know is there was some big altercation between the two not too long after August's arrival. There are rumors that there was a knife involved, that August tried to kill him or something. It got pretty heated, and now there's tension whenever they're in the same space. August is one of the only people in this town who's not afraid of Gold."

"I'm not afraid of Gold." Emma shrugged.

"Give it time." Connor raised his eyebrows.

Emma watched Mr. Gold walk slowly up to the counter. "I don't fear people I can outrun. I think I stand a pretty good chance in a fight against him."

"Mr. Gold's ability to fight isn't what makes him worth fearing." Connor looked at Emma. "He intimidates the town, he controls it and ultimately all of us." Emma shrugged. "Not much scares you Emma does it."

Emma took a deep breath, not quite sure how to phrase her answer. "I guess I've experienced enough so far in my life that I've been able to put real fear into perspective. There are much worse things that can happen to a person Connor. I would know." Emma glanced back to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Emma?" Connor called as Emma hurried out the door. Once outside Emma glanced around, looking for August. She finally spotted him walking towards the bookshop. "August." She called.

August turned around. He seemed surprised to see Emma walking towards him. "Emma? What can I do for you?"

"I, uh." Now that Emma had caught up to August she was unsure of what to actually say. She hadn't really thought through her purpose in following him, only that she felt the need to find out what had been going on. "You're the only person in this town who's not scared of Mr. Gold, or intimidated by Regina for that matter."

August smiled. "And?"

"Why?" Emma asked.

August glanced at the ground, choosing his words carefully. "Everyone in this town is trapped by a fear of individuals whose power is based on the fact that they know they intimidate the town and therefore have control over it. Let's just say I see through that, and choose not to give them the power of fear over me. You shouldn't let them have that power over you either."

Emma looked up. "What was that whole thing in there about?"

August hesitated and looked at Emma. "Just something Gold and I have to deal with. An arrangement that goes back to when I arrived here."

"That's awfully vague." Emma crossed her arms.

August laughed. "I don't think you're ready to hear the reason just yet."

"I'm not ready?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I'll tell you some other time." August smiled, not ready to press his luck with the surly teen just yet. "Is there something else you wanted to ask me Emma?"

Emma hesitated. "Regina… She seems to have it out for me, and as far as I can recall I haven't done anything to her in the week I've been here. Mary Margaret thinks I'm overreacting, but…"

"You don't think so." August finished.

"Nobody is that vicious without a reason." Emma finished

"You don't know Regina." August pointed out.

"She acts different towards me than other people. She treats everyone else with this fake niceness, contempt and patronization, but at least she pretends. But it's never been anything but hatred towards me. It doesn't make sense." Emma finished.

"Regina is just plain evil, there doesn't have to be a reason." August shrugged. "Some people just don't care about how their actions affect others."

"There's always a reason." Emma said.

"And you want help figuring it out." August finished.

"There's something off about this town." Emma said.

August crossed his arms and pursed his lips, as if deciding what he should say next. Emma caught this and found it very strange; he was hiding something. August took a deep breath. "I may have an idea of why she's not your biggest fan."

"Care to share?" Emma pressed.

"It may have something to do with your company at the diner tonight." August nodded through the window at Connor. "And the obvious liking he's taken to you."

"Connor?" Emma raised her eyebrow. "Why would she care about Connor, or what he may or may not think of me?"

"Because he's her son." August elaborated. "And she is very… protective of him."

"Her son?" Emma's mouth dropped open. "The mayor… is Connor's mother?"

"How did you not know this?" August asked. "Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"

Emma glanced through the window. "Yea."

"Then why would he keep that from you?" August asked.

"I don't know, I'm not that familiar with this whole friendship thing." Emma said flatly. ""It isn't exactly what you would call a common occurrence in my life."

"Maybe you should be a little more careful in choosing your friends." August warned, taking the advantage to keep Emma away from all things Regina. "Regina isn't someone you want to get involved with Emma. It's wise to be wary of those close to her as well."

Emma found something a little strange about August's animosity towards Connor. "I'll take that under advisement." She turned to head back into the diner, unsure of how to approach the situation. She decided to handle it like most situations that made her uncomfortable, by running. Emma walked over to the table, closing her books and shoving them into her backpack with a quiet hostility.

"Emma, what's going on?" Connor seemed confused.

"I'm leaving. " Emma said tersely.

"Why?" Connor looked concerned.

"I don't know Connor." Emma looked at him angrily. "I just don't like being around people who keep secrets."

"What secrets?" Connor asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Emma said. "Why didn't you tell me who your mom was?"

"My, mom?" Connor blanched. "What about her?"

"Regina." Emma said shortly. "You know what I'm talking about."

"So what?" Connor asked. "Yea, my mom's the mayor."

"She hates me Connor." Emma could feel people in the diner staring at her but she didn't care. "She doesn't want me here, she doesn't trust me, and she's not one sit back and do nothing, she's made that abundantly clear. You know that, so why didn't you tell me?"

Connor seemed at a loss for words. "Emma…"

"What?" Emma's patience was running out.

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't think it mattered." Connor rushed to continue. "I mean I know it matters, but I didn't think it mattered to how you felt about me. She has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I pick my own friends, I make my own decisions; contrary to popular belief she doesn't control my life. And I'd hope you wouldn't let her affect your opinion of me."

Emma sighed. Connor had made a good argument, but she was still wary. "I don't like when I feel lied to, or being kept in the dark."

"I wasn't trying to lie to you." Connor said. "I just wanted you to get to know me, apart from my mom. I want to be judged on my own merits, not for where I come from."

He had her, and Emma knew it. She looked down at the ground. "I can understand that. But you still lied to me, kept me in the dark. And that's not ok."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Connor looked at Emma with pleading eyes. "I should have told you, but I didn't want her to scare you off. I didn't want to lose the chance to get to know you."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Really." Connor nodded. "Will you forgive me?"

Emma nodded slowly. "But… just… no more lies, ok?"

"No more lies." Connor promised. "Please, stay?"

Emma nodded and sat down. "Ok. I'm sorry, for overreacting."

"I get it." Connor said. "She's intense, and she rubs a lot of people the wrong way. She intimidates her way to control over the town and I definitely don't approve of it. She's aggressive and abrasive, but she has good intentions… sometimes. But when it comes down to it, she's still my mom."

"I get that." Emma nodded. "Family is important, no matter how screwed up it can be."

"Dysfunction is definitely an accurate description." Connor agreed. "I mean I'm currently lying about where I am right now."

"You are?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself, she doesn't like you. She doesn't like most of my friends." Connor elaborated. "She's very controlling. It's just better for everyone if she stays in the dark.

"Sounds like a healthy relationship." Emma mused.

"Oh you haven't heard the half of it. We deserve our own reality show." Connor grinned, eliciting a laugh from Emma. "We all have our issues. Now you know mine."

"Your issues aren't that bad." Emma gave a mischievous smile. "It's nice to know Mr. Perfect has some issues in his life too."

"I'm far from perfect Emma." Connor stated. "I mean look at the reason we're here tonight, I don't get anything that's going on in class, and you don't even have to study it."

"That's the only reason you asked me here tonight?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Connor shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Emma laughed. "Let's get back to studying so you can pass the quiz next time."

"Deal." Connor smiled.


	9. The accidental confession

**As always I appreciate the reviews. The more feedback, the better I can get at tweaking the story and getting ideas for where to go. For those of you who have been asking about fairytale land counterparts there is a small Kate hint if you look closely. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look awfully chipper this morning." Mary Margaret grinned ruefully as she handed Emma a cup of coffee early Saturday morning.

"Well this is my idea of an ideal Saturday morning." Emma said dryly as she sipped the coffee.

"You do sort of have yourself to blame for this." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Thanks for the support." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"How long do you have to be there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." Emma said. "Kate's meeting me here any minute now and we're going to just go get it over with. Allow Graham to torture us at the mayor's will."

"You really think Regina is the one pulling the strings on this community service?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?" Emma countered.

"Well Regina is, intense…" Mary Margaret admitted. "But I don't think she's out to get you."

"You saw her demand that Graham punish us properly." Emma held up her cup of coffee.

"Yes that's true." Mary Margaret agreed.

"Is she always that rude to everyone?" Emma asked. "Or just me."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well she's not exactly the worlds nicest person, or the easiest person to get along with. But she does seem to have a certain mean streak when it comes to you. She's not exactly my biggest fan either for some unknown reason, so that could be affecting you."

"Or it could have to do with the fact that her son has feelings for me." Emma stared pointedly at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret nodded slowly as she took a sip of her coffee, keeping her eyes trained on Emma. "So you found out."

"You knew?" It wasn't really a question.

"Of course I knew." Mary Margaret shrugged. "It's a small town Emma, you've said it yourself. Everyone knows everything."

"You couldn't have been bothered to tell me?" Emma didn't seem all that angry. She knew it wasn't Mary Margaret's fault. She could tell Mary Margaret was trying to give Emma space and not push her too hard. Emma couldn't really fault Mary Margaret for giving her what she wanted.

"I thought it was something you needed to hear from him." Mary Margaret explained.

"Well I didn't exactly hear it from him." Emma stared into her cup. "Someone else had to tell me that I was making an idiot out of myself."

"Emma you weren't making an idiot out of yourself." Mary Margaret said supportively. "How did the confrontation go? Where are the two of you?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. I'm frustrated obviously. I feel lied too, but Connor made some good points in explaining why he didn't say anything. I just don't know how to move forward from here. Trust doesn't exactly come easy for me."

"You clearly care about him." Mary Margaret said softly.

"What?" Emma looked up.

"You just said trust doesn't come easy to you." Mary Margaret explained. "If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't be confused about this, you wouldn't even be considering giving him a second chance."

"That's ridiculous." Emma refused to believe she had grown an attachment to anyone in the short time she had been in Storybrooke.

"Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, and rejection." Mary Margaret shrugged. "But it also may keep out something more."

Emma didn't know what to say. There was a knock at the door and Emma breathed an internal sigh of relief, thankful for the escape. The conversation had gotten a bit to personal for her. "That's Kate." She put her mug in the sink and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later Mary Margaret."

"Have fun." Mary Margaret called, a smirk on her face.

"Yea, fun." Emma rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. "Because that's the first word that comes to mind."

She pulled open the door and nodded at Kate. "Ready to go have the best Saturday ever?"

"Well you get to spend it with me." Kate raised her eyebrows. "So I know it will be the best Saturday you've ever had."

"Shut up." Emma laughed.

"Hey it could be worse." Kate said as they walked down the stairs. "At least we get to do our community service with Graham. He's such a hottie. Ava, Jules, and Isabelle got stuck helping old Mr. Andrews sort out second hand donations."

"Sounds thrilling." Emma said flatly.

"Right?" Kate agreed. "And the boys are at the mercy of Mr. Gold, which would be terrifying."

"Mr. Gold?" Emma seemed surprised.

"The owner of the pawn shop." Kate elaborated.

"Yea, I know." Emma waved her hand. "I'm just surprised they got assigned to help him work."

"It is a little strange." Kate agreed. "But apparently they're doing a bunch of heavy lifting organizing his shop."

"I'm surprised Connor didn't get out of this punishment." Emma said

"I heard you had found out about that." Kate looked over at Emma.

"Why did no one tell me?" Emma asked.

"What was I supposed to say? Hi my name's Kate, oh by the way my friend Connor's mom, she's the psycho mayor of this town."

Emma let out a small laugh. "Fair enough. That would be kind of weird."

"Good morning ladies." Graham straightened up from his post outside the station. "You're on time."

"Did you expect us to be late?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Well considering the upstanding citizens you all have proven yourselves to be…" Graham countered.

"You're too kind." Kate said dryly. "Can we get this over with?"

"You're charming attitudes will make this day so much fun for you." Graham Gestured through the door. Kate and Emma walked through the door unenthusiastically. "I have a lot of filing and rearranging set up for you two today." Graham pointed to the boxes on the table. "You can start with those. I need them all alphabetized and ordered by year."

"You're letting us look at case files?" Kate's eyebrows shot up. "How is that even legal?"

"They're all closed cases." Graham shrugged. "Mainly domestic disputes or complaints about cats in trees or teenagers doing stupid things." He looked pointedly at Kate and Emma. "Get started."

"Well this will be a fun way to introduce you to everyone in the town." Kate held up the files. She opened the top one to examine it. "Hmm, oh here we go." Kate slid a file over so Emma could see. "The Widow Lucas locked her granddaughter out because she was coming back too late and Ruby got in trouble for loitering in the park that night. Wow and I thought my mom was strict about locking me up."

"Who's the Widow Lucas?" Emma sifted through her own file.

"She's the one who owns Granny's and the inn." Kate explained.

"Oh Ruby." It clicked for Emma. "Should have pieced that together."

"Ruby carried her teenage rebellion into her twenties." Kate grinned.

"That much is obvious." Emma agreed. "And the way she dresses?"

"My dad says it's a cry for attention." Kate smirked. "She's an awesome person, not at all like what you would assume based on looks. She could be so pretty if she respected herself enough to dress less..."

"Like she's willing to sleep with whoever?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. Like half of these files have to do with Gold." Kate flipped through her stack. "Him filing against people for breaking rent agreements, breaking in, complaints against him."

"This is one drama filled little town." Emma mused.

"Oh you have no idea." Kate let out a laugh. "It's kind of comical sometimes."

"Why is Mr. Gold involved in so many of these?" Emma glanced through the G's.

"Well he pisses off a lot of people. Everyone's scared of him." Kate explained.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything about it?" Emma asked.

"He owns the town, there's not a whole lot we can do about it." Kate shrugged.

"How does someone own a town?" Emma looked up. "I asked him about it and he gave me this weird answer about how seductive power can be."

"You talked to him?" Kate looked surprised.

"Yea." Emma shrugged like it was no big deal, to her it wasn't.

"Well you own most of the land and buildings that everyone lives and works in." Kate looked up. "He doesn't just run a pawn shop Emma. He terrorizes his clients, extorts money out of them. Threatens to evict them if they don't do what he says. Luckily my father worked very hard to make sure he owned his own land, so his business, our house, it's free from Gold."

"What does your dad do?" Emma was unsure of how to work this whole friendly conversation thing.

"He's owns the bank." Kate rolled her eyes. "He makes bring your daughter to work day a blast."

Emma let out a small laugh. "I can imagine."

* * *

A few hours later Kate and Emma were nearing the end of Graham's many boxes. Kate's cellphone started vibrating incessantly. Kate picked it up and read the display, sighing heavily. She turned to Graham. "It's my dad, can I answer it or will it be a violation of my parole?"

"Charming Kate." Graham nodded at the hallway "Take it." Kate gave a fake smile before escaping into the hallway. "You haven't said much today." He looked at Emma.

"I figured it be easy to keep my head down and my mouth closed and just get his over with." Emma looked up. "Contrary to Regina's belief, which seems to be yours as well, this is the first time I've ever had a brush with the law."

"Look." Graham let his arms fall from his chest. "I'm sorry about this. Usually I wouldn't punish on the first offense but your friends clearly aren't responding to warnings and I had to punish the whole group to be fair."

"Right," Emma rolled her eyes before she could stop herself.

"You seem to have something to say." Graham said.

"I'm good at telling when people are lying, and you are." Emma turned to Graham. "You never intended to punish us, you didn't even want to, but when Regina says jump… Tell me Graham, how does it feel to be Regina's lap dog."

Graham's eyes darkened. "I am not Regina's lap dog."

"Really?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Because from where I'm standing, you seem to take orders from her pretty easily. How did you get so far inside her pocket?"

"Emma." Graham warned.

"You know I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've never known cops to be reliable. I mean they've never been there for me my entire life. No matter what I said, or how obvious the truth was, they never did anything to help me. It was always about what was most convenient, or what was best for them. I used to think the police were supposed to protect innocent people, but I found out that was a fantasy pretty quickly. I'm glad to know the corruption is uniform though, not just localized to Augusta. I've never really been able to rely on anyone, at least I'm prepared for that to stay the same." Emma couldn't stop herself, as much as she wanted to stop speaking, she couldn't.

Graham stared at her in a stunned silence. A look of regret passed over his face. Whether it was due to his sorrow for what she was confessing, or his shame at the accuracy of Emma's accusations, it made Emma highly uncomfortable.

"Look we're basically done, can I go?" Emma shoved her hands in her pocket, wishing she could take back everything she just said. Graham nodded stoically. Emma turned and grabbed her coat as Kate walked back in. "We're done."

"Finally." Kate gave a small cheer. "Em's you wanna get lunch? There's this great sandwich place that's only open for lunch.

Emma hesitated, she wasn't sure she really wanted to go have idle conversation with Kate after what had just happened, but she didn't want to think about it either. Kate had a way of taking her mind of whatever she was worrying about and it might be nice to be with a friend. "Sure."

"Sweet." Kate draped her arm around Emma as the two left the station. Emma could feel Graham's eyes on her as she walked away but she shook it off, hoping he would forget what had just happened.


	10. First Date

**I'm trying to update as much as possible over Thanksgiving before school get's crazy again. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I had to get it out of the way to move the story for. Hope you guys are all having a fantastic holiday. As always reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Emma had started to get into the swing of things when it came to school. Despite the fact she rarely participated in school her teachers all seemed to like her and she was doing exceptionally well in all of her classes. Lunch wasn't the dreaded thing it had been in the past now that she actually had people to sit with. Even with the initial unfamiliarity of it, Emma was actually getting used to the idea of having friends, the idle chitchat at lunch, meeting at each others houses to work on homework, having someone to hang out with outside of school; it was foreign, but she actually liked it.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, when the teacher assigned a group project she actually had a group she felt wanted her for more reasons than just her intelligence. She actually enjoyed getting together with her friends to work on the project. Emma finally felt like she fit in somewhere. She wasn't causing any problems so when her name came over the loudspeaker, summoning her to the principles office, she was quite shocked.

"What'd you do this time?" Kate teased.

"I have no earthly idea." Emma looked confused as she stood up from the table.

"Hold up." Connor called. "I have to pick up something from the office. I'll come with."

"Sure." Julia rolled her eyes. "You just want to see what's going on."

"I am insulted by that accusation." Connor pretended to be offended.

"Fine." Emma sighed. "Come on."

Emma spent the walk to the office trying to figure out what on earth she could be getting called in for. When she pushed through the glass doors Mrs. Pine looked up and smiled. "Emma, good you're here." She held out the phone. "You have a call."

"I do?" Emma seemed confused as she took the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Emma, good I'd hoped I would be able to get through to you." Mary Margaret sounded breathless on the other line."

"Mary Margaret?" Emma's tone was clearly surprised.

"You know how you told me to read that book of fairytales to the comatose patient?" Mary Margaret started.

"Mary Margaret that was a joke." Emma pointed out.

"I know, but I did it anyway yesterday. By the way that book, not the stories in the most traditional sense." Mary Margaret continued.

"You don't say." Emma mused.

"Well I was reading him a story about Snow White and he woke up." Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"He what?" Emma seemed shocked.

"He grabbed my hand and looked at me! But by time I got the doctor he had slipped back in." Mary Margaret explained. "Dr. Whale told me I must be imagining things, but I knew I wasn't. And then this morning when I came to drop of some forms, he was missing. He walked out of the hospital last night on his own."

"How is that even possible?" Emma tried to comprehend what Mary Margaret was saying.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get back her quickly, it won't be good. I'm going to help look, I can't help but feel responsible." Mary Margaret continued.

"It's not your fault." Emma started. "But wait, why are you telling me this?"

"I might be home late tonight. I don't know when I'll be back." Mary Margaret clarified. "I just wanted to let you know. I trust you can take care of yourself. There's left overs in the fridge for dinner."

"Yea I'll be fine." Emma said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Emma." Mary Margaret hung up.

Emma shook her head as she gave the phone back to Mrs. Pine. "Thank you."

"No problem dear." Mrs. Pine smiled.

"What was that about?" Connor asked as they left the office.

Emma shrugged. "Some coma patient woke up and left the hospital last night, apparently Mary Margaret is helping with the search. If they don't find him… well she just wanted to let me know she'd be gone late tonight."

"So you're going to be alone." Connor clarified.

"Amazing deductive skills." Emma said sarcastically.

"Well… since no one should have to be alone I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner … with me?" Connor glanced at Emma.

"As in a date." Emma clarified.

"Yea." Connor nodded.

"I don't know." Emma said slowly.

"You're going to be alone for dinner anyway right?" Connor prompted. "So why not take the offer. You've been alone for most of your life already Emma. Why keep that up? Life's about relationships, I'm not saying we have to have a certain type of one, maybe we are better off as friends, but it can't hurt to try."

Emma pondered the idea for a moment before relenting. "Ok."

"I'll pick you up at 7." Connor smiled as the bell rang.

"I'll be ready." Emma waved as Connor disappeared into the crowd of students in the hallway.

Emma glanced at the clock anxiously; she was confused by the nerves that had appeared. She had changed her outfits three times before finally settling on a pair of mint skinny jeans and a ruffled cream chiffon top pared with her standard gold necklace and boots. It was an outfit Kelly had bought for her birthday but she had never worn.

Emma sighed as the smoothed down her hair. Luckily her blonde hair was naturally curly and required little maintenance to look decent. She grabbed her jacket and bag went to the living room to wait. She quickly wrote a note for Mary Margaret in the event she was out later. Mary Margaret wouldn't mind, that much she was sure of. If anything Mary Margaret would be ecstatic at this development, hopefully she wouldn't find out.

The knock at the door made Emma jump. She quickly composed herself before opening it, seeing a smiling Connor waiting outside. "What no flowers?" Emma teased.

"I thought those would do more harm than good." Connor gave a wry smile. "You don't strike me as the flower type."

"Good guess." Emma approved. "So where are we going tonight?"

"I'm taking advantage to your aversion to this small town and making it a surprise." Connor grinned. "I think you'll like it."

"I hate surprises." Emma said.

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?" Connor shrugged causing Emma to shake her head, hiding a smile.

"So where does you're mother think you are tonight?" Emma asked knowingly.

"The library." Connor said simply. "Studying."

"She has to know you're lying." Emma looked at him.

"Oh she does." Connor agreed. "But it's just easier for her to pretend like I really am at the library instead of what I'm actually doing."

"Does she hate all the girls you've ever liked?" Emma asked.

Connor hesitated. "Well you would be the first, really."

"The first?" Emma was taken aback.

"Aside from an awkward experiment with Ava, yea," Connor nodded. "But she doesn't really like any other of my female friends either. She accepts Ava because well Ava's hard to dislike. It's easy to see why she and Isabelle don't get a long. But she's not big fans of Kate and Julia either."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"She's overprotective." Connor shrugged. "I know most people think she's some controlling, bitchy, psychotic mayor but…"

"She's your mom." Emma finished.

"She just want's what's best for me." Connor nodded. "I'm all she has, it's hard for her to let go."

"What… happened to your dad?" Emma asked slowly. She knew she shouldn't be prying.

"He died a long time ago." Connor's face showed no emotion. "Never knew him."

"I'm sorry." Emma empathized. "It's hard, not knowing your parents."

"Yea." Connor shoved his hands in his pockets. "So tell me about Augusta."

"You've never been there?" Emma seemed surprised. "I mean with your mom being the mayor and all…"

"Nope." Connor shook his head. "I've never left Storybrooke.

"You've never left Storybrooke?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"No." Connor acted as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"That's a little weird." Emma said.

"Are you calling me weird?" Connor pretended to be offended.

"Well this whole town is a little weird." Emma said. "I don't know how many times I've said that."

"Are you sure it's not just that charming small town allure." Connor teased.

"No pretty sure it's just plain strange." Emma laughed.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"You're fifteen, and you've never left this tiny place in your entire life?" Emma clarified. "It's just a little odd. I mean even I've traveled. So is this place we're going your favorite restaurant?"

"Yea." Connor shrugged. "I really love the whole laid back atmosphere of Granny's and Poppy's, but of the places my mom likes to frequent this is my favorite. It's still kind of nice, but it's a little less upper class."

"Storybrooke has an upper class restaurant circuit?" Emma laughed.

"Sort of." Connor said slowly. "Like two, and then there's a date restaurant that a lot of the twenty year olds go to, but, there's a decent amount of restaurants for such a small town."

"I'll say." Emma smiled as they walked up to a small bistro. There was an outer veranda with Christmas lights strung through trellis roof. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" Connor looked hopeful.

"It's beautiful." Emma breathed.

"So you're happy you came?" Connor smiled.

"Don't say I told you so quite yet." Emma grinned and allowed Connor to escort her inside.

It was later than she had intended when Emma finally pushed open the door to the apartment. She was surprised to see the lights were off as she would have pegged Mary Margaret as the type to stay up waiting, and it wasn't even that late. Emma flipped on the lights and saw her note still sitting in the middle of the table, untouched. She picked it up and tossed it in the trash. If she was quick, she could get out of her clothing before Mary Margaret got home and she could avoid unwanted questions.

Emma was searching for her planner when she heard the door open. Emma cursed herself for not changing the second she got back into the apartment. She looked up, surprised Mary Margaret hadn't said anything yet. "Mary Margaret?" She heard a sniff. "Are you ok?"

Mary Margaret looked up, her eyes slightly red. "Yea I'm fine."

"What happened?" Emma asked. "Did you find that man?"

"Yea." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Oh my God was he?" Emma trailed off.

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "He was at the toll bridge, unconscious, in the water, we had to give him CPR but he's fine now."

"Then why are you upset?" Emma seemed confused.

"He uh…" Mary Margaret looked at the ground. "They found out who he was."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Emma asked.

"His wife showed up." Mary Margaret continued. "Regina found her, Kathryn Nolan. His name is David."

"Why should it matter…" The pieces clicked in her head. "Wait, you didn't have… feelings for him?"

"No, it was silly." Mary Margaret shook her head. "When I found him, and gave him CPR, I don't know what I got in my head. It was stupid, he's married."

"I'm sorry." Emma didn't know what to say. "Wait, don't you find that a bit weird."

"What?" Mary Margaret looked up.

"Well he's been a John Doe for who knows how long, and his wife is just finding him, right as he wakes up?" Emma said. "That doesn't seem a bit weird to you? This isn't exactly a big town. How wouldn't she know who he was? That's not normal."

"I brought that up to Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh I bet that went over well." Emma rolled her eyes.

"She explained that David was leaving Kathryn when he had his accident, that's why she never looked for him. Then of course she asked why I cared." Mary Margaret explained.

"Why was she even there?" Emma asked.

"She was David's emergency contact." Mary Margaret said.

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"She's the one who found him." Mary Margaret explained.

"And she didn't think to look for any family?" Emma stated. "None of this seems normal."

"No point in wondering about it now. How was your night?" Mary Margaret glanced up. "You look unusually nice."

"Are you saying I look unkempt most of the time?" Emma feigned anger.

"No, I'm just saying you don't normally dress that nice." Mary Margaret held up her hands. "Why are you dressed that nice?"

"I uh…" Emma looked at the ground. "Connor took me out for dinner."

"He did." Mary Margaret lit up. Emma cringed, this was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid. "Where did you go?"

"The bistro over on Moore." Emma said.

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows. "That's a really nice restaurant for a first date."

"It wasn't a…." Emma trailed off, knowing she couldn't argue.

"Did you have fun?" Mary Margaret smiled. "How was it."

"It was..." Emma shook her head. "Pretty standard I guess. You know..." Emma shifted uncomfortably.

Mary Margaret knew she shouldn't push the issue anymore. She had to take small steps with Emma; she scared easily. "Did you get all your homework done?"

"I should probably go do that." Emma silently thanked Mary Margaret for giving her an out.

"Good night Emma." Mary Margaret tried to hold back her grin.

"Good night Mary Margaret." Emma quickly escaped to her room.


	11. A curious discovery

**A quick chapter. The next one will be a long one I promise! There's a HUGE Kate clue in this chapter. It's a dead giveaway in my opinion for those of you who are still confused on who she is. Thank you to all of my readers. I love writing this fanfic and all of your reviews only make me want to write more. I have big plans coming up ;)**

* * *

"Well that was productive." Ava said sarcastically as they walked into Mary Margaret's apartment.

"How did we get nothing done?" Emma grabbed three apples from the bowl on the counter and tossed one to Ava and Kate.

"Because we have zero ideas?" Ava offered. "Or because when the five of us get together we have zero focus."

"You would think a group that gets along would work better together." Emma pointed out.

"Yea but if we get along too well all we do is screw around." Kate smiled. "So this is Ms. Blanchard's apartment." Kate looked around. "It's nice."

"Thanks?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"No I like it." Kate laughed. "Can we see your room?"

"Sure." Emma shrugged and led up the stairs.

"I love this." Kate looked around as she collapsed on Emma's bed.

"I can take zero credit for the decoration." Emma explained. "It's all Mary Margaret and the girl who used to live here."

"Ashley." Ava nodded. Emma could see something in in Ava's face. She raised her eyebrow.

"Yea… how do you know her?" Emma asked.

"Small town remember." Kate sat up, tossing her long blonde braid over her shoulder.

"There's more to it than that." Emma looked at Ava.

"Ashley's… had a rough time lately." Ava's comment produced a snort from Kate. "She's young…"

"She's old enough." Kate objected

"Her dad died a long time ago, leaving her with her stepmom who absolutely hates her. She kicked Ashley out as soon as she was of age. But Ashley was doing fine. She had a job, as a maid, but still a job, a boyfriend, Mary Margaret gave her a room she was fine. She was taking night classes, trying to get her life on track." Ava explained. "Then she got pregnant, Regina convinced most of her clients to drop her and she couldn't afford anything. Her boyfriend, Sean, tried to help out, but his dad refused to let him have any contact with her."

"Sean was weak." Kate shook her head. "Continue."

"Ashley couldn't, can't afford to have the kid. So Sean's father, out of what he said was concern for her…" Ava said.

"But was really a way to make sure Sean didn't get invested." Kate added.

"Arranged a deal with Mr. Gold." Ava finished.

"What kind of deal?" Emma asked.

Ava took a deep breath. "Ashley will be well compensated, if she allows Mr. Gold to find the child a proper home."

"She sold the baby?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"No…" Ava started.

"More or less." Kate nodded.

"She didn't really have a choice." Ava explained. "She was under duress. She was alone, her boyfriend left her, she had very little income, and to top it all off she was pregnant."

"If she was under duress, wouldn't that make the contract void?" Emma pointed out.

"Maybe." Ava shrugged. "But I doubt anyone would fight it."

"This town is so twisted." Emma shook her head.

"You have no idea." Kate smiled.

"Hey what's that?" Ava looked over at Emma's dresser.

"What's what?" Emma looked around, confused.

"That book." Ava walked over to Emma's dresser and picked up the book of fairytales.

"Oh that's just some book of fairytales." Emma saved it off. "August, the guy who runs the bookshop, he gave it to me."

"Hmm." Ava walked over to the bed and opened it up so all three of them could see it. "It's rather odd." Ava lifted the leather embossed cover and began to flip through the pages. "The illustrations are beautiful though."

"Little Red Riding Hood." Kate pointed to a picture. "She looks a lot sexier than in the stories I remember." Emma laughed and shook her head. "Read that one."

Ava began to read the story. It was quite different than the original. In this version Red, as the character was known, ended up being the wolf, or a werewolf, a curse her family had endured for many years but she was unaware of. Red killed her true love because she believed he was the wolf. The weirdest addition to the story however was the introduction of characters from other fairytales, mainly Snow White portrayed as Red's close friend.

"Kind of dark." Kate muttered as Ava finished.

"This book is so strange." Emma shook her head.

"I think it's kind of cool." Kate shrugged. "I mean it's definitely a new twist on fairytales I've never seen before. And there are a lot of adaptations of fairytales out there."

"This entire book has characters integrated into every story." Ava flipped through the pages. "Jiminy Cricket, Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Snow White and Prince Charming, they all know each other in this version. It's definitely a new twist on old literature…" Ava looked up as an idea sparked. 'You guys this is perfect."

"For what?" Kate asked.

"For our project." Ava elaborated. "We could explain what the stories were originally intended for, how they have evolved throughout the years to fit whatever need the author requires and use this as an example of new and innovative ways to integrate them."

"Ava that's perfect." Kate smiled.

"It's a brilliant idea." Emma agreed.

"It came from your book." Ava smiled at Emma.

"I'll have to thank August for that." Emma nodded.

"You're so lucky you're friendly with him." Kate sighed. "He is so adorable."

"He's like seven years older than you." Emma looked at Kate.

"Age is but a number." Kate pointed out.

"It's illegal." Emma said. "Plus you have a boyfriend, remember Sam?"

"A girl can dream." Kate flopped down onto the bed.

"Hey Emma." Ava got her friends attention.

"Yea." Emma looked over at Ava who was staring intently at a page near the end of the book.

"One of the characters in this book has your name." Ava pointed to a picture on the page.

"So." Emma shrugged. "Emma is a common name."

"Yea but this baby, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, it's wrapped up in the same blanket as you have over there." Ava pointed out. "It even has the name embroidered in purple."

"You're kidding." Emma pulled the book towards her and gawked at the page. Sure enough there was a baby swaddled in a white blanket identical to her baby blanket. "That is so creepy."

"Where did August get this book again?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Emma pushed through the doors of August's bookstore early the next morning, a severe look on her face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" August said dryly, not looking up from his records.

"Where the hell did you get this book?" Emma dropped the fairytale book on the table.

"Oh, so you've read it?" August seemed amused.

"Glanced through." Emma pursed her lips. "It's definitely not the usual bedtime story fare."

"I never said it was." August continued writing in his book.

"Why did you give it to me?" Emma demanded.

"Because I thought you could benefit from it." August replied simply.

"How in the world would I benefit from this?" Emma gestured to the book.

"Because." August looked up and sighed. "These stories provide a fundamental service to everyone, something that you seemed to lack when I first saw you walk into this very building."

"And what is that?" Emma scoffed.

August looked at her for a moment. "Hope."

"Hope." Emma repeated, raising her eyebrows. "What in the world would give you the impression that I would need, or lack, hope?"

"Emma from our first conversation it was quite clear that you have quite a bit of cynicism towards this world." August started.

"Realism." Emma objected. "I'm realistic about the possibilities, my possibilities in this world."

August looked at Emma, not remotely convinced. "You have no faith in this world Emma. You trusted no one. And you didn't believe, in possibilities, in happy endings."

"Happy endings are just in story books." Emma shook her head. "They rarely occur in real life."

"Why do you insist on putting up so many walls Emma?" August asked.

"They help me to not get attached, to not feel." Emma said simply. "Not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks."

"You've just proven my point." August gestured at her. "But clearly, whether you realize it or not, whether it's due to that book or not, you're changing."

"Excuse me?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"You're changing Emma." August slowly walked around the corner. "I see happiness in your eyes now, a lightness. You're beginning to care about people here, to trust them."

"I am not." Emma said defensively.

"Really?" August looked at her. "So you're telling me if you got taken away tomorrow you'd be fine with it."

"It wouldn't be any different than any other time." Emma shrugged.

"If Mary Margaret decided there wasn't room for you anymore?" August suggested.

"I'm not unfamiliar with that situation." Emma stared back stonily.

"What if something happened to one of them, Ava, Connor, Kate, Mary Margaret, what if one of them got hurt? You wouldn't have any reaction?" August glanced in Emma's direction.

Emma looked down at the floor, knowing the answer. Her eye's drifted back up to August's. "I would never wish harm on any one of them. They don't deserve it."

"Ah, there it is." August held up a finger. "You're starting to care. Something's different."

"So what?" The small slip in Emma's defenses was already gone. "That's not what I came here to talk about. What I want to know is why I'm in this book."

"Excuse me?" Emma thought she saw a look of shock pass over August's face before it was replaced by his usual cool demeanor. She knew he was good at keeping his cool; at not letting anyone on as to what was going on in his head. She respected it, she was the same way. But right now it was driving her insane.

"This book." Emma opened up to the last page and pointed to the picture. "What is this?"

"That," August said slowly. "is a picture of a baby."

"With the name Emma." Emma pointed out.

"It's a common name." August shrugged.

"Wrapped up in the blanket I was found in?" Emma challenged. "How common is that?"

"It's a coincidence I assure you." August shrugged. "You can't honestly think that your parent's put you through a magical wardrobe to this world. Honestly Emma, that's fantasy."

"Of course not." Emma shook her head. Something about August's response caught her interest. He seemed to be monitoring her reactions closely. Like he was expecting a certain response, or trying to gauge how far she was caught up in this book nonsense. "It was just odd."

"I will give you that." August agreed. "If the book creeps you out that much I'll be more than happy to take it back."

"No." Emma said quickly. "I need it for a school projects. We're doing ours on the importance of fairytales in the modern world, where they originated, and how they can be transformed for whatever needs the individual has."

August tried to hide his amusement. "So like hope."

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We need the book to do the project. It's one of our main resources. It's really unique, especially with how focused it is on Snow White and Prince Charming's life, and how it mixes all those characters together. It's kind of cool."

"Well if you need any help, you can always ask me. I do run a bookshop." August gestured to the books around him. "And I do have a certain fondness for fairytales. I fancy myself a sort of expert."

"Right." Emma said slowly before nodding her head. "Actually that might be quite helpful, thank you."

"And if you're looking for ones to focus on I've always fancied the story of Pinocchio myself." August commented as he walked behind the counter.

"Pinocchio?" Emma repeated, not sure she heard him correct. "I mean I guess everyone's entitled to their own opinions."

"What's wrong with Pinocchio?" August feigned hurt.

"Nothing really. I've just always found his story a little… stiff." There was a twinkle in Emma's eye as she turned to leave. "Goodbye August."

"Goodbye Emma." August waved. As soon as she was gone he slumped over on the counter. She was intrigued by the stories but she most certainly wasn't sold. How in the world was he going to convince her of the truth without driving her away completely?


	12. Everyone deserves a family

**Hey ya'll this chapter pulls in some of the shows plot points. I really like how it turned out and there's definitely more insight into Emma and how she thinks. I hope you a love it!**

**This will probably be the last chapter i'll be able to post for a little while. I have a lot more written - just with school starting up again things are going to get a little bit crazy. But I'll try to post a few more between now and the end of the semester.**

* * *

Emma was so absorbed in her own thoughts on her walk back from school she ran straight into a girl carrying a laundry basket. "Oh I'm so sorry." Emma apologized as she helped pick up the clothes that had scattered along the street. "I hope these weren't clean."

"They're not." The girl assured Emma. Emma examined her as she straightened up. She looked to be in her early twenties, she could gorgeous with her long blond hair and striking features if it weren't for the dirt and general weariness. Emma noticed she was very pregnant. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm Emma, I know I'm new in town, but I'm surprised I haven't seen you around before." Emma introduced herself.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley tucked a flyaway behind her ear. "I don't get out very often. This ties up most of my time."

"Isn't is a little late in your term to be working?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Most likely, yes." Ashley nodded. "But I need the money. I'm kind of on my own and have no one to help with anything. I need to work to survive. It's just really difficult." Ashley tried to blink back tears. "I'm sorry to bother you with all of this. I don't even know you. I'm just having a rough day."

"I get it." Emma smiled. "We all have bad days and need to talk to someone, anyone." Emma couldn't really sympathize with Ashley's plight. She, for one, never talked about her problems, but she felt as if it were the appropriate thing to say. "You can talk to me. I'll help you with this load."

"Don't you have somewhere better to be." Ashley asked.

"Not really." Emma shook her head. "I'll be the only one home until 5 so I would have been lonely." Emma really would have rather had gone home, but she was intrigued by Ashley's story. Ava and Kate's comments made her want to know more about what kind of deal Ashley had made.

"It would be much appreciated." Ashley smiled gratefully. "Where is home for you by the way."

"Just down the street." Emma nodded as she followed Ashley. "Above the bookshop."

"With August?" Ashley asked.

"Mary Margaret." Emma said slowly. She knew her room had once been Ashley's, but Ashley was unaware of this.

"She's one of my good friends." Ashley smiled warmly. "I don't get to see her much anymore what with everything going on, but she's a great person."

"So I'm discovering." Emma agreed.

"I miss her." Ashley admitted quietly. "She, um she used to come around sometimes to see how I was doing but she hasn't really been able to come around much lately. But Ruby does occasionally. It's hard not being able to spend time with your friends."

"Yea." Emma bit her lip. "That, uh, might be my fault."

"What?" Ashley looked confused.

"I'm uh…" Emma closed her eyes. "Well she's my foster mom. You know Mary Margaret, big heart, over compensator, wanting to make sure everything is perfect and I'm happy. Between that and her extra shifts at the hospital she's been a bit preoccupied lately."

"Your foster mom huh." Ashley smiled. "She's perfect for that. She does have a tendency to over compensate, but it's just because she cares."

"I know." Emma agreed. "I'm just not used to it, that's all. So, uh, when's the baby due?"

"Any day now." Ashley looked down sadly at her swollen belly. "I'm scared. Nobody thinks I can do this."

"Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?" Emma asked.

"Because they're usually right. They're smarter than me, have better lives than me…"

"That doesn't mean anything." Emma began to help Ashley sort the laundry. "Those people don't know the future. You're the only one who should make decisions about your life. People are going to tell you who you are for your entire life, what you're worth, what you're good for, where you'll go. That doesn't make them right. You are the one who decides what you're worth, what you'll be good at, what you can do. Prove to them who you are. Be who you want."

"You really think I can do it?" Ashley looked up hopefully.

"I think you can be anything you set your mind to." Emma looked at Ashley. "But you have to be sure this is something you want to do. Once you make this decision there's no going back. Every child deserves to be loved by someone who will remind them of that every day of their lives and to have someone protect them from the world. Not everyone gets that. So if you can provide that to this child, I say go for it."

"I do love this baby." Ashley rubbed her stomach. "I haven't even met her and I love her."

"You're life will never be the same." Emma continued. "Everything has to be about her. Good parent's put their child first."

"I will." Ashley promised. "I just don't know if I can provide the financial life she deserves. A family with a lot of money could adopt her, take care of her."

Emma nodded, understanding Ashley's position. "I get that, I really do, but I'm not sure I have much faith in the whole adoption process. I grew up in the foster system. I was there from the day I was born and I never found a family. As someone who's spent their entire life in that world, I can tell you I would much rather have lived paycheck to paycheck with a mother who loved me like you love that baby. Family is the most important thing in the world. I'd give anything to have one."

"With that opinion no wonder you and Mary Margaret get along." Ashley smiled.

"She doesn't know I feel that way." Emma said. "No one does. I never talk about this kind of stuff."

"Why not?" Ashley looked up at Emma.

"Because" Emma glanced down at the shirt in her hand, trying to find the words. "It's never going to happen for me. And there's no use fantasizing about something you can't have. It's easier to be realistic; it hurts a lot less. Not having a happy ending, not believing in one, it's hard enough; but having unrealistic hope? That is far worse. It hurts too much to want something you can never have. I may only be fifteen, but for what my opinion counts for, I think you should do what you want."

"But Mr. Gold…" Ashley started.

"Screw him." Emma shook her head. "It's you baby."

"But there's a contract." Ashley protested.

"Has he given you any money yet?" Ashley shook her head. "Then you're not technically breaking it. Besides I highly doubt that contract would stand up in court. Take charge of your own life Ashley, I wish I could."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled. "You know you're pretty smart for fifteen."

"I've had to grow up pretty quickly." Emma shrugged. She glanced at her watch. "Oh crap. I forgot I have to go the sheriff's station to sign something." Ashley looked up at her in confusion. "I had a minor infraction a while back and Sherriff Graham has been working overtime to make sure it doesn't go on my permanent record. He's been weirdly nice to me lately."

"I never thought of Graham as a mean person." Ashley said.

"Not mean, just weak." Emma explained. Ashley again looked confused. "He's so far inside Regina's pocket. I'm not sure he has the spine to stand up to her. Anyway I've got to run."

"Well thank you Emma, for everything." Ashley stood up.

"Your welcome." Emma grabbed her coat. "For what it's worth. I have faith in you."

* * *

"Have you thought anymore about coming out with us for Halloween?" Kate asked as they walked to the library one afternoon. "Isabelle's party is always amazing."

"I'm not really big on the whole Halloween thing Kate." Emma shrugged.

"Ok but you have people you love now." Kate pointed at herself, "And who are super fun to hang out with. And who really want you to come."

"I don't know…" Emma hesitated.

"Please please please?" Kate clasped her hands under her chin and pouted.

"Ok fine." Emma relented. "Just stop that."

"Yes." Kate cheered. "I'll text Ava and tell her to put an extra costume in the pool."

"What?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We always choose costumes from a pool remember?" Kate explained. "Everyone put's an idea in and we all pull randomly. But we've already put ours in because the scrooge of Halloween decided she didn't want to come."

"Ok, you can't have a scrooge of Halloween. Those are two completely different holidays." Emma pointed out.

"Scrooge." Kate nodded. Emma rolled her eyes. "We're picking tonight. I'll have my dad pick you up on the way."

"What if I had something to do tonight?" Emma asked.

"Who do you hang out with besides us?" Kate asked. When Emma gave no response Kate smirked. "Point Kate."

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Emma tried to hide the smile playing on her lips. In truth Kate could make her laugh more than anyone she had ever met, which really wasn't saying much. She had a lightheartedness about her that almost made Emma forget about the darkness of her past.

"It's part of my charm." Kate smiled. Her smile suddenly faded as she looked past Emma. "Oh my God… Ashley."

Emma whirled around seeing Ashley bent over in pain on the ground. She and Kate quickly rushed to her aid. "Kate call 911. Ashley are you ok."

"The baby," Ashley panted. "She's coming."

"We have to get you to the hospital." Emma tried to remain calm.

"No!" Fear flashed in Ashley's eyes. "My baby, he'll take it."

"Ashley, you have to go to the hospital." Emma repeated. "You can't honestly think you can get away in the state you're in."

"But Emma…" Ashley protested.

"Do you care about this baby?" Emma cut in.

"What?" Ashley looked confused.

"Do you care about this baby?" Emma repeated.

"Of course." Ashley nodded.

"Then you need to do what's best for it." Emma said firmly. "And what's best for the baby, and for you, is to go to the hospital to make sure you get the proper medical attention."

"Ashley!" Emma looked up to see Graham running towards them. "Are you ok?"

"She's going into labor." Kate explained. "We called the paramedics."

"Good job girls." Graham nodded. He took Ashley's hand. "It's going to be ok Ashley."

"Emma, what if he takes her?" Ashley looked pained.

"Don't worry about that right now." Emma took Ashley's other hand. "Kate and I will run interference with Gold. We'll take care of it, right Kate?" Emma glanced over at a very pale Kate. "Kate?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Of course, we'll make sure nothing happens Ashley." Ashley smiled and squeezed Emma's hands as the paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I have no earthly idea." Emma admitted. "First things first, let's get to that hospital."

"Right." Kate nodded.

"Graham, are you coming?" Emma asked.

"No." Graham said suddenly.

"What?" Emma looked bewildered.

"You two go to the hospital." Graham nodded in the direction the ambulance had gone. "I have something I need to do… for Ashley. Hopefully I'll see you there."

"Where are you going?" Emma called after Graham.

"To find Sean." Graham answered. "To tell him it's time to be a man."

"Do you think that's going to work?" Emma asked Kate.

"Sean would have to grow a spine first." Kate looked at Emma. "So unless he has some magical to make that happen…"

"Right." Emma said somewhat dejectedly.

* * *

Emma glanced up to see Mr. Gold approaching the waiting room. Kate had gone in search of coffee so Emma was on her own. "What are you doing here?" Emma said coldly.

"Ah Miss Swan." Gold didn't seem remotely interested in Emma's question. "How are you today."

"I was better before you showed up here." Emma crossed her arms.

"There's that warm and inviting personality." Gold didn't seem daunted by Emma's glare. "If you must know, I'm here to protect my business interests."

"It's a baby, not a business transaction." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Call it what you want." Gold shrugged. "It's my property."

"A human being can't be property." Emma shook her head, disgusted.

"Ah that my dear, is where you are wrong." Gold held up a finger. "I have a contract that clearly states that Ms. Boyd will be well taken care of and I will find the baby a good home."

"Because that contract is actually legal." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I assure you Miss Swan, all the legalities are in order." Gold said.

"Do you really think that contract will hold up in court?" Emma looked Mr. Gold in the eyes, challenging him. "She's the baby's mother. She was pregnant when she signed the contract with little money and she was under duress, which in itself is enough to void the contract."

"She has no money, she's alone." Gold nodded. "Do you think the court system would be willing to put a child in such an unstable situation?"

"She cares for this child. She wants it. You call it your property and have a contract that says you own it. What court in their right mind would take the child from her and give it to you?" Emma crossed her arms.

"I don't give up Miss Swan." Gold warned. "But I might be persuaded."

"How so?" Emma asked slowly.

"I propose an exchange." Gold said.

"A what?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"An exchange." Gold repeated. "Are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" Emma didn't trust Gold.

"Let's just say, you'll owe me a favor." Gold said lightly.

"What type of favor?" Emma asked.

"Ah, I don't know just yet." Gold held up a hand. "It's a risk you'll take, if you think it's worth it. Do we have a deal?"

Emma hesitated, thinking about Ashley. She wasn't sure why she cared so much. Maybe because she was sick of people telling her what she could and couldn't do. Maybe because she wanted the child to have a loving home something she never did. Whatever the reason she held out her hand to shake Gold's. "Deal."

"Excellent." Gold smiled. "Have a good day Miss Swan."

"Emma?" A nurse approached. Emma nodded. "You can go see them now."

"Thank you." Emma nodded gratefully as she stood up to make her way back to Ashley's room. She knocked on the door and peaked in.

Ashley looked up from the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket nestled in her arms. "Emma, come in. I want you to meet someone."

"She's beautiful." Emma smiled at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra." Ashley smiled. "She's perfect."

"She is." Emma agreed.

"Have you seen Gold?" Ashley suddenly looked concerned.

"He was here." Emma nodded. "But I took care of it."

"You took care of it?" Ashley looked confused.

"You don't have to worry him anymore Ashley." Emma promised.

"She's mine?" Ashley looked hopeful.

"She's yours." Emma promised.

"Thank you." Ashley looked down at her little girl and back up to Emma. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Be the best mom to that little girl that you can be." Emma said. "Love her unconditionally. That's how you can repay me."

"I will." Ashley promised.

"I should probably go. Mary Margaret's will be wondering where I am." Emma said "I'm glad you're both ok."

"Goodbye Emma." Ashley smiled. "And thank you again."

"Don't mention it." Emma turned to leave. As she left Ashley's room she passed by a handsome man who must have been in his early twenties, carrying a little pink bag into Ashley's room. She watched through the window as Ashley lit up when she saw him, showing him Alexandra. Emma turned and saw Graham standing there. "Sean I presume."

"That's him" Graham nodded.

"And I suppose this is your doing?" Emma continued.

"That would be correct." Graham said.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Doing what?" Graham looked confused.

"Being so nice." Emma explained.

"Do you think I'm unkind Emma?" Graham asked.

"No." Emma said, "But lately you've been going out of your way to be nice to me; Or to do nice things for those around me. Why?"

"Because." Graham sighed, letting his arms drop. "When you called me out that day at the station, everything you said was true. I'd convinced myself what I was doing was ok. No one ever had the guts to stand up and tell me it wasn't until you. I want to prove to you I'm not like all those other officers."

"If this is a pity thing." Emma's stance stiffened.

"It's not." Graham promised.

"Then why do you care what I think?" Emma asked.

"You're the first one to call me out." Graham shrugged. "You see through the lies. I want to prove to myself I'm a good person. Obviously I can't be trusted to make that judgment. So I need to prove it to someone who can, to you."

Emma nodded slowly. She was completely unsure of how to respond. "I, uh… ok. I get it. But I should probably get home. I was supposed to be there hours ago and Mary Margaret's probably starting to worry."

"I'll drive you." Graham offered.

Emma hesitated. She was unsure about Graham's offer but it was a decent walk back to the apartment and night was falling, meaning it would be much colder outside. "Ok." Emma nodded. "But we have to find Kate first, she's probably going to want a ride home too."


	13. The Clocktower

**I needed a break from the monotony of studying so I wrote this quick chapter - the first part is just some fluff but I really like the second part. As always feedback is SO VERY appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

"Emma." Mary Margaret called. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late to school."

Emma rolled over and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was. She shot out of bed, getting ready as quick as she could manage. She threw her curly hair up into a ponytail and grabbed the new burnt orange sweater Mary Margaret had bought for her in an attempt to improve her warm weather clothing. She picked up her backpack as she ran out into the kitchen, toothbrush still in her mouth.

Mary Margaret laughed as Emma spit into the kitchen sink. "What's the hurry?"

"I promised Connor, Ava and Kate I'd meet them at Granny's before school so we could finish our group project that's due today. I am so going to be late!" Emma seemed stressed.

"Just breathe, it will be fine." Mary Margaret said calmly. "By the way, I'm going to be back late tonight. They need me to stay later at the hospital for my shift."

"And do what, flirt with certain recently awoken coma individuals?" Emma asked knowingly as she searched for her Chemistry notebook.

"He's just a patient." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Then why do you talk to him so much?" Emma smiled.

"He's lonely and doesn't have a lot of memories." Mary Margaret shrugged. "He needs someone to talk to, to spend time with who's not constantly trying to get him to remember his past."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Emma asked.

"What other reason would there be?" Mary Margaret tried to seem oblivious.

"Oh I don't know." Emma stood up and looked at Mary Margaret. "Maybe you have taken a liking to a certain amnesiac."

"That is ridiculous." Mary Margaret seemed flustered.

"Is it?" Emma grinned. "Mary Margaret you're not that good at hiding things. It's fine that you've made friends with him. And I'm happy to know you can actually like someone, but Mary Margaret he's married."

"I know." Mary Margaret said.

"Just be careful." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Don't get hurt."

"I won't." Mary Margaret promised. "You don't need to worry about me."

"It's not a problem for you to be late, I'm going out with Connor tonight anyway." Emma continued to search.

"Another date?" Mary Margaret tried to hide her smile.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." Emma tried to downplay the moment. "We're just friends."

"Right." Mary Margaret nodded as she found Emma's notebook and handed it to her. "Have a good day."

"Thanks." Emma called as she rushed out the door.

By time she pushed through the door of Granny's she couldn't tell if she was pink cheeked from the cold or from being out of breath. She tried to catch her breath as she fell into a booth beside Kate.

"About time sleeping beauty." Ava grinned.

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes.

"But seriously." Kate looked at her shaking her head. "It's 7:15 and you look gorgeous. Your hair is in a ponytail, you probably have like zero make up on and my guess is you just woke up and that's why you're late. How is that even possible or fair?"

Emma shook her head. "Can we just get started already?"

"Of course." Ava flipped open her binder. "Ok so we all have our copies and parts. Kate you're going to be our lead in explaining what fairy tales are and their classic purpose and history. Connor you're going to give examples from different cultures and describe how they tie into culture. Emma you'll go next describing how they've transformed from the classic Grimm's tales to today's Disney tales and the like and finally I'll finish up with how Fairy tales fit into the modern world. How they can change to fit the need and reiterate the true purpose of them."

"Sounds good." Emma nodded, accepting her standard hot chocolate from Ruby. She flipped through her notes. "Connor did you remember the flash drive with our presentation?"

"Yup." Connor held up the drive. "I found finally found that picture we were looking for too. It took me hours but I got it."

Kate stared in surprise. "You didn't have to do that Connor, it would have been fine without it."

"I know." Connor shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I wanted too."

"Who are you and what have you done with my under achieving best friend?" Ava raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up Ava." Connor brushed off the comment.

"I honestly think we're ready." Ava said. "30% of our grade on the line and I feel really good about it. Thank God you had that book to give us inspiration Emma."

"Thank August, he's the one who gave it too me." Emma shrugged.

"The idea's absolutely genius." Kate agreed. "I mean that book was so different that it sparked this amazing presentation. I actually really care about a presentation, I mean I'm excited to give it."

"Kate, excited about school?" Emma teased, receiving a playful shove from her friend.

"So why isn't Emma finishing again?" Connor asked. "I mean it was her book, her idea."

"It was actually Ava's idea." Emma pointed out. "Besides I'm not exactly a closer. That's more Ava's style."

"Em's a genius." Ava shrugged. "She's just not a get up in front of a bunch of people and talk kind of person."

"She sounds fine when she gives the presentation to us." Connor pointed out. "She's not shy about it, and it sounds seamless."

"She just doesn't have… the congeniality of Kate when she's up there," Ava picked her words carefully. "Or the…"

Emma put down her mug. "Ok what she's trying to say is I'm not a people person. I'm not going to sell it like they are. I tell it how it is, not a huge sugar coater."

"Emma you're a people person." Ava argued. "I mean you're not unfriendly." Emma gave Ava an 'oh come on look'. Ava threw up her hands in defeat. "Ok fine, Emma you dislike some people for absolutely no reason and you personality isn't describable as sunny, more like sarcastic."

"Thank you." Emma nodded, satisfied. "This is why I go in the middle. I can deliver facts, not emotion."

"You think we're gonna get an A?" Kate looked up hopefully.

"Thanks to Emma's book," Ava looked at her friend. "I'm sure of it. Maybe those fairytales aren't as useless as you thought they were Ems."

Emma shrugged. "They're still just stories told to small children to give them unrealistic expectations and hope."

"Ah there's our ever positive ray of sunshine." Ava shook her head.

"Thanks St. Ava." Emma laughed. "Let's go before we're late to Math."

* * *

"So." Emma looked up at Connor. "What are your mysterious plans for tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Connor smiled. "But I can tell you we're starting by going to grab takeout."

"Takeout?" Emma said skeptically.

"Don't jump to judgment so quickly." Connor said. "We can't order food where we're going."

"Which is?" Emma pressed.

"A surprise." Connor remained adamant.

"I hate surprises." Emma muttered.

"That's not going to get me to tell you." Connor laughed. "Come one the food's just around the corner."

"Fine." Emma sighed as Connor led her through the doors of the restaurant. She gazed around while Connor ordered. It was getting dark outside and most people had returned home for the night. One car, however, caught her eye. It was far nicer than any other on the street and was very familiar. "Connor."

"Yea?" Connor glanced back at Emma.

"Isn't that your mom's car outside the bed and breakfast?" Emma nodded out the window.

"Maybe." Connor stared at the car.

"Who else in town owns a Porsche?" Emma looked at Connor.

"That is a good point." Connor put the money on the counter and looked back at the street. "What is her car doing there?"

"I thought you said she was working all night." Emma said.

"That's what she told me." Connor shrugged as he took the food. "Maybe she has some business to take care of at the bed and breakfast. That would be weird but there's no point in worrying about it. Let's go, on to our final destination."

"Are you going to blindfold me to keep me from finding out." Emma teased. "Or can I be allowed to see?"

"Very funny." Connor smiled. "This way." He nodded towards the center of town.

"Out of curiosity, is what we're doing legal?" Emma looked at Connor. "You don't exactly have the best track record with police approved surprise activities. "

"This is true." Connor couldn't hide the grin. "And no… not exactly."

"Connor Mills are you going to get me in trouble with the sheriff yet again?" Emma glanced sideways at Connor.

"Well I'm not exactly planning on getting caught." Connor shrugged. "Come on, this way." Connor motioned down a side alley behind the town's library.

"What are we doing?" Emma whispered.

"Be quiet, we can't get caught." Connor said in a hushed voice. He pulled a key from his pocket and looked around before quickly opening a door. "Go in."

"Connor what is going on?" Emma hissed.

"Just go." Connor pointed up the stairs.

"Fine." Emma rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"Where exactly are we?" Emma glanced back at Connor.

"We…" Connor moved in front of Emma, putting his hand on the doorknob. "Are in the clock tower."

"The what?" Emma's eyes grew wide as she walked into the empty room. She watched Connor pull a blanket out from a box in the corner and spread it on the ground. The glow from the clock cast a dim light throughout the room. She walked over to the window and looked out over the town. Downtown Storybrooke was lit up, lights twinkling throughout the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Connor walked up behind Emma.

"It's incredible." Emma whispered.

"I'd hoped you would like it." Connor smiled. "I had to steal my moms keys to get up here, but it was worth it for you."

"You did this all for me?" Emma turned, staring at Connor with disbelief. Connor nodded. Emma shook her head.

"What?" Connor walked up beside her.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Emma admitted. "No one's ever cared enough."

"Well I do." Connor looked out at the town. "I love it up here, especially at night when everything is all lit up. It reminds me of what I love about living here."

"Getting to do illegal things?" Emma teased.

"The simple beauty of it." Connor admitted. "It's easily forgotten in the monotony of every day life."

"Are you sure you're a fifteen year old guy?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Connor's deep comment.

"I was raised by a mother." Connor shrugged. "It affects you differently."

"Clearly." Emma laughed.

"What about you?" Connor asked. "You've been here a while, what's your verdict on Storybrooke."

Emma looked over the town, thinking over her answer. "It's definitely different than what I expected. I didn't really expect much of anything to be honest. But it's grown on me. This town, the people, it's different than any place I've ever been. I don't know why but… this is the first place I've ever felt really happy. The first place I've ever wanted to stay in; the first place I've ever felt like I belonged."

"What makes it so different?" Connor looked at Emma.

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "Maybe it's the fact that I finally have people that I care about. That I feel like care about me."

"I do care about you." Connor said. "We all do."

"It's just hard to believe that sometimes." Emma shrugged. "That anyone could care about me. That's never exactly happened before."

"Emma…" Connor's voice was barely above a whisper.

Emma turned to Connor. "I'd never admit it to myself, or anyone, and I don't know what's making me say it right now, but, it's everything I've ever wanted and now I have it, sort of. A life that's worth fighting for and I don't know how to handle it."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked gently.

"What if it's not real?" Emma looked at Connor, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Emma." Connor slid his hand over Emma's. She made no move to pull it away. "This is real." He was unsure of whether he was pushing the boundaries but he couldn't help himself. He put his hand on her cheek and moved closer. Emma drew in a sharp breath and took a step back. "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Emma said a bit to quickly. "I'm trying not to get attached. I find it makes things easier when everyone leaves."

"I'm not going anywhere Emma." Connor promised.

Emma nodded. She didn't reject his advances this time. Still her hands shook as Connor pulled her close. She wasn't sure whether it she was scared of getting attached or something much deeper but her fears immediately vanished when her lips met Connors. She didn't feel fear, she didn't fear resentment; she was only in the moment and that's all that seemed to matter.

Connor pulled back and looked into Emma's eyes. "You still wanna run?"

"No." Emma shook her head.

"I'm glad you came to town Emma Swan." Connor smiled.

"Me too." Emma whispered as her lips met his again.

The two were so lost in the moment they didn't hear the footsteps in the stairwell or they key turning in the lock. They both jumped when the door swung open. Graham stood in the doorway, looking unsurprised and unhappy to see them.

"You would think the two of you would learn." Graham shook his head. "It's not enough that you're mother is against this, but you have to go and add on trespassing?"

"How did you know we were here?" Connor asked.

"How do you think?" Graham asked.

"My mom." Connor realized.

"She checks her keys every night." Graham nodded. "Go on, you better get out of here before she shows up and demands punishment. You know she has no qualms about getting you in trouble with the law."

"We're not in trouble?" Emma asked.

"Not if you hurry up." Graham motioned through the door. "I'll take care of everything here."

"Thanks Graham." Connor took Emma's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Connor, I'd hurry up and get home before your mother if you know what's good for you." Graham warned.

"I will." Connor called.

When they reached the alleyway Emma turned towards Mary Margaret's apartment. "Emma." Connor caught Emma's hand. As she turned around he pulled her into another kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Emma nodded, smiling.

Connor couldn't hide his smile as he watched her walk away. He didn't know what it was about her but she made him feel something he had never felt before. He wanted to be the person she deserved. He wanted to prove to her that she did have people that she could count on, that cared about her and no matter what it took, he would be that person for her.


	14. Homecoming

**A little charming family in this chapter - although not entirely together. I took creative liberty with David's homecoming to get the three of them together. Hope you all like it. I know you want more deep Emma/Mary Margaret and that's coming soon! Until then I hope this Mary Margaret/Emma and Emma/David get you through. Review!**

* * *

"Em." Mary Margaret called as Emma pushed through the apartment door the next afternoon.

"Yes?" Emma dropped her backpack on the couch.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Mary Margaret made her way into the living room.

"Let me check my overscheduled planner." Emma mused.

"Well you are rather difficult to see these days." Mary Margaret pulled out two glasses and began to fill them with water.

"You're the one who's always at the hospital." Emma pointed out. "Spending time with you know who."

"And you're never busy? What with you spending all of that with your friends and a certain someone?" Mary Margaret teased.

Emma reddened. "I don't really know what you're…" Emma trailed off, unable to defend herself against Mary Margaret's accusations. "So why do you ask?"

"David's home coming party is today…" Mary Margaret started.

"Oh no." Emma shook her head.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked innocently at Emma.

"I'm not going to that party, with a bunch of people I don't know…." Emma started.

"It's a chance to meet people." Mary Margaret offered.

"For a person I don't know." Emma continued. "Besides it's weird. I can't believe you're going."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You don't think it's strange to go to a party for a man you have a thing for," Emma held up her finger, silencing Mary Margaret's objection. "Thrown by his _wife, _at his house."

"Well…." Mary Margaret said slowly.

"It's weird." Emma repeated. "And I'm not going."

"Please." Mary Margaret looked at Emma hopefully.

"Absolutely not." Emma remained adamant.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret tried again.

"No." Emma shook her head.

"I'll take you shopping." Mary Margaret offered.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I…well…sort of." Mary Margaret admitted.

"I'm not that materialistic." Emma crossed her arms, a smile playing at her lips. "And I'm sort of offended you would think I am."

"Emma please… for me?" Mary Margaret pleaded.

Emma sighed. "Help you see the guy you have a thing for with his wife?" Emma let her hands fall. "Fine."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret lit up.

"But you owe me." Emma pointed a finger at Mary Margaret who nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Mary Margaret said.

"Naturally." Emma rolled her eyes. "I suppose we should get this over with then."

"Let's go." Mary Margaret grabbed the keys and motioned Emma to follow her.

"What is his name again?' Emma asked. "I feel like I should know it to be polite."

"Because politeness is your top priority?" Mary Margaret looked over at Emma who shrugged in response. "David Nolan. Hey, how was your date the other night?"

"It was fine." Emma shrugged. "Typical."

"Fine?" Mary Margaret glanced at Emma. "What is this a business partnership or a relationship."

"I'm fifteen, how serious can a relationship really be?" Emma asked.

"You make a good point," Mary Margaret agreed. "But regardless, what did you do?"

Emma sighed. She figured Mary Margaret would find out about what happened anyways. Someone would see her and Connor kiss eventually and Regina would probably let something slip about the clock tower. "Nothing to much. We got take out, snuck into the clock tower, kissed… got caught by Graham." Emma mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Rewind what was that."

"Take out?" Emma asked innocently.

"No, everything after that." Mary Margaret looked pointedly at Emma. "I don't know which one to focus on more, the fact that you kissed or the fact that you got in trouble with Graham, again."

Emma smiled internally. This was exactly why she had told her both at once, she couldn't freak out completely about both and it lessened the interrogation time she had to endure. "We're not in trouble. Graham let us go before anything happened."

"We'll you're lucky." Mary Margaret said. "If Regina finds out…"

"Oh I'm sure she already knows." Emma rolled her eyes. "She was the one who tipped Graham off about the keys. I'm sure she's livid."

"I don't blame her. The clock tower is off limits for a reason." Mary Margaret chided. "It's dangerous. You could have been hurt."

"Have you ever been up there?" Emma asked.

"Well, no." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Then how would you know it's dangerous?" Emma continued. Mary Margaret had no answer. "Exactly, it's just what people are told to stay out. I'm not saying we should have been up there, but it's not dangerous."

Mary Margaret looked conflicted about what she wanted to say next. Emma could tell her mind was being pulled in two different directions. "So the first kiss."

"Oh." Emma put her head in her hands.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it." Emma begged.

"It is a big deal." Mary Margaret smiled. "First kisses are always special."

"It wasn't that...special or anything." Emma tried to shrug off Mary Margaret's excitement.

"Not that special?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "You had your first kiss in the clock tower overlooking Storybrooke all lit up at night. That's romantic."

"I guess." Emma mumbled.

"Emma… was this…?" Mary Margaret trailed off, unsure of whether or not to ask the question. After a moment of silence Mary Margaret looked over at Emma. "Your actual first kiss?"

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Oh no, not at all."

"Oh." Mary Margaret nodded awkwardly. "Well regardless, the first kiss of a relationship is always special."

"Yea." Emma agreed uncomfortably. She wanted to get off this topic as soon as possible and was beyond grateful when Mary Margaret began to slow down in what she could only assume was David's house.

Emma looked over at the painted sign sitting in front of the house. "Oh look, the Nolan's." She made an exaggerated turn of the head to look at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret shot a look at Emma. Emma didn't know what it was about Mary Margaret's stare but it made her shut her mouth and hurriedly get out of the car. Very few people had ever had that power over her, but surprisingly quiet little Mary Margaret did.

"Come on Emma." Mary Margaret waved the reluctant Emma along. Emma followed Mary Margaret up onto the porch where she had already rung the doorbell.

A strikingly attractive man who Emma could only assume was David opened the door, smiling at Mary Margaret. "Hi Mary Margaret. I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it." Mary Margaret couldn't stop smiling. Emma rolled her eyes; she wanted to throw up. Finally she couldn't take the awkward staring anymore so she coughed, reminding them of her presence.

"Oh." Mary Margaret reddened. "David, this is Emma."

"Hello Emma." David smiled warmly at Emma. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"I'm sure you have." Emma slid a glance at Mary Margaret who just shrugged. "It's nice to meet the person that's been occupying so much of Mary Margaret's time." Emma ignored the look she could feel Mary Margaret giving her for the comment.

"Please, come in." David motioned into the house. "I'd give you two a tour but…"

"You don't remember?" Emma finished before she realized what she was saying. Her eye's widened and she looked at David who waved his hand, brushing the comment off.

"This is a really nice house." Emma offered. "What did you do…before, you know…?"

"Well I don't remember." David shrugged. "But I've been told I worked with animals."

"A vet?" Emma clarified.

"Yea." David shrugged. "Unfortunately I don't remember any of it so I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen with going back to work."

"Well that's not something to worry about now." Mary Margaret said supportively. "You just got home."

"Yea." David agreed. "Well I suppose I should go socialize with all of these people Kathryn invited. Help yourself to any of the food. I hope there are people here you know."

"Oh of course." Mary Margaret smiled. "Everyone sort of knows everyone here so there are a lot of familiar faces."

"I'll see you later?" David asked hopefully.

"We won't leave without saying goodbye." Mary Margaret promised.

"Good." David smiled and waved as he walked off.

"Oh My God." Emma said slowly.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's mutual." Emma said, stunned. "You two… wow. You are in so deep."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mary Margaret insisted.

"Right." Emma said slowly. Not believing Mary Margaret's denial for a moment.

* * *

Emma ran her hand through her hair, sighing. They'd been at the party for more than an hour and Emma had quickly grown tired of pretending to socialize with all of Mary Margaret's friends and had retreated to a bench on the foyer. She knew she was giving of a very anti-social vibe so she was taken aback when someone sat down next to her.

Emma looked up, surprised to see it was David sitting next to her. "Um, hello?"

"Not really into parties?" David asked.

"I'm not exactly the worlds most social person." Emma said. "I don't know how Mary Margaret does it. She's so friendly and everyone seems to love her."

"She is amazing." David agreed. "It's like she has this magnetic quality that draws everyone to her.""

"She's even managed to get to me." Emma admitted.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I can't say no to her." Emma shrugged. "She makes me feel so bad when I try to, and I don't know how but she get's me to talk about stuff. It's so annoying."

"A pretty private person?" David clarified.

"You could say that." Emma nodded. "I'm just not big on making my personal issues public."

"That doesn't mean you can't talk with the people close to you about them." David pointed out.

"That would mean admitting them to myself." Emma said quietly. She was suddenly very uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject. "So how's being home for the first time since you woke up?"

"It's different." David admitted. "I don't recognize any of it, but there are pictures of me everywhere."

"It must weird." Emma said. "Being shoved back into your old life, expected to remember everything, all your memories and feelings."

David put his hands in his pocket and sighed. "It's an adjustment. I mean this is my house, but I don't feel like I belong."

"I can relate." Emma said quietly.

"Really?" David looked at Emma.

"Well I mean Mary Margaret did tell you…" Emma looked out the window. "About me."

"Yea." David said quietly. "She did."

"Then you know I've grown up in the foster system." Emma continued.

"Yes I do." David said.

"I've moved a lot." Emma shrugged. "And it's hard to feel like you belong somewhere when you never stay long enough to make any connections."

"You feel like you're on the outside staring in." David sympathized.

"Yea." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, maybe if you stay around here long enough. You could make those connections." David suggested. "Start to feel like you belong."

"You could fit in if you tried too." Emma pointed out.

"How about I make you a deal." David nudged Emma. "I'll try, if you will."

Emma looked up at David. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. She had just met him, but just like Mary Margaret he had the ability to make her comfortable, to get her to say things she usually wouldn't otherwise. "Do we have a deal?" Emma finally nodded. "Good." David smiled. He looked out into the crowd of people where Mary Margaret was laughing, talking to her friends. "You know, you're pretty lucky you got her."

"She's not too bad." Emma cracked a small smile. "Overbearing and tries too hard, but she's pretty great."

"You know, she talks about you all the time." David said.

"She does?" Emma looked up, surprised.

"She really cares about you Emma. She wants to be there for you, if you'll let her." David looked at Emma.

"Hey guys." Mary Margaret walked up to David and Emma. "There you are Emma. Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." Emma nodded.

"Let me walk you two out." David offered. "Thank you so much for coming today."

"It was no trouble." Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm glad you're home David."

"I'm glad I'm out of the hospital." David nodded. "Emma it was nice to get to talk to you."

"You too David." Emma said. "Good luck with everything."

"Don't be a stranger Emma." David waved as Emma and Mary Margaret walked to the car.

"David." Emma turned around.

"Yes?" David stopped.

"Thanks." Emma gave a small smile.

"You're welcome." David smiled back.

"What where you two talking about?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma got into the car.

"Nothing really." Emma shook her head. "Just… idle chat."

"Idle chat." Mary Margaret repeated. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Why not?" Emma asked innocently.

"Emma you hate idle chat." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"I don't really see the point in conversation if there's not a purpose for it." Emma shrugged. "It's so uncomfortable to force small talk."

"So?" Mary Margaret prompted.

"Just about him being home." Emma said. "How he was doing and all that."

"So … what did you think of him." Mary Margaret asked.

"He's really nice. And kind of attractive." Emma admitted. "But Mary Margaret, did you see his wife? She was trying so hard."

"I know." Mary Margaret said quietly.

Emma took a deep breath. "I should not be encouraging this. But… he does feel like he doesn't belong. I think he likes you and just feels obligated to stay with her. But that could change. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mary Margaret tightened her hands around the steering wheel. "Thanks Emma."


	15. Caught in the Act

**This ones quick an there's not much MM/Emma but I have a great MM/Emma moment coming in the next chapter! I can't wait to get it done and up. I don't know when that will be with finals but hopefully soon! As always reviews are SO very appreciated. I love your guys responses and I really do take them into consideration.**

* * *

"Mary Margaret lets go." Emma called when she heard the door finally open.

"What's your hurry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm spending the night at Kate's remember?" Emma hurried down the stairs, her bag in hand.

"And you're anxious to leave?" Mary Margaret clarified

"Yes." Emma looked at Mary Margaret as if it were obvious.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Why Emma Swan when did you become a normal teenager?"

"Shut up." Emma shook her head. "Wait what are you so excited about?" She was acting overly happy, even for Mary Margaret.

"He left his wife." Mary Margaret said excitedly. "David, he left her, he left Kathryn."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him." Mary Margaret began to pace. "He want's me to meet him tonight I mean I'm trying so hard to be strong but he just keeps coming. I mean how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What do I do?"

"Take some Xanax." Emma muttered. Mary Margaret shot her a disapproving look. "Sorry, that was highly inappropriate.

"You think?" Mary Margaret put her hand to her head.

"Out of curiosity," Emma said. "With all of the friends you have, why did you choose me to talk about this with?"

"You're the first person I've seen." Mary Margaret shrugged. "And I can guarantee Ruby's advice will be to go for it because she's all about men and Ashley's all about love. I figured you'd be honest and blunt."

"This is an accurate statement." Emma nodded.

"So?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma with questioning eyes. "Oh my God I'm asking a fifteen year old for advice."

"Go." Emma cut in.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked up.

"He left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, it's another thing to make a choice and he has." Emma shrugged. "That's all you an ask for. So go."

"Thanks." Mary Margaret smiled.

"You are still taking me to Kate's right?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Yes, come on. Let's go."

* * *

"Wait, so what's Mary Margaret doing tonight again?" Kate flopped on her bed and looked at Emma.

"I really don't think we should be talking about this." Emma regretted ever saying anything to her friends about the night's events. "I mean it's kind of..."

"Scandalous." Isabelle grinned ruefully. "I do like good drama."

"Emma's right." Ava joined her friends on the Kate's bed. "We really shouldn't be talking about their lives. At least not until they get it figured out."

"It's like the only interesting thing that happens here though." Julia sighed.

"This town is so boring." Isabelle sighed dramatically. "And when something interesting finally happens, you won't let us talk about it. Ava you're such a buzz kill."

"It's not Ava's fault." Emma looked at Isabelle. "I shouldn't haven even brought it up in the first place."

"But we're glad you did." Kate smiled. "Anyway, on with the game. Jules it's your turn."

"Ava, truth or dare." Julia looked at her friend.

"Truth." Ava said quickly.

"Wuss." Julia smiled.

"No." Ava shook her head. "I just know how evil you guys can be when it comes to dares."

"Fair enough." Julia smiled. She thought for a moment before turning back to her friend. "If you could pick one guy in this town, any age, available or not. Who would it be?"

"Pick one guy for what?" Ava feigned confusion.

"Stop stalling." Isabelle threw a piece of popcorn at Ava who swatted it away and laughed.

"Fine." Ava sighed. "Probably Ryan Hoodman."

"What?" Her friends all gasped.

"The senior?" Julia asked. Ava nodded.

"Ava." Kate's mouth dropped open.

"Go Av." Isabelle cheered. "You have excellent taste. He's such a hottie."

"I know Is, that's why I chose him." Ava smiled.

"How long have you been harboring this crush and not telling us?" Julia asked with a disapproving tone.

"A while." Ava laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kate threw a pillow at her friend.

"Because I knew you guys would react like this." Ava threw the pillow back. "And besides there's not exactly anything I could do about it."

"All right all right, lay off her." Julia said. "Go on Ava."

Ava surveyed her friends. Her gaze stopped on Isabelle. She knew what Isabelle would pick, but she asked anyway. "Is, truth or dare? As if I have to ask."

"Dare." Isabelle answered excitedly. "And make it a good one this time Av."

"I dare you to…" Ava looked around, thinking. "Tell Mr. Dane on Monday that the reason you couldn't do your math homework this weekend is because you were to busy fantasizing about how good he looks to concentrate."

The group gasped. "Ava." Kate looked at her friend, shocked. "That is bold for you girl."

"What?" Isabelle wasn't sure she heard Ava correctly.

"And I want proof." Ava looked pointedly at Isabelle.

"You are a soulless creature Ava Zimmer." Isabelle shook her head ruefully.

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to be Isabelle Fairer." Ava tried to suppress a smile.

"I think you've actually made Isabelle intimidated." Emma held up her hand for Ava to high five. "You've made me so proud."

"Is, you don't have to… if you're too scared." Kate taunted.

"Done." Isabelle said quickly, refusing to chicken out. "How do you expect me to get proof?"

"Jules is in your class." Ava shrugged. "She has a phone. She can take a video."

"J wouldn't want to do that." Isabelle shook her head.

"Oh I don't mind." Julia smiled ruefully.

"You guys suck." Isabelle shook her head, only eliciting more laughs from her friends. "Fine, my turn. Emma truth or dare? And make it interesting."

Emma took a deep breath. Truth wasn't exactly something she wanted to pick and something told her Isabelle wanted her to pick dare. "Dare."

"Bad idea Ems." Kate warned as Isabelle's face donned a mischievous look. "She's going to eat you alive."

"I'm not scared." Emma taunted.

"You should be." Julia said.

"I've got it." Isabelle grinned.

"Well?" Emma prompted.

"I dare you." Isabelle turned her head. "To sneak out and go see Connor. At his house, without getting caught."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked.

"And bring back proof." Isabelle handed Emma her cellphone.

"This is crazy." Emma shook her head.

"Oh and I want a picture of a kiss Emma." Isabelle added. "Go on."

Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to be the first one to chicken out of the game. "Fine."

"Em." Ava protested.

"His house is just around the corner." Emma shrugged as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll just climb down the trellis, hope the fence, and escape out the back. Kate does it all the time."

"Hey." Kate pretended to be offended.

"You know it's true." Emma looked at her friend. "I'll see you guys in twenty minutes. "

"Oh Emma." Isabelle called as Emma crawled out onto the roof. "Watch out for Regina."

"Thanks for the advice Is." Emma rolled her eyes and disappeared over the side of the house.

The escape from Kate's yard was fairly easy. Her room was in the tower part of the house that faced away from the street and it wasn't too hard to climb down. Emma could see how Kate and Sam got in and out so easy all the time. Connor's house was a quick walk from Kate's so it didn't take her long to reach his street. Emma pulled out Isabelle's phone and quickly sent Connor a text, telling him to come outside to meet her.

Emma hid behind the bushes, out of view until she finally saw Connor's form dropping from the tree next to his room. "Emma?"

"Connor." Emma made her way over to him, making sue to stay out of the view of any windows.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"We're all spending the night at Kate's." Emma motioned down the street as if Connor could really see Kate's house. "We were playing truth and dare and I got dared to sneak out and see you."

"Let me guess, Isabelle." Connor suggested.

"Ding ding ding." Emma nodded.

"Doesn't seem like such a bad dare. I mean you do get to see me." Connor said jokingly

"Oh well I should be so lucky." Emma said sarcastically.

"You should." Connor smiled. "So what else do you have to do?"

"We need a pic." Emma held up Isabelle's phone. "Of us kissing."

"Oh I think I can manage that." Connor smiled ruefully.

"I'm sure you can. But I'm not taking a make out picture back." Emma said adamantly.

"I have an idea." Connor said.

"What?" Emma looked up at him.

"Just hold out the phone and smile for the picture." Connor instructed. Emma sighed but did what he said. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek as she snapped the picture.

"Oh crap, the flash." Emma immediately pulled the phone down.

Connor glanced up, looking for any movement in the house. "I think we're good. Does that picture work for you?"

Emma looked down at the picture of her smiling with Connor kissing her cheek. It was actually quite good. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Connor went in for a real kiss.

Emma was so lost in the movement she almost didn't notice the movement out of the corner of her eyes. She pushed Connor away. "Crap, someone's coming."

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"I saw something." Emma waved Connor away. "Go, before you're mom catches us and we're both dead.

"See you Monday." Connor gave Emma a quick kiss before hurrying back up the tree.

Emma looked around and didn't see any escape where she wouldn't be seen by the person climbing out onto the rooftop. She quickly hid behind the bushes, wondering who would be sneaking out of Connor's house at this time of night. She highly doubted it was Regina. Emma craned to get a good look at the departing figure. She was leaning a bit to far when she lost her balance and almost fell. She stepped on a stick while regaining her balance causing it to snap loudly.

"Who's there?" A man's voice called. Emma cursed silently. "Come out now, or you'll be in serious trouble."

Emma recognized the voice as she stepped out from behind the shrubs. "Graham?" Emma said in shock.

"Emma?" Graham reciprocated Emma's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing Connor, my _boyfriend_, on a dare." Emma said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I… oh… well." Graham shifted uncomfortably.

Emma looked up at what she could only assume to be the window of Regina's bedroom that Graham had just crawled out of. "Oh My God. Making your nightly rounds I see."

"Emma it's not what you think." Graham held up his hands.

"Well then what is it?" Emma crossed her arms. "Now I see how the mayor has so much control over you. You're literally in her pocket."

"Emma." Graham said sternly.

"What?" Emma shot back, keeping her voice low in case Regina could here. "What do you have to say that can make what you're doing here even remotely ok?"

"What are you even doing wandering the streets anyway?" Graham said heatedly. "I could get you in so much trouble."

"But you won't." Emma said confidently.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Graham asked.

"How many people do you really want knowing about your midnight affairs with the mayor." Emma raised an eyebrow challengingly. "My guess is Connor has no clue you're screwing his mother while he's in the house. Otherwise you wouldn't be sneaking out Regina's window."

"Emma…" Graham started to explain.

"Save it." Emma held up a hand. "You're disgusting Graham. So much for trying to prove to me you were different. You're exactly what I expected you to be. Have a great night." Emma shook her head disgustedly as she brushed past him on her way back to Kate's. Graham had just proved once again her suspicions about people were correct. She couldn't trust anything anyone said. They would always break their promises as soon as something better, or easier came along.


	16. A Crack in the Armor

**Hey ya'll, this chapter is a bit different than the other ones I've write. It jumps around a bit more, I don't know how much I like the flow, but I really like the content. I was going crazy with studying for finals so I decided to polish this chapter and put it up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because it's not even finished and I'm having writer's block on connecting two plot points, but I'll figure it out soon! Let me know what you think. Review Review Review!**

* * *

"Mary Margaret, I'm home." Emma called as she walked through the door the next morning. She got no response as she dropped her bag on the kitchen table. She was surprised Mary Margaret wasn't around. Emma noticed flowers on the counter and pulled the card out.

_Thank you for last night. I had an incredible time. We should do it again sometime._

"Hmm." Emma mused. Last night's rendezvous with David must have gone better than she imagined. "Go Mary Margaret." Emma cheered quietly.

"Emma." Mary Margaret walked out of her room, hair ruffled from sleep and tightening her robe around her. "I didn't realize you would get home so early."

"It's not early." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Did you just get up?"

"I…uh." Mary Margaret stammered.

"Looks like someone had a good night." Emma grinned. "I see David sent you flowers."

"Oh." Mary Margaret took in a sharp breath. "Those aren't from David."

"They're not?" Emma looked confused. "What happened?"

"He showed up and told me he had regained his memories." Mary Margaret shrugged. "And that he was going back to his wife."

"No." Emma gasped.

"He said he felt a real connection with me, but he needed to giver her a shot. There were some words exchanged but that's basically it."

"Wow." Emma said slowly "What an asshole. So if they're not from David, then who are they from?"

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "Dr. Whale."

"Why would Dr. Whale?" Emma stopped as Mary Margaret shot her a look. "Are you serious?"

"I know it's a disaster." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Maybe not." Emma pulled a pitcher from the refrigerator. Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "It's not a sin to have a life."

"It was just one time." Mary Margaret insisted.

"Not according to the flowers." Emma pointed out.

"Yea, maybe I shouldn't have called him." Mary Margaret said nervously.

"Oh my God." Emma coughed back the drink she had just taken. "You called him?"

"Yea." Mary Margaret shook her head and looked up at Emma. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Probably not." Emma agreed.

"I'm the worst foster mother ever." Mary Margaret shook her head woefully.

"You are not." Emma argued.

"If Kelly asks, this conversation never happened." Mary Margaret held up a finger.

"Why would I ever tell Kelly?" Emma held up her hands.

"Just don't." Mary Margaret insisted.

"Ok." Emma laughed at Mary Margaret's anxiousness. "Just calm down."

"Sorry." Mary Margaret apologized.

"Hey I'm going to the library to work on homework with Ava. I just came home to drop my stuff of." Emma stood up.

"Do you need a ride?" Mary Margaret offered.

"It's not that far of a walk. Besides you need to get," Emma motioned her hand at Mary Margaret. "all this figured out."

"Hey." Mary Margaret said, slightly offended.

"Goodbye Mary Margaret." Emma smiled as she walked out the door. When she walked out onto the sidewalk she saw Graham wandering the streets. She ducked her head and quickly walked past him.

"Emma." Graham called. Emma kept walking, ignoring him.

"Emma." Graham ran after her. "Are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you Graham." Emma refused to look at the sheriff. "I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, I really don't care."

"If you don't care why are you so upset?" Graham followed her.

"I'm not upset. It's none of my business." Emma pushed past Graham. "Really."

"I need you to understand." Graham jumped in front of Emma.

"Why do you need me to understand?" Emma threw up her hands.

"I don't know…" Graham shrugged. "Maybe so I can understand."

"If you need analysis, go talk to Archie." Emma motioned to Archie's office.

"I want to talk to you." Graham said.

"Well your bad judgment is your problem, not mine." Emma looked at him. "I'm fifteen, you shouldn't even be talking about this with me."

"You don't know what it's like with her…" Graham said.

"And I don't want to." Emma shook her head. "Besides why is it such a big secret. You're an adult, you can do what you want."

"I didn't tell anyone because…" Graham looked at the ground. "I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Why do you care how I look at you?" Emma asked.

"Because." Graham sighed. "I don't want to be like all those who weren't there when you needed them; who let you down. I can't stand to have you think of me like the men who hurt you, who let other people hurt you. You were a helpless little girl but everyone else was so wrapped up in their own priorities to notice your pain. I don't want you to look at me like that, like someone who's letting their own needs cloud their judgment."

"Graham…" Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's exactly what you're letting happen. Your actions with her are clouding your judgment." Graham cast his eyes down to the ground ashamed. "But." Emma continued. "I don't think you're like those other men, Graham. You haven't done anything to hurt me, directly or indirectly. You want to make yourself a better person, to prove to people that you are good. Graham I think you have poor judgment, but I don't think you're an awful person, just confused as to what you want."

"Emma." Graham said.

"I've got to go Graham." Emma started to walk away. "Do yourself a favor, figure your life out."

* * *

"I'm so bored." Ava sighed as she flipped her notebook closed. "I can't stand this anymore."

"I agree." Emma's head collapsed on the table. She spoke through muffled arms. "This is absolute torture." She peaked up at her friend. "Why are we doing homework on a Saturday anyway?"

"Because we hate ourselves." Ava said with a straight face. It didn't hold for long and soon both girls were cracking up.

"Emma." Ava said when the laughing abided. "I know you're not really into feelings but I'm really glad you came here."

Emma let our her breath and smiled slightly. "Me too."

"I had good friends before you came. I mean I love them; they're great. Sometimes a little hard to get along with." Ava shrugged causing Emma to laugh. "But they've always been my best friends. When you came to town, I don't know why, but I knew I wanted to be your friend. You're the first person who I've ever felt really understands me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You've become my best friend."

"Thank you." Emma whispered. "Don't tell anyone, I don't want to ruin my street cred, but I feel the same way."

Ava hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking… what happened… to your parents?"

Emma caught her breath; this wasn't something she was exactly comfortable talking about. But Ava, Ava knew what it was like. She could relate to the loneliness of the foster system. How no matter how many families you lived with, no matter how much they pretended to care, you could still feel so isolated and cut off from the world. "I honestly don't know." Emma started slowly. "I was found on the side of the road by a little boy, barely an hour old. I was wrapped in that blanket you've seen and I had this necklace on, but I had no one. They just left me on the side of the road, like I was nothing. While most other kids held on to some shred of hope that their parents would come back, I never did. Even at a young age I could realize that someone who would toss me out like trash would never come rescue me from the hellish life I was in. They didn't care. How could they, I clearly wasn't good enough for them." Emma looked at Ava. Ava made no move to comfort her or to tell her she was wrong. Ava knew the system and she understood how Emma felt. She knew it would be no good to say anything to Emma. "So I grew up in the foster system, bouncing from home to home. Some homes it hurt to leave, others… I couldn't wait to get out of they were so bad. I don't know where people get this rosy picture of the foster system but they are deluded if they think most of the families care about us. It's rare to find a good situation, luckily you and I have."

"Yea." Ava whispered.

"So what about you?" Emma asked. "What's your story?"

"Well, I had a mom for a few years, until I was about five or six. She died." Ava crinkled her nose to hold back tears. "Regina immediately tossed me into the foster care system without a second thought. I went to Boston actually. Went through a few homes and none of them worked out. Part of it was me, I never got over the death of my mom. No one else was good enough for me. Maybe if I had tried a little harder I would have been good enough for them. Finally my social worker found a family in Storybrooke willing to take me in. I moved here and it hurt for so long; being in the town my mom and I lived in, but not having her around. Thankfully the Collins are incredible people and saw my pain and waited patiently for me to move through it. I finally realized that if I wanted to stay I had to try. I still had friends here and I wanted to be close to my mom, so I did try and things actually worked out."

"Funny how that works." Emma looked down at the table. "What about your dad?"

"I don't really know." Ava shook her head sadly. "He left before I was born. I don't think he even knew about me. But I have a necklace of his. My mom gave it to me when she was sick. It's all I have of my family."

"Was he from here?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Ava said. "I don't know anything about him."

"Well there's a good chance he was." Emma continued. "I mean as far as you know your mom was here her whole life. There's a chance that he still lives here."

"Maybe." Ava seemed emotionally far away.

"Have you ever thought of looking for him?" Emma asked.

"No." Ava shook her head.

"Why not?' Emma looked at her friend.

"Why would I?" Ava responded. "He left my mom and I."

"Ava I would give anything to know who my parents are." Emma grabbed her friend's hand. "If only to yell at them and tell them what they did to me, how they ruined my life. Maybe he's an asshole, but don't you want to know who he is?"

"Maybe." Ava said after a while. "But I wouldn't even know where to start.

"I might have an idea." Emma broke out into a small smile.

* * *

"Mr. Gold." Emma said coldly as she walked into the pawnshop.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Miss Swan?" Mr. Gold looked up from his record books. "It's so… lovely to see you."

"We need you help with something." Emma cut straight to the point, glaring at Mr. Gold.

"Ah doesn't everyone." Gold held up his hand. "What exactly can I do for the two of you?"

"You're specialty is antiques." Emma held out the compass Ava had given her. "We're looking for information on this compass. Any idea where it could have come from?"

Mr. Gold took the compass and held it under a magnifying glass. "Well, look at the detail. You know this is crystal, with a jeweled setting. And despite the rather unfortunate shape this is in," He slid his gaze to Ava who only glared back. "this piece is actually quite valuable and unique. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?" Emma pressed.

"From me of course." Gold shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing Gold was toying with the two of them.

"You know it?" Ava asked hopefully.

"Indeed." Gold nodded. "A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do… do you happen to remember who bought it?" Ava asked with cautious hope.

"Well I do keep records on all transactions." Mr. Gold walked over to a box and pulled out a drawer. He flipped through some cards and pulled one out, holding it up. "Ah here we are." He slid his gaze to the two girls and smiled.

"What's your price?" Emma asked knowingly.

"Well you already owe me a favor." Mr. Gold let out a small laugh. "I want something a little more concrete this time."

"Like what." Emma asked.

"A strand of your hair." Mr. Gold said simply."

"What?' Emma was appalled. "That is so creepy."

"It's my price." Mr. Gold shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Emma glanced at her friend; she couldn't let her down. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and tugged out a strand. "Here you go." She said with disgust.

"Thank you." Mr. Gold set the strand on a tray. He stared intently at Ava "Now, the compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman."

Emma heard Ava suck in a quick breath next to her. "Anything else?"

"Just a name." Mr. Gold put down the card. "But I generally find that's all one needs."

"Thanks." Ava said as she and Emma turned to leave. As soon as they were out of the shop she turned to Emma. "We have a name."

"Yea." Emma nodded slowly.

"What's the next step?" Ava asked.

"We find him." Emma said.

* * *

Emma and Ava stared at the auto shop from across the street. Michael Tillman worked there; they were so close. Emma turned to Ava. "I think I should take this one alone Av."

"Wait, why?" Ava asked.

"Because, we could be wrong." Emma explained. "Or he could say some things you don't want to hear. Regardless, we need to make sure we know it's him before you say anything to him."

"I guess you're right." Ava relented.

"I'll figure this out Ava." Emma promised. "I'll do it for you."

"Thanks." Ava gave a sad smile. "Good luck."

Emma nodded as she crossed the street to the garage. She glanced around until she finally caught sight of a mechanic with the name Michael on his shirt. She walked up to him and coughed, signaling her presence.

"Hi." Michael looked up, startled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emma." Emma realized she had no clue what she was going to say to this man. "I'm new in town."

"I've heard about you." Michael said. "How'd you end up here?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Storybrooke? Or the garage?"

"Both?" Michael said slowly.

"Storybrooke because I was sent here by the Maine foster system." Emma said bluntly.

"Oh." Michael said awkwardly.

Emma knew the comment would have the intended effect. "You're garage… well let's just say I'm trying to get to know the people of Storybrooke."

"Ok." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"So." Emma ran her hand along a car. "How long have you lived here?"

"Ever since I can remember." Michael said.

"Shocking." Emma said under her breath she turned to face Michael. "Any wife? Family?"

"No." Michael shook his head.

"Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Not even parents, a sibling."

"Nope." Michael shook his head.

"Weird." Emma said under her breath.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"It's just odd that you've lived here for as long as you can remember, yet you have no family, no parents here."

"I guess that is strange." Michael looked confused.

Emma sighed inwardly. She really didn't know how to go about this in an un-awkward way. She leaned on the car. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Michael wiped the grease from his hands.

"Did you ever know someone named Dory Zimmerman?" Emma saw Michaels shock instantly, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Yes, why?" Michael asked.

"What kind of relationship did you have with her?" Emma didn't answer his question.

"Why is that any of your business?" Michael seemed caught off guard.

"Just answer the question." Emma said. "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

"We uh…" Michael searched for the words. "Had a night together. Once."

Emma pulled the compass out of her pocket. "Is this yours?"

Michael looked at the compass in shock and came closer to examine it. "Yes, I haven't seen this in…"

"Let me guess, fifteen years and nine months?" Emma cut him off.

Michael looked up surprised. "Nine months…. What?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Look, here's the thing my friend Ava… well Dory was her mother and she never knew her father. She never had a father. When Dory died, she went into foster care because she had no parents that she knew of. She's kept that compass her entire life, her mom said it belonged to her father… to you."

"You think I'm her father?" Michael asked, shocked.

"More or less." Emma shrugged.

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Michael shook his head.

"Really?" Emma said. "The timeline, the compass, it all fits. Just because Ava's mom didn't tell you about her doesn't mean it's not true."

Michael seemed unable to speak. "Look whether or not this is true, I can't be her father."

"She's not asking you to be. She doesn't need a home, she has a great foster family here in town." Emma said quickly. She didn't really mean what she was saying, but she couldn't scare Michael off. "But doesn't she deserve to know her father? Don't you deserve the chance to get to know her? Because trust me, she's pretty fantastic and you'd be lucky to get to be even a small part of her life."

"This can't be real." Michael shook his head and handed the compass back to Emma. "Give this back to your friend, tell her I'm sorry but she needs to keep looking."

"You don't really believe that." Emma said. "You're just in denial."

"I'm not a father." Michael insisted.

Emma looked around, frustrated. She needed proof but she had no idea how to get it. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She took in a sharp gasp of air, gaining Michaels attention, she looked up at him, shaking, before collapsing on the ground.

Emma kept her eyes shut as she felt Michael lean over her body. "Emma, Emma." Michael shook her. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Emma kept her eyes closed a few moments longer, keeping up the ruse.

"Emma." Michael repeated. Emma slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around in confusion. "Oh thank God." Michael sighed. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Emma said slowly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Michael shrugged. "You were talking crazy and then you just suddenly collapsed.

"Huh." Emma said. "I don't remember that."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Michael looked at her cautiously.

"No need." Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine. Will you help me up though?"

Michael nodded and put Emma's arm around his neck for support as he helped her stand. Emma gently pulled out some of Michael's hair as she stood. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Positive." Emma nodded. "Well I better get going. Mary Margaret will be worrying." Emma hurried off, leaving Michael confused as to what happened.

"Well?" Ava asked as Emma approached.

Emma moved her head back and forth. "It didn't go as well as I hoped. But the timeline fits, he confirmed that he knew your mother… he just needs some convincing."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ava asked.

"Proof." Emma said.

"And how are we going to get proof." Ava crossed her arms.

"With this." Emma held up the hair. "We can get a DNA test… the only problem is I don't know how we're going to do that."

"I know a lab tech." Ava smiled.

* * *

"They put a rush on the order?" Emma asked Ava while the two sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Yep." Ava nodded. "Should be done any second now."

"That's what I call quality service." Emma said.

"There's not a lot of work to be done at Storybrooke General." Ava explained. She looked up as the lab tech walked out, a folder in her hand. "Amy."

"Hey Ava." Amy held up the report hesitantly. "You can't tell anyone I did this for you. I could get in trouble."

"I know." Ava nodded.

"I hope this give you the answers you're looking for." Amy handed them the file.

Emma and Ava quickly opened it. Scanning the file for answers. Emma stared in disbelief as Ava gasped in shock. Ava looked up at her friend. "It's a positive match."

"Yea." Emma nodded slowly. "We found him."

"We found my father." Ava's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh." She ran her hand through her hair. "What do we do now?"

"I don' know." Emma admitted.

"I could call him." Amy offered. "I mean, if you want me too. I could say he has test results ready for pick up."

Ava glanced at Emma, unsure of what to do. Emma nodded at her supportively. "It's whatever you want Av."

Ava took a deep breath and looked at Amy. "Do it."

"Ok." Amy smiled and walked away.

"I'm going to talk to him." Ava looked at Emma, in complete shock. "My father, finally."

"Ava." Emma realized the repercussions of what they were doing. "Just be aware, this may not go the way you want it to."

Ava was silent for a few moments before sitting down. "I know. But facing is the most important thing to me."

"Ok." Emma sat down next to her friend and took her hand. "Then I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Em." Ava squeezed Emma's hand.

"Any time Ava." Emma promised, and she meant it.

* * *

"He's here." Emma nudged Ava, pointing to the reception area where Michael was speaking with Amy. Michael looked distressed by the conversation. Amy slid her hand over his supportively and nodded towards the waiting area. Michael turned towards Ava who stood up slowly, tears in both their eyes. "Go." They heard Amy prompt.

Ava's grip on Emma's hand tightened. "I'm scared."

"I know. Sometimes when the moment you've been thinking about your entire life finally arrives, it's terrifying." Emma said. "But look." She held up the compass so see the needle spinning. It finally stopped, pointing towards Michael. "You finally found him. Go." Emma nodded.

Ava took a deep breath before slowly walking towards her father, the distance between them was short but it felt like an eternity. Ava's hands shook as she neared her father. Michael looked at Ava with disbelief and love in his eyes. His face was an ever-changing roller coaster of emotions: happiness, fear, sadness, joy. He stopped an arms length from her, scared to come any closer. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Ava said back, unable to speak herself.

Michael put his hand up to his mouth, choking back a sob as he looked her over, his daughter. Finally the distance become too much and he pulled her close. Ava didn't even hesitate in returning the gesture. "You found me." Ava whispered, tears running down her face.

"No." Michael shook his head and tightened his grip on his daughter. "You found me."

Emma noticed she herself was crying at the reunion. Her best friend had found her family. Something she could only dream of. Part of her was jealous, resentful even. She wished she could have the moment Ava was having right now, but she knew if she were in Ava's place, her reaction would be completely different. Ava was inherently good. She had the ability to forgive that Emma lacked. Emma had too much anger and resentment built up to have a tearful and happy reunion. She knew hers, if she ever had one, would be filled with anger and harsh words, maybe tears, but certainly not tears of happiness. Regardless, her happiness for her friend overpowered any resentment she felt. Ava had found what any foster child always longed to discover, whatever the reason. She had found her family.

* * *

A little while later Emma stood alone in the waiting room with Michael while Ava called her foster parents on the phone to tell them she would be home late.

Michael cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Thank you… for everything. I know I was stubborn earlier but… you didn't give up."

Emma nodded slowly. "I did for her. She's my best friend. I just wanted to help her."

"You have a pretty close relationship with her?" Michael asked.

Emma hesitated. "I can't think of a any relationship I've ever had that's closer than the one I have with her."

"Does she really have a good home life?" Michael asked quietly.

Emma shrugged. "Her foster family treats her very well. They take care of her and giver her what she needs. She lives in a good home. But they're still just her foster family, they're not her real family."

"Maybe they want to be." Michael looked at the ground.

"They could have adopted her a long time ago if they wanted to." Emma pointed out.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't be a good father for her." Michael shook his head. "I don't know anything about being a father."

"Do you care about her?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "When I first looked at her, I can't explain what I felt. But I felt drawn to her."

"Then you want what's best for her?" Emma clarified. "That's enough. She doesn't need a perfect father; She just needs _her_ father. You don't have to take her right away, or at all. Just be there for her."

"Are you sure she really wants me?" Michael looked up, both hope and fear in his eyes.

"Every foster kid, whether they're willing to admit it or not, wants their family. Somewhere deep down they want to know who they are and they wish they could have just one second with they're parents. It may take time, but Ava's worth the wait."

Michael nodded. "I'll try. I want to try."

"Good." Emma smiled.

"That fainting spell earlier." Michael looked at Emma with curious eyes. "That wasn't real was it?"

"Not at all." Emma shook her head.

"You faked it?" Michael gave a small smile. "To get my hair?" Emma nodded and Michael let out a small laugh. "You are something else, but a very convincing actress.

"Thank you." Emma took the compliment, trying to push back the thoughts of why she was so good at pretending to be unconscious.

"Ready kid?" Michael put his arm around Ava as she rejoined the two of them.

"Yea." Ava nodded nervously. She looked at Emma and pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you Emma. So, so much."

"Your welcome Ava." Emma returned the hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Ava whispered as she pulled away. She waved as Emma walked out of the hospital and back towards her apartment. Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. It was dark out and she knew Mary Margaret would be freaking out. She had been gone all day and she hadn't even bothered to tell her where she was. Emma knew she would be in for it when she got back. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Mary Margaret had already called Graham and sent him looking for her. She hoped Graham wasn't on the lookout for her after their awkward encounter earlier in the day.

When she finally reaches the apartment Emma opened the door quietly, hoping to avoid any uncomfortable encounters with Mary Margaret. She silently moved to the stairs and was just about to ascend them when she heard Mary Margaret calling her name. Sighing, she let her shoulders slump as she turned to face the inevitable. She tossed her bag on the couch before making her way to Mary Margaret's room. "Yes?"

"Where in the world have you been?" Mary Margaret set down the shirt she was folding. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Before curfew?" Emma tried.

"Don't even try to be smart about this." Mary Margaret set her mouth in a firm line. "And don't try to tell me you've been in the library because I had Ruby check. They told her you left hours ago."

"Yea…" Emma put her hands back into her pockets and rocked back onto her heels.

"Where were you?" Mary Margaret's tone had lost some of its edge and was now tinged with a mix of worry and relief.

Emma let out her breath. "With Ava." She peaked up at Mary Margaret. "Finding her dad."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"Her dad." Emma repeated. "We found him. He's a mechanic at the garage here in town. We got proof that he was actually her father…"

"How exactly did you get proof?" Mary Margaret started matching socks.

"I pretended to pass out so I could take some of his hair." Emma bit her lip. "And Ava bribed a lab tech at the hospital."

Mary Margaret gave Emma a disapproving look. "How did he react?"

"Initially?" Emma asked. "Not well. In his defense I did kind of spring it on him at the garage. I probably could have handled it better but I mean no matter how it's delivered. I don't know if it's possible to react well to the news you have a fifteen year old daughter you never knew about."

"That would be a shock to the system." Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "So what happened?"

"When we got the results, the hospital called him." Emma continued. "He saw her… that changed everything for him. I mean actually _seeing_ your family? That's got to be so surreal. Anyway they had a tearful reunion, talked a bit, and decided to grab a late dinner. He's nervous and freaked out of course. But they're just going to start with getting to know one another…" Emma trailed off and laid down across the base of Mary Margaret's bed.

Wow." Mary Margaret breathed. "She found her father. That's great."

"I wonder what it would be like." Emma said quietly.

"Maybe you'll find out." Mary Margaret said supportively "You can't give up."

"I kind of think giving up might be the best plan." Emma admitted. "I need to let go."

"No you don't" Mary Margaret said.

"If they wanted to know me they wouldn't make it so hard to look." Emma argued.

"Maybe." Mary Margaret shrugged. "But maybe there are other reasons, maybe there is an explanation."

"Mary Margaret they left me on the side of the road. What kind of explanation could there be for that?" Emma propped herself up on her elbows.

"I…" Mary Margaret paused. "I don't know, but don't you want to at least find out."

"Not really." Emma lied.

"Emma." Mary Margaret set down the laundry and looked at the teenager. "They're your parents. No matter what happened, they're you're family"

"They're not my family." Emma said sharply. "They are the people who gave birth to me, but other than genetically they have no claim on me. A family takes care of one another; they love one another. Those people are not my family. They mean nothing to me."

"Emma you don't mean that." Mary Margaret protested.

"Mary Margaret." Emma stopped her. "I don't want to find them."

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I don't think it would go well if I did." Emma sat up. "They abandoned me. They didn't have to have me, but they did, and they tossed me out like I was some piece of trash. They didn't even have the decency to take me to the hospital first. I could have died and sometimes I wish I had." She heard Mary Margaret catch her breath but she kept speaking. "If they didn't want me they could have could have found someone to adopt me before my birth. People do that all the time. If I found them…" Emma's breath shuttered. "I have so much anger towards them Mary Margaret. They caused me so much pain. I grew up knowing the world was cruel and unfair from a really young age. I never had a childhood or innocence. That was all ripped away from me early on. I don't want to meet them, because I don't know if I can handle coming face to face… with the people who didn't even think their own daughter was good enough."

"Emma." Mary Margaret tilted her head sadly. She was unsure of what to say. Emma had never been this open with her and she feared if she said the wrong thing she could shut Emma down completely. Instead of saying something she opted for placing her hand over Emma's hand to let her know she was there.

"You know what scares me most?" Emma asked. "What if I find them… and they want me. What if I've spent all this time hating them, what if I'm too broken for them?"

"Emma you're not broken." Mary Margaret started.

"Yes I am Mary Margaret." Emma insisted. "I'm screwed up. Don't pretend like you haven't noticed. I try to hold it together, but I have so many issues. What if they wanted me, really wanted me back in their lives. What if I couldn't forgive them? I don't think I'd be able to forgive them. No matter what the circumstances, I've been alone for all my life. I don't know how you let that go. And if I went to live with them… I'd have to leave my life here, my friends… I'd have to leave you. I don't want that to happen." Emma glanced up at Mary Margaret. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret couldn't help herself anymore. She pulled Emma into a hug, gently stroking her hair. "You're not going to lose me. No matter what happens, you've come into my life and you've changed it. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't care where life takes us, I promise you won't lose me."

Emma let out a laugh through her tears, clearly trying to make light of the emotional situation she felt uncomfortable in. "Wow, I don't know what happened." Emma straightened up. "I'm never this emotional, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back gently. "Emma it's ok to break down sometimes."

"I'm fine." Emma insisted. The moment of weakness had passed and she was already retreating behind her walls, scared of what she had just let happen. "Anyway I'm exhausted I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Emma." Mary Margaret called as Emma walked away. Emma turned around, waiting for her to continue. "I was really worried about you today. I understand you were helping a friend and I'm totally ok with that, but just call next time. Let me know where you are so I don't freak out. You can't just keep disappearing"

"I will." Emma promised quietly and turned to leave.

Mary Margaret sighed as she leaned back against the headboard. Getting past Emma's walls was proving to be extraordinarily difficult. On any normal day she seemed happy and like she was fitting in comfortably. That was the easy part. Emma was ok with the surface level interactions as long as the attachments didn't go too deep. Anytime something emotional happened Emma retreated. Mary Margaret was making progress but she was frustrated by her lack of ability to help the girl. She wasn't sure why she felt such a strong attachment and obligation to the girl, but she wanted more than anything to take away her pain, to prove to her that she was worthy of love and she did matter to someone.

* * *

**I know the lab tech and getting DNA results in a day isn't exactly realistic, but I took some creative liberty for the good of the story. I put in the Mary Margaret/Emma conversation because I think it will be great to refer back to when they remember and Mary Margaret realizes all the feelings Emma has towards her parents - towards her! Thank you for all your input and suggestions. I really do take them seriously and am even involving one in my next chapter! They're all great, some just don't work with the place I have this story going. Love ya'll!**


	17. Dinner for Three

**Hey ya'll sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. Finals killed me and then I slept forever. I finally finished this chapter. It could be better but I really want to move forward because I love where these next few chapters take the story. Just wait, I know you guys will too!**

**Now to clear some things up. Ava is Gretel that has not changed at all. Connor is also Hansel, I got the idea to separate them from the episode where Regina offered to let them live with her and they declined. Obviously she liked the children so when she came to this world , if she wanted a child, she would chose one of them, but because they turned down her offer her separating them is their punishment.**

**Rapunzel is one of the fairy tale characters for the person who guessed - good job**

**Finally the curse will be broken roughly along the same timeline as the show. I'm trying to roughly follow the show so it will be broken at Emma's current age. **

**Happy Reading and Review! I got this chapter idea from one of you so you never know when your ideas might pop up.**

* * *

Emma was sitting at the table the next morning attempting to finish all the homework she had been ditching all weekend. At the moment she couldn't be more thankful that she had been blessed with intelligence and actually understood what she was doing. If she didn't, it would take her forever to reach the end of the mountain of papers and reading assignments. She was just finishing up the last of her math problems when Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Trigonometry." Moved her eyebrows up and down in mock excitement.

"Sounds horrible." Mary Margaret sympathized

"It's not that bad." Emma shrugged as she wrote down the answer to the problem she was working on. "Mr. Dane's a great teacher, plus I know it already. It's just incredible boring."

"I'll bet." Mary Margaret leaned on the counter, looking at Emma.

"Yes?" Emma noticed the awkwardly long pause.

"How are you and Connor doing?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Normal?" Emma said slowly. "I don't know how relationships are really defined. It seems pretty run of the mill to me."

"Well, how serious is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I mean we're _in_ a relationship, whatever that means. Why are you asking anyway?"

"I think we should invite him over for dinner." Mary Margaret suggested.

"Not going to happen." Emma shook her head.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because it will be weird, and awkward. _You_ will be weird and awkward." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Plus Regina hates me and you so if he's with both of us that will just push her over the edge… just no."

"Emma." Mary Margaret protested.

"Mary Margaret." Emma matched Mary Margaret's tone. "Absolutely not. There is no way in the world that you are going to get me to invite Connor over to dinner with us."

* * *

Emma didn't know how she wound up there, but sure enough later that afternoon she was in the grocery store picking up a last few minute things for dinner. Emma was as stubborn as they come so she had no clue how Mary Margaret kept winning their arguments. She sighed as she waited in line, holding the obscure ingredients Mary Margaret had requested.

"Well fancy running into you here." A voice behind Emma made her stand straight. She slowly turned around to see the glowering face of Regina.

"Hello Regina." Emma forced a smile. "How nice to see you."

"You've taken to calling me Regina I see." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Well as Mayor Mills would be a term of respect..." Emma said snarkily. She watched Regina's eyes narrow and regretted what she had said. She really needed to get her impulsiveness under control when it came to that woman. "Well I thought with me dating your son and all we should get on more friendly terms."

"There's no need to get on friendly terms." Regina said shortly. "You won't be dating for much longer."

"Oh really?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"My son is smart." Regina shrugged. "He'll come to his senses soon."

"Right." Emma nodded slowly. "Because I'm such a bad influence on him."

"Exactly." Regina agreed.

"If you haven't noticed, since I started dating Connor, his grades have actually improved. He also reads more. I would say that's a good influence." Emma pointed out. "And if he's getting ready to end our relationship, why is he coming over to my house for dinner tonight."

"Dinner with you and Mary Margaret." Regina's eyes darkened. "I can't think of anything more awful."

"Regina you are too kind." Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You might as well get used to the fact that your son has feelings for me, because I have feelings for him and I'm not about to stop seeing him anytime soon. I'm sorry that means you have less control over his life, but maybe it's a good thing, that he's starting to make his own decisions, away from your influence."

"My influence has been keeping him on the right track up until now." Regina's eyes narrowed. "You think you are a good influence on him? You're the one who made my son sneak out on Friday night."

"Do you really want to compare who was doing worse things on Friday?" Emma challenged. "Yea I know about you and Graham. Do you really think screwing the sheriff with your son in the house is a good idea? Word of advice, be a little more careful hiding things you don't want to be public knowledge."

"Why you little…" Regina threatened.

"Here's the deal." Emma crossed her arms. "Unless you want the town and your son to know what you're doing while he's home I suggest you change your attitude towards me. You're going to stay out of my relationship with Connor because it is none of your damn business. You're going to leave Mary Margaret and I alone. And please for the love of God try to stop being a bitch, if that's even possible for you."

Regina's eyes flashed with anger. She couldn't control herself anymore. Emma's eyes grew wide as Regina slapped her face.

"That should be a good image for reelection." Emma held her composure. "It was nice seeing you but I have to go help finish dinner for Connor. Have a nice day." Emma turned on her heels and walked away. She quickly paid for her items and made her way back to the apartment.

"Hey Mary Margaret, I got what you asked for." Emma called as she pushed through the front door.

"Finally." Mary Margaret readily took the bag that Emma handed her. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Regina." Emma leaned on the counter, watching Mary Margaret cook."

"Oh really." Mary Margaret grabbed a spice of the rack. "And how did that go."

"She slapped me." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"It's fine." Emma waved Mary Margaret off.

"No it's not." Mary Margaret turned her full attention to Emma. "She laid a hand on you, I'm not ok with that. I'm not about to stand by and let other people treat you that way."

"Mary Margaret." Emma sighed somewhat dramatically. "Really, I deserved it. I sort of called her a bitch." Mary Margaret opened her mouth to reprimand Emma but Emma hurriedly continued. "Well I told her to stop being a bitch… if that was even possible."

"Emma." Mary Margaret chided.

"There were words said before that." Emma defended herself.

"You need to stop getting into it with her." Mary Margaret warned.

"I don't think she'll be much of an issue anymore." Emma said.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"I have something on her." Emma said simply.

"You're blackmailing her?" Mary Margaret said disapprovingly.

"Not blackmailing per say…" Emma said slowly.

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice had a warning tone.

"I just know something she doesn't want the town finding out." Emma shrugged.

"That's called blackmail." Mary Margaret's voice was serious.

"If it gets her to leave you and I alone what's the problem?" Emma shrugged.

Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to keep discussing the matter but the doorbell rang. "We'll discuss this later." Mary Margaret pointed at Emma as she walked to the door.

"Yes ma'am." Emma sighed as she stood up to follow her.

Mary Margaret smoothed her skirt before opening the door. Connor stood there nervously, flowers in hand.

"Connor, we're so glad you could make it." Mary Margaret stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm glad you invited me. These are for you." Connor handed the flowers to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret smiled. "Dinner's just about ready."

"It smells amazing." Connor complimented.

"Flowers, really?" Emma whispered.

Connor shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea to make her happy. After all that is the goal of tonight, right?"

"I mean yea, I guess." Emma agreed. "Personally my goal is to get through the night."

"Is spending a night with me really that bad." Connor teased.

"No." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "But spending a night with the two of you is."

"This will be good for us." Connor took Emma's hand. "We'll finally be able to hang out at one of our own houses instead of our friends."

"That's true." Emma nodded.

"Connor I hope you like fish." Mary Margaret said from the kitchen. "I know not everyone does, but today's catch at the market was just too good to pass up."

"She's going all out for this." Emma said quietly.

"I can see that." Connor agreed before turning to Mary Margaret. "That sounds amazing. I'm a guy. I'll eat whatever. Plus my mom loves to cook so she makes everything. I've learned not to be picky."

"You're just like Emma in that." Mary Margaret smiled. "She'll eat just about anything. "

"Except for Sushi." Emma said.

"Well that would be because it has avocado, which you can't stand, and cucumbers, which would hospitalize you." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"There are certain people who would make me consider eating it." Emma muttered. She caught Mary Margaret shooting her a look.

"Well dinner's ready." Mary Margaret put the salmon on a serving plate. "Emma can you grab the salad?"

"Yup." Emma hopped off her stool and grabbed the bowl.

"Can I help?" Connor asked.

"Absolutely." Mary Margaret smiled. "Can you grab the rice and the water pitcher from the refrigerator?"

"No problem." Connor obliged. "Mary Margaret this looks amazing."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said as she sat down. "So Connor how have you been lately?"

"Pretty good." Connor said as he placed a piece of salmon on his plate. "I've been doing better in school, thanks to Emma." Emma ducked her head as Mary Margaret turned to giver her an approving look.

"Well I'm glad she could be a good influence on you." Mary Margaret grinned at Emma's embarrassment.

"Really, I'm not doing that much." Emma shook her head. "I just make him actually study. Amazing what that can do for your grades."

"I'm still not convinced on the methodology." Connor teased.

"Shut up." Emma laughed.

"How school going for you Mary Margaret?" Connor asked.

"It's going well. I mean fourth graders definitely keep things interesting. The stories and excuses they come up with." Emma shook her head. "I love my students and going to work everyday… but a room full of nine and ten year olds can be a bit wearing at times."

"I bet so." Connor laughed. "Peter's little brothers are a trip, but after about an hour I need a break. I can't imagine how you do it all day."

"It's a gift." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I'm sure you were no angel at ten." Emma looked at Connor.

"I was a blessing to this town, then and now." Connor joked.

Emma to rolled her eyes. "You know I just love how humble you are about everything." She turned to Mary Margaret. "Wait, you would have had him in class Mary Margaret. What was he like?"

"Oh." Mary Margaret looked surprised. "Hmm. I well… I can't remember. That seems so long ago."

"It was five years ago." Emma said slowly, confused.

"Come to think of it I can't really remember having you as a teacher either." Connor said. "I do remember that I liked you, and my mom didn't like that."

"That's not surprising." Emma said under her breath.

"I'm sure you were an excellent student Connor." Mary Margaret took a drink of water. "If I can't remember it, you must not have caused any problems."

"That's because if I had caused any my mother would have had my head." Connor explained. "She still would. She terrifies me."

"She terrifies all of us." Mary Margaret smiled. "But she just does because she cares about you."

"She wants what's best for me." Connor agreed. "She just goes about it in her own way."

"I'll say." Emma shook her head. "I can honestly say I've never met anyone like your mother."

"I think she would take that as a compliment." Connor raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"She probably would." Emma laughed. "What is she like? You know when she's not tormenting the town, or at least me."

Connor shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. She's pretty severe. I don't get away with anything. Everything is very formal. Dinners are always taken in the dining room, bed made every morning. My room always has to be in order. She's not very sentimental either. She's kept absolutely nothing from my childhood."

"Really?" Mary Margaret seemed surprised.

"No." Connor shook his head. "No kindergarten art projects or spelling bee or science project ribbons. Although I never really won a lot, mostly participation ribbons. Maybe that's why she didn't keep them. But really, no pictures from my childhood at all. It's a little strange now that I think about it. The only pictures we have up are the formal ones we've taken this year. She gets rid of all the others, or stores them where I can't see them."

"That's really strange." Emma said. "I mean who doesn't keep their kids pictures. I understand wanting the house to be formal. Look at Isabelle's house, you don't exactly see artwork or casual pictures anywhere. But they do have pictures throughout the years."

"She actually got upset with me for holding on to things from the past." Connor explained. "It was the weirdest thing. She found out I had been holding on to this slingshot I've had since I was little. It belonged to my father. She said I was wasting time holding onto the past and need to look forward towards my future."

"Holding onto memories isn't a waste of time." Mary Margaret said. "It's how we became who we are today. Memories teach us lessons for our future."

"It's a little dorky that I've been holding onto that for so long." Connor shrugged.

"Don't be embarrassed." Mary Margaret looked at Connor. "We all have things we hold on to. Even Emma. She still keeps her baby blanket it her room upstairs."

Emma choked on the sip of water she was taking. This was the exactly why she was not looking forward to this dinner. Who knew what Mary Margaret would say. That little piece of information wasn't something she was exactly throwing around for anyone to know.

"Aw Em, that's cute." Connor teased.

"Shut up." Emma glared at him. "Thanks Mary Margaret, That wasn't embarrassing at all."

"Sorry." Mary Margaret's cheeks reddened.

"Emma I never knew you were that sentimental." Connor grinned.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Emma said without smiling. "Seriously, you won't have to worry about getting good grades in chemistry, because you won't be alive to take any more tests."

"I'm so scared." Connor teased.

"You should be." Emma crossed her arms.

"Actually, you do frighten me slightly." Connor admitted.

"As it should be." Emma nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Why do I put up with you?" Connor shook his head and laughed. "You are so mean."

"Thank you." Emma put her hand to her heart. "And you put up with me because if I weren't in your life, it'd be really boring."

"This is very true." Connor smiled.

Mary Margaret sat back and watched the two teenagers interact. She couldn't help but smile seeing how happy Emma was with Connor. She seemed unburdened by whatever held her back from truly connecting with people.

* * *

"Well." Connor stood up from the couch where the three had retired to talk after dinner. "I better get going before my mother has an aneurism waiting for me."

"It was very nice to have you over for dinner Connor." Mary Margaret smiled. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks you Mary Margaret." Connor said as he grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to walk Connor out." Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"Em." Mary Margaret's voice had a warning tone to it.

"I know, I know." Emma rolled her eyes as she followed Connor out of the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Connor suggested.

"I can't" Emma sighed

"Why not?" Connor raised his eyebrow.

"It's a school night." Emma said dejectedly.

"Since when does that mean anything?" Connor asked.

"I have new restrictions since I just didn't come back last night." Emma sighed and crossed her arms. "Mary Margaret has 'tightened the reigns' so to speak."

"You didn't come back?" Connor's eyes widened.

"Well I mean I came back." Emma backtracked "but it was kind of late and Mary Margaret had no clue where I was."

"Well that was smart" Connor said sarcastically.

"Yea." Emma nodded slowly. "Probably not one of my better ideas."

"Probably not." Connor agreed. "You little rebel."

"Is that a good thing?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Connor pulled Emma close. "I like a little bit of danger, it's really attractive."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Well I'm glad I could shake off my squeaky clean persona."

Connor couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Emma I would call you many things, but never squeaky clean."

"Oh really." Emma cocked her head to the side. "What would you call me?"

Connor shrugged. "Jaded, pessimistic, princess of darkness?

Emma punched Connor in the shoulder. "Shut up." Emma sighed. "I better get going back inside before Mary Margaret comes searching for me."

"I had a great time tonight." Connor said.

"So did I." Emma admitted. "I'm really glad you came."

"You'll have to thank Mary Margaret for inviting me." Connor teased. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma allowed Connor to pull her into a kiss.

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice floated down through stairwell.

Emma pulled away and sighed. "There's the warden."

"She's only doing it because she cares about you." Connor said.

"I know." Emma nodded. "It's just not something I'm really used to… having people care about me."

"Well." Connor took Emma's hands into his own. "Now have a lot of them." He kissed Emma's hands. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Emma watched him walk off wondering to herself how she had gotten so lucky. For once in her screwed up life everything was finally falling into place.


	18. Protection

**I hope to be updating fairly quickly over the next few weeks - I have a lot of material it's just about getting it all edited and connected. I added a little MM/Emma drama for those of you who suggested MM as a first time foster mom might make a mistake here and there. But don't worry it will all be resolved in the next few chapters. In the next few chapters I have something big coming which I hope all of you will love because it will give some serious MM/Emma moments (and good ones I think). **

**Another Note I am not picturing Connor as the same Hansel from the show - that's why I changed his name. I'll try to add physical description but it's kind of hard to describe the picture in my head. I know who I am basing him off of and I could tell you all but I don't want to ruin anyone's picture of him. Just imagine someone completely different from the show - whoever you want! Just make him attractive ;)**

* * *

The next Saturday night Emma and her friends were all over at Isabelle's estate, celebrating Kate's sixteenth birthday with a huge party Isabelle had thrown for her. It was around 11 and the party was in full swing. Emma looked around at the dance floor where people were moving to the music pulsing through the room. The place was surprisingly packed for how small the town was. The entire high school must have been there, well at least anyone Isabelle deemed worth to come to a party at her house. Emma had to admit, Isabelle knew how to throw a party.

"Ems!" A very tipsy Kate waved her over to the bar area where she was watching some senior mix drinks. "There you are. I've been looking for you all night."

"I saw you like twenty minutes ago." Emma pointed out.

Kate threw back another shot before staring at Emma intently. "I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't." Emma laughed and took the shot glass away from Kate. "How much have you had to drink exactly?"

"Not too terribly much." Kate mumbled.

Emma filled up a cup with water. "Maybe you should drink this before you have anymore. I would think you would actually want to remember this night."

"Oh Em, loosen up." Isabelle walked up behind them nursing her own cup of punch. "Let her have some fun. And you should try having some too." Isabelle filled up a cup and handed it to Emma.

"I don't think so." Emma declined. "Someone has to be responsible."

"Yea, let someone else be responsible." Isabelle held the cup out again. "You're spending the night her for a reason Em. Take advantage of it. Loosen up, you never know how much you'll enjoy it."

"Is…" Emma protested.

"God you're worse than Ava." Isabelle ground dramatically. "Even she agreed to drink one cup."

"All right." Emma sighed and took the cup.

"Don't worry little bit." A senior walked up and draped his arm around Emma. "I'll look after you. Wouldn't want someone so pretty to be all alone tonight."

Emma looked up at the drunk guy with disgust. "Derek lay off." Kate warned. "She's taken."

"By who?" Derek asked. "That pansy the mayor's son? He doesn't scare me. Besides Emma needs a real man, right?"

Emma tried to push away from Derek. "Hey." She heard Connor yell from behind them. Emma looked gratefully at Connor. "Get away from her Derek." She felt Connor's strong arms pull her away from Derek and wrap around her protectively.

"Chill out Connor." Derek held up his hands. "I was only having fun."

"She doesn't like that kind of fun." Connor shook his head. "No girl does. And by the way, you should be scared of me. Now go find some other girl to hit on."

"Whatever." Derek shook his head and stalked off.

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"No problem." Connor looked at Emma's drink. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea." Emma shrugged. "I haven't even taken a sip."

"Em's have you even had alcohol before?" Isabelle leaned on the counter.

"Yes." Emma looked at her overdramatic friend. "And I've seen what it can do to people. I just choose not to let it have that kind of influence over me."

"God I love this song." Kate's drunken state was making every emotion over the top.

"What even is this song?" Emma asked.

"This is like a chart topper right now. You don't know this song?" Isabelle's mouth dropped open.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Isabelle nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You guys have never left this town and have like zero knowledge of anything going on outside of here." Emma pointed out. "I'm a little shocked you listen to the same music as the rest of the world."

"Jeez Em, what do you think we are? Heathens?" Isabelle over-emphasized the last word.

"Not the proper use of that word." Emma shook her head.

"Whatever." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go find Peter."

"I think he's dancing with Julia." Connor said.

Isabelle's face darkened. "Well he's about to be dancing with me."

"Wow." Emma said slowly as they watched Isabelle saunter off. "She is…"

"Obsessed?" Kate piped up.

Emma laughed at her drunk friend. "Yea. Where's Sam. Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Taking care of her more likely." Connor whispered eliciting a laugh from Emma.

"I don't know." Kate blew a strand of hair out of her face. "He just disappeared."

"I think it was the other way around." Sam walked up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There you are."

"Sam." Kate spun around happily and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"Oh wow babe." Sam took in his girlfriend. "Has someone been having a little too much fun tonight."

"No." Kate shook her head.

"Sure." Sam kissed her lightly. "You're sticking with me the rest of the night so I can keep an eye on you."

"Ok." Kate relented easily.

"That didn't take much convincing." Connor laughed. "Now you… I think are going to be a little more of an issue."

"With what." Emma said guardedly

"Dancing." Connor suggested.

"No." Emma protested. "Connor I don't like dancing."

"Emma, have you ever been to a party before?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Emma said. Connor looked like he didn't believe her. "Never one I really had fun at."

Connor held his finger up. "Ah there we are. Maybe Is was right about the drink."

"Connor are you pressuring me to drink?" Emma asked teasingly.

"No." Connor shook his head. "I actually like it that you are against getting trashed, but if it helps you have fun."

Emma sighed. "All right."

"I think I might have an idea about how to make finishing that a little more fun for you." Connor grinned and pulled her into the crowd.

* * *

"There you are." Sam walked up to where Emma was sitting. He was pulling Kate behind him. "Can you keep an eye on her? I've got to run home real quick."

"Yea of course." Emma nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter." Kate complained.

"Not a babysitter." Connor turned to his girlfriend. "I'm just worried with all the horny seniors here that my super hot girlfriend might get hit on while I'm away." Sam kissed Kate and looked at Emma "_Thank you."_ He mouthed to Emma.

"Come on Kate." Emma pulled her friend down. "Keep me company."

"Emma it's a party." Kate sighed. "Why aren't you having fun?"

"I'm having fun." Emma protested.

"In the corner? By yourself?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "I may be trashed but I'm not stupid. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Emma denied Kate's accusations.

"She's right you know." Isabelle fell down onto the couch next to her two friends. "You have been in a mood all week."

"I have not." Emma said defensively.

"You can lie to yourself all you want Emma, but I'm not buying it." Isabelle crossed her arms. "You can't bullshit me."

"What's wrong with you Isabelle?" Emma snapped. "Not enough guys to grind on? Or did Peter reject your advances… again."

Rage filled Isabelle's face. Emma realized what she had said was highly inappropriate but her anger and slight buzz had got the best of her judgment. "God you're such a bitch." Isabelle snapped. "Tell me Emma, what is your damage? I mean it's pretty obvious you're screwed up but you do a decent job of hiding but God Emma you've been so moody lately. What changed? Jealous that your bestie Ava found her family and you're still little orphan Emma with no one to love her or family to speak of?"

Emma was taken aback by Isabelle's outburst. Isabelle was known for speaking her mind, but Isabelle was also her friend. Normally she would never say something like this, even if she was thinking it. But Isabelle was angry, Emma had prodded a bear, and she was extremely drunk. Kate gasped at Isabelle's comments and even Isabelle's mouth dropped open as she realized what she had done. But Isabelle wasn't the type to back down. When she got in deep, she just kept going, regardless of the consequences.

Emma couldn't speak, she could only let out her breath. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Isabelle knew she was saying exactly what Emma felt. The three girls remained silent as Emma slowly stood up.

"Emma." Kate said. Normally she would have jumped to her friend's defense but she was too far gone to think straight.

"Happy birthday Kate." Emma said tersely. "Ask Ava to bring my stuff back. I suddenly don't feel up for a party anymore."

"Emma." Isabelle spoke up. Maybe she was trying to apologize for what she had just said. Maybe she was going to continue ripping into her. She didn't particularly care to stop, she had to keep going, to get out of the house before the tears that threatened to spill over couldn't be controlled any longer.

She burst through the front door of Isabelle's house, breaking into a run. Isabelle's house couldn't be farther from the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret but she honestly didn't care at this point. She was furious and hurt. Maybe she was more mad that Isabelle had only pointed out what was true, what seemed so obvious to herself but everyone else pretended not to notice. She was damaged, beyond any form of repair. How could anyone want to be around that?

Emma was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the car pull up beside her. "Emma?" Graham rolled the window down. "It's past midnight, what in the world are you doing walking the streets at this time."

"How did you find me?" Emma looked up, startled.

"I'm on my nightly rounds." Graham explained.

Emma looked up, realizing the route Graham was on. He was headed directly towards Isabelle's house and the party. As pissed of as she was, she didn't want her friends to get in trouble for being at the party. "I'm… I didn't feel well and I decided to go home but uh, Mary Margaret wasn't answering her phone." Emma lied.

"So you decided to walk home?" Graham raised his eyebrow.

"I'm hormonal, I wasn't thinking." Emma shrugged, figuring Graham would be too uncomfortable to argue. "So do you want to drive me home? Or do you want a fifteen year old wandering the streets of Storybrooke by herself past midnight. I mean I know you say this town is safe, but somehow I don't think you want me testing that theory all alone."

Graham hesitated before leaning over and opening the door. "Get in."

"Thanks." Emma said curtly.

Graham glanced at Emma as he drove her back towards the center of town. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Didn't I already tell you I was sick?" Emma stared out the window.

"Yea but I'm wondering why you're sick." Graham said. "I know you were at Isabelle's and I know it's Kate's birthday, and the whole town knows the kind of parties Isabelle throws."

"Are you asking if I'm drunk?" Emma looked at Graham. Graham shrugged. "Do seem remotely drunk?" Any buzz Emma had been feeling earlier had dissipated because of her anger. "And if I was do you really think I would be stupid enough to get in a cop car of all things."

"Fair enough." Graham nodded. "You seem upset."

Emma let out a breathy laugh and turned back to the window. "If I had wanted therapy I would have asked Archie for a ride home, but I didn't so let's not make this any more awkward than it needs to be."

"Fine." Graham spent the rest of the ride in silence. When Graham finally pulled up to Emma's building both were grateful the awkward ride was at an end.

"Thanks Graham." Emma stepped out of the car. "You look tired, you should go home and get some rest."

"You just don't want me to go back to that party." Graham said knowingly.

"Do you really want to bust up a party tonight?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "It's late, the house is in the middle of nowhere and it's her birthday. Just leave them be."

"Wow, enduring my presence to save your friends." Graham shook his head. "They must be pretty special."

"Actually right now, they're pretty shitty." Emma slammed the door closed. She battled back tears as she hurried up the stairs. She needed someone to talk to, her emotions were bubbling over. She knew she was in a moment of weakness she would hate herself for later, but she really didn't care. She knew Mary Margaret would be more than willing to talk to her. In fact she'd love it; that was the type of person Mary Margaret was.

Emma burst through the door of the apartment. "Mary Margaret." She called as she rushed to Mary Margaret's room. Her hearing must have been blocked by her emotions because she heard nothing until she pushed into Mary Margaret's room. She stopped short, stunned by the scene in front of her.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped, pulling the covers over her.

Emma stared, mouth open, unable to find words for the scene in front of her. Mary Margaret was in bed, with Dr. Whale. They were definitely having a sleepover, but not in the traditional sense. "Oh… I…" Emma shook her head slowly, unable to move no matter how much she wanted to run.

"Emma." Mary Margaret repeated, looking mortified and devastated. "I thought you were spending the night at Isabelle's.

Emma took long shallow breaths, her chest constricted. She was having trouble breathing. "I'm s-sorry." Emma turned on her heels and darted up the stairs to her room. Normally she would have left completely, gone to one of her friends' house, but considering the night's events that wasn't exactly an option. She didn't think wandering the streets at midnight was exactly reasonable either. So despite how much she wanted to be anywhere else she settled for holing up in her room.

Emma could hear Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale whispering down stairs and it made her want to vomit. "Go." Mary Margaret whispered. "Just grab your stuff and run."

"There's no need to whisper, she already knows we're here." Dr. Whale responded. Emma could feel the glare Mary Margaret must have been giving Dr. Whale. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault." Mary Margaret said quietly. "I'll deal with it, just go."

Emma willed Mary Margaret to not come up the stairs, but sure enough a few minutes later she heard Mary Margaret's foots slowly climb up the stairs. Emma sighed deeply as she saw Mary Margaret's somewhat more put together form appear. She stared at her cautiously from the bed, not speaking.

"Emma." Mary Margaret wrung her hands. "I am so sorry about what just happened."

"So much for a one night stand." Emma muttered.

"I thought you weren't going to be home tonight. But there are no excuses. I should have never brought him here and I am so incredibly sorry." Mary Margaret let her hands drop. "I don't even know how to begin to apologize for what I just did to you. What you must be thinking, or feeling right now…"

"Mary Margaret we don't need to talk about this." Emma spoke up.

"Yes we do." Mary Margaret insisted. "That is a traumatic thing to walk in on."

"Mary Margaret it's fine." Emma brushed it off.

"No it's not. Emma sex is…" Mary Margaret started in firmly.

"I know." Emma snapped and stood up, crossing to the wall. "This isn't exactly my first encounter with the subject." Emma's mouth dropped open when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh…I…" Mary Margaret stammered, at a loss for words. "Emma have you…?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Emma said quickly.

"Well we need to…" Mary Margaret's tone had taken on a mothering quality.

"Mary Margaret you're not my mother. This isn't your job." Emma spat harshly. "In the foster system we get plenty of this kind of stuff from an early age. Apparently we're a high-risk group and they try to get it out of the way early. I don't need another lecture on this, especially from you. So just stop, ok?"

"Ok." There was hurt in Mary Margaret's eyes as she got up to leave. She made no move to say or do anything supportive; she just walked down the stairs, not even looking at Emma.

Emma put her hand to her head and slid down the wall, quietly crying. She hated what she had just done to Mary Margaret. She knew she had hurt Mary Margaret and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Mary Margaret didn't deserve to be hurt; she was just trying to be there for Emma. But Emma had done what she did best; push away the people who tried to get close to her. Emma couldn't help it. Mary Margaret was getting too close, she was so close to finding out. Emma didn't know how much longer she could keep her secrets in if Mary Margaret kept prying. Control over her emotions was the most important thing in her life. It was the only thing she had any power over. If she lost that she didn't know how she could go on. If someone dug too deep the carefully constructed façade she had constructed could come crumbling down and that wasn't something she was wiling to risk. It wasn't something she thought she could handle. She couldn't break down into a million pieces when no one would be there to pick them up, and that terrified her more than anything in the world. So she had to push people away, to keep them safe, to keep herself safe from being sucked into the depths of her dark, twisted, broken life.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It's a little more intense then some of the other one's I've written but I really ended up liking it. **


	19. Forgiveness

**Hey ya'll. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I had to post it because it just didn't flow with the part before or after it. It's stand alone. The drama really picks up in the next chapter, or what I think will be the next chapter. I have it done, I just have to edit it so it flows right. But I really think you'll like it. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow but if not definitely thursday. I've been able to update so fast because I've been writing really far ahead.**

**Also you'll find out about the secrets soon. Hope you all like this little tidbit chapter**

* * *

Emma didn't leave her room for the rest of the weekend. After her fight with Mary Margaret she was too scared to even face the potential awkwardness of a run in. Clearly Mary Margaret was still hurt too as she made no move to come speak to Emma. By time Monday rolled around Emma had never been so grateful for a day of school in her life. Emma hurried down the stars and grabbed an apple from the counter. She didn't even acknowledge Mary Margaret's presence in the kitchen before darting out the door.

Emma was so grateful to be free from the awkwardness that was her home life that she didn't even realize the awkwardness she would be walking to at school. With any luck she could avoid Isabelle and Kate today. Unfortunately luck was not on her side as she saw Kate hurrying up to her as she walked into the school building. "Damn." she swore to herself before looking up at Kate, not even attempting to fake smile.

"Emma." Kate sounded out of breath. "Oh my God, are you ok? I mean after everything that happened you just left in the middle of the night and no one's heard from you since."

"I wasn't really in the mood to socialize." Emma walked down the hallway, not even looking at Kate.

"Em." Kate pulled her to a stop. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Emma finally looked at her friend. "You didn't do anything."

"I didn't stand up for you." Kate said.

"You were trashed." Emma shrugged. "You weren't exactly responsible for your actions."

"That doesn't matter." Kate looked truly sorry. "What Isabelle said to you was awful, someone should have stuck up for you. I should have stuck for you and I'm so sorry I didn't."

"It's ok Kate. I forgive you." Emma promised, really meaning it.

Kate took a deep breath. "Is wants to talk to you."

"Well I'm not really in the mood to talk to her." Emma crossed her arms.

Kate looked over Emma's shoulder hesitantly. "Well that's to bad… because here she comes now."

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma rolled her eyes and turned to face the tall blonde who had initiated the train wreck that was her Friday night. She noticed Isabelle was being prodded forward by Ava. Emma tried to hold back her anger, Ava should know better than to push her. "What do you want?"

Isabelle hesitated. She looked like she wanted to snap back but she restrained herself. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to."

"Well I see you're drinking hasn't affected your intelligence." Emma quipped. "Only your filter, or lack there of." As soon as the comment was out she was unsure of it. It was mean and she knew it but she was still livid with Isabelle.

Isabelle's face darkened and her fists balled but she released them quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. What I said was way out of line. It was inappropriate and mean and vindictive. It's probably one of the worst things I've ever said and I feel awful about it. You're one of my friends and I was horrible to you and I actually feel guilty about it so… I'm sorry."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. The apology kind of sucked, but she knew what a big deal it was for Isabelle to actually admit what she had did wrong, and to feel bad about it. Isabelle wasn't known for her regret, if anything she was known for her lack of a conscious and refusal to ever admit any faults. Despite her anger, Emma knew this was a huge move by Isabelle and it was the best apology she was going to get from her.

Emma closed her eyes and pursed her lips, her emotions inside warring about what to do. Finally she sighed. "Look I'm not promising I'm going to be ok with this right away, or be able to act normal around you. I'm still pretty ticked about what you said, but I know how hard it is for you to apologize." Emma shrugged. "Besides how can I be too mad when part of what you said was right?"

"The part about Ava?" Isabelle clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized that she just said. "Sorry." She cast her eyes downward.

"No not that part." Emma shook her head. "I'm thrilled for Ava. The other part of what you said."

Isabelle wore a confused look, she had to think hard about what exactly she had said; after all she had been pretty drunk. Her eyes widened in recognition when she realized what Emma was referring too. "Ems."

"What?" Emma put her hands in her pocket and shrugged. "I am damaged and screwed up. I've never denied it. I can't blame you for pointing out the obvious."

"You're not damaged." Isabelle countered. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Fine, if you're damaged than I'm completely unfixable. At least you have the brains not to shoot of your mouth and say something as awful as I did to one of your friends. I mean come on Em, you said so yourself, I have a thing for a guy who likes one of my best friends. I repeatedly throw myself at him despite the fact I know he likes her, and I know she likes him. I may not have your background but I am just as screwed up, at least you know how to hide it."

Emma shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well we're both so screwed up - it's no wonder we get along."

"And piss each other off." Isabelle smiled. "So what do you say, can we work on getting back to normal."

"Yea." Emma nodded. "I'd like that."

"All right well I've got to run to class." Isabelle adjusted her backpack. "See you guys at lunch."

"Bye Is." Kate waved she turned to Emma. "See that wasn't that bad."

"Yea." Emma shifted. The only reason she had given in to forgiving Isabelle was because she had bigger issues to deal with than a feud with one of her friends. "I'm shocked she apologized."

"Yea." Ava nodded slowly. "That was a huge move for her. I can't remember the last time she really, seriously apologized for something like that. She never shows remorse but I can promise you she was so messed up about this weekend."

"Whose side are you on?" Emma asked half joking, half serious.

"Yours." Ava promised. "But I did this for the peace of all of us."

"Oh crap guys." Kate checked her phone. "I've got to run to class, it's on the other side of the building and I haven't even gone to my locker yet. See you in Lit." Kate darted off.

"So." Ava turned to Emma. "You wanna tell me the real reason you gave in so quickly?"

"What?" Emma feigned innocence.

"Oh come off it Em." Ava crossed her arms. "You're not fooling me. You have a quiet anger, you hold grudges or at least resent people for a while but you gave into Is pretty damn quick. Why?"

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Because…"

"Something else is going on?" Ava finished knowingly.

"Yea." Emma dropped her hand. "Something else happened Friday night."

"What?" Ava asked.

"Well, turns out Mary Margaret has gotten a … social life lately." Emma chose her words carefully. She didn't think I would be home Friday night so she had… a sleepover if you will."

"What?" Ava's mouth dropped open.

Emma pressed her lips together, trying to figure out an appropriate way to say the next part. "Yea… a two person event. And I sort of crashed it."

"Oh my God." Ava's eyes were wide. "That's disgusting."

"Yea." Emma nodded.

"Who with?" Ava asked.

"Does it really matter?" Emma tilted her head.

"I'm trying to really understand what you feel here." Ava said in a somewhat taunting tone.

"Shut up." Emma shook her head. "Dr. Whale."

"What?" Ava let out a laugh. "Dr. Whale? Damn, at least Mary Margaret has good taste."

"Ok, ew." Emma looked at her friend. "It was awful."

"Oh I can imagine." Ava agreed. "And so freaking awkward. I imagine Mary Margaret wanted to talk about it."

"Oh yea." Emma nodded. "And surprisingly that was the worst part."

"Really?' Ava seemed surprised. "Why?"

"This may take you by surprise but I don't really do well in serious conversations." Emma started.

"No." Ava feigned shock.

Emma tilted her head, glaring at her friend. "It was so awkward, her trying to explain what had happened, me trying to get her to leave. She wanted to have the sex talk."

"Oh wow." Ava shook her head.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "Didn't go well, I finally snapped and said some things I didn't mean to. And then to get her to leave I said some pretty awful things to her. We haven't talked since."

"Gosh Emma, I'm sorry." Ava looked at her friend sadly. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her she wasn't my mom so it wasn't her place to say anything to me and that she needed to just stop." Emma said quietly.

Ava whistled. "Wow Em. Harsh much?"

"I know I feel bad enough about it without you getting on me." Emma said defensively.

"Sorry." Ava shrugged. "Have you tried to apologize?"

"No." Emma shook her head.

"Emma if you want this to get better you've got to say something." Ava said. "If Mary Margaret isn't making any move she's really hurt. It's got to be you."

"I know." Emma said sharply. "But if I say something she's going to want to talk about it…"

"And you don't want to have to talk about what upset you." Ava nodded in understanding. "That's why you did it right? Because you were afraid she was going to make you talk about something in your past."

"Yea." Emma whispered. "Look we better get to class before we're late."

"Emma." Ava grabbed her friends arm. "I know you don't want to talk about it with anyone, whatever it is, but you've got to fix this with Mary Margaret. Just tell her you're sorry."

Emma shrugged. "Come on, you know Mr. Dane locks the door." Ava sighed as she walked next to her sullen best friend to class.


	20. Targeted

**I couldn't resist throwing in a little David/Emma time in this chapter. It's not much, but I had to move the story along. There's not a lot of Mary Margaret in this chapter but I think you can all imagine she'll be around a lot in the next few chapters after what happened.**

**There's no trick as to who Peter, Julia, and Isabelle are in this chapter. It's a little early christmas gift to ya'll.**

**Hope you enjoy the drama. I really liked writing it. In this world Gold and Regina are working together, against their will, but she needs him and Gold has his own intentions as always. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

As time past it was clear Emma's words had seriously hurt Mary Margaret. She may not have been one to hold a grudge, but Mary Margaret was definitely acting different. She wasn't mean to Emma by any stretch of the imagination but she was withdrawn. As much as Emma hated the awkwardness, she couldn't bring herself to approach the topic out of fear. She could feel herself closing off to everyone, protecting herself, and she knew her friends were noticing.

Mary Margaret had started getting breakfast at Granny's every morning. Emma was invited to join, but most mornings she didn't, preferring to instead grab something in the apartment herself before walking to school. One particular morning however there was really nothing suitable for breakfast leaving Emma with no choice but to join Mary Margaret at the diner. She sighed and grabbed her bag, preparing herself for the inevitable awkwardness.

Emma could have sworn she saw Mary Margaret jump as she pushed open the door to Granny's. Emma caught Mary Margaret's eyes dart to the side and then back to the book in front of her. Emma followed where Mary Margaret's gaze had been a moment before and found David sitting alone in a booth, curiously reading the same book as Mary Margaret. Suddenly it clicked for Emma. Mary Margaret had been coming to the diner every morning to see him.

"Hey." Emma mumbled as she sat down.

"Good morning." Mary Margaret gave a small smile before glancing back down at her book.

Emma was grateful when Ruby brought over her usual morning order: a muffin and hot chocolate. She slowly picked at the muffin. The awkward silences between her and Mary Margaret were getting to be too much to bear. She knew it was entirely her fault. It was like a war inside her head. The part of her that had a permanent wall was screaming at her to leave well enough alone. But there was a new voice this time, the voice of the part of her that had grown attached to Storybrooke, telling her to fix her problems before it was too late. Emma finally decided to initiate conversation in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

"So how's the book?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret looked up. "Pretty good. It's a classic so you would probably love it. You can borrow it when I'm done."

"That'd be nice." Emma tried to smile. She sighed, not knowing what to say next. She was awful with forced small talk. Her gaze drifted to David who she caught glancing at Mary Margaret. These furtive exchanges of glances had been going on the entire time Emma had been at the diner and she suspected they happened when she wasn't her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, Mary Margaret, this is weird. Even for you."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret looked up.

"The glances," Emma clarified. "basically having breakfast together from different tables. It's not normal."

Mary Margaret reddened at being caught. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh I've got to go to work. Have a good day at school." She quickly grabbed her bag and escaped the diner.

Emma glanced over at David, shaking her head. She suddenly picked up her stuff and sat down in the booth across from him. David looked up, startled. "So, how are the awkward breakfast dates going?"

"Huh?" David asked. "Oh, they're not dates."

"Right," Emma nodded. "You two just happen to be at Granny's the same time every morning. I'm gonna take a stab and say even the mornings I'm not here, you are. Don't think I haven't noticed Mary Margaret has stopped making breakfast and has come here every day for the past few weeks. I mean, sure I could be wrong about this but…" Emma tilted her head to the side. "I'm not."

"So how have you been lately?" David changed the subject. "Things between you and Mary Margaret seem… different."

"Yea…" Emma picked at her muffin. "You noticed that?"

"You two don't talk nearly as much, she eats breakfast here alone most days." David pointed out. "And she seems sad."

"She does?" Emma looked guilty.

"Yea." David nodded. "I can't put my finger on it but there's definitely a sadness about her."

Emma's head dropped. "That would be my fault."

"How are you to blame?" David asked.

"I said… some things that I shouldn't have. It was pretty harsh, even for me but…" Emma shrugged. "I can't take it back and I don't know how to fix it. I'm not really good at fixing problems. They usually just stay broken. But it's affecting everything really, even my relationship with my friends. Everything is just so screwed up. But who knows, maybe this is the way it was supposed to be. I was getting too attached to everyone in this stupid town. Being attached only makes it hurt worse when it inevitably ends so this is probably for the best." As much as Emma wanted to stop talking she couldn't. It was like catharsis, finally telling someone what she was thinking.

"Emma." David sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wanted to argue with Emma but he knew he had no place. He didn't really know the girl but from what he did know, she wasn't one to change her mind easily. "I know you have your mind made up. You're stubborn, I get that, I am too, but maybe… give it a shot with Mary Margaret. Do you really want this to affect your entire life?"

Emma picked at her muffin, saying nothing. David bit his lip, deciding to take a different approach. "You care about Mary Margaret right? Then do it for her, this is hurting her too. I know you don't want to see her upset, I know I don't."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Emma looked up, shocked.

David sighed, he couldn't believe out of all people he was talking to a fifteen-year old girl about this but she was the only one he could talk about it with. "I never stopped having feelings for her. I just remembered my old life and I felt like I had an obligation to the person I used to be. It's weird though, I have the memories… but without any of the feelings."

"It's like you're living someone else's life." Emma finished. "You know how it's supposed to play out, but you can't connect to it."

"Exactly." David nodded. "Nothing's working out like it was supposed to."

"Did you ever think maybe not everything is working out because it's not supposed to?" Emma suggested.

"Never." David look shocked that Emma would mention such a thing.

"Maybe you need a change." Emma suggested. "Maybe it's time to get out. Maybe… it's not meant to be."

"You might be right." David sighed.

"Always am." Emma said under her breath.

"But you're not right about yourself." David forced Emma to look about him. "Emma the only reason it's not really working for you is because you're not letting it."

"David…" Emma protested

"People care about you Emma. Your friends care about you, Mary Margaret cares about you. She wants you to be happy; she wants you to stay. But you can't truly connect because you won't let yourself. You're scared so you push everyone away. It may be time for me to move on, but it's time for you to let go, not of these people, but of whatever you're afraid of."

Emma sat stunned. She knew David was right, she had been telling herself the same thing. But hearing it from another person? It made it that much more real, that much harder to ignore.

"Yea…" Emma glanced down at the table. "Well I've got to go to school. Have a nice day David."

"You too Emma." David waved.

* * *

"Finally free." Kate tossed her backpack on the floor and dropped one of the chairs in her room.

"What do you have against school Kate?" Emma asked, joining Kate in the chair across from her.

"Other than the fact that it's so boring." Kate looked at Emma. "I just feel like I've learned this stuff over and over and over again."

"If you know it then why don't you have straight A's?" Emma teased.

"We're not all super geniuses like you." Kate said. "I don't know how you get an A on literally every assignment. Although you must be studying a lot lately, we haven't seen you. To be honest I'm surprised you even came over today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Em you've dropped off the grid lately. I know you're pissed about what happened with Is, but you guys made up… sort of. I know there's something else going on, but Ava won't tell me." Kate glanced up at Emma. "We're worried about you Em. You're withdrawing from us, you seem… like you were when you first came, only more sullen, like you don't even care. Emma you're friends, don't shut us out."

"Kate, I'm not." Emma wasn't quite able to get the words out.

"You can't lie to me Emma." Kate said. "I'm your friend, you are one of my best friends, no matter how long you've been in my life, I know when something's wrong."

"I just…" Emma looked at the ground. "Something's going on with Mary Margaret. I screwed things up and I'm trying to find some way to fix it. It happened after I left your house that night. I don't really want to talk about it. All you need to know is that I said some awful things to her that I can't take back."

"I'm sorry Em." Kate looked sad.

"It's ok." Emma shrugged.

"Oh." Kate stood up, knowing Emma needed a change in subject. "You left your book here, the one we used for the project? I've been meaning to give it back to you but… I haven't really seen you in a while."

"Yea…" Emma followed her friend over to her bed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Kate waved her off. "You know I've been looking through this lately, I had a lot of time after my birthday. My step-mom was not happy about the whole being super trashed thing. She and my dad practically killed me. Locked me up here in the tower. Anyway, there is something really strange about this book."

"Yea." Emma nodded. "We've been over this, the stories are all so different."

"Not that." Kate held up a finger and opened the book. "Look at the illustrations, they all look like people in this town. It's so bizarre."

"Ok, we're you still drunk when you came to this conclusion?" Emma asked.

"Funny." Kate shot her friend a look. "But no, well maybe then, but I still think so now and I'm pretty sure I'm sober. Look." She pointed to an illustration of the huntsman. "A hottie who happens to look like the sheriff, and red, she looks like ruby, she even has a grandmother just like the character. Kathryn Nolan, dead ringer for this Princess Abigail snob. And David Nolan? Prince Charming. Its a little weird if you think about it. Would have never picked him for the charming type. Mary Margaret looks just like Snow White, which kind of makes since. She does give off the sings to animals vibe. Even Ava has a look alike." Kate flipped the page and pointed to a boy and girl. "Gretel, creepy part? Her best friend Connor looks just like Hansel, her brother."

"Kate." Emma stopped her friend. "What the hell are you on? That's absolutely insane. I mean yea it's a little creepy, but you're looking for it so you're seeing it. I mean can you imagine that being true? Everyone here? A story book character? If that's true, who are you?"

"I feel weird picking someone for myself." Kate explained. "I don't want to pick someone ugly, but I want a good story."

"You're ridiculous." Emma shook her head. "Besides, if this is real, if everyone is who you say they are, they're all separated from each other. Ava and Connor are not siblings. David is married to Kathryn, and while he has feelings for Mary Margaret… well Snow White is his wife - they're not together. He's sleeping with another woman. Jesus Kate that is so fucked up."

"Em, I don't actually believe this. It's just weird." Kate shook her head. "Besides, I thought you'd be entertained by a few of my choices." Kate flipped to a page that bore a boy and a girl who looked strikingly familiar. "Peter Pan, Peter. I might be picking that based on name but look, Julia looks just like Wendy, which is ironic because Peter Pan is in love with Wendy and Peter is head over heels for Jules. Best part? Think about the story, who is jealous of Wendy?"

"Tinkerbell?" Emma guessed.

"Exactly." Kate flipped a page. "And who is not so secretly pining away for Peter?"

"Isabelle?" Emma laughed. "I mean that is a weird coincidence.

"Right?" Kate agreed. "But I really think you'll like who I think Regina looks like. The Evil Queen."

"Sounds about right." Emma said dryly.

"Scary part?" Kate's eyes lit up. "Guess what the Evil Queen's name in the book is."

"No." Emma said, shocked.

"Oh yes." Kate nodded. "Regina. It's too funny."

"Well maybe there's more truth to that book than I originally thought…" Emma started, receiving a laugh from Kate.

Kate's phone began to buzz. Kate picked it up and looked at the screen. "Speaking of Hansel… He knows you're here. It's for you."

Emma took the phone. "Hello?"

"Ems." Connor sounded relieved. "How are you?"

"Just as good as I was today at school." Emma said.

"Ems." Connor said quietly. "I know you're not ok. Ava talked to me."

"Dammit." Emma said.

"Don't blame her. I pulled out of her. I've always had that power over Ava. She can't hide anything from me." Connor said hurriedly. "Look Emma, I'm worried about you."

"So I've heard." Emma glanced at Kate.

"I miss you." Connor admitted.

"I miss you too." Emma whispered.

"Can I see you? I'm still grounded after that party so you'd have to sneak in, but…" Connor said hopefully.

"Of course." Emma said. "I'll be there soon." She hung up and handed the phone to Kate. "Looks like I'm sneaking into the Evil Queen's castle."

"Good luck." Kate rolled her eyes. "Emma, don't forget we're your friends and we'll be there for you."

"I know." Emma smiled as she pulled her coat on. "See you later Kate."

Emma had never been more thankful Connor's house was so close to Kate's. It was bitterly cold outside and she had to walk carefully to keep from slipping on the ice. When she finally made it to the Mills estate she carefully walked around the exterior of the house, trying to avoid being seen. She had just made it to the backyard when she heard voices.

Emma jumped behind a tree, trying to remain hidden. She couldn't risk getting caught, especially with how on edge Regina had been lately.

"How is everything spinning so out of control." A voice that sounded like Regina hissed. "I thought you said this would be foolproof. The curse to end all curses."

"I never said it was foolproof dear. I just said it was powerful, and is it not?" Emma's eyebrows shot up. If she wasn't mistaken it was Gold Regina was talking to. "We are here, and she is alone, unhappy."

"She's neither alone nor unhappy." Regina snapped. "Have you seen her with that girl. Smiling. It's sickening. And David is returning her feelings. That girl is ruining everything."

"You knew she would." Gold warned. "What you did to her was awful, if you hadn't kept her from finding a home, maybe she wouldn't be here right now. Besides have you seen the two of them lately? They barely speak to one another, their relationship is on the rocks."

"It's not good enough." Regina hissed. "This curse was supposed to be _my_ happy ending."

"Is it not?" Gold asked. "You have a son now, you have power, don't get too greedy my dear. But then again, self restraint hasn't exactly ever been your strong suit."

"How dare you…" Regina's voice was threatening.

"I'm just saying; if you would leave well enough alone, you might be happy right now." Gold suggested.

"I can never be happy while that little bitch is." Regina responded.

"Well that little bitches daughter is the one who can destroy you so I suggest you keep her out of the equation." Gold warned.

"She's already in the equation, she _is_ the equation." Regina's voice was filled with venom. "I will destroy Emma if it is the last thing I do. She will not get in the way of my plans."

Emma's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her name. She let out a small gasp and immediately wished she hadn't, She moved to get away but something caught her. Before she knew it something hard smashed into her head. Emma collapsed against the ground, welcoming the darkness against the pain.

* * *

Everything hurt. That was the first thing Emma noticed. She couldn't open her eyes or move her body either. She was trapped in darkness. Her whole body tingled and there was a searing pain in her head. But she could hear and there were voices.

"This is a nightmare." Regina whispered.

"I can't argue with you there." Gold agreed.

"How much do you think she heard?" Regina asked.

"Just enough? Too much?" Gold said. "The only thing we do know is that she heard the end, and that's dangerous. If she remembers when she wakes up, you're in trouble."

"With how hard she was hit, I don't think she'll be remembering anything." Regina said.

"Yea, that might have been a bit much." Gold said. "Did you have to hit her that hard? You nearly killed her."

"I wouldn't lose too much sleep over that." Regina mused.

"Oh I know you wouldn't." Gold agreed. "But we both know what happens if she dies."

"I know." Regina growled. "Why do you think she's still breathing? If I could, I would strangle that little brat right in front of her mother. I wouldn't hesitate to do it. Just so I can see the pain in Snows eyes; the pain that she caused me. She was supposed to be unhappy in this world. She wasn't supposed to have her daughter, but she does. They're living happily in that little apartment, how quaint. I'll not stand for it. They need to be separated. Snow can't have her daughter, not if I have anything to do with it."

"You know, Emma might be less trouble if you would just leave her alone." Gold pointed out.

"What?" Regina sounded appalled.

"She's happy with Mary Margaret." Gold explained. "Let her be happy, let the two of them be happy, and she won't cause you trouble."

"If she is allowed to learn of the curse…" Regina started.

"And who will convince her of that?" Gold asked.

"August knows." Regina pointed out.

"She'll think he's delusional." Gold suggested. "She's a fifteen year old girl who's been hardened by life, the life you gave her. She doesn't believe in fairytales or happy endings. There's no way a twenty two year old man will be able to convince a jaded fifteen year old girl that her mommy and daddy sent her through a magical wardrobe to save them from her evil step-grandmother."

"Don't call me that." Regina snapped.

"It's true." Gold said nonchalantly. "Emma would never buy that."

"You don't know that." Regina said.

"I think you know I'm right here dear." Mr. Gold said slowly.

"Regardless, I can't have her near my son." Regina huffed. "She's tearing him away from me."

"He's not even really your son." Gold pointed out.

"He is too." Regina said darkly. "I've done right by him all these years. I've been a good mother. Gave him everything he could ever want, pushed him to be the best he could be."

"You've separate him from his sister." Gold argued calmly. "The only family he has left."

"I'm his family." Regina hissed. "Besides they turned down my offer once, they had to be punished. But I let them see each other. They're best friends, I've never kept them apart. I love him."

"I didn't realize you were capable of love." Gold laughed.

"He is my son, and nothing will change that." Regina warned.

"Unless of course she breaks the curse." Gold pointed out. "What do you think he'll do then? When he realizes you've kept him from his sister all these years. His sister, who's been recently reunited with their father, who coincidentally, you took from them."

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it." Regina sounded sure of herself.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Gold inquired

"By getting rid of her." Regina paused. "If I get rid of Mary Margaret, Emma will have no one stay with. They'll have no choice but to take her away from here. Away from her mother, away from my son, away from this town where she will be no danger to me."

"What is your plan exactly?" Gold sounded interested.

"I don't know just yet." Regina said. "But mark my words, Mary Margaret will fall, and Emma will disappear, forever."

Emma fought to wake up, to run, but the darkness wouldn't release its hold on her, she was pulled deeper in, succumbing once again to unconsciousness.


	21. Loosing your memory

**I loved writing this chapter. For all you MM/Emma fans they will be getting some serious quality time in the upcoming chapters - this is just the beginning. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Let me hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Emma's eyes slowly opened as the fog lifted from her mind. She glanced around, trying to get her bearings. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. She heard the quiet beeping and whirring of machines and saw the x-rays and CT scans stuck up on the viewing board of the dimly lit room. She could feel wires connected to her and tubes snaking around her arm where they connected to the IV inserted into her hand. She began to feel sick as the uncomfortable familiarity of a sterile hospital room settled in. Her head ached with a sharp searing pain.

Emma turned her head to look at the monitor and immediately regretted it as a stab of pain shot through her head. Reflexively she clenched her fist and realized someone was holding her hand. She saw Mary Margaret, her face lighting up when she saw Emma's eyes open.

"Emma." Mary Margaret gasped, relief filling her voice. "Oh thank God sweetheart, you're awake."

"Wha…" Emma tried to speak.

"Shhh." Mary Margaret leaned over and brushed Emma's hair out of her face. "Everything is fine, you're going to be ok."

"What the hell?" Emma finally managed to speak. "Why am I here?"

"I think I can handle that question." Dr. Whale walked into the room. "Glad to see you are finally awake Emma. You gave us quiet a scare there. How is your head feeling?"

"Like someone is stabbing it with a knife." Emma quipped.

"I'm not surprised." Dr. Whale nodded. "You had a pretty nasty blow to the head. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure." Emma agreed, not moving her head for fear of inducing more pain.

"We'll start off with something easy. How about your name." Dr. Whale started.

"Emma Swan." Emma answered.

"Can you tell me the year?" Dr. Whale asked.

"2012." Emma answered, slower this time.

"Good." Dr. Whale nodded. "Where are you?"

"Maine." Emma answered.

"Do you know what city in main you are in?" Dr. Whale prompted.

Emma glanced around trying to remember. " I know it, but it's hard to recall the name right now."

"It's ok, Emma." Dr. Whale smiled.

"No." Emma sounded frustrated. "Story… Storybrooke. I'm there."

"That's really good Emma." Dr. Whale nodded encouragingly. "What about names Do you recognize the people in this room."

"Of course." Emma's pain hadn't taken the edge from her sarcasm. "How could I forget the two of you? Together."

"And could you please tell me our names?" Dr. Whale ignored Emma's comment.

"Mary Margaret." Emma said slowly. "And Dr…." Emma paused. "I recognize you, and I know your name is weird, but I can't remember it." Emma looked down, ashamed.

Dr. Whale laughed at the weird comment. "It's ok Emma, you're doing great, really. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Dr. Whale inquired.

Emma tried to think but it just sent pain shooting through her head. Emma put her hand on her head. "It hurts too much to concentrate."

"It's ok." Dr. Whale said gently.

"I don't really know." Emma admitted. "I have flashes of the last week, but nothing's in order. I can't tell you the last memory I have."

Dr. Whale nodded. He held up a penlight. "Follow my finger." He instructed as he checked Emma's pupils. Emma blinked in the harsh light. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Emma shrugged.

"How are you feeling other than your head?" Dr. Whale inquired.

"Everything's foggy. I'm really tired." Emma admitted. "And everything feels heavy, and hard to move."

"That's to be expected." Dr. Whale wrote something on the chart. "You're going to be tired and in pain for the next few days. The headache's not going away anytime soon. You took a pretty nasty spill outside the Mayor's house. Apparently you were running too quickly up the driveway and took a spill on the ice, cracked your head on the concrete. Regina found you and brought you here. You've been unconscious for a while, much longer than you should have been."

"Dr. Whale, don't scare her." Mary Margaret looked worried.

"I just want to make sure Emma knows what is going on." Dr. Whale explained.

"I was running on the ice?" Emma said slowly.

"Maybe walking." Dr. Whale shrugged. "Can't be too sure. All we know is its lucky Regina found you."

"Lucky." Emma muttered. She rolled her eyes, making her head throb. Mary Margaret let out a small laugh.

"I don't want you overexerting yourself over the next few days." He turned to Mary Margaret. "I'm entrusting that order to you, I know she can be a bit stubborn. Also try to keep the visitors to a minimum. Her friends can come, but not for too long. She needs her rest."

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded.

"We'll definitely be keeping her here overnight. We'll evaluate her tomorrow to see when she can go home. Emma, brain injuries are serious so I need you to follow instructions carefully."

"Brain injury?" Emma repeated.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Dr. Whale tried to be comforting; it failed. "But when a person is unconscious for more than just a few minutes it falls into that category. You were unconscious for a few hours, that coupled with your Glasglow score puts you in the category of a moderate traumatic brain injury."

"Mary Margaret." Emma looked with scared eyes at the woman who squeezed her hand in response.

"It' ok Emma." Emma couldn't tell who Mary Margaret was trying to convince.

"You're going to be fine Emma." Dr. Whale promised. "Most likely you'll have post-concussion syndrome and that can last anywhere from a few days to a few months. You might have difficulty sleeping, concentrating, and remembering things. A lot of people get fatigued pretty easy and there are some other symptoms but I won't get into all that now. You might have some of them; you might have none. There's really no way to know. What I do know is you need to take things slow. You're not going to be able to jump back into your old routine right away. We usually suggest taking a week of rest at home after you are discharged, and then gradually increase activity as tolerated."

"I'll be fine." Emma tried to argue.

"Don't ignore your pain, if you try to tough it out, you're going to make it worse. In fact if you follow the care plan I give you, you should be back to normal in 3-4 weeks. Trying to do too much to fast could set you back three months."

Emma glanced at the bed, picking at a stray thread. She knew Mary Margaret was staring at her. There would be no getting away with anything in these next few weeks, that she was sure of. If she thought Mary Margaret had been overbearing before, she knew this would send her into overdrive.

"Mary Margaret, I want you to make sure she gets consistent rest, about 8 hours a night. She's going to have more energy in the morning than later on, if it becomes too much, little mid-afternoon power naps are a good idea. Don't let her push herself too hard." Dr. Whale instructed.

"I won't." Mary Margaret promised.

"I have some literature I can give you that should answer any questions you have about this, but don't hesitate to ask me anything." Dr. Whale turned to Emma. "I'll be back a little later to run some more tests Emma."

"Ok." Emma said quietly.

As soon as Dr. Whale left Mary Margaret turned to Emma. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry." Emma bit her lip.

"It's not your fault." Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand. "You need to listen to Dr. Whale though. If you want to get better you've got to take it easy, and I know that's not something you're a big fan of."

"I know." Emma didn't meet Mary Margaret's eyes.

"Ah you're awake." Emma looked up to see August standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Emma looked surprised.

"He ran into me when I was rushing out the door after I got the call from the hospital." Mary Margaret explained. "I was obviously upset so he offered to drive me here."

"I stayed to see how you were." August shrugged. "You had us on edge there for a while."

"So I've heard." Emma said.

"How are you feeling kid? " August asked. "I know you've probably got that question a lot in the past few minutes."

"Yea." Emma agreed. "Not too bad, I guess." Emma caught Mary Margaret shooting her a look. "Considering what happened." Emma finished.

"Emma." Mary Margaret said.

"Fine, I feel awful." Emma sighed. "Happy?" Mary Margaret nodded. "I honestly probably look, or at least am acting a lot better than I actually feel. I mean, what I'm saying makes sense right?"

"We'll what you're saying is pretty coherent." August nodded.

"In my head everything is fuzzy. The more I try to concentrate on something, the more it slips away and the pain intensifies. Even the dim light hurts my eyes." Emma admitted. "Though I can't really speak for how I look."

"You have a pretty nasty bruise on your head babe." Mary Margaret gingerly lifted the hair off Emma's bruise, being careful not to touch the dark purple area. "Oh that looks pretty painful."

"It is." Emma agreed,

"You're kind of pale too, and you've got a few stiches up there but relatively speaking you look pretty good." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I guess that's good." Emma turned to Mary Margaret. "You told Dr. Whale to be that straightforward with me didn't you."

"You're stubborn, what was I supposed to do?" Mary Margaret shrugged. "He told me your condition was serious, that recovery would take time. I told him to be honest with you when you came to in an attempt to get you to listen."

"You know me well." Emma smiled.

"I know you're stubborn and it will be difficult to get you to take it easy for a week once you get out of here." Mary Margaret said.

"I suppose you've already taken off work." Emma guessed.

"Of course I have Emma." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Mary Margaret you don't have to…" Emma protested.

"I'm not going to argue with you on this Emma." Mary Margaret said firmly. "You just had a serious accident, you were unconscious for hours. Dr. Whale said you have a traumatic brain injury. You're insane to think I'd leave you alone after that. I wouldn't be able to think straight because I'd be constantly worrying about you. Plus I don't really trust you to follow orders."

"Hey." Emma crossed her arms.

"At least you get out of school for the week." August pointed out.

"I guess…" Emma shrugged. "But I'll just have to make it up."

"I'm sure your teachers will be lenient with you." August said. "It's not easy to get knocked on the head and then jump back into things right away."

Mary Margaret looked at her watch. "Well it's getting pretty late. August will you drive me back to my apartment so I can pick up some things for Emma and I?"

"Of course." August nodded.

"Wait, why do you need your stuff" Emma asked as Mary Margaret stood up.

"I want something more comfortable than this to sleep in." Mary Margaret motioned to her teaching attire. "Plus you'll need different clothes for when you leave. Your shirt and jacket have blood on them."

"Mary Margaret you don't need to stay the night with me." Emma argued. She may have been disoriented, but she knew when she was being coddled and she wasn't about to allow herself to be treated like a child. "I can stay by myself."

"Emma." Mary Margaret said authoritatively. "I'm staying here with you tonight. No one should be alone in a hospital by themselves. I'm not leaving you alone and that's final."

"I've been in the hospital by myself plenty of times." Emma muttered.

"Well this is different." Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't want to leave me alone, then why are you going now?" Emma said sassily.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Mary Margaret nodded to someone outside the door. Connor appeared in the doorframe, looking extremely worried. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair nervously. His eyes looked like he had been crying. "He's been here all day." Mary Margaret shook her head and looked at Connor. "Take it easy with her, she needs her rest. Don't let her get her do anything stupid."

"I'll take good care of her." Connor promised.

"I know you will." Mary Margaret put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'll be back soon Emma."

"I don't doubt it." Emma waved as Mary Margaret left.

"Glad to see this hasn't affected you're sense of sarcasm." Connor smiled as he walked over to the chair Mary Margaret had just vacated. He gently kissed Emma's forehead. "I was so worried about you."

"I heard they found me outside your house." Emma said.

"Yea." Connor nodded. "I heard my mom yell for me and I ran outside. You were just lying there, bleeding. You looked so pale. I was really scared for you Emma."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Emma touched Connor's hand.

"It's not your fault you're a klutz." Connor took Emma's hand into his. "I just care about you too much to lose you."

Emma smiled. She had never had someone care about her like Connor did before. He looked devastated about what had happened to her. But somehow, despite how scared they both were his warm reassuring grip on her hand made her feel like it was all going to be ok. "I'm going to be fine Connor."

"I know." Connor nodded. "I just worry."

"So does everyone else." Emma shook her head, forgetting the pain, and winced.

"Are you ok?" Connor looked worried. "Should I get someone?"

"No." Emma pulled Connor back. "I'm fine, really. They already have me on major pain medication. They can't do anything more. I just have to deal with it."

"Is it bad?" Connor asked.

"It's pretty rough." Emma admitted. "But I've felt worse so I guess you count your blessings where you can find them."

"You've been through worse?" Connor's eyebrows shot up.

"Connor my life hasn't been as shiny and protected as yours." Emma explained. "Bad things happen. It's part of life. But life gets better. Bad things have to happen so you can appreciate the good."

"Well I don't need something awful to happen to appreciate how lucky I am to have you in my life." Connor smiled at Emma. Emma looked down at the bedspread and smiled.

Emma felt tears prick at her eyes. "You suck."

"Why?" Connor let out a small laugh.

"Because you're taking advantage of my messed up state to make me cry." Emma looked at him, trying to pretend to be mad but her smile breaking through.

"Are those tears Emma?" Connor teased. "Wow you really did hit your head hard."

"Shut up." Emma laughed, sending pain through her body. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you laugh." Connor quickly apologized.

"No." Emma squeezed Connor's hand. "You don't need to apologize. It was a good kind of pain. I'd rather be in pain all the time than to never have you make me laugh again."

Connor shook his head and smiled. "Whatever that knock on your head did, it's making you say things that you never usually would. You might regret this later."

"I don't think so." Emma shrugged ignoring the voice shouting somewhere beneath the fuzziness that she actually would. A wave of pain and nausea washed over Emma and she put her hand to her head.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Connor suggested gently.

"Maybe you're right." Emma agreed.

"I'll stay here until Mary Margaret gets back." Connor stood up and placed another kiss on Emma's forehead. "Go to sleep, you'll feel better."

"Connor." Emma spoke up.

"Yea?" Connor turned down the lights in the room.

"Thank you. For waiting here all day." Emma said.

"I'd wait an eternity for you Emma." Connor smiled.

"I know you would." Emma tried to get comfortable, if that even was possible with the fuzziness and pain that seemed to be radiating through her entire body. She was trying to hide it as best as she could, but she welcomed any respite from it. Finally her breathing evened and she drifted off into a peaceful rest where the pain couldn't touch her.


	22. Trying to Remember

**Ok so note for last chapter - obviously I'm no expert on these type of injuries but I did a little research into them for the integrity of the story. Technically if you are unconscious for more than a few minutes it can no longer be considered a concussion. The symptoms that Dr. Whale gave them are real. Obviously Emma's recovery time is a little off but hey it's fiction so.**

**I'm so glad you all loved the last chapter! I'm trying to update fast so I can get the christmas chapter up sometime around christmas - otherwise it's just awkwardly late. Hope ya'll love this one. I've got a little MM/Emma fluff plus I brought back in our favorite writer again.**

* * *

Emma was released from the hospital late the next afternoon much to her delight and Mary Margaret's concern. Emma hated hospitals and she had made that very clear to everyone. It wasn't her fault. Some of her worst memories were associated with hospitals. Every time a beating got out of hand and she had to lie to the doctors and social workers, telling them so pre-rehearsed story about how her foster parents were good people and would never hurt her. There were days she woke up unable to recall what she had done to get herself hospitalized. Other times she intentionally hurt herself in an attempt to free herself from a family.

So despite Mary Margaret's protests and against Dr. Whale's better judgment, Emma was released. Mary Margaret had insisted Emma let the nurses take her out to the car in a wheelchair. Emma protested although secretly she wasn't sure she could make it walking by herself. Dr. Whale had given them plenty of instructions and pain medication; which Mary Margaret was hiding to make sure Emma wouldn't take too much, as if that would even be an issue. Emma may have been in extreme pain but she wasn't about to admit it.

August had been waiting when they arrived back at the apartment to help Emma up the stairs. Emma had acted annoyed but she was grateful. She tried to make it up without stopping but every few steps the dizziness became too much for her. August kept his arm around her the whole way and she could feel Mary Margaret's hand on her back, supporting her every time she stopped. It felt like an eternity before they finally made it to the second floor.

Mary Margaret tried to find the keys in the bags she was holding. When she finally produced them she opened the door for August and Emma. "The couch." Mary Margaret instructed.

"Mary Margaret, I can make it to my room." Emma protested.

"It's up a flight of stairs." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I just climbed a flight of stairs to get here." Emma argued.

Mary Margaret gave a pointed look over her shoulder. "Barely."

August helped Emma to the couch. "Feel better Emma."

"Thanks." Emma gave a small wave as he left. She looked at Mary Margaret. "The only reason you want me down here is so you can keep an eye on me."

"Is it that obvious?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Mary Margaret, don't coddle me." Emma warned. "You're worrying too much."

"Emma, of course I'm worried." Mary Margaret walked over to the couch. "I get a call in the middle of the day telling me that you've been admitted to the hospital; that you're unconscious and they can't really wake you up. Then I get there and you're so still, hooked up to machines, and Dr. Whale gives me your rank on a coma scale, a _coma_ scale Emma. Of course I'm worried; you scared me to death. I didn't know what was going to happen to you."

"I didn't realize you cared that much." Emma said quietly.

"How could you think I wouldn't?" Mary Margaret's asked.

"No one ever has before." Emma admitted.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret sat on the coffee table in front of Emma, taking Emma's hands into her own. "I care about you so much. Don't you think for a moment otherwise. I'm worried sick about you. So humor me, please, and just stay here where I can see you and know you're ok."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Fine you win… again." Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm exhausted. So I think I'm going to just take a nap."

"I think that's a good idea." Mary Margaret agreed. "Maybe if you had rested in the hospital like you were supposed to, you wouldn't be so tired right now."

"My head is injured, according to Dr. Whale I'm supposed to be tired all the time." Emma retorted.

"That's not an excuse for not following the doctors orders." Mary Margaret chided.

"Yea yea yea." Emma waved Mary Margaret off. "I hate hospitals, they make me uncomfortable. I can't really sleep in them."

"You slept pretty well last night." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Yea well…" Emma glanced at the ground. "Thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You being there with me last night…" Emma said softly. "That's the first time I've ever felt comfortable enough to relax in a hospital. Thank you."

"Any time you need me Emma." Emma swore she could see tears in Mary Margaret's eyes. "Why don't you get comfortable, I'll get you some tea?"

"That sounds good." Emma agreed. "Thanks for being so nice about this."

"About what?" Mary Margaret asked. "It's not as if any of this is your fault."

"Yea but most of my other foster families would have seen this as such a burden." Emma admitted. "To have to take care of me and make sure I don't die or something."

"Emma, you're not a burden." Mary Margaret said sadly. "Don't you ever think that about yourself. I don't mind taking care of you because I do care about you. Plus I get a week off of school out of the whole deal."

"Now I see what you're really getting out of this." Emma laughed.

"You've caught me." Mary Margaret threw up her hands. "It's all about me."

"Right, because you are the most selfish person on this planet." Emma said sarcastically.

"Can't tell you how many times I've heard that." Mary Margaret poured hot water over the tea bag and carried the cup over to Emma. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Emma took it gratefully.

Mary Margaret paused and looked at Emma. "Emma I was so scared yesterday. I thought I was going to lose you, and that prospect terrified me. So please just promise me you'll do whatever Dr. Whale tells you to so you can get better. For me"

"I'll do my best." Emma smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Probably lead a very boring life." Emma joked. "I keep things very interesting."

"That you do." Mary Margaret agreed as she took the mug from Emma's hand. "Now get some rest." She pulled a blanket up over Emma who sunk back into the couch gratefully. "If you need anything I'll be close by."

"I'd expect nothing less from you." Emma smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Mary Margaret asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. She was standing at the door, coat, on, keys in hand, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Yes." Emma sighed. "I'll be fine. Really I'm old enough to take care of myself for an afternoon. Besides you've already arranged for August to babysit me."

As if on cue August appeared in the doorway. "Did someone say my name?" Emma rolled her eyes and motioned to August, looking to Mary Margaret as if to say 'see'.

Mary Margaret pointed at Emma, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it out. She swallowed whatever it was she wanted to say and closed her hand around her keys, sighing. She turned to August. "I'll only be just a few hours. I have to get my lesson plans in order for my sub this week. The school isn't that far away. Call if you need anything."

"We will." August promised.

"I mean it Emma." Mary Margaret looked pointedly at Emma. "Anything. Don't try to play it off." Mary Margaret looked at August. "Don't let her play it off."

"I won't." August held up his fingers. "Scouts honor."

"I don't trust you." Mary Margaret pointed at Emma. "For some unknown reason I trust you." She glanced at August. "But I certainly don't trust you."

"Your faith is touching." Emma put her hand to her heart."

"I'll be back in a few hours." Mary Margaret said one more time before leaving.

"I thought she'd never leave." Emma let out her breath.

"She does seem a bit more neurotic than usual." August nodded.

"Oh you have no idea." Emma shook her head. "This whole head thing has sent her into overprotective overdrive. It's driving me absolutely nuts."

"I can see how you would get a little stir crazy in here." August looked around the apartment.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to get better with her hovering all the time." Emma pushed herself off the couch.

"How are you feeling?" August asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I feel pretty awful, my head is still killing me but I feel better than yesterday. One day at a time I guess."

"You look a lot better today." August offered.

"That's good because I feel like I'm going insane." Emma said. "I had some pretty crazy hallucinations while I was knocked out."

"Like what?" August looked interested.

"Well I remembered Kate and I were talking about that book you gave me that afternoon." Emma started.

"Emma, you remember that day?" August looked shocked.

"Only that little part really. I don't remember going to Kate's house or leaving. Anyway, she was going on about how everyone in the book looked like someone here and all that stuff. She was talking like this town was actually filled with fairy tale characters from that book."

"Are you sure that wasn't a hallucination?" August asked.

"Nah, Kate confirmed it in the fifteen minute period I was permitted visitors yesterday before I left the hospital." Emma said. "Anyway I must have subconsciously remembered I was going to Connors house because I had the strangest dream, only there were no faces, just Gold and Regina talking about some curse they placed on the town and how it was weakening because of some girl. Weird right?"

"Emma." August said slowly. "Have you every considered the fact that it might be a memory?"

"A memory?" Emma repeated. "That's crazy."

"Maybe not." August shrugged. "When we're hurt, our brain does weird things to protect itself, like…" August searched for the right word. "Distorting memories. Maybe your brain is changing a memory you have from before or during the accident. Emma, maybe it wasn't an accident."

"Are you saying you think someone did this to me?" Emma asked

"Emma you saw the x-rays and scans. You know it looked like it was a single blow to the head." August pointed out.

"Dr. Whale said I could have fell at just the right angle." Emma started.

"Or he was lying to you." August sighed. "Emma I overheard Dr. Whale talking to Regina. She was making sure he told you it was an accident so no one suspected foul play. Emma if you can remember, maybe you can figure out who hurt you."

"How would I remember?" Emma looked confused.

"Archie can help you." August offered.

"Mary Margaret would kill us." Emma said. "You know that."

"She can't get mad if she doesn't know about it." August shrugged.

"Are you suggesting I lie to her?" Emma asked.

"I'm suggesting you keep her from worrying more than she already is." August said. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes." Emma shrugged. "We have about 2 hours before she gets back. We better go now."

"I've got my keys." August held them up.

"You're not driving me two blocks." Emma argued.

"Mary Margaret would be very upset if I let you walk." August said.

"She's gonna be mad no matter what." Emma pointed out. "You have your cell right?"

"Yes, why?" August pulled it out.

"Give it to me." Emma held out her hand and walked over to the landline. "I'm rerouting our calls to your phone in case anyone calls. In case Mary Margaret calls, which she probably will, we can answer the phone and she won't become suspicious."

"You are far too smart for your own good." August shook his head as he watched Emma work.

"Oh honestly August, it's a simple procedure." Emma rolled her eyes as she worked.

"Not for everyone it's not." August laughed. "You are something else."

"Done." Emma tossed August his cell phone. "Let's go."

"Grab your coat." August called as Emma walked towards the door.

"God you sound like Mary Margaret." Emma sighed as she pulled her coat off the hook by the door. "Get a move on, our time is limited."

"Patience is a virtue." August called as he followed after her.

"Not one of mine." Emma's voice floated up through the stairwell.

August laughed as he hurried down the stairs to his car. The drive to Archie's office was fairly quick. Before he knew it he and Emma were standing outside the door.

"What do we do?" Emma looked at August.

"We go in." August pushed open to door. "Archie?"

"Yes?" Archie walked into the waiting room, looking surprised to see Emma and August standing there. "August, Emma? I must say I'm surprised to see the two of you here. Especially you Emma, I was under the impression that you were going to be in bed for the next few days."

"I should be." Emma said. "But we're not telling Mary Margaret about this little adventure."

"You're lying to her." Archie repeated.

"Not lying." Emma held up her hand. "Protecting her, from an aneurism, because she's going to get one from all the worrying she's doing."

"Why are you here exactly?" Archie asked.

"We're hoping you can help Emma remember something." August said.

"Remember what exactly?" Archie wrung his hands, clearly nervous about lying to Mary Margaret.

"What happened during my accident." Emma said.

"Why do you want to remember what happened during your accident?" Archie looked confused.

"Well." Emma looked up at August and rocked back on her heels. "We don't exactly think it was an accident."

"You think someone attacked you?" Archie looked very surprised.

"We don't know what happened." August said hurriedly. "That's what we're trying to find out. Emma has some blurry memories but she's not sure whether they are real or not. That's why we're hoping you can help us."

"I could use hypnosis." Archie suggested.

"Hypnosis?" Emma looked confused.

"I'll put you under and try to help you remember what happened." Archie explained. "It's very simple and no harm will come to you."

"Ok." Emma nodded. "How do we start?"

"Come into my office." Archie opened the door and ushered Emma and August through it. "Emma get comfortable on the couch. August you can sit in that chair over there. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Ok." Emma tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. She had no idea what she was getting into.

"Just relax Emma. Close your eyes, get comfortable." Archie instructed. Emma lay down on the couch and hesitantly closed her eyes, trying to even her nervous breathing "Emma listen very closely. Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Emma said

"I want you to go back into your memory." Archie said. "Back to that day, back to the last thing you remember. Tell me, where are you?"

"In Kate's bedroom." Emma answered.

"When?" Archie asked.

"That afternoon." Emma responded.

"And what were you doing?" Archie asked.

"Talking about this fairytale book we did a project on." Emma's voice began to get more distant. "Kate had some crazy theory that we all looked like characters from the book."

"Then what happened?" Archie encouraged Emma to continue.

"Connor called." Emma said. "For me, he said he needed to see me."

"What next Emma?" Archie asked.

"I went." Emma said. "I didn't want Regina to catch me so I snuck around the back of his house."

"Regina said they found her on the front drive." August broke in.

Archie held up a hand, silencing him. "And do you remember anything after that?"

"Yes." Emma's response surprised both men. "I saw Regina there."

"And what was she doing?" Archie asked slowly.

"Talking with Gold." Emma's eyes moved back and forth underneath her eyelids. "The conversation, it's fading."

"Who hurt you Emma?" Archie was starting to believe in Emma and August's theory. Regina's story didn't match up to what Emma was saying. "Try to remember Emma, who hurt you?"

Images flew around in Emma's head. Bits of conversation, flashes of Connor's back yard, something blunt swinging at her head. She heard Archie repeating 'who hurt you'. A face was coming into focus when something grabbed her and pulled her deeper. She was ten again, the lights were dim but she knew exactly where she was. Everything seemed tilted, distorted as the man walked closer to her, but she knew exactly who he was. She could never forget that face. She tried to run but something froze her in place, not letting her move, not letting her scream. It was terrifying.

"Emma, Emma." The voice was sinister. "I never thought I'd see you again." Emma wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"Emma!" Emma jolted awake to see a very concerned Archie and August standing over her. "You went too deep into hypnosis, I had to wake you up. What did you see?"

"It was…" Emma's breath was shaky. She looked with wide eyes at the two men.

"What?" Archie asked. "Tell me so that I can help you."

"I remembered." Emma's voice was scared. "I remembered all of it." She pushed herself off the couch.

"Emma, Emma." Archie followed her. "Tell me what did you see? I can help you."

"No you can't." Emma couldn't keep the pain out of her voice as she darted out of the office.

"Emma!" August called after her.

"Not now August, I'll tell you later." Emma shouted as she ran. She had absolutely no clue where she was going, but that didn't matter to her. All she knew was that she couldn't be in that room anymore. She had to run as far away as possible, to get away from that memory that she had been spending so many years hiding from. She thought she had lost it, but it had reared its ugly head. Emma knew it was impossible to run from her past but she couldn't just sit there and let it haunt her. She had to try whatever she could to run because that was what she did best.

Before she realized it she was in the woods with absolutely no idea where she was. She had ignored the pounding in her head up until this point but it had grown too strong, refusing to be pushed aside. She slowed down, looking around, trying to get her bearings. The pain in her head intensified and the world began to spin around her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched the ground come up to meet her, darkness enveloping her.

* * *

August stood in disbelief as he watched Emma run away. "Shit." August swore as he spun around. He put his hand over his mouth. "She's going to kill me." August held up his hands. "I'm dead."

His cellphone began to ring. He glanced down at it, seeing Mary Margaret's name on the screen. "Oh this is just great." August hit the accept button. "Hello?"

"August?" Mary Margaret's cheerful voice made August's stomach sink. "How is everything going?"

"Um." August considered lying to Mary Margaret but he knew it would only prolong the inevitable. "Mary Margaret we… have a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Panic began to fill Mary Margaret's voice.

"Well I…" August said slowly.

"August!" Mary Margaret shouted. "What is going on, is Emma ok? Is there something wrong with her? Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Calm down." August said. "Emma…"

"What about her?" Mary Margaret sounded worried.

"She had a minor freak out." August explained. "She just ran away, saying something about how she couldn't handle it and she just ran."

"Oh my God, I'm coming home now." August could hear Mary Margaret grabbing her things hurriedly. "Did you see where she went?"

"Yes…" August tried to start.

"Then follow her!" Mary Margaret yelled. "Why aren't you following her?"

"I am." August said as he got into the car. "She was headed towards the woods. Head that direction. I'm on my way there now." August turned off the phone, not up to listening Mary Margaret berate him anymore. No matter how much he deserved it.

"Shit Emma." August got out of the car when he reached the edge of the woods, looking around. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Where did you go?"

"August!" August turned to see Mary Margaret getting out of her car, hurrying towards him. He was amazed at how quickly she had gotten there. "Where is she… where did she go?"

"I don't know." August admitted. "These woods are massive."

"Pick a direction and let's go." Mary Margaret darted off shouting Emma's name.

August looked around trying to get a sense of what direction Emma would have gone. He finally took off in a direction, shouting Emma's name. He looked around frantically. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. "Emma!" He turned around in circles, searching for any sign of the girl. He finally caught sight of a shock of blonde hair poking out from behind a tree. He walked closer and dropped his phone when he saw Emma's unconscious form lying there. "Mary Margaret!" He ran to Emma's side, dropping to the ground next to her. "Emma, Emma! Wake up."

He could hear Mary Margaret shouting his name as she ran towards them. He shook Emma's shoulders gently. "Emma, please wake up."

Emma moaned as she gently shifted. "What?" She her eyes slowly blinked open. "What happened?"

"Emma you passed out." August tried to remain calm. "It's ok, you're going to be fine. Mary Margaret and I are here, we'll take care of you."

"I'm fine." Emma mumbled.

"Yea and I'm a six foot six NBA star." August shook his head. "Emma what happened to set you off like that?"

"I remembered." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper. August knew she needed help soon. "I remembered what Regina and Gold were talking about." Emma began to speak slower, her voice more distant. "They were talking about me, and Mary Margaret, my mother. There was some curse, I was going to break it… Kate's theory… not so crazy."

"Emma!" August shouted. "Stay with me."

"That book is real." Emma said. "Why didn't you tell me it was real?"

"We can talk about that later Em." August promised. "Just stay with me."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret burst through the trees and fell down on the ground next to her. "Oh my God August."

"We need to get her to the hospital." August said.

"No hospital." Emma murmured.

"Yes hospital." Mary Margaret said gently. She looked up at August. "I'll get the car you carry her there."

"Of course. Emma put your arms around my neck." August gently lifted Emma into his arms.

"mm…fine" Emma murmured.

"No you're not." August was not in the mood to argue with the girl as he followed Mary Margaret to the car.

"Put her in the back." Mary Margaret opened the door. "You drive, I'll sit with her." Mary Margaret got into the back seat and positioned Emma's head on her lap as August got in the front seat to drive.

"It's going to be all right Emma." Mary Margaret gently stroked the girl's hair. "You're going to be just fine."

* * *

**Sorry to use another cliff hanger but I had to to break up for the next chapter. It's a good one!**


	23. Nightmares

**This chapter's a bit on the shorter side but I thought it was a stand alone moment. All Emma and Mary Margaret. The more emotional side of Emma - plus you get to find out the memory! It's got a lot packed in it. Hope you all love it.**

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy for Mary Margaret that night. She couldn't push her worry for Emma out of her mind. The girl had been through so much in the past couple days. From the moment she woke up in the hospital Mary Margaret had noticed something off about Emma. It could be attributed to the fact that Emma had a head injury, but Dr. Whale had said she would mend with time. That did nothing to calm Mary Margaret's worries, which had only been heightened by Emma's recent blackout spell in the forest. Thank God August had found her or who knows what would have happened to the young girl.

They had taken Emma to the hospital where Dr. Whale had lectured her on the importance of following his instructions if she wanted to get better. She had received another lecture form Mary Margaret and had promised she would follow the rules. Later that night Dr. Whale had released Emma back into Mary Margaret's care. She had retired to bed as soon as they got back to the apartment, exhausted by the day's events.

To Mary Margaret, the truly terrifying part was how distressed Emma seemed. The usual strong exterior of the teen seemed to have completely fallen away. Whatever was going on inside of Emma's head, the girl seemed scared and confused. Mary Margaret ached to calm her fears, if only Emma would tell them to her.

Mary Margaret had finally settled down when a piercing scream tore through the night. Mary Margaret shot out of bed, dazed and confused. Another scream followed by a panicked cry for help reverberated through the apartment. "Emma!" Mary Margaret was out of her room and up the stairs in an instant, her heart pounding violently inside her chest. "Emma!" When she finally reached Emma's room she saw the girl tossing and turning in bed, trying to escape from whatever nightmare held her captive.

"Please." Emma begged some unseen foe. "Let me go. Don't do this." Emma sobbed. "Please, no, no, stop." Emma screamed again.

Mary Margaret switched on the bedside lamp and sat down next to Emma, shaking the girl by the shoulders. "Emma, Emma sweetheart." Emma didn't respond, she just kept whimpering. "Emma wake up!" Mary Margaret begged. "Emma!"

Suddenly Emma shot upward, gasping for breath. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her eyes were filled with despair. She looked at Mary Margaret who was holding her steady by the shoulders, fear and concern in her eyes. "Emma?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively.

Emma's breath shuttered as she collapsed into Mary Margaret's arms, sobbing. Mary Margaret was surprised by the action but immediately tightened her arms around Emma, hugging the girl to her protectively. She stroked Emma's hair and shushed the girl soothingly. "It's ok, it was just a dream, it's all over, you're safe now sweetheart." Mary Margaret's heart broke for the sobbing girl in her arms. "Oh Emma, it's going to be ok."

Emma held on to Mary Margaret tightly. Something in the back of her mind was telling her she was going to regret this moment of weakness, but in the present she didn't care. She was exhausted, tired of being strong and dealing with everything by herself. And quite frankly she was scared. Somewhere deep down she knew she was actually grateful Mary Margaret was there to comfort her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed her. She couldn't carry this by herself anymore. Taking the plunge and telling her was terrifying, but there was really no backing out now. And besides part of Emma actually wanted to tell Mary Margaret about her tormented past.

When Emma's cries finally subsided she lingered in Mary Margaret's embrace a while longer, trying to even her breathing. She could feel Mary Margaret's strong grasp and it made her feel safe. Mary Margaret was gently rocking her, whispering to her that it would be all right. Emma finally gained her composure and slowly pulled away. She found herself looking into the incredibly worried face of Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret moved to wipe the tears off of Emma's cheeks. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Emma took a deep breath, she know there was no use lying so gave a small shake of her head. "I've been better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Emma looked at the woman sitting in front of her.

"Of course you do." Mary Margaret said supportively.

"Are you going to let it go?" Emma asked knowingly.

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh. "Probably not." She took Emma's hand in hers. "I'm worried about you."

"That's understandable." Emma agreed.

"So what is it?" Mary Margaret asked again.

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "It was a nightmare, but it felt _so_ real."

"Em..." Mary Margaret started.

"Because it was real." Emma continued, whispering.

"What?" If it was possible, Mary Margaret looked even more concerned.

"It was a memory." Emma explained. "One that I thought I had blocked out long ago."

Mary Margaret's face had turned grave. She didn't know what Emma's memory was but from what she had said in her sleep and how frightened Emma had been she had a pretty good idea. "What happened Emma?"

Emma's breath shuttered. She looked up at the ceiling, terrified of saying what she was about to admit after five years of being trapped by silence. "I was ten." She felt Mary Margaret's hand tighten around hers as she started. "I was living with my seventh set of foster parents at this time. Victoria was so kind to me. I thought I wanted her to be my mother. She told me I was special and that we were going to be a family. I wanted that more than anything so I tried my hardest to be perfect, to not cause any problems. But there was someone who Victoria loved more than me, my foster father, Dave. Dave paid attention to me, he made me feel pretty; he made me feel special, like I was good enough, like someone could actually care about me. He slowly bought my trust. Telling me how smart I was, how talented I was, how pretty I was. He brought me presents. I didn't want to disappoint him so I tried so hard to be everything he wanted me to be. His comments began to become more personal, more inappropriate, but I was so young, I didn't know better. No one had ever been there to teach me anything else. I didn't know what love was; I didn't know it was wrong. He started getting more comfortable, touching me, sneaking in to my room at night. He told me if I told anyone he wourt5ld be mad at me; that they would take me away. I felt like I owed him something. I didn't want him to be mad at me, so I kept my mouth shut."

Emma ran her hand through her hair, not daring to stop her story; if she did she was unsure if she would be able to continue. She was too scared to look into Mary Margaret's eyes for fear of what might be in them. "Most girls have their first kiss in middle school with their crush, or playing spin the bottle. Mine was with him, so was my second, my third, every kiss I'd ever had until Connor. I didn't want to do what he wanted me to do, but I couldn't fight back. I was too scared to. I knew it was wrong, I was embarrassed by what I let happen to myself but I was trapped by fear. Dave just kept wanting more, he told me he loved me like no one ever could or would. He took what little innocence I had left. One night, Victoria wasn't feeling well so she took a sleeping pill and went to bed early. That night he snuck into my room and got more aggressive than he had before, I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't stop it. No matter how much I begged or screamed he wouldn't stop. He just covered my mouth and… he raped me. I know Victoria heard me, but she didn't come. I saw it in her eyes the next morning, the guilt, but it wasn't enough for her to help me. When it happened again, I just shut down, it was as if numbness took over and my mind traveled to somewhere else until it was over. I finally threw myself down a flight of stairs, hospitalizing myself to get my social worker to remove me from that house. That's why I'm so damaged. I told you Mary Margaret; I'm screwed up. I'm so broken, beyond repair. Maybe if I had been stronger, had tried a little harder..."

Emma was cut off by Mary Margaret's arms encircling her once more, pulling Emma to her. "Oh Emma." Mary Margaret's words were choked through her own tears. "I had no idea."

"Nobody did." Emma whispered.

"Sweetheart, I am so, incredibly sorry that happened to you." Mary Margaret tightened her hold on the girl. "But it is not your fault. Don't you ever say that again?"

"But..." Emma started.

"No." Mary Margaret pulled away from Emma and held her at arms length, forcing the girl to look into her eyes. "What he did to you was so wrong. It's awful and unimaginable that a little girl could go through that alone. He is a monster and the blame for what he did falls squarely on his shoulders. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just a child. Someone should have been there for you, to protect you. But it is not you're fault and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Do you understand me?" Emma nodded slowly. "Have you been carrying this around by yourself all this time?" Emma nodded again. "Oh Emma." Mary Margaret gently stroked Emma's hair. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried." Emma admitted. "A few times. But no one would listen; no one would believe me. They all just told me I was lucky to have someone who cared about as much as Dave and Victoria did and not to screw it up. By the time he started... well I was sick of not being believed and I honestly started believing Dave, that love was like that, that I deserved it and should be grateful."

"Oh my God Emma." Mary Margaret tilted her head sadly. "You did not deserve that."

"I know." Emma said.

"Do you?" Mary Margaret said knowingly. Emma remained silent. Mary Margaret sighed and readjusted herself, taking both of Emma's hands into her own. "Emma what he did to you? That is not what love is. Love is protecting the people you care about, not hurting them. Love is putting other people first, no matter the cost." A realization dawned on Mary Margaret. "Is this why you're so scared to trust people, to let people in?"

Emma nodded. "I worked so long at being strong enough, because I had been burned by everyone I ever tried to lean on. Eventually I learned that others would only fail me and the only person I could trust was myself. Letting other people in was just asking to be hurt."

Mary Margaret's heart broke at Emma's admission. "Oh Emma. I can't promise you I won't mess up, but I can promise you that I will do my best not to hurt you. You can trust me Emma. I'm here for you always."

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day when we were fighting…I didn't mean it" Emma said.

"I know." Mary Margaret assured her.

"I was just scared, scared you'd find out… find out how screwed up I am. That you wouldn't want someone so damaged." Emma looked down at the bed. "I was scared I was going to lose you just like everyone else."

Mary Margaret took Emma's face in her hands. "I need you to listen to me on this one. I'm not going anywhere. Kid, you couldn't lose me if you tried."

Emma smiled and for the first time, she initiated a hug with Mary Margaret. Resting her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder she couldn't help but wonder if this was what having a mother was like.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

"What triggered this?" Mary Margaret gently rubbed Emma's back. "What made you have this memory again?"

"Well." Emma pulled away and looked guiltily at Mary Margaret. "August and I sort of went to see Archie today."

"You did what?" Mary Margaret's voice hardened.

"We thought maybe he could help me remember what happened." Emma explained slowly. "And he definitely got me to remember. Are you mad?"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and shook her head. "Not at the moment, but the only reason you're getting a free pass right now is because you're little stunt got you hospitalized. Which I hope is lesson enough."

"It is." Emma promised.

"Thank you" Mary Margaret said. "For trusting me"

"I didn't really have a choice. I mean how was I going to play off this one." Emma shrugged.

"You could have lied, told me some made up story, but you didn't." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I was tired of carrying this secret by myself." Emma admitted.

"You don't have to go through these things alone." Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." Emma said honestly. She tried to stifle a yawn but she couldn't hide it from Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret gently tucked Emma's hair behind her ear. "You look exhausted. Why don't you lay down and try to go back to sleep?" Mary Margaret noticed fear in Emma's eyes, the fear of being pulled back into the nightmare. "I can stay with you until you fall asleep… if you want me to."

Emma hesitated but nodded slowly. "I'd really like that." Emma turned her back to Mary Margaret, resting her head on her arm. She felt Mary Margaret's hand running through her hair, her other hand gently rubbing circles on her back.

"It was just a dream. You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm always here." Mary Margaret whispered as Emma drifted off to sleep feeling truly safe for the first time in a long while.

When Mary Margaret finally noticed Emma's breathing slow she quietly stood up and tucked the comforter around Emma's shoulders. Gently she brushed a lock of Emma's hair out of her face, seeing a peaceful look. Mary Margaret smiled as she walked down the stairs to her room. Feeling needed and being able to comfort Emma was incredible. She cared for Emma so much and it pained her to know how much Emma had been hurt, how much she was still hurting. As Mary Margaret settled back into bed she couldn't help but think whatever circumstances had brought Emma to her, she was here for a reason.


	24. A Four Letter Word

**Here's a little christmas present for ya'll. This chapter is more Connor/Emma but there are definitely some sweet Mary Margaret moments. I hope you all love it because it's def one of my favorites. Big moments for Emma.**

* * *

The next morning Mary Margaret was up early. She couldn't sleep after the previous night's events. She knew she should probably wake Emma up to keep her on Dr. Whale's sleep schedule. But after what had happened she thought the girl deserved some rest.

Breakfast seemed like an insurmountable task at the moment so Mary Margaret made the decision to go to Granny's to pick up food. She wrote a quick note to Emma in case she woke up while Mary Margaret was gone.

Ruby perked up when she saw Mary Margaret walk into the diner. "Mary Margaret. I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well I heard about what happened with Emma." Ruby started. "I just figured you'd be in overdrive with the whole hovering thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Mary Margaret. You're extraordinarily overprotective. I'm honestly surprised you let her out of your sight." Ruby shrugged.

"She's asleep." Mary Margaret said.

"Well that explains it." Ruby smiled. "What can I get for you?"

"Emma's usual and a scone for me." Mary Margaret said

"Coming right up." Ruby passed the ticket off. "So what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Well I found out August chose to take Emma out, against my wishes." Mary Margaret shook her head. "He took her to Archie to try to get her to remember what happened. It backfired when it brought up some traumatic memories and she ended up taking off into the woods where we found her unconscious. Honestly the two of them are children who can't be trusted."

"Mary Margaret." Ruby cocked her head. "Maybe you're overreacting just a little bit to this.

"Not at all. He risked her health. He took her out, without my permission. How dare he do that? How dare he make decisions about my da…" Mary Margaret stopped suddenly.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up "Mary Margaret… You almost just called her your daughter. I didn't realize you had gotten that attached to her."

"I…" Mary Margaret seemed shocked by her own comment. "I guess I did. I just can't imagine my life without her. She's changed me. I don't know why, but I feel so protective of her. I hate anyone who's ever hurt her." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "I love her. She makes me happy."

"She's become your family." Ruby smiled.

"She has." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Ah Mary Margaret." Ruby couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm so happy for you. It's like she was meant to come into your life."

"I feel like she was always meant to be a part of it." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Maybe she was." Ruby handed Mary Margaret her food.

"Well I better get going before Emma wakes up." Mary Margaret stood up.

"Yea, wouldn't want the girl to have any degree of freedom." Ruby teased her friend.

"Don't mock me." Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes playfully. "Ill see you soon Ruby."

"See you Mary Margaret." Ruby shook her head and smiled as her friend left the diner.

* * *

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful for Emma and Mary Margaret. Emma followed Dr. Whale's orders without protest. She went along with Mary Margaret's new healthy menu, she took her medication, and she didn't protest when Mary Margaret insisted on doing things for her to keep her from getting overwhelmed. She even accepted Mary Margaret's suggestion to start taking mid afternoon naps when she noticed how tired Emma was getting.

By time Sunday night had rolled around Emma had had enough. Ashley and Ruby had invited Mary Margaret out with them and it took Emma the better part of the day to convince Mary Margaret to spend some much needed time with her friends. Much like Emma couldn't say no to Mary Margaret, it seemed with enough pushing, Mary Margaret couldn't say no to Emma either. She had finally relented when Emma had promised Connor would be there to keep an eye on her. Mary Margaret knew how strongly Connor felt for Emma, and how guilty he felt about what happened since Emma had been coming to see him when the accident occurred. Mary Margaret knew he would take good care of her.

So that Sunday night, despite her reservations at leaving Emma, she was dressed to go out with her friends. "Are you sure you guys are going to be ok?" Mary Margaret nervously fiddled with her scarf. "There's leftovers in the refrigerator, you have my cell number and the number of the restaurant in case for some reason you can't get through…"

"Mary Margaret." Emma interrupted. "We're going to be fine. Stop worrying and go out and have fun, for once in you life. Enjoy your time with your friends. You're 28, act like it."

"Fine." Mary Margaret sighed. "Be safe. Don't let her do anything stupid."

"I won't." Connor promised.

"All right." She squeezed Emma's shoulder gently. "Call me if you need anything at all. I mean it Emma."

"I will." Emma said.

"No you won't." Mary Margaret smiled. "But you wouldn't be you if you followed the rules."

"Love you too Mary Margaret." Emma shook her head and waved as Mary Margaret closed the door. "I can't believe we finally got her to leave." Emma turned to Connor. "Thank you for helping me with that. She needs time to herself; she's been going over the top trying to make sure I'm comfortable and feeling all right and not doing to much. To be honest I need freedom from her too. I know it's all coming from a good place but she's driving me insane."

"Well." Connor tucked a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I'm here now and she's gone and it's just the two of us."

Emma nodded. "Are you hungry? Should we go see what Mary Margaret has left us?"

"Actually I had something else in mind." Connor said.

Emma looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? If you're suggesting we go out I can tell you right now that's a really awful idea. Mary Margaret still wants to kill August for last week."

"No, don't worry. I'm not up to taking on Mary Margaret when it comes to you and your safety." Connor promised. "She scares me, which is weird considering how nice and sweet she is."

"Yea she can be kind of terrifying when it comes to her overprotective side." Emma agreed. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well." Connor walked behind the counter and pulled out two reusable grocery bags. "I thought I'd cook for you."

"Cook?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Connor nodded. "Growing up with only a mother you learn certain things. Cooking is one of them."

Emma stifled a laugh. "That's so sweet."

"Are you making fun of me Emma Swan?" Connor walked over to her.

"Not at all." Emma tried to keep her face straight as he pulled her close. "I would never make fun of you."

"You are so mean." Connor placed a kiss on Emma's lips. "But somehow I still keep coming back."

"I'm irresistible what can I say?" Emma shrugged. "So what are you making?"

"Nothing fancy." Connor walked back to the kitchen. "Just pasta. I thought it'd be easy to bring over."

"You fascinate me Connor Mills." Emma said as she took a seat on of the counter stools.

"Oh honestly Em, it's pasta it's not that hard to make." Connor said as he started pulling ingredients out of the bags. "Now I need two pans. Do you know where those are?"

"I may not cook, but I'm not incompetent." Emma shook her head as she retrieved the two pans for Connor. "Here you go Emril."

"Fill one with water?" Connor asked.

"I didn't sign up to be sous chef." Emma pretended to be annoyed but did as Connor said. "What next?"

"Put it on the stove and turn it to medium heat. Wait for it to boil." Connor instructed. "Now can you grab me a glass bowl?"

"Sure thing." Emma obliged. She handed the bowl to Connor who immediately started measuring ingredients into it.

"Does Mary Margaret have any white wine?" Connor asked.

"Connor are you serious?" Emma's eyes widened. "Not only would she kill us on a normal day but I'm not allowed to drink at all with my condition."

"Not to drink." Connor laughed. "To cook with."

"What?" Emma looked confused as she took a bottle out to hand it to Connor.

"Just trust me." Connor smiled as he took the wine and measured some into the bowl.

"Is that garlic?" Emma watched Connor chop the cloves.

"Yes I hope you like it." Connor looked up, realizing he had never asked Emma.

"No that sounds great." Emma assured him. "Do you need any help?"

"Well." Connor poured the sauce into the pan. "Could you pull out the basil, the green leafy stuff, and start chopping it."

"I know what basil is." Emma said indignantly as she did what Connor told her.

"Just making sure." Connor couldn't keep the smile off his face. He noticed the water had begun to boil and poured the pasta in to cook.

"How finely do you want this stuff chopped?" Emma asked.

Connor looked over and laughed at Emma who was attempting to chop up the basil. "Oh Em, here let me show you." He came up behind Emma and placed his hand over hers and guided her as she moved the knife. "See it's not that hard."

"For you maybe." Emma laughed. "I'm hopeless."

"You're not hopeless." Connor said as he moved to check on the sauce. "You just need a little work."

"I'm offended." Emma crossed her arms.

"You should be." Connor teased.

"Shut up." Emma shook her head as she pulled the water pitcher out of the refrigerator.

"Here taste this." Connor held out a spoonful of sauce to Emma.

Emma tasted it and looked at Connor in surprise. "Connor this is really good."

"I know." Connor smirked. "My mother makes me perfect these things."

"That's so weird." Emma laughed.

"Stuff it Swan." Connor jabbed playfully. "Grab two plates, it's ready."

"I for one, am excited to taste this masterpiece from the famous Chef Connor." Emma grabbed the plates from the cabinet.

"Hey." Connor pointed at her. "If you make fun, you get no food."

"Oh no, please sir. I've worked all day with no food. I need my dinner lest I…" Emma fake coughed twice. "wither away and die."

"I see your sarcasm has rebounded with full force." Connor grinned.

"I've been trying to work on getting the best parts of me back first." Emma faked sincerity.

"Give me that plate." Connor shook his head and served up the food. "Do you want to eat at the table of on the couch?"

"The couch duh." Emma said as poured herself a glass of water. "I am taking full advantage of this whole injury thing by eating on the couch as much as possible. Mary Margaret never lets me eat there. But now I get away with whatever I want." Emma looked up. "Sort of. Plus I would think you would relish the chance to eat somewhere other than your formal dining room."

"This is true." Connor agreed as he carried both plates over to the couch.

"So how has school been?" Emma asked.

"Pretty standard." Connor shrugged. "You don't have too much to make up. Knowing you it'll probably be done within a day or two."

"I just wish Mary Margaret would let me get started on the make up work already." Emma shook her head.

"She just doesn't want to put too much pressure on you." Connor pointed out.

"I know but she's literally not letting me do anything. Seriously anything that I try to do that she deems to stressful she does for me." Emma said. "I think she's taking the name of this injury a little too much to heart. It's really not as bad as it seems, I was just unconscious for too long. It doesn't to seem to have to many long term affects."

"Really?" Connor raised an eyebrow. "No affects at all."

"I mean I get headaches a lot." Emma admitted. "And I do get tired easier and sometimes it's difficult to concentrate. But I can deal with those as they come. She doesn't realize she's putting more stress on me to finish that homework when I'm back at school."

"Well I'm sure you will be able to handle it." Connor said. "You are amazing after all."

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes.

"School-wise Ems." Connor explained. "You're literally a genius. You'll have no problems catching up."

"Yea and break is coming up so I'm sure that'll give me time to get it all done." Emma took a drink of water. "So what is Storybrooke like around Christmas time?"

"Lights all over down town. The shopkeepers get really into it with their displays. Well all but Mr. Gold of course. And then there's the town Christmas party, that's always fun. Everyone is there and there is hot chocolate, all sorts of sweets, eggnog which makes for some interesting stories. There's caroling, which you would probably hate." Connor looked at Emma.

"You know me so well." Emma teased.

"There's also a lot of people who throw parties." Connor continued. "Some of note are Ryan Hoodmans, it's a big deal to get an invite, then there's Isabelle's, as usual a shit show, and then there's my mom's."

"Really you would think Halloween would be a more appropriate holiday for a witch to celebrate." Emma muttered. Connor shoved her playfully. "Hey, just kidding. But you're mom throws a party? For a holiday?"

"Yea it's an… exclusive event." Connor chose his words carefully. "Not a lot of people get invited. Only those my mom deems worthy of spending time with."

"So basically not me." Emma finished.

"Probably not." Connor agreed.

"So how did she respond to you coming over here tonight?" Emma asked.

"She wasn't thrilled." Connor admitted. "But she understood."

"She did?" Emma asked, surprised.

"She said if it would keep me from moping around the house for the next week then it was worth it." Connor shrugged.

"Wow." Emma nodded slowly. "That's almost kind for her. "So how are the psychotic six?"

"Are you referring to our friends?" Connor clarified. Emma nodded causing Connor to laugh. "They're all right, really worried about you though. Sam asks about you all the time?"

"Sam?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"They guy is surprisingly soft." Connor explained. "Ava and Kate are obviously worried. They can't wait for you to get back to school so they can see you and make sure you're alive. "

"Yea Mary Margaret has been keeping visitors to a minimum." Emma nodded. "After the stunt I pulled last week she's taking no chances."

"Yea I heard about that." Connor smiled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know my brain was injured." Emma avoided the question.

"Is that going to be your excuse for everything?" Connor asked.

"While it lasts." Emma answered. "It's a great excuse that not everyone gets to use. It's one of the only good things that's come out of this whole thing."

Connor watched Emma carefully. "I'm really glad you're ok Em."

"Oh don't tell me you're getting all sentimental on me." Emma looked at Connor.

"I see you're emotional side at the hospital was just a lapse." Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Yea it was a moment of drug and brain injury induced weakness." Emma smiled.

"Well regardless." Connor said. "This whole thing has made me realize just how much I care about you. When I thought I could lose you, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Oh my God are you about to…?" Emma's eyes widened in recognition.

"Emma in that moment I realized…" Connor looked up at Emma. "I realized I love you."

"Yup." Emma nodded awkwardly. "You are."

"You don't have to say it back yet." Connor said hurriedly. "I know you have issues trusting people. But I want you to know that I will wait until you're ready."

Emma nodded slowly. "I may not be ready to say that yet. But I'm working on it." She leaned into Connor as he wrapped his arms around her. His strong arms made her feel safe. He gently stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mary Margaret returned to the apartment later than she had planned. She pushed open the door to see Emma sleeping peacefully on Connor on the couch. Connor had his arms wrapped protectively around her and was watching some show on the television. He nodded at Mary Margaret, acknowledging her presence.

"How did everything go?" Mary Margaret whispered.

"Just fine." Connor nodded. "She fell asleep a little bit ago. Do you need any help getting her up to bed?"

"No I'll be fine." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Thank you for everything Connor."

"It was my pleasure." Connor gently maneuvered out from under Emma, laying her gently on the couch. "I'll do it anytime."

"Have a good night Connor." Mary Margaret waved as Connor quietly slipped out of the apartment. She busied herself getting ready to turn in for the night. She was walking out to turn off the lights in the apartment when the sight of Emma sleeping on the couch caught her eye. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Emma on the couch for the night, something about that made her feel uneasy. But there was no way she could make it upstairs carrying Emma and she needed her sleep. Sleep hadn't come easy to Emma the past few nights and Mary Margaret couldn't bear to wake her up.

Mary Margaret glanced at her bedroom. It wasn't that far from the couch and she was sure she could make there with Emma. She walked over to Emma and gently lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. Mary Margaret smiled as the girl shifted closer into her body, trying to get comfortable. The walk to her room was short and when they made it to her bed Mary Margaret couldn't bring herself to put Emma down. Something about her being in her arms felt so right.

Finally Emma's weight began to me too much for Mary Margaret's small person and she gently laid her in the bed. She pulled the covers up over Emma and brushed the locks of blonde hair out of her face. "Sleep tight sweet Emma."


	25. Refusing to Believe

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! Thy really motivate me to write more. My holiday chapter should be up next!**

* * *

"Why did I wake up in your room?" Emma rubbed her eyes as she emerged from Mary Margaret room the next morning.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night and I didn't want to wake you up." Mary Margaret shrugged as she put a bowl of granola out for Emma. "But I didn't feel comfortable leaving you on the couch."

"Whatever." Emma accepted the reason and sat down at the counter.

"How are you feeling today?" Mary Margaret watched Emma carefully.

"Fine." Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret giving her a look. "I feel up to going back to school Mary Margaret. I promise."

"You know what the doctor said." Mary Margaret set a glass of juice in front of Emma. "If you get overwhelmed or your head hurts too bad, just speak up and go to the nurse."

"I know." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I still wish you would have let me talked to the special education program." Mary Margaret shook her head. "They could work out a plan to make going back to school easier for you. You could get help taking notes or extra test-taking time…"

"Mary Margaret." Emma cut in. "I _do_ _not_ need special help. I'm smart enough to manage without it."

"I know sweetheart." Mary Margaret looked at Emma with those caring eyes that made Emma squirm. "But you have to understand you won't be able to perform at the level you were prior to this."

"You've been reading the pamphlets again haven't you." Emma said knowingly.

"There's a lot of stuff we don't know about this." Mary Margaret said unapologetically.

"I'll tell my teachers if I need help, I promise." Emma stood up. "Now I'm going to go get ready to go back to school. Where I want to be."

"Don't forget Kelly's coming today." Mary Margaret called up the stairs.

"What?" Emma's head poked into view, her face bearing an expression of shock. "I know I've been forgetful lately but I'm pretty sure that's one you didn't tell me."

"I think you're actually right on that one." Mary Margaret agreed. "She'll be here at dinner time. We're going to the diner. 5:30. I know you're staying after school to get help from your teachers but I think that's a manageable time."

"You called her?" Emma disappeared from view again.

"Of course I did Emma." Mary Margaret said. "She's your case-worked. She cares about you. She needed to be informed."

"Then why did it take her so long to come?" Emma asked.

"She was out of town last week." Mary Margaret explained. "This is the first she's heard of it and she insisted on coming immediately."

"Of course she did." Came Emma's sarcastic reply. "That's just what I needed after my first day back at school; an over bearing dinner with the two of you."

"You're too kind." Mary Margaret quipped back.

The doorbell rang. "That's me." Emma hurried down the stairs bag in hand. "Kate is taking me to school, per your instructions."

"I'm just looking out for you." Mary Margaret ran her hand over Emma's hair affectionately.

"Of course you are." Emma shook her head but she couldn't keep the smile off her lips. She opened the door to an ecstatic Kate.

"Emma." Kate threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Good to see you too." Emma laughed. "I'm in one piece don't worry."

"Kate." Mary Margaret called. "Emma's supposed to be at the diner at 5:30 tonight. Can you guys make sure that she gets there?"

"I'll remember on my own." Emma said indignantly.

"No you won't." Mary Margaret smiled. "Kate?"

"Of course." Kate nodded. "Let's go Em. School has not been the same without you."

* * *

"So how is she doing outside the injury?" Kelly took a sip of her coffee while Mary Margaret and Kelly were waiting for Emma to join them in the diner that night.

"Pretty good." Mary Margaret warmed her hands with her own mug. "She's doing well in school, still doesn't really participate unless called upon, but she's getting better. Her teachers all love her and are more than willing to help her out with her return."

"That's really good." Kelly smiled. "What about socially?"

"She has friends, a group of them actually. They're really good kids." Mary Margaret explained. "They get into trouble sometimes, but they're teenagers, it's pretty standard."

"Trouble?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"One incidence of trespassing early on." Mary Margaret admitted. "But it was out in the woods, if you're not from here you might not realize it's off limits and I believe Emma when she said she really didn't know. She's toed the line since then."

Kelly nodded, taking another sip from her mug. "So these friends, how close are they? Does she just talk about them or are you really seeing it."

"They spend a lot of time together, five girls and three boys. The girls have frequent sleepovers. Not lately because most of them were grounded after a party thrown by one of them. A party that Emma had the good sense to leave before drinking anything." Mary Margaret said hurriedly.

"They drink?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Are they a bad influence?"

"No not at all." Mary Margaret shook her head. "These are really good kids but they're teenagers and they make stupid choices sometimes. She's gotten really close to two of the girls, Kate and Ava. Kate, well you can't not smile when you're around the girl. She lights up the room. And Ava, she is such a good influence on Emma. She's a sweetheart and she's always there for her. Ava herself is in foster care. But Emma actually helped her find her father a few weeks ago. I think it was a little hard on her, but it got her to open up a little emotionally."

"That's surprising." Kelly mused.

"Yea, Emma's not the emotional type." Mary Margaret agreed. "But she's been making progress."

"And what about the boys?" Kelly asked.

"They're gentlemen. Sam and Kate are in a relationship and Peter has a thing for another one of the girls, and then there's Connor, the mayor's son." Mary Margaret explained.

"Interesting." Kelly nodded. "You'd say these are the type of guys she should be hanging around."

"Oh yes." Mary Margaret nodded. "They care very much for her. Especially Connor."

"Is she?" The pieces slowly began to fall in place for Kelly. Mary Margaret nodded slowly. "Wow this is a first."

"He really likes her. He's good for her too." Mary Margaret said. "He makes her relax. She seems so carefree and comfortable around him."

"Wow, good for her." Kelly smiled. "So how about the home life. Have there been any issues."

"Not really." Mary Margaret shifted in her chair unsure of whether or not to mention the incident with Dr. Whale. "She's been a bit different since the accident, almost like her walls aren't as strong as usual." Mary Margaret took a deep breath and looked at Kelly. She knew Emma might not be ok with Mary Margaret telling Kelly about her nightmare, but she felt a responsibility to tell Kelly, for Emma's sake. "She's been having some nightmares lately."

"Ok." Kelly said slowly.

"I woke her up from one a week ago, only for her to tell me it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory." Mary Margaret admitted.

"What kind of memory?" Kelly asked.

Mary Margaret let out her breath. "She told me about her foster family when she was ten, about what they did to her." Careful to keep anyone else in the diner from overhearing, Mary Margaret explained the whole story to Kelly. Kelly sat quietly, listening to the whole thing.

When Mary Margaret finally finished Kelly shook her head sadly. "I knew something like that had happened but she never said anything. Her caseworker at the time, well she's no longer with us. I picked up Emma's case after it all happened. I wanted to help, but without her testimony there was nothing I could do. I didn't even really know what happened."

"It's absolutely horrible t0 think someone could do that to a child." Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret, you do realize you're the first person Emma has ever told this to." Kelly put her cup of coffee down. "This is a really big deal. Emma doesn't trust people, not even me. For her to tell you this, it's a huge step."

"I know." Mary Margaret looked out the window. "Oh there's Emma now."

Kelly glanced out to see Emma walking down the street with two girls, both with blonde hair, and a very attractive boy. They were all laughing, a sight Kelly wasn't used to seeing associated with Emma. Emma turned to face the boy and let him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and gently kissed her before letting her go on her way with her two friends. Kelly turned to Mary Margaret with a look of disbelief. "That's Emma?"

"Yea." Mary Margaret smiled. "Can you believe it?"

"It's like she's a completely different person." Kelly shook her head.

Suddenly the door to the diner opened and the three girls walked in, laughing and chattering away. When Emma saw Kelly she stopped suddenly, looking at Mary Margaret with confusion.

"I told you I'd get her here." Kate smiled. "You're absolutely hopeless."

"I am not." Emma said defensively.

"You forgot about this." Ava pointed out.

"No I definitely remembered." Emma lied.

"Really?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you agree to have dinner with us."

"You two are horrible." Emma shook her head. "See you tomorrow."

"Same time, same horrible place." Kate lamented as she and Ava left.

"Hi Mary Margaret. Hi Kelly." Emma allowed her social worker to envelope her in a hug. "It's nice to see you too."

"How was your day at school?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It went fine." Emma took off her scarf, gloves, and coat. "My headache got a little too intense during Chem so I did what you said and went to the nurse."

"You didn't go on your own did you?" Mary Margaret asked knowingly.

"Connor made me." Emma rolled her eyes. "But the point is I did what you said."

"How did your boots hold up?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No slipping." Emma looked at Kelly. "Ever since my little spill Mary Margaret bought me new boots with better traction so my clumsy self won't take any more extreme falls on the ice."

"That's probably a good idea." Kelly smiled.

"Hey Emma." Ruby walked over smiling. She had traded her usually skimpy clothing for a flannel shirt and jeans. In Emma's opinion it made her much more beautiful. "It's good to see you out and about again."

"It's good to be out." Emma agreed. "Mary Margaret's been keeping me on lockdown lately."

"Well we wouldn't want a repeat of last week." Ruby said.

"Freak accidents don't usually happen twice in one week." Emma pointed out.

"Yea but they do when you ignore doctors orders and choose to go running around in the woods." Mary Margaret said.

"Ok, not fair." Emma pointed at Mary Margaret. "I was under duress."

"Duress you put yourself under." Mary Margaret fired back.

"Not to interrupt." Ruby cut in. "But do you guys know what you want to order?"

"The usual." Mary Margaret and Emma said in unison.

"Number 5." Kelly handed Ruby her menu.

"Coming right up." Ruby took the menus and walked away.

"You have a usual?" Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"There's not exactly a lot of places to eat here, which may shock you." Emma said sassily. "Plus Mary Margaret knows the owner so we eat here almost every time we eat out."

"Which isn't that often." Mary Margaret held up a finger. "I try to cook as much as possible."

"Which has been all the time lately." Emma agreed. "She's on this new healthy kick because Dr. Whale told her it would be good for me."

"I'm just doing whatever I can to help you get better." Mary Margaret said.

"I know, I know." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "You've said that a thousand times."

"And I still mean it." Mary Margaret looked up. "Oh I need to go talk to Ruby about the catering for the town Christmas party. I'll be back soon."

"We'll be here." Emma let Mary Margaret out of the booth.

"She's…" Kelly started

"Intense?" Emma suggested.

"I was going to say great." Kelly finished.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and smiled. "I think so."

"So I see you have friends now?" Kelly commented.

"I do." Emma nodded. "Shocking I know. I have social skills."

"And was that boy I saw you with outside?" Kelly's eyes twinkled.

Emma's face went ashen. "You saw that?"

"You weren't exactly discrete." Kelly pointed out.

Emma looked down at the table. "I didn't exactly remember you were in here. Anyway there's no need to make a big deal of it. It's just a boy. People do this all the time."

"Just a boy?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "He's pretty cute regardless. Mary Margaret says he's a good kid and he really cares about you." Kelly nudged Emma with her elbow. "Good job."

"It's like you're congratulating me on an A on test." Emma shook her head.

"Oh Emma I miss you." Kelly laughed.

"You miss having to deal with all my problems?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Not at all." Kelly shook her head. "But I do miss getting to see you. Getting to know kids like you, it's one of the best parts of my job."

"Yea I haven't seen much of you lately." Emma agreed. "I miss our lunches."

"I'm sorry." Kelly tilted her head. "I've been really busy dealing with stuff back home."

"Dealing with screw-ups like me?" Emma asked.

"They're not screw ups and neither are you." Kelly said.

"You can't tell me I didn't create a lot of issues for you." Emma looked at Kelly.

"You weren't my easiest case, that's for sure." Kelly glanced at Mary Margaret. "But it seems you've found a good place here."

Emma followed Kelly's glance and watched as Mary Margaret laughed with her friend. She smiled, thinking of how much her life had changed in the past few months. Emma looked back at Kelly. "Yea, I have."

* * *

"Emma." August called as he chased her down the street.

"Mary Margaret would not be very happy if she knew you were talking to me." Emma warned to August.

"Are you upset with me?" August asked.

"You betrayed me." Emma crossed her arms. "You told Mary Margaret about what happened and got me sent to the hospital."

"Emma I had to." August said.

"No you didn't." Emma shook her head. "I would have been fine."

"Emma you were unconscious, you were not fine." August pointed out.

Emma sighed. "I know. I'm not really that mad at you. But Mary Margaret wants your head."

"Yea I've gotten that vibe." August nodded slowly. "So … I was wondering if you could tell me what you remembered that day. You said you remembered hearing Regina and Gold talking?"

"Yea I guess." Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"What all did they say?" August asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "Honestly August it was probably all made up by some drug induced hallucination."

"Emma." August said seriously. "Everything you said, everything you heard. It's all real."

"What are you talking about?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Emma that book? Those stories? They're all real." August said. "Kate was right. Those pictures in the book look like people in this town because they are the people in this town. I know this sounds crazy but everything that happened in that book really happened. It's our past. It's your past."

"August this is crazy." Emma cut in.

"I know it sounds that way but Emma I need you to believe me." August looked into Emma's eyes. "This entire town is cursed; A curse that only you can break at sixteen years old. That's the prophecy. Emma your parents, Show White and King James, they sent you to this world to protect you from the curse so that one day you could save us all."

"Honestly August, aren't I supposed to be the one with the brain damage?"

Emma shook her head. "This is absolutely mental."

"Why do you refuse to believe?" August asked.

"Because I can't believe in something so unrealistic August." Emma said harshly. "August I've lived my life in some sad lifetime movie about a girl who just get's one hard knock after another. It's basically been a horror story. Not some fairytale. I never believed in fairytales August, you know why? Because I learned early on that happy endings don't happen for everyone. There is no fairy godmother that's going to conjure a dress up and send me to the ball to find my true love. There's no prince charming that's going sweep in and save me from a dragon."

"Em…" August tilted his head.

Emma held up a finger, silencing him. "I can't believe in what you're asking me to believe. My parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, sent me through a wardrobe to save them from a curse placed on them by my mother's evil stepmother. It's absolutely mental. I mean don't get me wrong Regina cast as the Evil Queen makes absolute sense, but. Mary Margaret… my mother? That's… there's no way. She's thirteen years older than me. She's a nice woman, but don't you think I would know if she is my mother?"

"You're telling me you don't feel anything different with her?" August asked.

"She's the only person who's ever treated me like a person, not a meal ticket." Emma shrugged. "So of course there is something different, but August this isn't real. You're asking me to believe in the impossible and I can't."

"Emma I need you to believe, we all need you to believe. Me, the town, everyone needs you." August pleaded.

"I don't want them to need me." Emma shouted.

"That doesn't change the truth." August shook his head.

"I didn't ask for that, I don't want that." Emma stepped backward. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to find someone else."

"There is no one else." August shook his head. "There's only you."

"Well then you're all screwed." Emma couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice. She shook her head and turned away.

August watched helplessly as their only hope walked away. Without Emma all was lost. Without Emma, they would never find their happy endings ever again.


	26. The Holiday Season

**Here is part one of my christmas chapter. Basically just fluff and some funny/awkward moments.**

* * *

"Emma." Mary Margaret called. "Come on."

"What are you going on about?" Emma came bounding down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw the boxes covering the apartment. "What is this?"

"We're decorating." Mary Margaret smiled. "For Christmas."

"Oh, wow." Emma slowly took in everything. "Isn't part of my recovery not being overwhelmed?"

Mary Margaret put an ornament on the tree. "I think this will be good for you.

"Did I do something wrong that I don't know about?" Emma was only half joking. "Am I being punished because I thought we agreed I couldn't be held responsible for my actions while in my current state?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Mary Margaret held out an ornament to Emma. "Come on."

"Ok." Emma reluctantly took the ornament and looked at the old-fashioned wooden Santa. "What is this?"

"It's cute." Mary Margaret said.

"Yea." Emma mused as she put the ornament on the tree. "In a creepy way."

"Oh Em." Mary Margaret handed Emma a cup of hot chocolate. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged as she sat on the couch. "I've just never really had a Christmas worth celebrating."

"Oh." Mary Margaret took a breath as the conversation took a more serious turn. She knew Emma didn't want to get into a deep conversation and besides they were supposed to be celebrating. "Well now you do. And I for one love Christmas so there will be a lot of festive spirit this holiday."

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret. "I would expect nothing less of you."

"Then get into the spirit." Mary Margaret handed Emma another ornament. "This tree isn't going to decorate itself."

"Mary Margaret this place looks straight out of a Martha Stewart catalogue." Emma gazed around in wonder.

"Who?" Mary Margaret looked confused.

Emma shook her head. "Yet another reminder that this town is so strange."

"That's why you love it here." Mary Margaret turned up the Christmas music and pulled Emma around the living room dancing. Finally Emma cracked a smile, laughing along as Mary Margaret twirled her.

"Is your head ok?" Mary Margaret asked as she spun around.

"Just enjoy this while I'm letting you." Emma smiled.

"Oh I will." Mary Margaret spun Emma again.

After a while of dancing and decorating Emma picked up her mug of hot cocoa and retired to the couch. She watched Mary Margaret continue to put finishing touches on the apartment, turning it into Christmas Emma could have only dreamed of as a child. Maybe Mary Margaret was right, maybe this would be a Christmas worth celebrating, finally.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we have to go." Emma muttered as she and Mary Margaret walked up the drive to the mayor's house. "She doesn't even like us."

Mary Margaret guided Emma carefully over the ice, wary of the site of Emma's accident. "Because we were invited and it would be rude to turn down the invitation."

"Yea but our evening would be a lot more pleasant if we weren't here." Emma said. "And I could be at Ryan Hoodman's party."

"You wouldn't be going to that party even if we weren't here." Mary Margaret looked at Emma, receiving an eye roll in return. "Plus we had an agreement, if you come tonight you can go to Isabelle's tomorrow."

"So you're ok with me going to Isabelle's, but I can't go to Ryan's." Emma clarified.

"Keep going and you won't be attending Isabelle's eithers." Mary Margaret warned.

"Fine." Emma grumbled as Mary Margaret rang the doorbell.

Regina opened the door wearing a fake smile. "Emma, Mary Margaret, how nice to see you. I'm so glad you could make it."

"We're happy to be here." Mary Margaret allowed an attendant to take her coat.

"Emma I'm glad to see you're back on your feet." Regina smiled at Emma.

"Yea well it was your place that took me off them." Emma raised her eyebrows. "Just thankful that I didn't wipe out this time around."

"Yes aren't we all." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"You look very nice tonight." Mary Margaret tried to place nice. "That's a beautiful dress."

"It's a Calvin Klein original." Regina ran her hands over the structured fabric.

"Really? I thought the Devil wore Prada." Emma muttered receiving a jab from Mary Margaret.

"Well I need to go check on the hors d'oeuvres." Regina's eyes narrowed. "Emma I trust you can show Mary Margaret around? You've made yourself at home here before."

"Yea." Emma shifted uncomfortably as Regina turned to leave. She glanced around. "This is so intense. Decorations straight out of a magazine, coat attendants, I'm surprised she doesn't have valet parking."

"Be nice." Mary Margaret warned.

"I know, I know." Emma grumbled. "Come on, lets get food."

"If you're pleasant, this evening will be more enjoyable." Mary Margaret advised.

"An act of God couldn't make this more enjoyable." Emma muttered.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh at Emma. "You're positive spirit is infectious."

"I've been told that." Emma nodded, smiling.

"Em's." Connor snuck up behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"PDA alert." Ava covered her eyes jokingly as she walked up to the two of them. "Seriously you two. Get a room."

"Ava's just irked because Ryan hasn't asked her out yet." Connor teased. "But maybe at his party tonight…"

"You're going?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Ava shook her head. "You'd be crazy to turn an invite to one of his parties down."

"Call me crazy." Emma glared at Mary Margaret who shrugged unapologetically. "Av's what are you doing here? I thought Connor said his mom didn't invite his friends."

"She doesn't for the most part." Connor explained. "Ava's the only friend of mine she actually tolerates."

"It's like she feels guilt or something. She sends me a dress for it every year." Ava motioned to her gorgeous red dress. It looked like it cost a small fortune.

"Well you look stunning Av's." Emma complimented her friend. "Ryan would be crazy to turn you down tonight."

"You think?" Ava blushed.

"I know." Emma smiled.

"Well I'm going to go find Regina and thank her for this. It was nice to see you again Mary Margaret." Ava waved.

"Always a pleasure Ava." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Why don't you two come into the living room?" Connor led Mary Margaret and Emma into the next room. He looked at Emma's simple black dress with an open back which she had paired plain silver heels. Even with her hair left in it's natural curls and no jewelry outside her signature golden E she looked incredible. Somehow Emma managed to outshine everyone else in the room without even trying. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks." Emma averted her eyes from Mary Margaret's smile.

"Connor." Regina called. "Come say hi to the Davidson's."

"Duty calls." Connor sighed. "I'll see you later."

"He likes you so much." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"Yea." Emma watched as Connor talked to his mother's friends. "A little more than like."

"What?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"He uh…" Emma tucked her hair behind her ear. "That night that you went out with Ruby and Ashley. After a long conversation." Emma shook her head. "He told me he loved me."

"He what?" Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide.

"Yea." Emma whispered.

"Emma, this is huge!" Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hands.

"I know." Emma said awkwardly.

"And you're not sure how you feel about it." Mary Margaret finished.

"It's a lot to take in." Emma admitted. "I've definitely never had anyone say that to me before, like ever, from anyone. So I'm not sure how to react."

"How did you react?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed. "He told me he knew I wasn't ready to say it back yet and that was ok. That he would wait for me. I told him that I was trying, that I'm getting there. But I honestly just don't know how to feel."

"He's a great guy for you." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yea he is." Emma nodded.

"Don't worry about it Em." Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "When the time is right, you'll know what to say."

"Emma." Emma turned around to see Graham walking up to her.

"Graham." Emma shouldn't have been so surprised to see him there. After all it was the mayor's party. "Did you accept the overnight invitation?"

"Emma." Mary Margaret warned.

"Sorry." Emma whispered.

"I'll give you two a minute." Mary Margaret slipped off.

"How have you been lately?" Emma asked.

"Pretty good." Graham nodded. "I've been working pretty hard over the holidays. For some reason crime always escalates this time of year."

"The holiday's have a habit of making people want to kill one another." Emma pointed out.

"I guess." Graham shook his head. "So how have you been? You know, since your accident."

"Pretty good considering." Emma shrugged. "I'm feeling better lately. There are more and more days where my head doesn't hurt so that's an improvement."

"That's really great Emma." Graham smiled. "Look I know this may be a bit awkward but I sort of got you something for Christmas."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"It's really nothing." Graham pulled out a little white box wrapped with black ribbon.

"Ok." Emma pulled the ribbon and the bow fell off the box. She lifted the lid to find a piece of paper. Emma looked at Graham, confused.

"Read it." Graham prodded.

Emma opened the paper. '_You're record is clear.' _"Graham." Emma looked up, smiling. "This is really great. Thank you."

"Regina didn't make it easy." Graham shrugged. "But with you're recent accident she backed off. I think she felt bad for you."

"Really Graham you have no clue how much this means." Emma held the paper. "To have even the slightest record in the foster system; It's yet another card in the deck that's stacked against us. Even for something as stupid as trespassing it can have big consequences. It's like they expect us to be screw-ups and failures and something like this just proves every assumption right. "

"Em." Graham said.

"This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." Emma smiled.

"Well I owed you." Graham shrugged.

"No you didn't." Emma shook her head. "But thank you."

"You're very welcome." Graham gave a slight nod. "Well, enjoy the party."

"You too." Emma gave a small wave as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Mary Margaret returned from where Emma assumed she had been watching.

"You are no longer living with an ex-con." Emma held the paper up for Mary Margaret to see.

"Em that's great." Mary Margaret smiled.

"If everyone would take a seat." Regina grabbed the attention of everyone in room. Everyone quickly found a seat in the living room. Emma and Mary Margaret claimed a spot on the couch. "Now I know all you know we usually do a gift exchange. Thank you all for bringing gifts again this year. I'm sure they are as amazing as always but this year, thanks to some encouragement by my son." Regina glanced at Connor who smiled encouragingly. "I have decided to do something a little different. Instead of giving presents to each other when we each already have so much. I have decided, with your permission of course, to donate all these presents to the less fortunate. Everyone deserves a good Christmas and I hope that these presents provided by all you incredible individuals, will make their holidays just a little brighter.

"And her heart grew three sizes that day." Emma whispered to Mary Margaret.

"Very funny Emma." Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed playfully.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Emma teased.

"You're going to get yourself slapped again." Mary Margaret warned. "And I'm not going to stop it."

"You're supposed to be on my side." Emma crossed her arms.

"I am." Mary Margaret said. "This is why I'm warning you."

"She's got you on her side with her wiccan powers hasn't she." Emma somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"You're horrible." Mary Margaret stifled a laugh.

"I make these things enjoyable." Emma pointed out.

"This is very true." Mary Margaret smiled.

* * *

"Some party." Emma marveled as she sat down next to Connor who immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Emma kicked off her heels and tucked one foot underneath her, leaning back into his embrace.

"My mom does know how to go all out." Connor agreed.

"It was a really nice party." Emma looked at Connor. "And that thing she did with the presents? It was really generous."

"She has her moments." Connor rested his chin on Emma's shoulder. "I love how amazing she always makes Christmas. No matter what was going on, she always made it special and dream like."

"That tree is amazing." Emma marveled at the gorgeous fir. It was exquisitely decorated with bows and ornaments matching perfectly. It looked as if it had been professionally decorated but knowing Regina she had done it all on her own. There were a few ornaments that looked out of place amongst the sparkling lights but the beauty of the tree was undeniable.

"So." Connor glanced at Emma, a mischievous look on his face. "How would you feel about opening your Christmas present?"

"Connor you didn't have to get me anything." Emma protested.

"I wanted to." Connor shrugged. "Besides if 've learned anything from my mother it's that whenever woman say they don't want a present, they really do."

Emma laughed, unable to contain her smile. "All right. Well where is it?"

"Patience dear Emma." Connor laughed. "Look on the tree."

Emma looked at Connor quizzically but she got up anyway. She started from the side and began to glance through the ornaments. Her gaze stopped on a homemade ornament. "Ohhh." Emma's mouth formed a slight pout as she looked at Connor, her eyes smiling. "This is so cute."

Connor's face went ashen as he saw the ornament Emma was referring to. It was a painted silhouette of a house with a five-year-old picture of himself pasted in the middle. "Ok that's not supposed to be on there." He got up, trying to take the ornament from Emma, but Emma held it away from him.

"Is this my present?" Emma laughed. "Because it's perfect. I absolutely love it."

"Very funny. Give it back." Connor made another grab for the ornament.

"You're so cute." Emma hid the ornament behind her back.

"Emma." Connor warned.

"No way." Emma refused.

Suddenly Connor stopped reaching for the ornament and pulled Emma close, kissing her. He had wanted to all night but he knew it wasn't safe with his mother around. With Emma distracted, Connor made another grab for the ornament and successful grabbed it.

"No fair." Emma fake pouted.

"Women are so easy." Connor teased, receiving a punch from Emma.

"I thought you said your mother didn't keep anything from your childhood." Emma nodded at the ornament.

"She hasn't really." Connor stared at it. "I haven't seen this in years."

"Well this does seem to by the day of melting the ice queen's heart." Emma quipped.

"Well to prevent any more awkward ornament moments I'll give you a hint." Connor ignored the comment. "Look for the Santa with the stack of presents. One of them opens."

"Stack of presents." Emma mused. She carefully looked through the trees ornaments. "Oh I found it!" Emma knelt down and pulled out the side off of one of the presents. Inside there was a small slip of paper. She opened it and red it out loud. "Look up." Emma glanced up, near the top of the tree the saw a golden chain glinting in the light. Emma stood up slowly. She gently pulled the necklace off the tree, gasping at how beautiful it was. The green stones glinted in the light, enhancing the pieces beauty. "Connor this is…"

"Not even close to as beautiful as you are." Connor finished. "But I did the best I could."

"It's perfect." Emma breathed. "Put it on me?"

"Of course." Connor took the necklace as Emma turned around, pulling her blonde hair out of the way. He nervously fiddled with the clasp, trying to get the necklace around Emma. "There you go."

Emma turned around letting her hair fall. "How does it look?"

"Stunning." Connor breathed as he stared at Emma.

"I was talking about the necklace." Emma whispered.

"I wasn't." Connor leaned in to kiss her. The two lost all sense of time and place until someone coughed, signaling their presence.

"Oh." Emma and Connor jumped apart. Emma glanced at the ground awkwardly as Connor looked at his mother, ashamed.

"Hi Mom." Connor shifted uncomfortably.

"Emma I think Mary Margaret is waiting for you." Regina said, glaring at the two teenagers.

"Right." Emma nodded awkwardly. She looked at Connor. "Thanks again. It's incredible."

"You're welcome." Connor squeezed her hand gently.

Regina cleared her throat again. Emma quickly grabbed her shoes and hurried past Regina. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Merry Christmas Emma." Regina avoided looking at the girl who had just been making out with her son. "Mary Margaret." Regina reminded.

"Right." Emma nodded awkwardly. "Bye Connor." She hurried to the front door where Mary Margaret was waiting.

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret handed Emma her coat.

"Uh, making Regina hate me even more." Emma put her shoes on.

"Is that even possible?" Mary Margaret teased.

Emma glanced back at Regina who was glaring at her from the entryway to the living room. "Yup. Let's go."

"That's a really nice necklace." Mary Margaret noticed Emma's present.

"Connor gave it to me." Emma explained as they left. "And then Regina caught us kissing."

"Now I understand." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yea." Emma shook her head as she got into Mary Margaret's car. It had been some night.


	27. Christmas Day

**Here's the other half of my christmas chapter. Notes at the bottom to explain stuff. **

* * *

For the first time since she could remember, Emma actually woke up happy on Christmas morning. She had something to look forward too, someone she cared about to celebrate with. Mary Margaret had invited all their friends over to celebrate Christmas Eve the night before. Emma couldn't remember a holiday where she had had so much fun. Spending the holiday surrounded by her best friends and Mary Margaret's friends, she could almost pretend she was normal, that this was the kind of holiday she experienced every year.

Mary Margaret had let her sleep in, trying to give Emma as much rest as she needed, so it was later than usual when Emma woke up. She was so used to having younger kids in the group homes or her foster families screaming at six in the morning that it was nice to not have to deal with that for once. Emma had never understood why they woke up so excited. There was never a reason to celebrate, never any presents that hadn't been mass purchased for the kids.

Emma grabbed a sweater that had been tossed over a chair and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. She slowly padded down the stairs to find Mary Margaret already in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Christmas music playing softly in the background.

"Merry Christmas Emma." Mary Margaret looked up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mary Margaret." Emma took a seat at the counter.

"I heard you moving around up there so I started on your breakfast." Mary Margaret put a plate in front of Emma.

"What is this?" Emma stared at the plate.

"Egg white omelette." Mary Margaret said.

"No, I know what it is but seriously, Christmas morning?" Emma gave Mary Margaret an 'oh come on' look. "Why can't we have pancakes or cinnamon rolls like normal people?"

"Because most people aren't on a special diet for their health." Mary Margaret said simply.

"One day won't kill us, one day wont kill me." Emma almost begged. "Besides I don't see how sugar is going to affect my brain. I promise Mary Margaret. I know it's just because you care but you can breathe just a little bit. It's been a month and I'm doing fine."

"I know I just want to make sure we're doing everything we can to get you better." Mary Margaret explained.

"I get that." Emma nodded. "I really do."

"But I guess one little indiscretion won't hurt you." Mary Margaret smiled and pulled a cinnamon roll from behind her back

"Oh my word we should photograph this and document it because it will probably never happen again." Emma teased.

"Very funny." Mary Margaret pulled the plate away. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yes." Emma grabbed for the plate, smiling. "Thank you Mary Margaret."

"You're very welcome." Mary Margaret dug into her own cinnamon roll.

"Wow this is so good." Emma said. "Did you make these from scratch?"

"I got up early to make them." Mary Margaret nodded. "I had hoped you would like it."

"They're fabulous." Emma took another bite. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Mary Margaret laughed as Emma demolished the pastry. She set down a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Slow down and drink something."

"I'm sorry it's just been so long since I've had something you wouldn't find on the weight watchers menu." Emma teased.

"You're a real riot you know that?" Mary Margaret shook her head.

"I've been thinking of stand up as a potential back up job." Emma said smartly.

"A back up to what?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"To anything else." Emma laughed.

"So." Mary Margaret glanced at the tree. "Do you want to open presents?"

"Oh." Emma followed Mary Margaret's gaze. "I… uh…" She looked back at Mary Margaret. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?"

"I know." Mary Margaret said. "But I wanted to."

Emma nodded slowly, knowing Mary Margaret wanted so badly for her to have a happy Christmas morning. "Well then, let's get started." Emma followed Mary Margaret to the living room where she claimed a spot on the couch.

Mary Margaret selected a present off of the small stack and handed it to Emma. "I think you should start with this one."

Emma slowly unwrapped the present. She almost felt bad about tearing into such a beautifully wrapped package, she would have expected nothing less from the perfectionist that was Mary Margaret. Beneath the wrapping paper was a box. Emma opened it to find a shiny silver phone mounted inside. "A cell phone?" Emma looked up in surprised.

"I figured it was time you get one." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I can reach you if I need to. Those friends of yours are always joking about how hard it is to get ahold of you. I thought this might make things easier."

"Mary Margaret you didn't have to." Emma protested.

"I wanted to." Mary Margaret smiled. "Besides Emma, you're a teenager. From what I gather your kind lives on those things."

"I'm not exactly a normal teenager." Emma pointed out.

"Oh I know that." Mary Margaret laughed.

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she lifted the phone out of it's packaging. "It's incredible." She stood up and grabbed a package for Mary Margaret. "I believe it's your turn."

As Mary Margaret opened her present Emma's eyes drifted back to the pile under the tree. She was thankful Mary Margaret hadn't gone overboard. Mary Margaret had probably sensed Emma's reluctance to celebrate the holiday and in all honesty she couldn't afford a massive Christmas on a teachers salary.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret gasped as she opened the small box revealing a silver ring with a beautiful light green stone. "Where did you get this?"

"I was wandering around the shops a few days ago looking for something and I somehow ended up in Mr. Gold's shop." Emma explained. "He told me he thought you might like that ring."

"It's beautiful." Mary Margaret stared at the ring. "Mesmerizing. But how did you afford this?"

"Gold has been all about making deals with me lately. He wanted to give it to me for free in exchange for a favor." Emma shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't agree to that. So I owe him a few shifts when you let me off my leash." Emma said teasingly.

Mary Margaret smiled as she slipped the ring on and held it up allowing it to sparkle in the light. "It fits perfectly. Thank you so much Emma." Mary Margaret stood up to give Emma a hug.

"You're welcome." Emma smiled. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"Nonsense." Mary Margaret waved Emma off. "Here, open another one."

Twenty minutes and ten presents later they were finally done. Emma had a new pair of gloves, some new wool socks and flannel shirts, two new sweaters, a pair of jeans, two books, and a leather journal. Emma had given Mary Margaret a beautiful printed scarf she had found in one of the local shops.

"David wants to come by later and drop something off." Mary Margaret said as she picked up the cast off wrapping paper and bows."

"You mean the man you're having an affair with?" Emma looked up from her book.

"We are not having an affair." Mary Margaret said.

"He's married." Emma pointed out.

"We're just friends." Mary Margaret argued. "It's not as if we're sleeping with one another."

"Well that's probably a good thing after last time." Emma flipped the page, not daring to look up at Mary Margaret's face.

"Emma we never did talk about that." Mary Margaret sat down on the couch.

"And I still don't want to." Emma looked up. "Regardless of what I was hiding then and what you now know, it's awkward and weird."

"I just want you to know I'm very sorry for what happened." Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's knee. She knew she needed to approach the subject carefully. Clearly it wasn't something Emma was comfortable with and Mary Margaret didn't want to upset the girl.

"It's not as if it was your fault." Emma said. "You didn't know I was going to be home and I just kind of crashed your party."

"Regardless I shouldn't have brought him here." Mary Margaret said. "It was a mistake, but we learn from out mistakes. I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again. This is just as much your home as it is mine and I promise to respect that."

"Yea next time you should probably take him to the bed and breakfast." Emma teased. "I'm sure Red could hook you and David up with a lovers suite."

"I'm not talking about this with you." Mary Margaret stood up.

"Why not, I know about so much already." Mary Margaret gave a sharp look to Emma. Something about the look made shrink a bit. "Just kidding." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Look I don't care what you do with your life. If it makes you happy I think it's great. It's really stupid, but great."

"Thanks." Mary Margaret looked skeptically at Emma. "I think. Anyway he won't stay for long I promise. He just wants to give me something and I think he wants to see how you're doing. He's been asking about you."

"You don't say." Emma looked at the book. "Wait you mean you've been having stolen conversations with him while I've been injured." Emma put her hand to her chest in mock horror. "I feel so neglected."

"Be nice." Mary Margaret warned.

Emma sighed and tilted her head. "If I play nice will you give me a painkiller? I haven't had one for day's, I promise I'm not getting addicted."

"Is you're head hurting again?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"Yea." Emma said reluctantly. "It comes and it goes. Most day's it's not that bad but I think with all the recent excitement I've gotten a little overwhelmed."

"Of course." Mary Margaret walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle. She emptied one into her hand and carried it over to Emma along with a glass of water. "Here you go babe."

"Thank you." Emma took them gratefully. She could see Mary Margaret looking at her with concern to she decided to distract her. "I think there's one more present under the tree for you."

Mary Margaret looked curiously at Emma before finding a small square package tucked behind the tree. She removed the paper revealing a photo book filled with pictures Mary Margaret had managed to get Emma to take during their time together. Mary Margaret put her hand to her mouth and looked at Emma. "Emma this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I thought you might like it." Emma said.

"Is your head feeling better?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You know I don't think they work that fast." Emma smiled wryly.

"Well as soon as you do would you like to help me start on dinner?" Mary Margaret stood up. "We have to make dinner for seven and we have a lot of baking to do."

"Even in my right mind do I really strike you as the type would ever want to bake?" Emma asked. "I already got you presents I feel like this is asking a lot in my weary state."

Mary Margaret turned a weary eye to Emma. "You are going to help me bake today."

"At your own risk." Emma sighed. "I can promise you this is going to go badly."

"It's not that hard to learn how to bake." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I could probably burn water." Emma deadpanned.

Mary Margaret laughed. "That would be quite an accomplishment, come on."

"If you insist." Emma grumbled and followed Mary Margaret to the kitchen.

* * *

"Emma can you fill the water glasses on the table?" Mary Margaret called as she kicked the oven closed, both hands full with food. The place had been decorated to perfection. It was the kind of Christmas Emma could have only dreamed of as a child. It didn't matter that they weren't in a house like the magazines. The apartment was perfect. Emma filled the water glasses nestled among the festive holiday decorations.

Mary Margaret looked up as the doorbell rang. "Can you get that?"

"Of course." Emma smiled. "Breathe will you?"

"This is going to be our first Christmas any of us have celebrated together." Mary Margaret wrung her hands nervously.

Emma did a double take. "Really? That's weird." Emma hung the apron on the coat rack and smoothed the red dress Mary Margaret had finally managed to make her wear before opening the door. "Hi."

"Merry Christmas Emma." Red and Granny smiled. "We brought pumpkin pie."

"That sounds awesome." Emma smiled. "Ask Mary Margaret where she wants it. Hi Ashley. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Emma." Ashley handed Alexandra to Sean and gave Emma a hug.

"Oh Ashley she's grown so much. She's absolutely gorgeous." Mary Margaret came over to see her friends.

"Well you are right, she's growing like a weed." Sean kissed his daughter before placing her in Mary Margaret's waiting arms.

"Emma how are you feeling?" Ashley asked. "We've all been so worried about your accident. Mary Margaret tells me you're feeling better?"

"Day by day." Emma nodded. "It's taking time. But there are more good days than bad days lately. So that's good."

"It hasn't been easy making her take it slowly but…" Mary Margaret nudged Emma affectionately.

"She's relentless." Emma finished eliciting a laugh from everyone.

"We're so glad you could all make it." Mary Margaret looked at her friends.

"Well where else would you spend your holidays besides with your family." Ruby smiled. "Mary Margaret there's no where we'd rather be."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said as the oven went off. "That's the ham. Why don't you all take your seats?"

"I'll help you with the ham." Sean offered.

"That would be much appreciated." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Emma you look lovely in that dress." Granny complimented.

"Thank you." Emma blushed.

"It took me hours to convince her to wear it." Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"I thought jeans and a sweater would have been perfectly acceptable." Emma swept her blonde curls out of the way as she sat down. "But apparently not good enough for Christmas with Martha Stewart."

Ruby laughed. "This place does look incredible Mary Margaret, it must have taken you hours."

"Oh it didn't take that long." Mary Margaret waved her hand as she piled ham onto the serving platter.

"Only days." Emma smiled. "She forced me to help decorate too."

"Oh the torture." Mary Margaret ran an affectionate hand over Emma's hair as she took a seat next to her.

"It was." Emma kept a straight face.

"Well everyone grab a plate and pass it counter clockwise." Mary Margaret grabbed the cranberry sauce.

"This looks incredible Mary Margaret." Granny complimented.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret loaded her plate with food. "Emma helped."

"Yea I helped almost burn the place down." Emma joked. "I warned her I was no good at this but she insisted."

"I tried my best." Mary Margaret shook her head woefully. "But she's hopeless."

"Hey." Emma mocked taking offense. "Such unkind words coming from such a kind person? I'm hurt."

"You'll get over it I'm sure." Mary Margaret teased.

"I might have to see a psychologist in the future for the emotional damage…" Emma looked mischievously at Mary Margaret.

"You are horrible." Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Emma I have to say you certainly have brought out a different side of Mary Margaret since you've arrived." Ruby smiled. "I quite like it."

"Are you saying you didn't like me before?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"No I love you." Ruby smiled. "Always have. But I just feel like you have such a spark about you now that I've missed. Emma, you really have brought out the best in her."

"Thanks." Emma looked down at her plate, a bit embarrassed.

"So how was your Christmas?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Amazing." Ashley laced her fingers through Sean's and looked at little Alexandra. "Our first Christmas as a family. It was incredible." She looked lovingly at Sean and put her left hand on his arm, revealing the small sparkly rock on it.

"Oh my God, Ash!" Ruby gasped. She looked at Sean. "You proposed?"

"I thought it was time we made it official." Sean kissed Ashley. "We already are a family, this just gives us the title."

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Mary Margaret smiled. Alexandra cooed. The whole table laughed. "Excuse me, the three of you."

"We're all really happy." Ashley took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Well how do we compete with that?" Ruby laughed. "It was quiet, in the inn. But it was traditional. You know how big Granny is on tradition."

"This is true." Granny nodded. "But I'm all for making this a tradition. Mary Margaret everything you've put together is incredible."

"Well if it's up to your standards." Mary Margaret blushed. "I'm just happy to have to so many incredible friends to share it with."

* * *

**Yes the ring is Snow's engagement ring - I thought it would be a good present enjoy! Also I changed the date of the engagement - still a holiday - just to move the story along**


	28. Tramp

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I was on vacation and didn't really write at all or get on my computer period. I know this one is little shorter and part of it copied from the show - I don't do that very often but I felt it fit in the story, but I just wanted to get something up for all of you soon. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Can you rearrange that jewelry case?" Gold pointed to a case. "It's gotten a little disheveled and I feel like you could do a better job than me."

"Why do you think I could do a better job?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the case.

"Because you're a female." Gold shrugged. "It is my understanding that your gender is better at these types of things."

"I'm not exactly your typical female." Emma pointed out.

"Oh I'm well aware of that Miss Swan." Gold laughed. "That's exactly why I'm so interested in you."

"Interested in me?" Emma looked up.

"Yes I like to keep an eye on everyone in this town." Gold explained. "To see which one's might be of value to me."

"How am I of value to you?" Emma asked.

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul Miss Swan." Gold shrugged. "And you definitely are one."

"Desperate?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"Not as much as when you first came here admittedly." Gold walked towards Emma. "But you can pretend you're different as much as you want. That doesn't change the fact that deep down you're still that same lost little girl who's angry at the world that betrayed her."

"What do you want with me Gold?" Emma's eyes narrowed

"Oh so very much." Gold didn't seem phased by Emma's searing look. "But I'm not quite sure you're ready just yet."

Emma put her hands on the display case and glared at Gold. "You know your little cryptic comments around me are getting really annoying."

"I'll keep that in consideration." Gold smirked as he walked away. "Trust me Emma one day, you'll thank me. Or at least you should thank me."

"Again with the comments." Emma raised her voice. "Will you just tell me what you want with me?"

"All in due time my dear." Gold smiled. "I'll get much more use out of telling you later on, when you can offer me more."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to even her temper. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of Gold, he seemed to be more stubborn than her. "You're going to be hard pressed to get me to do anything for you if I'm not on good terms with you."

"Oh I think I'll have convincing evidence." Gold raised an interested eyebrow.

"I'm not easily bribed Gold." Emma warned. "There's not a lot I want."

"Not even your family?" Gold pressed.

Emma's eyes narrowed, fire in them. "My family? Means nothing to me."

"Really?" Gold asked.

"They abandoned me." Emma's voice was controlled but she couldn't hide the undertones of anger. "I don't care who they are, I don't care what their excuse is. I'll never forgive them for what they did to me."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma with calculating eyes. Finally he seemed satisfied and nodded slowly. "I can see where you're coming from."

Emma opened her mouth to respond when Mary Margaret and David walking outside caught her eye. "What in the world?"

"You're surprised to see those two out and about?" Gold asked. "I would think you more than anyone would expect it. Especially since he brought her a little holiday gift."

"How did you…?" Emma turned to Gold.

"Oh Miss Swan I make it my business to know everything that goes on in this town." Gold said.

"Then did you know Kathryn might be pregnant?" Emma crossed her arms.

"What?" Gold's interest was clearly peaked.

"We ran into her in the grocery store the other day and she was buying a pregnancy test." Emma looked back out the window. "Mary Margaret said she was backing off but... Clearly not."

"Were you two aware that she got into a law school in Boston?" Gold asked.

"What?" It was Emma's turn to be surprised.

"Clearly not." Gold seemed unsurprised. "She wants him to go with her."

"That will crush Mary Margaret." Emma looked sadly out the window at the two.

* * *

"How was your first day working with Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked over dinner that night. "He's not working you too hard is he?"

"It was all right." Emma said. "And no. He's just had me helping him rearrange cases and tidy things up. He's really weird."

"He is different." Mary Margaret agreed. "But I'm sure he has his reasons. Everyone does."

"That's the creepy part." Emma took a drink of water. "He has reasons, he's made that abundantly and disturbingly clear, but he won't tell me them. He keeps hinting at something I'm not ready to know but he keeps referring to it. It's really weird."

"If you're uncomfortable I can talk to him." Mary Margaret said with concern.

"No." Emma shook her head. "I can handle it. Besides you have your own issues to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Seriously for a small town single school teacher, your life couldn't be any more complicated." Emma shook her head. "I saw you with David this afternoon, you really need to be more careful. I thought we had talked about you backing off."

"Emma my relationship with him is none of your business." Mary Margaret warned.

"It shouldn't be your business either." Emma hissed. "She's pregnant."

"No she's not." Mary Margaret said. "It was a negative result."

"Still Mary Margaret, this is a really bad idea." Emma pressed on.

"Emma you're not old enough to understand this." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm old enough to understand that if she might be pregnant they're having sex." Emma argued.

"That doesn't mean it means something." Mary Margaret said.

"If hasn't left her yet, he's not going to." Emma crossed her arms. "Mary Margaret he's stringing you along, and you're letting him. She wants them to move to Boston."

"I know." Mary Margaret said.

"You do?" Emma was surprised.

"He told me this afternoon." Mary Margaret nodded. "He doesn't want to go with her. He told me he's going to tell her today. He's choosing me."

"Wow." Emma's eyes widened. "If he's choosing you, why has it taken him so long to do it?"

"He doesn't want to hurt her." Mary Margaret explained softly. "He's having hard time letting her down."

"Because he still has feelings for her?" Emma asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Because he feels he has an obligation to her." Mary Margaret said in exasperation. "Before his accident they were in love. He can't help it that he's not that man anymore. It's hard for Kathryn to accept that. He's gentle and hurting people, it doesn't come naturally to him."

"Hurting people come's naturally to all men." Emma rolled her eyes. "Look I get it. I like David, he's a nice guy, easy to talk to, really attractive, but there's something not right about all of this."

"Emma." Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's. "Trust me on this one."

"It's not you I don't trust." Emma muttered.

* * *

The next afternoon Emma and Mary Margaret were walking through town in silence. Finally the awkwardness had become too much for Emma. "Ok what is up with you? Where is little miss sunshine and rainbows?"

"I…" Mary Margaret glanced at the people watching them from across the street.

Emma noticed people avoiding the two of them, whispering. "Did something happen at school today?"

"Kathryn found out." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Yea wasn't that the idea." Emma didn't follow. "I thought he was supposed to tell her."

"_He_ didn't." Mary Margaret tried to ignore the stares. "Someone else told her, gave her pictures…"

"That's creepy." Emma mused.

"She showed up at school today. There was a big confrontation." Mary Margaret seemed ashamed. "She slapped me."

"Oh." Emma cringed. "Being slapped publically is awkward, and I highly doubt you have my repertoire of witty remarks. I'm guessing you had nothing to say."

"What could I say?" Mary Margaret whispered. "She had every right."

"Yea." Emma had nothing of comfort to say. The silence was deafening. Emma could hear the town's people whispering about Mary Margaret. One glance at Mary Margaret told Emma she could hear too.

Neither of them were looking when the rounded the corner causing Mary Margaret to run into Granny. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mary Margaret tried to gather her bearings. "Are you all right?"

Granny looked up. When she saw it was Mary Margaret her face darkened. "You."

"Excuse me?" There was a twinge of offense in Mary Margaret's voice.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Granny said with contempt.

Mary Margaret looked close to tears as she hurriedly left before she completely broke down.

Emma glared at Granny. "Was that really necessary?"

"Are you aware of she has done?" Granny didn't seem the least bit guilty.

"Yea I am." Emma defended Mary Margaret. "And you just found out about it. Just a few weeks ago you were at her house, which she welcomed you into as a friend. It's funny how you can pass such judgment on someone based on one side of a story."

"I've heard enough of the story." Granny's seemed taken aback by Emma's comments.

"Well it must be nice to have never done anything wrong." Emma shook her head. "If anyone should be ashamed of themselves, it should be you for how you just treated someone because of a situation that has absolutely nothing to do with you." Emma took off after Mary Margaret, leaving Granny with her mouth opened in surprised.

"Mary Margaret." Emma called. She rounded the corner and almost ran into Mary Margaret who was standing on the sidewalk, staring. Emma followed Mary Margaret's gaze to her car where David was attempting to wash off the word tramp that had been spray painted on her car. "Oh my God."

"Who did this?" Mary Margaret walked across the street, anger in her voice. Emma followed quickly after. She left a respectable distance between the two, standing in the street, arms crossed, staring at David.

David looks up to see Mary Margaret's crest fallen face "I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know how any of this happened."

"You don't know?" Mary Margaret breathed, her tired voice taking a tone of sarcastic anger. "Really?"

David dropped the brush and walked toward her. "Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do."

"No." Mary Margaret allowed David to pull her out of the street "But you can control what you do. And you lied. And now everyone is calling me a tramp."

"Who told her?" David asked.

"That is exactly the wrong question." Mary Margaret said. David cast his eyes downward. "The real question is why didn't you do what we discussed. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings." David pleaded.

"Right _you_ thought." Mary Margaret continued. "Not we, you. And we discussed this."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt." David said sadly.

"Now everyone is hurt." Mary Margaret closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me."

"Mary Margaret please listen to me. If we want to see if this, if what we have is love?" David paused. "We have to do what you said, we have to pick up the pieces. We have to move on."

Mary Margaret shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "David. This isn't love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop."

David's lip quivered. "Mary Margaret." He reached out to wipe away a tear, but Mary Margaret turned her head away. David pulled his hand back. "What are you saying?"

Mary Margaret looked up at David with accusatory eyes. "That we shouldn't be together."

David looked crestfallen. It seemed like he wanted to say something but he shut his mouth and nodded numbly, a tear slipping down his face.

Mary Margaret turned to walk away. "Mary Margaret." David called after her. He turned to Emma with pleading eyes. He looked completely broken.

Emma shook her head as if to say there was nothing she could do. She was torn between feeling sorry for David and being angry with him for what he had done to Mary Margaret. She knew where her loyalty's lay, who really mattered in her life. With one last look at David she let her crossed arms fall and turned to follow after Mary Margaret, wishing her foster mother had listened to her warning. Maybe then this whole mess could have been avoided.


	29. Standing up

**Well here's the next chapter. The plot picks up a little. I hope this gives all of you who were asking about where exactly we are on the show's timeline a better idea of it. Stuff is really going to start moving from here on out. This chapter has some cute moments, some funny quips, and some angst - all the good stuff. **

**As a thanks to all the amazing reviews I'm going to respond to some of them at the end of this chapter. Look for your name because some of your questions have been answered as well as I can without giving too much away.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if there's anything you want changed or want to see more of. Just to let all you Emma/MM lovers know, with all the intense stuff coming up they are going to have some serious moments.**

* * *

Emma walked into the diner to find Mary Margaret sitting at the counter drinking. She looked absolutely miserable, unlike Emma had ever seen her before. Emma's heart went out to the woman. She had been through a lot. It couldn't be easy for someone so good to be thought of as so bad.

Emma took a deep breath and took a seat beside Mary Margaret at the counter. "That's not iced tea is it?" Emma asked knowingly.

"Nope." Mary Margaret took another drink.

"Damn." Emma widened her eyes. "Hard core Mary Margaret."

"Well anything to numb the pain." Mary Margaret set the glass back down.

"Yea, Maybe we should move to a booth." Emma took the whiskey from Mary Margaret's hand. "Don't get me wrong as much as I approve of you letting loose a little bit, this is not exactly what I had in mind."

"According to the town I've already let loose." Mary Margaret muttered.

"So I take it things aren't getting better?" Emma asked sympathetically as she sat down across from Mary Margaret in the booth.

"Not really." Mary Margaret sighed.

"I'm sorry." Emma took off her jacket. "Out of curiosity. If being in public is awkward. Why are we here?"

"Because as much as I enjoy watching people judge me from afar, I'm responsible for getting Miner's Day put together and that requires working with people. I need more volunteer's and I'm having absolutely no luck."

"Well." Emma shrugged. "I could probably get my friends to help. Well some of them."

"You'd do that for me?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Well public service really isn't my thing." Emma joked. "But you seem to be beating yourself up pretty bad over it. What is Miner's Day by the way?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition." Mary Margaret explained. "The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal? In Maine?" Emma said skeptically. "If they were mining for lobster I'd understand…"

"Look I don't know." Mary Margaret said in frustration. "They use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party. Everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it." Emma looked around.

"It's not Miner's Day." Mary Margaret sighed. "It's me. Last week I had ten volunteers this week I have none."

"You think this is about what happened with David." Emma clarified.

"Oh I know it is." Mary Margaret nodded. "A few of them told me as much. I've never been a home wrecker before."

"It's going to blow over." Emma promised. "You made a mistake with David, it happens. But you don't have to do charity to try to win peoples hearts back."

"Well I have to do something. And this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life." Mary Margaret dropped her head in her hands.

"You haven't ruined your life." Emma said. "You still have your job, you're real friends will stand by your side…"

"Will they?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I think so. I hope so." Emma put her hand on Mary Margaret's. "Whatever happens, you still have me. You'll always have me."

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma and gave a sad smile. She squeezed Emma's hand.

"Hey sister." Leroy walked up to the two. "What time are we starting tomorrow?"

"Well most of the festival grounds are already set up. We just need to put the finishing touches on the booth and then we can start trying to tell them." Mary Margaret said. "Does eleven work for you?"

"I'll be there early." Leroy nodded. "We need to get all those candles sold."

"Early?" Emma spoke up. "I never pegged you for an over achiever Leroy."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me princess." Leroy glared at Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow Mary Margaret."

"Eleven? He might still be drunk that early in the day." Emma glanced at Mary Margaret. "Then again at the rate, you're going… So might you."

"Emma." Mary Margaret said in a warning tone.

"So Leroy's helping you sell the candles?" Emma quickly changed the subject.

"Yes." Mary Margaret sighed.

"That's not weird at all." Emma said sarcastically.

"Desperate times." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"You're not desperate." Emma sighed. "You're just brooding over what happened. Yes things aren't exactly going great right now, and no you aren't exactly innocent. But you are not a horrible person. These vultures, they're just bored with this town and looking for the first person they can attack so they can forget all their failures. They're using you as a way to feel better about their screwed up lives and you're letting them. Don't let them win, be better than them."

"How do I do that?" Mary Margaret didn't seem enthused by Emma's pep talk.

"Show them their comments don't matter to you." Emma said. "If your way of doing that is by putting on this festival despite their judgment, then do it."

"But their comments do matter." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Then fake it until they don't." Emma suggested. "That's what I always did."

"And it worked?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma shrugged and looked out the window. "I think we can both agree I've done a pretty good job of building up walls around myself and not giving a damn about what other's think about me."

"Maybe you could teach me." Mary Margaret cracked a small smile. "But there is one persons opinion I will always care about." Emma blushed and stared down at the table. "I know you make sure other's peoples judgments don't concern you, but I want you to know that I think pretty highly of you, for what it's worth."

Emma looked up and smiled. "It's starting to be worth something."

* * *

"This is overwhelming." Emma glanced around at all the booths lit up by the Christmas lights strung above.

"No more overwhelming than the town Christmas party." Connor pointed out. "You seemed fine there."

"Yea but that was Christmas, it's a holiday so I suffered through it for all of you." Emma explained.

"Miner's Day is a holiday too." Connor said.

"Not a normal one." Emma looked at Connor.

"You know you enjoyed the Christmas party." Connor shoved his gloved hands into his pockets against the cold. "Besides I thought you would be excited. This is the first time Mary Margaret's left you alone at something like this since the accident. Well excluding Isabelle's party that is."

"That's only because she's busy trying to sell candles." Emma sighed. "She's been beating herself up over it and it's been really difficult for her ever since…"

"Yea." Connor nodded. "My mom's been on a crusade about that."

"You can't ask her to stop?" Emma asked.

"Em, she's the mayor, she can do whatever she wants." Connor said.

"But she's your mom." There was a pleading tone to Emma's voice. "She listens to you. You're the only person she listens to. She's making life so hard for Mary Margaret and I can't stand to see her like this. I hate to say it but I miss perky, over enthusiastic Mary Margaret. These days she's like a kicked puppy, it's hard to watch. Can you please try to talk to her? For me?"

"I don't know Em." Connor looked at the ground. "She scares even me. And she's really good at guilting me into things."

"How can she guilt trip you on this?" Emma asked, getting a little annoyed. "Mary Margaret did nothing to her."

"Yea but Kathryn is her friend…" Connor said quietly.

"And Mary Margaret is my foster mother." Emma crossed her arms. "She's the whole reason I'm here, with you. She's been nothing but nice to you. I'm not asking you to get into a fight with her, I'm just asking you to ask her to stop. To make life a little easier on Mary Margaret, whether she deserves it or not."

"Em." Connor looked conflicted. "You don't know what it's like with her. She'll get mad if I mention it. She's just standing up for Kathryn."

"She's being a bully Connor." Emma said angrily. "She's making other people's lives miserable. Mary Margaret already feels bad enough."

"Yea I'm sure she has a lot to feel guilty for." Connor said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Emma." Connor pleaded.

"No." Emma put her hands up. "Come find me when you're done acting like a jack ass and can act like a real man who's not scared of his mom."

"Emma." Connor called after her but Emma just kept walking. She was so focused on her irritation she didn't notice the person she was walking right into.

"Whoa there." Kate and Sam turned around. "Emma! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma shook her head.

"Don't lie to me." Kate tilted her head to the side. "What happened? Where's Connor?"

"He and I had a fight." Emma explained.

"You two had a fight?" Sam asked in shock. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Yea well I didn't think he could be such an ass." Emma shrugged.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Kate suggested.

"We were talking about Mary Margaret and I asked him if he could get his mom to lay off her a little bit. She's making her life hell." Emma started.

Sam whistled. Emma looked at him "What?"

"Nothing." Sam hesitated. "It's just, Connor get's weird when it comes to his mom. He knows she's…."

"A bitch?" Kate finished.

Sam shot Kate a look. "He knows she makes poor decisions and a lot of people don't like her, but he's really defensive when it comes to her. She's his mom after all. Plus he's really submissive when it comes to her. We were all shocked when he went out with you against her wishes, because, well he never goes against her. That just proves how much he likes you Emma."

"Yea well he wasn't acting like it tonight." Emma crossed her arms. "Maybe I should lay off his mom a little bit, but that doesn't warrant what he said about Mary Margaret."

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"He said she had a lot to feel guilty about." Emma crossed her arms. "He basically said she deserved everything."

"Wow." Kate said slowly. "I can't believe he said that, especially in front of you."

"What do you mean in front of me?" Emma asked.

"Come on Em, you've got to know people are saying stuff." Kate looked apologetically at her friend.

Emma shook her head. "God I wish those vultures would focus on their own pathetic lives instead of projecting their anger onto someone who didn't do a thing to them."

"It's a small town Emma." Sam said gently. "When something happens, people latch on. You know how people are, they want someone to hate, someone to look at and say 'well at least I'm better than them.' It's sick, but it's what happens."

"People haven't been talking around you because they don't want to upset you." Kate explained. "But they've been talking."

"Who?" Emma asked.

Kate let out her breath. "People at school, our parents."

"But none of us." Sam said hurriedly. "We're all here for you."

"God this sucks." Emma glanced at the people milling around. "This town is like a giant version of high school."

"Basically." Kate nodded and put her arm around her friend. "But don't worry about it. People will come to their senses. Mary Margaret's a good person. She's taught all of us. She's always volunteering. Everyone loves her. It will blow over."

"I hope you're right." Emma sighed.

"I am, you'll see." Kate squeezed Emma's shoulders. "Now come on, let's go get your mind off of all of this."

"You guys don't have to." Emma stepped back. "I don't want to ruin your date.

"Nonsense." Sam waved her off. "We've had plenty of date's, we'll have plenty more. Right now we just want to make you feel better."

"You guys are the best." Emma smiled.

"We know." Kate grinned.

Suddenly there was the sound of a small explosion and a pop of sparks and all the lights went out. "What happened?" Kate looked around.

"It seems like with all those lights the transformer finally blew." Sam looked up. "It's not surprising after all this time."

"Well this is going to ruin the night." Kate complained.

"Not necessarily." Emma looked over at the candle booth where people were already lining up. She smiled, knowing what must have happened. "We can all buy candles."

"Candles?" Kate asked. She followed Emma's gaze and caught on. "Oh. That's a great idea. Plus it will make this thing unique for once."

"I'll go get some." Sam offered. "You two wait here."

"Thanks babe." Kate smiled as Sam kissed her on the cheek. She glanced back at Emma. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Emma shrugged. "It's our first fight. I guess it had to happen sometime."

"You two will be back to normal in no time." Kate promised. "He's head over heels for you, I'm sure he'll apologize soon."

"Yea." Emma said quietly.

"Just let him apologize." Kate said. "I know you, you're suborn. But just remember how much you care about him. So he said something really off color for him and it turns out he can be a jerk every once and while. So can all guys. This just proves he's human. If he keeps doing it, then you can kick him to the curb. But I think he's going to feel really awful about this soon." Emma didn't say anything. "Emma." Kate prodded.

"Fine." Emma sighed. "I'll be pissed tonight, I'm allowed that. But tomorrow I'll work on forgiving him. Once he apologizes."

"Oh if there's one thing I know about Connor, it's that he'll apologize." Kate promised. "You can trust me on that one."

* * *

"I see you've sold out." Emma motioned to the sign on the booth.

"Yea." Mary Margaret nodded. "I didn't it was possible."

"Incredible luck with that transformer." Emma said with a knowing look. "Who would've thought it would blow and force everyone to buy candles."

"Who would've thought?" Mary Margaret grinned. "Will you help me carry these empty boxes to the car?"

"Of course." Emma agreed and picked up a stack. She followed Mary Margaret and helped her load them into the back. Mary Margaret closed the door and stared at the faded word _tramp_ on the car window. They hadn't been able to get it off yet. Whoever had put it on there really wanted it to stay.

Emma felt awful as she watched Mary Margaret look at the word. It was a constant reminder of what she had done, how the town now viewed her. Emma wished there was something, anything she could do about it. "Come on Mary Margaret, there's nothing you can gain by staring at it."

"Maybe I should just go home." Mary Margaret said dejectedly.

"No." Emma shook her head. "You need to go back there with your head held high and show them that what they say doesn't affect you; that you're not who they think you are. Don't let what they think of you become who you really are. You are a good person Mary Margaret. You just made a mistake. You can't run away. Storybrooke is a small town. You can't hide forever. So stand up to them, walk back in there. I'll be right beside you."

Mary Margaret glanced down at the candle in her hand and then back to the party. She suddenly pulled Emma into a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you kid."

"You'd be a mess." Emma smiled when she got Mary Margaret to laugh. "Now let's go face them. Together."

The two walked arm and arm back into the throng of people. Emma noticed Mary Margaret kept her head down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Emma saw Granny approaching them. She gently took Mary Margaret's unlit candle and lit it with her own. She handed it back to Mary Margaret and smiled. It was a small gesture, but it went a long way. Everyone had seen it and Granny Lucas held a lot of pull amongst the town's people. If she was willing to take steps towards accepting Mary Margaret, maybe everyone else would as well.

Emma smiled gratefully at Granny. "You have a pretty amazing girl there." Granny nodded at Emma. "Not many people have the guys to stand up to people like she did for you. She's made me see that before we all start a crusade against you, we should take a closer look at our own lives."

"You've been standing up for me?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma, tears in her eyes.

"Well someone had to." Emma shrugged. "It was like everyone here had forgotten who you were. I wasn't about them to let them forget it."

"You are amazing." Mary Margaret hugged Emma again.

"I know." Emma hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." Granny put her hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "For how I've acted. I don't approve of what you've done, but you're family. I'll stand by you."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret put her hand over Granny's.

"Emma." Granny looked over Mary Margaret. "You were right. I've made many mistakes too. I'm glad to see young people like you stand up for something."

"Well I'm not perfect." Emma shrugged. "No one is. I just thought I'd remind everyone of that."

"Oh my gosh." Someone gasped. Everyone turned to look where people were pointing. They saw a starling scene, Graham guiding David into the back of his cruiser.

"Is that David?" Mary Margaret gasped. "Getting arrested?"

"Not arrested." Emma fumbled with her words. "There are no handcuffs. Just … getting put into the back of Graham's cruiser."

"That's basically the same thing." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"Not really." Emma offered. "I mean Graham could just be taking him in for questioning. Stuff like this happens all the time. Trust me, I watch a lot of Law and Order and crime shows."

"This is not a good time for jokes Emma." Mary Margaret said pointedly. "What is that about?"

"You don't know?" Mr. Sundby, Kate's father, walked up beside them. "The whole town has been talking about it."

"Talking about what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Kathryn is missing." Mr. Sundby explained.

"Missing?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"The gym teacher found her car on the side of the road the other morning in a ditch." Mr. Sundby nodded. "The door was open and she was gone. No one knows what happened."

"Oh my word." Mary Margaret put her hand to her mouth. "And they think David had something to do with it?"

"Apparently." Mr. Sundby shrugged. "He has motive."

Emma turned back to watch as Graham pulled off with David in the back. She couldn't imagine him doing something as horrible as hurting his own wife, but then again how well did she really know him. Suddenly another though struck her. Mr. Sundby's words played in her head. Motive, she knew who else had motive and she knew who had it out for them. They would come for Mary Margaret. She had no clue how to stop this.

* * *

**To all my continuous reviewers - Harrylovesginny09, DARecruit, Whitebeltwriter, reginamillz, Mira severussirius Black-Snape, ginny19970, blackguard, Elena Masen, .Fighter., and anyone else I missed thank you SO MUCH. Your continued support and kind words mean the world to me. They inspire me to write more faster and they let me know that what I love others love too. It's the best feeling getting notifications that you and everyone else has reviewed my story so thank you. It's your reposes that keep this going. **

**hecatemoondancer: of course! I love that drama and can't wait to put my own spin on it since Emma is not the sheriff and a minor there will be some serious issues brought up by Mary Margaret's arrest!**

**DARecruit: Oh when the curse breaks you can expect a very Emma reaction to the whole thing. I'll give you a little insight on how that's going to work if you want to inbox me about it since you've been such a loyal reviewer. Just PM me and I'll give you a little heads up as to where I might be taking it.**

**Guest: I don't know if there's going to be a real blow up about MM telling Kelly. I have Kelly coming back at least one if not two more times in the story so I think I may have a conversation about that but when I have her coming back are either coming off or in the middle of highly tense and emotional moments so I'm not sure if i want to have a big blow up about it.**

**reginamillz: I don't think so because I'm going to have the curse breaking and then they're going to be a family anyway but I did put a little something in one of the upcoming chapters that kind of alludes to that just for you. I think it's two chapters from now (Emma's bday - I changed the context a little bit for the story because I love the title I'm going to use for the chapter) I'll be sure to remind you to look for it.**


	30. Interrogation

**Here's the next update. Hope you all like it. Again you are all the best. You make me feel so good and want to write more for you all. So I hope this is up to par.**

**Kuramaangel: You'll find out eventually**

* * *

"Emma come on." Kate dragged her friend behind her.

"Where are we going?" Emma resisted as Kate led her. "It looks like we're going to the lake."

"We are." Kate answered. "Now move it."

"Don't talk to me like that." Emma huffed.

"Then stop being so resistant." Kate rolled her eyes. "You agreed to be civil about this."

"So Connor's behind this." Emma stopped and crossed her arms.

"Duh." Kate shook her head as if it were obvious. "You made a promise to me. So I let you have your night to be pissed, a whole weekend actually. But now you need to work on making amends."

"You suck." Emma narrowed her eyes. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side." Kate threw up her arms. "Connor makes you happy. You light up whenever you're around him. He really cares about you Emma and I know you care about him. I just want what's best for you, and he's what's best for you. Please Emma."

Emma looked at Kate with calculating eyes. Finally she let her arms drop. "Fine."

"Yay." Kate gave a small wave with her hands. She grabbed Emma's hand. "Let's go."

She led Emma to the edge of the park and then stopped to face her. "What are we doing?" Emma asked.

"You have to put this on." Kate handed Emma a blindfold.

"No way." Emma put up her hands. "This is where I draw the line."

"Please." Kate begged. "It's sweet."

"Sweet?" Kate looked at Emma as if she was insane. "We had a fight, this isn't supposed to be sweet. Plus it's dark out and you want to blindfold me? I can't decide whether to feel like I'm going to be kidnapped or be asked out to prom. Neither of which are appropriate for the situation."

"Just stop complaining and do it." Kate held out the blindfold.

Emma rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the blindfold and put it on. "Would you like to bind my hands and feet too?"

"Maybe just your mouth." Kate muttered.

"Hey." Emma sounded offended.

"I'm kidding Em." Kate said. "But you are making this really difficult."

Emma remained silent as she allowed Kate to lead her. Kate grabbed her hand and guided it onto a wooden railing. "You're going to want to step up here." Using Kate's voice as a guide Emma made it up the small set of stairs. Kate led her a little farther and put both her hands on the wooden railing. "Ok, I want you to count to fifty and pull the blindfold off."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Leave." Kate's voice sounded farther away. "This isn't exactly a public event. Start counting."

"Fine." Emma started counting in her head.

"Thanks." A whisper that sounded like Connor came from below.

"Anytime." Kate responded.

Finally Emma reached fifty in her head. "Can I take this thing off yet?"

"Whenever you want." Connor's voice came calling back.

Emma took off her blindfold and gasped at the scene in front of her. She was standing on top of the wooden castle built for the children of the town. Lights were wound around the railing and above her. On the ground below her Connor had arranged lit candles to spell out the words 'I'm Sorry'. She watched Connor slowly walked up the steps to her. He held out a single rose. "I'm really sorry Emma. I was such an ass to you. When I said those things, I wasn't thinking about your feeling at all. But you have to do that in a relationship. You have to think about the other person. I didn't mean what I said about Mary Margaret."

"Maybe I should've been a little less harsh when it came to your mom." Emma admitted. "You were just defending her and I've been pretty relentless with it comes to bashing on her. I'm sorry for that. Regardless of how I feel about her, she's your mother. And when I talk about her, I should think of how I feel about you."

"You were right though." Connor said. "All you did was ask me to get her to lay off Mary Margaret, someone who is really important to you. I get it; I would have done the same thing for my mom. The difference is, Mary Margaret would have never done what my mother did. I was a complete jerk to you."

"You did it because you love your mother." Emma nodded in understanding.

"Yea but I love you too." Connor took Emma's hand. "And that means doing things that scare me, even if it's standing up to my mom. I talked to her, she agreed to back off Mary Margaret."

"You did what?" Emma's mouth dropped open. "Connor… thank you."

"It's what I should have done in the first place." Connor said. "It's the honorable thing to do."

"I'll stop talking bad about your mom." Emma offered. "In front of you that is."

Connor laughed. "So we're good?" He asked hopefully.

"Well this is all pretty amazing." Emma looked around her. "And you put a lot of effort in. Don't get me wrong, I'm still kinda pissed about what you said, but I can work on getting over it."

"Good." Connor smiled.

Emma looked skeptically at the rose. "Only one rose?" She said in jest. "What are we in a recession or something?"

Connor laughed. "Wow I didn't realize you were so high maintenance."

"Well I've tried to hide my lesser qualities." Emma joked.

"I don't think you have any lesser qualities." Connor admitted.

"Well, while we're doing things that we're scared off…" Emma slowly moved in to kiss Connor. It was electric. She had never felt anything like what she felt when she was with him. It terrified her but it was the best feeling she had ever had.

Connor pulled back and pushed Emma's hair off her face. "You're scared of me?"

"Terrified." Emma admitted. "What you make me feel? It petrifies me. But I often find it's the things that scare us most that are the most incredible."

Connor pulled Emma back to her and their lips met again, the two of them locked in a tight embrace. As mad as Emma had been, as worried as she was about everything, nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. She felt weightless and as if just in that moment, everything was perfect, as if she were really alive. She wished time could stop and this moment could last forever. When she was with Connor she could forget her life for just a little bit. She could pretend she had a normal, happy life. He allowed her to forget.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A voice interrupted their moment.

Reluctantly Connor let Emma go. The two separated and looked down to see who the intruder was. Emma sighed and closed her head when she saw it was Graham. "Seriously Graham?! Are you following me or something?" She turned to Connor. "Every time we try to have a moment we get interrupted."

"Actually tonight I am." Graham admitted. "I need you to come down to the station with me to answer some questions."

Emma's heart dropped and her eyes widened. She knew what this was about, but she had hoped it wouldn't happen.

"About what?" Connor wrapped his arm around Emma protectively. "She hasn't done anything."

"I know that." Graham nodded. "It's not about her."

"Then she doesn't have to go." Connor looked at Emma. "Right? If you're not arresting her then she doesn't have to go with you."

"That is true." Graham looked at Emma. "But it's about Mary Margaret. I think you want to come."

Emma gulped. She knew Graham was right. If Regina wanted Mary Margaret to go down, she would do her best to make it happen. Mary Margaret needed all the help she could get. Emma knew her testimony could help Mary Margaret. "Fine." She finally said. "I'll come."

"Emma." Connor protested.

"I have to do this." Emma explained.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Connor insisted.

"No Connor, I'll be fine." Emma promised. "Besides you need to clean all of this up. Graham just wants to ask me questions. It's really not a big deal. I promise."

Connor stayed silent for a moment but finally nodded, knowing he wouldn't get Emma to change her mind. "Ok, But call me if you need anything."

"I will, I promise." Emma gave him a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow.

"Be safe." Connor said.

"I'm with the sheriff, how much safer can I get?" Emma gestured to Graham. "Thank you, for all of this."

"Anytime." Connor gave a small smile as Emma walked off with Graham.

"You can sit in the front seat." Graham looked at Emma as the approached his cruiser.

"Oh so you mean I don't have to feel like a felon as you drive me to the station?" Emma quipped.

"Well tonight's going to me fun." Graham muttered.

"You're the one who wanted to bring me in for questioning." Emma pointed out.

"And I'm already starting to regret it." Graham got into the driver's seat. "What was all that about back there?' Graham asked

"Oh it's nothing." Emma waved him off.

"It didn't look like nothing." Graham looked at Emma.

"It was an apology for him acting like a jerk." Emma shrugged.

"That is one heck of an apology." Graham shook his head.

"This is really awkward." Emma said. "You know that right?"

"Yea." Graham shifted uncomfortably. "But it's a necessary evil."

"Yea I bet there was a certain evil who found it necessary to do this." Emma muttered and looked out the window.

When they finally reached the precinct Emma almost bolted from the car before it had fully been parked. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions in the interrogation room." Graham pointed Emma in the direction of a room.

Emma begrudgingly complied and followed Graham down a hallway. She took a seat at the table and Graham placed a glass of water in front of her. "I just have a few questions about what happened last Wednesday night."

"What about it?" Emma asked.

"Kathryn Nolan's disappearance." Graham elaborated.

"I don't know anything about it." Emma said truthfully. "I never knew Kathryn. I don't think I ever had a conversation with the woman. I certainly harbor no ill will towards her."

"Not even after she publically humiliated your foster mother?" Regina pushed through the door.

"What is she doing here?" Emma looked at Graham.

"Just answer the question Miss Swan." Regina said pointedly.

"No, not even after that." Emma glared at Regina.

"Do I sense some animosity?" Regina asked.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Of course not." Graham shot a look at Regina. "I'm more interested in Mary Margaret."

"What about her?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Well she says she was with you that night." Graham looked at his notes. "That you two spent the entire night together."

"That's true." Emma nodded. "We were at home the entire night. She never left."

"And you're sure about that?" Graham asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Emma said.

"Can anyone else testify to the fact that the two of you were home?" Graham asked.

"The two of us are the only ones that live there." Emma said. "So no, no one else can testify to that. But I thought me corroborating Mary Margaret's alibi would be enough…"

"We all know you would lie to protect her." Regina glared at Emma.

"I'm not lying." Emma shook her head. "I was at home with her. If this was anyone else, my testimony would be enough for an alibi, but no, because you're on the war path suddenly I'm covering for her."

"So there was no one else?" Graham asked, hoping Emma would change her answer.

Emma took a deep breath and looked around. "August could probably testify to it. The two of us got take out from Granny's at about 5:30 and went back to the apartment. We left something there and August brought it to us."

"When was that?" Graham asked.

"About six… six fifteen?" Emma guessed.

"But no one saw you later than that?" Graham clarified.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Well I was on the phone with Kate and Mary Margaret called for me. Kate heard her."

"And what time was that phone call made." Graham wrote something down.

"8:45 I think." Emma pulled out her phone. "You can check."

"I will." Graham took Emma's phone and looked through the call history. "So what did the two of you do all night?"

"I did some homework. We watched a marathon of Law and Order and I went to bed." Emma said.

"When did you go to bed?" Graham looked up.

"Eleven thirty." Emma said.

"That's rather early for a teenager." Graham said skeptically.

"I have a strict sleeping schedule because of my head injury." Emma explained. "Mary Margaret's over protective. She makes me follow the rules exactly."

"So she could have slipped out after you went to sleep?" Regina cut in.

"No." Emma shook her head. "She went to bed right after I did."

"But you can't be sure that she didn't slip out after you were asleep?" Regina pressed. "Maybe that's why she wanted you to go to bed so early."

"Mary Margaret has been making me go to bed at that time since I mysteriously injured myself at your house." Emma accused. "There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Regina glared.

"Nothing that I can prove." Emma sat back and crossed her arms.

"You care for Mary Margaret don't you Emma." Graham tried to steer the interrogation back on track.

"Of course I do." Emma said. "She's the first person I've lived with who actually cares about me."

"So you would do pretty much anything for her." Graham continued.

"I guess you could say that." Emma shrugged.

"Even lie?" Graham asked.

"I'm not lying." Emma raised her voice. "I promise we were home the entire night."

"With no one else to prove it." Regina spoke up. "Did Mary Margaret ask you to say she was at home with you or did she just tell you not to ask any questions if you heard movement downstairs after you were supposed to be asleep?"

"Why don't you just tell me what you want me to say?" Emma cut in sharply.

"How dare you." Regina's said menacingly.

"I may be fifteen, but I know my rights." Emma looked at Graham. "You shouldn't even be questioning me without a parent, legal guardian, or lawyer present. You're lucky that I'm even letting you. She on the other hand is not a cop or a lawyer and has no right to be in here. I don't want her here so if you want me to tell you anything, you better make her leave."

Graham sighed and turned to face the other woman. "Regina…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Regina's eyes narrowed. "You're going to take orders from that little brat." Emma's mouth dropped open as she glared.

"She's right." Graham shrugged. "You have no legal right to be present for her questioning."

"I'm the mayor…" Regina raised her voice.

"Which doesn't make you God." Emma cut in loudly. She had had enough. "You can't do whatever you want. You may be able to manipulate other people, but I refuse to let you manipulate me." She turned to Graham. "Either she goes, or I do."

"Regina, please." Graham pleaded.

"Fine." Regina's voice was threatening. She gave one last look at Emma before stalking out of the room.

Graham sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he slumped into the seat across from Emma. "You really have a way with her."

"She gets on my last nerve." Emma shook her head.

"That much is obvious." Graham shook his head. "Ok Emma, what else can you tell me?"

"There's nothing else Graham." Emma said honestly. "This is insane. You know Mary Margaret. You know she is not capable of… What are you even accusing her of?"

"I don't know." Graham admitted. "All we know is that Kathryn is missing."

"You think she kidnapped her?" Emma asked in surprised. "You really think she could manage that? And where would she hider her, in our postage stamp apartment? She couldn't have done this. Do you even have any proof?"

"No." Graham said. "But she had motive."

"But that doesn't mean she did it." Emma argued.

"I'm not the only one who thinks she has motive." Graham pointed out.

"Yea, the other woman is on a crusade against her." Emma sat back and looked at Graham. "She's had no qualms about making it quite clear she has it out for us. Graham, do you really think Mary Margaret did this?"

Graham stayed quiet for a few moments. "No. " He finally admitted.

"Well then there's your answer." Emma said. "Are we done here?"

"For now." Graham sighed.

"Find the right person Graham." Emma warned. "Don't crucify the wrong person for this just because one woman has it out for her."

* * *

**About my other story - I'm having some writers block but as soon as I get inspiration again I'll update it! Sorry.**


	31. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Here's a pretty big chapter - it has a lot of meat to it so I hope you like it. I switched Emma's birthday for the purpose of the story because I feel like it give us some fun and super sweet moments. I was going to leave the last section off and leave you with a cliff hanger of sorts but I decided to be nice and add the last scene (mainly because it does' flow as well with the next chapter but we'll pretend it's because I'm kind.)**

**Hope you all love this chapter. I know I did. I have some great inner monologues coming up from August and Emma (they're not really monologue length but they let you into their minds a bit.) Next chapter probably I'll be responding to comments again so be on the look out for that. **

* * *

"Well." Dr. Whale clicked his light off. "I think that's just about it. Everything seems to be working just fine Emma."

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Emma smiled..

"So everything's good?" Mary Margaret clarified. "There's nothing to be worried about?"

"For four months out, Emma looks amazing. Her headaches are less and less frequent. From what you tell me about her at home she seems to be more herself. She's not as tired. She says concentrating at school is becoming easier and her teachers have seen an improvement as well." Dr. Whale lifted Emma's bangs. "Her scar is healing beautifully, better than I could have asked for." He picked up the scans of Emma's brain. "Emma's recovery is textbook. You've both done very well taking care of her and making sure she's taken all the necessary precautions."

"So she's healed?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not exactly." Dr. Whale explained. "Just because the symptoms have faded for now, doesn't mean they can't return. The problem with Post Concussive Syndrome is that often times people see the symptoms have faded and believe they will never come back. This is often times not the case. Sometimes stress can cause the symptoms to return. But before you get worried, I'm talking about a large amount of stress, many activities all overlapping at once. My recommendation is to allow Emma to return to life as normal. If she gets really overwhelmed the symptoms could return. You should be able to tell. Emma your head will feel foggy, you're head might start to hurt again, and you'll be tired. If that happens, have her take a day off of school and allow her to rest. She should bounce back just fine." Dr. Whale turned back to Emma. "Try not to let her worry too much, ok?"

"I'll try." Emma smiled. "But I can't make any promises. She's a hoverer."

"I worry. I just can't help it." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I know." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "But I swear if you keep going on like this, it's going to be you who stresses me back into the headaches."

"So there's no restrictions on what she can do?" Mary Margaret clarified

"Well I can't advise contact sports but I don't think that will be an issue." Dr. Whale smiled.

"I'm not exactly the athletic type." Emma assured him. "I mean I like to run to stay in shape but that's about it. No team sports, apparently I don't play well with others."

Dr. Whale laughed. "Well I heard today is a special day for you."

"I guess you could say that." Emma shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I would say turning sixteen is a pretty big deal." Dr. Whale said. "So I'm happy to give you this good news as a little present. Unless you have any problems I think I can set you free for a while."

"No more appointments?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Well I'll want to see you in six months to see how everything is going, but…" Dr. Whale looked from Mary Margaret to Emma. "Yes Emma, no more appointments. You don't have to see me for six months."

"Yes." Emma cheered. "No offense Dr. Whale, but it's a little awkward to be around you and I don't exactly enjoy doctor's appointments."

"None taken." Dr. Whale shrugged. "Well if you have no more questions."

"I have a million." Mary Margaret said. "But I'm pretty sure Emma would kill me if I asked any of them."

"Probably." Emma smiled.

"But as it's her birthday," Mary Margaret continued. "I think I'll give her some solace."

"How gracious." Emma teased.

"Well then Emma, you're free to go." Dr. Whale said.

"Thank you so much Dr. Whale." Mary Margaret held the door open for Emma. Mary Margaret draped her hand over Emma's shoulder. "Well kid, that was some good news wasn't it?"

"Six months with no doctors or cat scans or tests?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "That's the best birthday present I could ask for."

Mary Margaret smiled and tapped Emma's head. "I'm just glad everything is all right up there."

"I'm not so sure I would say everything is all right up there." Emma said wryly. "But with respect to this particular injury."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Well, speaking of your birthday…"

"Mary Margaret." There was a warning tone to Emma's voice. "I told you I don't want anything big."

"Yet you're letting Isabelle throw you a huge party tomorrow night?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Which is exactly why I don't want you to make a big deal of it. Isabelle is impossible to reason with." Emma explained "Plus you have to live with my annoyance, they don't."

"Well." Mary Margaret said tentatively. "This isn't a big production…"

"Mary Margaret…" Emma sighed.

"It's just a few people who want to celebrate you." Mary Margaret said.

"Celebrate what?" Emma asked. "That I survived another year? Granted this year might have been more difficult to survive than others."

"You didn't exactly have the easiest road this year." Mary Margaret agreed. "It's just a few friends at the diner. It's not a big production. It's your birthday and we want to celebrate it."

"Ok." Emma reluctantly agreed. "Let's get this over with."

"Very few people would talk about a party for them like that." Mary Margaret laughed.

"I'm not like most people." Emma grinned.

"Oh, don't I know it." Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's shoulders as they crossed the street to Granny's diner. She pulled open the door and let Emma pass.

Emma walked into the diner and looked round. She was thankful Mary Margaret had made sure to keep it simple. The place was decorated, but it wasn't over the top. Mary Margaret had invited Ashley, Sean, Alexandra, Archie, Ruby, Granny, and surprisingly even August. Everyone stood up to greet the two as they walked in.

"Happy birthday Emma." Ashley was the first one up to hug her.

"Sixteen is a big year." Sean walked up behind them, Alexandra is his arms.

"I don't feel that different." Emma admitted.

"Sixteen was when my rebel stage began." Ruby nudged Emma.

"You're whole life has been a rebel stage." Ashley pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here's hoping, for my sake, that Emma never enters that stage." Mary Margaret pressed her hands together as if in prayer.

"Seriously." Emma rolled her eyes. "Mary Margaret already almost has an aneurism everyday worrying about me."

"With good reason." Mary Margaret pointed out. "You're health record isn't exactly smooth."

"Didn't you have your big appointment today?" Ruby asked. "How did it go?"

"Smooth sailing." Mary Margaret grinned. "He said her recovery is coming along great."

"No more appointments for six months." Emma grinned.

"Oh Em that's great." Ruby and Ashley both hugged her.

"Now you can go back to jumping of waterfalls and breaking the law." Ruby grinned ruefully.

"Oh dear God no." Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Over my dead body kid, you got that?"

"She's clearly the adventurous type." Emma joked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack the first time." Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't get how you do those things. That would terrify me."

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I didn't really think about it. I just jumped."

"Exactly, you didn't think." Mary Margaret looked pointedly at Emma.

"I survived it didn't I?" Emma said smartly.

"Survival doesn't make it smart." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Mary Margaret led Emma to the long table they had put together in the center of the diner. She pulled out a chair in the middle for Emma to sit in and sat down next to her. Everyone else took their seats as Ruby and Granny went to get the food from the kitchen.

"So what'd you and your co-conspirators plan for dinner?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"You'll see." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I don't know if I trust you." Emma teased.

"Have I ever led you astray?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma looked thoughtful. "I feel like almost every traumatic that has happened to me here has been my fault. Emphasis on the almost."

"Very funny." Mary Margaret shook Emma gently. She looked up to see Granny and Ruby returning holding plates of food. "Thank goodness you're back. Maybe if there's some food in her she'll be quiet."

"You are so mean to me." Emma managed to keep a straight face despite everyone else's laughter.

"All right, so to celebrate Emma's first birthday here with us, and a big birthday at that." Ruby smiled warmly. "We have her favorite salad with field greens, green apples, roasted almonds, goat cheese, and a citrus vinaigrette."

"Yum." Emma lit up. "You guys made this for me?"

"It's your favorite and it's your birthday." Ruby smiled as she set the bowl down. "It's all about you babe."

"Which is why we also made rosemary roasted red potatoes, citrus grilled chicken, saffron rice, and a surprise for dessert." Granny said as they put the rest of the dishes down.

"You guys are seriously the best." Emma was smiling from ear to ear. "This is incredible. I've never had someone put this much work into a meal for me, for anything."

"We just want to show you how much we care." Ruby put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "So everyone, start passing dishes."

Everyone grabbed a dish and began to load their plates with food. Mary Margaret filled their glasses with water from the pitcher. The table lit up with lively chatter. Despite the fact that no one her age was there Emma was far from bored with the conversation. These people sitting around her, Mary Margaret's friends, they had become a part of her life.

"Ok." Ashley clapped. "Time for presents."

"You guys seriously didn't have to get me anything." Emma protested.

"But we wanted to." Ruby gave Emma a side hug. "So please princess of darkness, indulge us."

"Aw, your nicknames for me are so sweet." Emma said with playful sarcasm. "All right, bring on the buy ins to modern society."

"I don't think it's a modern society thing." Mary Margaret said as Ashley and Sean handed Emma a package. "I'm pretty sure giving presents has been traditional throughout history."

"It's still ridiculous." Emma insisted.

"There's the rebellion." Ruby held up her finger. "It's not your typical breaking the rules, but the 'I'm too cool to live within the confines of society' type."

"I feel like that description also applies to sociopaths." Emma looked at Ruby. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Just open the present." Ruby grinned.

Emma obliged and tore the wrapping paper off the DVD case. "It's your favorite movie, so you can watch it whenever you want." Ashley smiled as Emma held up a copy of the Shawshank Redemption.

"That is such dark favorite movie." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"It's epic." Emma corrected before turning to Ashley. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Ashley smiled as they hugged.

Ruby and Granny gave Emma a ceramic and a travel coffee mug. "For the hot chocolate obsession Mary Margaret has seemed to impart on you." Ruby teased.

Archie had given Emma a new journal as her old one had been mostly filled and August had carved Emma an intricate box to hold her jewelry.

Mary Margaret was the last to give her present. "I know you didn't want me to make a big deal out of today, so I tried not to. But it's your birthday, and I insist on celebrating it."

Emma willingly took the package that Mary Margaret held out to her. She carefully opened the small box to reveal a beautifully simple silver ring. She looked up at Mary Margaret. "It's beautiful."

"Do you know what it is?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A ring?" Emma wasn't quite sure at what Mary Margaret was getting at.

"You know how men sometimes give their significant other promise rings as a promise that they'll stick together, no matter what? Well this is my promise to you. Ours may not be a normal situation, but ever since you've come into my life, something has been different. You've changed me. It's as if having you in my life has allowed me discover a part of me I didn't realize existed. Emma, you being here, it feels right. I can't imagine my life without you. So this is my promise that, if you want, I want you to stay. I want us to stick together."

Emma stared at the ring, stunned into silence. She could hear as everyone else held their breath, waiting for her answer. She didn't know what to say. On one hand Mary Margaret's offer didn't really mean anything. She was, for the time being, staying regardless. But the promise of a real, stable home, well that changed everything. And quite frankly it terrified her. She had never opened herself up like this before, but she had never had anyone care this much about her before. Yes she was scared, but it was also the best feeling she had ever experienced.

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and with timid smile slipped the ring on. "I think that sounds pretty good."

Mary Margaret lit up with complete happiness. With tears in her eyes she pulled Emma into a hug will everyone else looked on with various degrees of teary eyes.

"Well I think it's time for desert." Ruby stood up. "One German chocolate fudge cake coming right up."

Mary Margaret kept Emma's hand tightly held in hers as the two separated. Emma looked on as Mary Margaret rejoined the chatter. She glanced back down at the ring on her finger. It was so simple but it meant so much. She thought about each of the people sitting around the table, how much they cared about her. It surprised her how much she cared about them. She tired to remember where she was for her last birthday. There hadn't been much of a celebration. She couldn't really recall any gifts. Sure Kelly had gotten her clothes but there was nothing else. Kelly, she hadn't heard from her in a while. She had been checking up on Emma for a while after the accident but even that had tapered off. At the very least Emma had expected a phone call for her birthday. But Kelly was busy with other kids who hadn't found a home like Emma. Home, was this her home? Emma could imagine it could be. She was happy here, as happy as she had ever been. These people, Mary Margaret especially, had become such a big part of her life. They were the closet thing to a family she had ever had. She gave Mary Margaret's hand a squeeze. Mary Margaret turned and responded with a warm smile. _'Yes'_ Emma thought, maybe this was her shot at a happy ending.

* * *

"So it's a big day for you." Ava dropped down on the bed next to Emma.

"My birthday was yesterday Av's." Emma pointed out.

"No, this is your first party thrown by Isabelle that actually for you." Ava explained.

"I've been to her parties before." Emma seemed confused.

"Yea but it's somehow different when it's for you." Ava said. "Isabelle has this way of making the night all about you. It's like magic. She makes you feel special and like you're the center of attention even if you're not."

"I'm not exactly the center of attention type." Emma said.

"Well neither am I Em." Ava glanced at her friend. "But there's something about the way being the focus of one of her parties and how it makes you feel. It's like you're invincible."

"I think I'd rather be invisible." Emma muttered.

"Emma!" Isabelle's voice rang through the house. "Come here!"

Emma sighed and pushed herself up off of Isabelle's bed, Ava in tow. "What is it Is?"

"We have a serious problem." Isabelle called as Emma hurried down the stairs into the living room.

"What?" Emma walked up to her friends to find them all circled around Peter who was sitting on the ground looking very out of character.

"Wow this day is just so amazing." Peter breathed. "You know what I want. I want a milkshake. That sounds really good right now. Do you have those here Is? You really should, they're so good. We should serve them at the party tonight, I think everyone would love them."

"He's been like this for the past thirty minutes." Sam shook his head.

"Peter where did you get those?" Emma eyed the plate of brownies.

"Derek gave them to me to bring to the party." Peter shrugged. "He told me to tell you happy birthday."

"Why the hell would you take brownies from Derek?" Emma threw her hands up. "God Peter, what is in your skull? Why would Derek ever bake and what purpose would he have for giving you brownies to bring here."

"Em what is going on?" Sam asked.

"This blanket it so soft." Peter ran his hands over the blanket. "Isabelle where did you get this blanket. I want one."

"My God he's as baked as that brownie he's eating." Emma nodded to the square in Peter's hand.

"They're so good." Peter said dreamily.

Peter went to take another bite but Ava intercepted it. "Give me that."

"Hey." Peter looked longingly at the brownie. "That is a very good brownie. You should get your own."

"What do you want us to do?" Kate looked worriedly at Emma.

"Why I am I responsible for this?" Emma motioned to Peter.

"Because this party is for you." Isabelle pointed out.

Emma sighed and put her hand to her head. "I don't know. Give him that damn milkshake and then lock him in a room until he falls back down to planet Earth."

"Right." Sam nodded and pulled Peter up." Come on buddy."

"This is a nightmare!" Isabelle dropped her head into her hands.

"Is breathe." Ava said soothingly. "Everything is done, you've done great with this party."

Isabelle sighed and looked up at Emma. She eyed Emma's flannel shirt, leggings and riding boots. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"No." Emma said, somewhat offended. "I have jeans and a top upstairs."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Kate." Isabelle looked pleadingly at her friend.

"Don't worry I got it." Kate took Emma by the arm. "Come on Em's, we have your birthday present waiting upstairs."

"What?" Emma reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs by Ava and Kate. They pushed her down on Isabelle's bed and disappeared into the closet. "Guys seriously, I can dress myself."

"Shut up and be thankful." Kate called. She emerged holding the most gorgeous dress Emma had ever seen. It was a Tiffany blue color and had beautiful draping. Ava was holding a metallic silver belt and matching wedges. "Still want to complain?"

They're… gorgeous." Emma breathed.

"They're from all of us." Ava smiled. "Would you stop complaining and put it on so we can see how they look?"

Emma nodded and took the dress. She had already allowed Kate to do her hair with the stipulation that it was simple. Kate had obliged, pulling Emma's perfectly curled hair into a loose ponytail.

Emma emerged a few minute later looking breathtaking in the dress and shoes. "Damn." Kate shook her head. "No one can deny Isabelle has great taste."

"Do I look all right?" Emma twisted the silver bangles on her wrist nervously.

"You look incredible." Ava smiled.

"You look hot!" Kate was giddy with excitement. "Connor isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight."

"You guys are ridiculous." Emma shook her head.

"Hey Av where's Julia's part of the present?" Kate asked.

"I think Jules put the box with the necklace over on the dresser." Ava walked over to Isabelle's dresser. "Got it. Here you go Em's."

Emma opened the box, lifting a beautiful coral necklace. "This is great you guys, really. You are the absolute best." She pulled her two friends into a hug.

"Hey, no fair. Wait for us." Julia called from the doorway where she and Isabelle were waiting. "Wow Isabelle, you were right."

"You look amazing Emma." Isabelle complimented as she and Julia hugged Emma.

"Thanks to you all." Emma looked at her friends.

"Well everything is ready downstairs." Isabelle said. "All we're waiting on is you. It's you're party birthday girl. They're waiting for you."

The five girls linked arms and took a collective deep breathe before heading down Isabelle's grand staircase. Emma glanced at her friends on either arm. With them by her side she really did feel invincible.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Connor pulled Emma off the dance floor later that night. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best." Emma grinned. "I hate to admit it but Is knows how to throw a great party and I don't think I've had a better birthday, ever."

"She will be thrilled to hear that." Connor glanced at the blonde who was laughing with some guy across the room. "Don't tell her though, it might give her a bigger head than she already has."

"Maybe she deserves it after tonight." Emma said. "I mean She did all this, hand picked this outfit for me which I have to admit is amazing…"

"While that dress is incredible," Connor cut Emma off. "It's the girl that makes the dress, not the other way around. And you are stunning tonight."

Emma glanced down as Connor reached into his back pocket. "Not that you need any more help looking gorgeous but I thought these might give you just a little extra sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Emma raised her eyebrows as she took the Tiffany blue jewelry box with a silver bow from Connor. She opened it and gasped to see two sparkling green earrings that matched the necklace he had given her for Christmas. "Connor."

"I thought you deserved the matching set." Connor explained.

"They're beautiful." Emma gave Connor a kiss. "I love them."

"Since they don't exactly match Isabelle's carefully planned out outfit and she warned me not to mess with it I'll hold on to them until the night is over." Connor slipped the box back into his pocket.

"She was meticulous planning this out." Emma laughed. "I actually think she might attack you if you messed it up."

"She may be small but she is ferocious." Connor agreed.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Ryan walked up, Ava on his arm. Emma was thrilled to see the two together. He had finally asked Ava out on New Years and the two had been practically inseparable ever since. "I love any excuse to celebrate and Isabelle throws the second best parties in this town."

"Second best?" Ava looked up.

"To mine of course." Ryan joked. "Wouldn't you agree Emma?"

"I've only been to your New Year's party." Emma shrugged. "I've been to multiple of Isabelle's. It wouldn't be fair to compare."

"That's not my fault." Ryan pointed out. "I've invited you to more."

"Yea well when you combine a head injury with an overprotective guardian you get something akin to a prison sentence." Emma shrugged. "It's a miracle she sprung me for New Years. But I did have a good time. You throw a pretty good party."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Ryan smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could stroke your ego and make your night." Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face. She didn't think she had smiled this much in a long time and she had Isabelle and her friends to thank for that.

"You shouldn't be focusing on making other people's nights." Ryan shook his head. "This is your party. It should be all about you."

"I don't really like being the center of attention." Emma admitted.

"Well that's refreshing. A high school girl who isn't obsessed with herself." Ryan smiled. "Now I know why you two are best friends. You look beautiful tonight by the way Emma."

"Seriously Ems." Ava agreed. "You're glowing."

"I'm just… happy." Emma shrugged.

"Good." Ava touched her friends shoulder. "You deserve it."

"Ems." Emma heard her name being called through the party. Emma looked up to see Kate standing in the foyer, looking for her. When she saw Emma she waved her over. "Emma."

Emma turned back to her friends. "I'll be right back I'm being summoned." She made her way through the room to Kate. "You rang?"

"Yea." Kate nodded nervously. "Em's, there's someone here for you."

"Isn't everyone here for me?" Emma teased.

"No Em." Kate looked apologetic. "I think you want to talk to this particular guest."

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked confused.

"Follow me." Kate nodded toward the door and led Emma there. Emma stopped cold when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Graham." Emma said slowly. "Are you seriously busting my birthday party?"

"Hi Emma." Graham shifted awkwardly. "I… uh. I forgot that was today."

"Yesterday actually." Emma said slowly.

"That makes this all the harder to say." Graham wore a grim look on his face.

"Graham what is this about?" Emma asked.

Graham took a deep breath and looked sadly at Emma. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… there's been a … a break in the case."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emma asked.

"Emma, we made an arrest." Graham took another breath before finishing his sentence. "I had to arrest Mary Margaret."

"What?" Emma's mouth dropped open. She heard Kate draw a sharp breath in beside her and felt her place a supportive hand on her shoulder. She couldn't believe what Graham had just said. She shook her head, trying to unhear it, but she couldn't. Suddenly she didn't feel so invincible anymore.

* * *

"Mary Margaret." Emma burst through the front of the sheriff's office and went immediately to the cell. "Oh My God."

As soon as she heard Emma's voice she stood up from the cot in her cell. She wrapped her hands around the bars. "Oh Emma."

"What happened?" Emma looked at the bars separating her from Mary Margaret.

"They found something." Mary Margaret said slowly.

"What?" Emma searched Mary Margaret's eyes earnestly. "What did they find?"

Mary Margaret was hesitant. "I suppose you'll find out eventually. Emma… they found a heart."

Emma's eyes grew wide and her lip trembled. It pained Mary Margaret to see fear in Emma's usually strong and defiant eyes. "A what?"

"A heart Emma." Mary Margaret repeated. "They think its Kathryn's."

"Why… why do think you had something to do with it?" Emma tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"The found a fingerprint in the lid of the box." Mary Margaret explained slowly. "It was mine… it was my jewelry box."

"What?" Emma could barely breath. She felt like her throat was constricting.

"Emma." Mary Margaret reached out and grabbed Emma's hand. "I promise you I didn't do this."

Emma couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Her head was reeling. "Emma!" Emma turned to see Connor walking towards her worry etched on his face. "Oh Em." Connor pulled Emma into his arms. "Are you ok? Are you?" He turned to Mary Margaret.

"I don't know what I am." Mary Margaret shook her head.

Connor noticed Emma shivering and took his coat off. "Here." He placed the coat on her shoulder and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

Mary Margaret noticed Emma's outfit. "You look so beautiful."

"Uh yea." Emma tucked her hair behind her ear. "My friends… they gave it to me as a birthday present for…"

"Your party was tonight." Mary Margaret breathed. "I'm so sorry I ruined it."

"No." Emma shook her head. "I uh." Emma closed her eyes. "It's um… not your fault."

"Yes it is." Mary Margaret said sadly. "I may not have done this, but I got involved in something I shouldn't have. Something you warned me not to, and now you're hurt too."

"I'll be fine." Emma promised.

"Em." Mary Margaret tilted her head. "Who's going to take care of you? You're sixteen. Who are you going to stay with?"

'I…uh" Emma paused. In all the craziness she hadn't really thought about that aspect of things.

"I called Ruby already." Graham spoke up. He knew no one in this room wanted to speak to him. "She's on her way, she should be here any second. I hope you don't mind, I know you two are close."

"No, I… thank you." Mary Margaret said. "But I don't think it's that simple. There is Social Services to think about… "

"Graham doesn't have to call them right away." Emma turned to look at Graham. "Right?"

"Technically I'm supposed to." Graham said slowly.

"Graham." Emma's voice broke. "Please. If you really meant it about trying to prove yourself to me you'll give me time. You'll give us time."

"I'll try." Graham shook his head slowly, defeated. "But I can't make any promises. You know Regina will be pushing for them to be notified as soon as possible and I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Just try to buy us as much time as possible." Emma begged. "Please Graham. My life is here. Don't take it away from me." She looked back at Mary Margaret. "Don't take her away from me."

"Em, I'm… I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret said.

"We'll get this figured out." Emma promised, trying to believe it herself. "We have to. I'm not going to lose you."

Mary Margaret tried to hold back her tears for Emma as she grasped her hand once more. "I made a promise to you that I intend to keep. There's a little road bump now, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep it."

"That's going to be a little harder now." Emma looked at the ground, holding her own tears back. "Isn't it?"

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice was choked.

"Emma, Mary Margaret." Ruby's panicked voice broke through the fragile strength the two had tried to build up. "Oh my … Mary Margaret."

"Ruby." Mary Margaret gratefully took her friends hand.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby looked devastated.

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm the one found that heart." Ruby admitted. "I didn't know they would link it back to you. I didn't… I never wanted to hurt you. If I had known…"

"Shh." Mary Margaret cut her friend off. "It's not your fault. You didn't mean to do this."

"I don't believe them." Ruby said. "I don't believe you did this."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "That means the world to me."

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I…" Mary Margaret tried to regain her composure. "I'm a lot things right now. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Ruby promised.

"Take care of Emma." Mary Margaret instructed. "Be there for her. She needs that right now. She needs someone and I can't be there for her. I need you to be."

"I will." Ruby promised. "I'll be there for her until you can be again, until you come back. We're going to be all right aren't we Emma." Ruby turned and took Emma's hand in hers. Emma nodded weakly. "I promise it will be ok Emma."

"Emma, Connor." Graham cut in. "I'm sorry but the two of you should probably get out of here before Regina shows up. She's not going to be happy to see either of you here and I don't want to put Emma through that kind of confrontation right now."

"Yea." Emma nodded slowly. She turned back to Mary Margaret. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Take care of yourself." Mary Margaret tried to keep herself from crying. "I love you Emma."

"I know." Emma nodded. Mary Margaret reluctantly let Emma's hand go as she pulled away. Ruby wrapped her arm around Emma and gave her a hug as they walked out, trying to provide any comfort to the girl she could.

Mary Margaret's heart broke as she watched them leave. In this whole mess she couldn't help but think it was Emma who was suffering the most. If she didn't get out of this what would become of her? Would Emma be sent back to that awful life she had lived before she came here? Emma had given Mary Margaret precious little insight into her previous life, but based on what Mary Margaret did know, her history was a dark one. Mary Margaret couldn't bear the thought of Emma being sent back to that. And losing Emma? She didn't know how she would handle that either. Mary Margaret dropped back onto her cot, head in hands, utterly defeated.


	32. Suspicion

**Sorry for the wait. I was trying to work on my other story before I updated this one which means I haven't worked on this in like a week. School has been quite hectic but I got my other chapter up today so I decided to post this one as soon as possible. There's not as much emotion as last chapter, I think we all needed a little breather, but it's still pretty intense. It's not exceptionally long but I hope it is still good enough for all of you!**

**We're getting in to the good plots. I have an August Emma scene that I LOVE in the next chapter so you can look forward to that. Look for answers to your comments below! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma pushed through the apartment door, Kate in tow. Kate had come to help Emma pack some of her belongings so she didn't have to constantly come back and forth every time she needed something. Emma dropped her backpack on the chair and glanced around at the apartment as Kate headed up the stairs to her room. It looked so normal, as if Mary Margaret might return at any moment and start making dinner for the two of them. With tears in her eyes she followed Kate, trying not to think.

"If you've seen me wear it a lot, pack it." Emma instructed as she pulled clothes from her closet.

"Got it." Kate pulled Emma's duffel out and handed it to her. She walked over to Emma's dresser. "What about jewelry? Do you want the necklace Connor gave you for Christmas?"

"I don't know where I'll be going where I can wear it, but yea." Emma nodded. "It'll make me feel better." Emma twirled the ring on her finger. The one Mary Margaret had given her only days before, a promise. Emma wasn't sure how she would keep that promise. Now, instead of a comfort, the ring seemed like a reminder of what she was loosing.

Emma shook her head and forced herself to go back to packing. Kate and Emma worked in silence, neither one wanting to say something that would end up upsetting Emma.

"Kate." Emma put her bag down after a while and looked at the room around her.

"Yea." Kate stopped folding shirts.

"What if this the last time I'm in this room?" Emma looked at her friend. "What if I never come back here?"

"Em you can't think like that." Kate said.

"Don't I kind of have to?" Emma asked. "Kate I can't pretend this isn't happening. It is. I've spent my whole trying not to care, trying not to get too attached so when it all inevitably ends it doesn't hurt. But I let myself think it was different this time and look where I am. My world is crumbling around me."

"Emma." Kate moved to embrace her friend. "Em your wrong. It is different this time."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Because you have people that care about you." Kate rubbed her friends shoulder. "A lot of people, and we're not going to let you go with out a fight. No matter what happens, you won't lose us. We won't let that happen."

"But if they take me away…" Emma said. "If Mary Margaret's found guilty."

"You can't think like that." Kate repeated.

"Kate it doesn't look good for her." Emma said. "And even if they drop the charges. Unless she's proven innocent, I highly doubt the foster system will let me stay with someone who was suspected of a murder."

"Emma." Kate began but the heater starting up cut her off. "What is that?"

"Just the heat." Emma went back to packing clothing.

Kate listened to the rattling. It sounded like metal on metal. "Does it always sound like that?"

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Listen." Kate instructed.

Emma sat back and listened. She heard what Kate was hearing and looked confused. She raised an eyebrow. "That's not normal." She stood up followed the sound of the rattling. It took them down stairs and into Mary Margaret's bedroom.

"It's coming from that vent." Kate pointed.

Emma followed Kate's finger and saw where she was pointing. It did sound like the banging was coming from inside there. Emma walked over to the vent and carefully removed it. She glanced down into the shaft and saw an object. She slowly reached down and pulled out something wrapped in a white cloth. She looked at Kate, confused.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Emma admitted as she carefully unwrapped the cloth, revealing the object. She and Kate gasped at what they saw. In her hands she was holding a very sharp knife, and there was dried blood on it.

"Oh my God." Kate's eyes were wide. "Is that?"

"Blood." Emma breathed. She looked up at Kate, stunned into silence.

"Why is that in there?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Emma shook her head.

"Do you think…" Kate said slowly. "It's Mary Margaret's?"

"No." Emma said adamantly. "I know it's not."

"Em I know that's what you want to think…" Kate started.

"Kate." Emma cut her off. "It's not. The heat has been on since Kathryn disappeared. It never made that sound before. Are you telling me you really believe she hid it in there between the last time I saw her that day and when she was arrested? What are the chances of that?"

"Pretty slim." Kate admitted.

"And then for her to sneak out after I went to sleep, cause Kathryn to wreck her car, kidnap her without anyone knowing, cut out her heart, hide her body and the heart separately, clean it up and make it back here? And why would she cut out her heart and bury it in a box by the river?" Emma asked. "That's sociopathic, not revenge motivated."

"It does seem a little far fetched for her to do that." Kate agreed. She stared at the knife. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to get rid of it." Emma said simply. "And we're both going to forget we ever found it."

"I'll keep quiet." Kate promised. "You've got my word."

"Good." Emma nodded and wrapped the knife back up and replaced the vent. "Now let's get out of here before Graham shows up to search the apartment and finds this."

The two hurried back upstairs to finish packing Emma's bag. Emma shoved the knife into the bottom of her duffel before hoisting it over her shoulder. As they left Emma glanced back over her shoulder. It scared her to think how close Graham had come to finding that knife. It would have been the final nail in the coffin against Mary Margaret. It was extremely unsettling knowing someone had been in here and had planted evidence against Mary Margaret. Emma didn't know how they had gotten in or who it had been but she was thankful she had managed to intervene before things got worse, if that was even possible.

* * *

She lay on her bed facing the cold stone wall of her cell. How had she gotten here? Just a few weeks ago She had been having dinner with Emma in the diner with Sean and Ashley in the next booth over and Ruby talking to all of them. The whole town hadn't turned on her yet. Her life had been almost perfect. And now? Now it lay in pieces at her feet.

Everything had gone wrong. There was so much evidence against her. Most of the town believed she was guilty. Even David, the person she thought would believe in her no matter what, the person she had stood by when everyone thought he had killed Kathryn. She had never once doubted him. And now that everything was pointing to her, he actually thought she was capable of that kind of evil. She had lost everything. No, not everything. She still had her real friends. Most importantly, she still had Emma. But she didn't know how much longer she would have her. Time was running out and she knew Emma would be gone soon. Social Services would come for her and there would be nothing they could do. Mary Margaret couldn't bear the thought of losing Emma. She had no clue how she was going to get out of this, but she needed to figure it out.

Mary Margaret was so lost in her worries she jumped in surprise when she heard voices in the station. She stood up to get a better view of where the voices were coming from. Obviously one was Graham, but the other voice sounded so familiar. It was Emma.

"You have until I'm done searching the apartment." Graham said. "I'm not supposed to let you see her. I'm breaking enough rules for you as it is. But, I'll look the other way while I'm gone. When I get back though you better not be here."

"Thank you." Emma nodded in understanding. "I won't stay long."

"All right." Graham grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called.

Emma turned and gave a worried smile to Mary Margaret. "Hey, how are you?"

"Not great." Mary Margaret admitted. "But better now that you're here. It's been a few days."

"Yea." Emma nodded. "Regina is working her hardest to keep us apart. I'm trying to lay low as we're breaking so many rules already. If she finds out, we're all dead."

"Be careful when it comes to her." Mary Margaret said.

"I will. Hey, I brought you some stuff." Emma held out a bag. "Clothes and what not. There's food in there too. I don't think I was supposed to bring it but…"

"Thank you." Mary Margaret took the bag. "I'm surprised they let you in."

"Well you know." Emma shrugged, trying to hold her emotions in check. "Graham's on this whole 'prove to Emma I am a good person' kick, so he's kind of letting me get away with a lot."

"How are you?" Mary Margaret saw straight through Emma's attempt to hide her emotions. "Honestly."

"Honestly? I'm ok." Emma admitted. "Considering. Kate's family is great. Her dad is trying to see if they can get me in with Ava's foster family until they're approved to take care of me. They took me in after the whole Regina thing. Ruby and Granny wanted to take me in, but you know, no room at the inn… literally. Regina told them I'd be an unlicensed guest or something like that so it'd be illegal for me to stay there. They'd lose the inn."

"She really wants you gone." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Yea." Emma nodded. Mary Margaret's comment made her think. It sparked a memory, a memory from those weird dreams she had when she was knocked out. The ones she had remembered in Dr. Hoppers office. '_If I get rid of Mary Margaret, Emma will have no one stay with. They'll have no choice but to take her away from here.'_ Emma shook her head, trying to shake the memory, but more surfaced. '_Mark my words, Mary Margaret will fall, and Emma will disappear, forever.'_ Emma put her hand to her head as the whole memory came rushing back.

"Emma." Mary Margaret caught Emma's wrist and she bent her head to look into Emma's eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Emma waved her off. Her head was reeling with what she had just remembered but she couldn't let on to Mary Margaret. "I just… I didn't realize she hated me this much. And I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Mary Margaret promised.

"Graham's working on it." Emma tried to sound hopeful. "Since he feels he owes me something he's really trying to fix this. But…"

"The clues keep stacking up against me." Mary Margaret finished.

Emma looked out the window and bit her lip. She didn't look at Mary Margaret as she said the next part. "I found… I found a knife in our apartment. It was hidden." She turned to face Mary Margaret. "There was blood on it."

"Emma." Mary Margaret gasped. "I would never."

"How did it get there?" Emma asked in desperation.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret shook her head helplessly. She could see how confused Emma was. There was a war raging on inside the girl's head. But unlike David, she could see Emma wanted to believe her. More than anything Mary Margaret wanted to put Emma's mind at ease, but she couldn't. "But it's not mine Emma."

"It's a hunting knife, I've never seen it before." Emma said.

"I did not put it there." Mary Margaret repeated. "I swear."

"Just answer me." Emma cut in. "I'll only ask once and… I'll believe whatever you say, but you didn't do this did you?"

"No." Mary Margaret said with as much surety as she could manage. "Emma, no. I promise."

Emma nodded slowly. "Then I believe you."

"Why do you trust me?" Mary Margaret asked. "When everyone else is so ready to persecute me. When even the person I stood by no matter what has turned on me. Why do you still believe in me?"

"We made a promise." Emma said simply. "No more lies, remember? So unless that's changed…"

"It hasn't." Mary Margaret said firmly.

"Then I believe you." Emma said. "I believe _in_ you."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret took Emma's hand. "That means the world to me. So what are you going to do with the knife?"

"Get rid of it." Emma said.

"Emma." Mary Margaret said slowly. "That's against the law. That's tampering with evidence."

"What am I supposed to do?" Emma asked helplessly. "There is all this evidence against you. Your fingerprint was on the box that held her heart. You have motive. The whole town suspects you. The only need the murder weapon Mary Margaret. I can't let them have it."

"What if you get caught?" Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I won't." Emma promised. "I'll be careful, no one will know."

"Where are you going to hide it?" Mary Margaret asked again.

"I'm not sure yet." Emma admitted. "But I'll figure something out. Until then, it's safe."

"Who else knows about this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Just Kate." Emma admitted. "She was with me when I found it. I was getting clothes from the apartment and the heat turned on. We heard something in the heating vent and we found the knife."

"And Kate's not going to say anything?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." Emma shook her head. "She's going to be quiet in this whole thing. Graham's searching the apartment right now, looking for any signs of forced entry to see if someone stole that jewelry box. I got it out before he found it."

"Good." Mary Margaret nodded. "That's… that's good."

"Mary Margaret, someone's going to great lengths to set you up." Emma said slowly. "They took your box, buried a heart in the spot you and David always go to. Whoever this is wants you to take the fall for it."

"I know." Mary Margaret put her head on the bars. "I don't know would do this."

"You don't know?" Emma asked in surprise. "Because there's someone who comes to mind."

"Emma." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Regina has made it no secret that she has it out for you." Emma said. "For us. Think about it, if you're in jail, Social Services has to take me away. Away from you, away from this town, away from her son. She gets what she wants."

Mary Margaret considered Emma's accusations. "You have a point Em, but how would she do it? Do you really think she would be that desperate?"

"Yes." Emma nodded. "Someone is _that_ desperate. Mary Margaret someone took that jewelry box from _your_ room. Someone placed that knife in the vent. Someone has been in our apartment, more than once. That doesn't freak you out?"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she realized what Emma was saying. She hadn't thought about it but Emma was right. Someone had entered their home and done this to them. The thought was terrifying.

"Mary Margaret whoever is doing this isn't playing around." There was fear in Emma's eyes. "They know what they're doing. Maybe you should think about a lawyer."

"An excellent idea." Both Mary Margaret and Emma turned to see Mr. Gold entering the room.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise.

Emma crossed her arms and turned to look at Gold. "What are you doing here?"

"Offering my legal services." Gold said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You're a lawyer." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Ever wonder why I was so adept at contracts." Gold walked towards them. "I've being following the details of your case Ms. Blanchard. And I think you'd be well advised to bring me on as your council."

"Why is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well because the sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man death and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges." Gold said nonchalantly.

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here." Emma shook her head. "We need to find the truth."

"Asserting my influence may be exactly what's needed here." Gold interjected.

"What we need is a miracle." Emma argued. "We need someone to find the truth."

"Exactly." Gold replied. "I'm only here to help."

"Enough." Mary Margaret cut in. "Emma he's right. I need help. And you need to get out of here before Graham get's back or worse, Regina. I need you to stay under the radar, protect yourself."

"But Mary Margaret…" Emma protested.

"Emma." Mary Margaret said sharply. Her mothering tendencies hadn't been dulled by the bars that held her and neither had the influence her words had on Emma. "Please.

"I will." Emma promised.

"Thank for the clothing and everything you've done for me." Mary Margaret gave Emma's hand a quick squeeze. "Thank you for coming to see me today."

"I miss you." Emma said.

"I miss you too." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Oh Emma." Gold called as Emma began to leave. "Don't forget you have work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She muttered as she walked out.

When Emma was gone Mary Margaret looked at Gold. "I can't pay you."

"I'm not interested in your money." Gold shook his head.

"Then what are you after?" Mary Margaret seemed suspicious.

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future." Gold glanced at the door where Emma had just left. "And especially hers."

* * *

**Naiariddle: If this chapter didn't answer your question about Regina's purpose for framing Mary Margaret then yes, that was exactly her intention**

**DARecruit: Thank you. I just love writing Emma as sarcastic and basically saying whatever she wants with no fear of authority because she has never felt the need to try to be good enough for someone. She just says what she feels even when it might not be the most appropriate with respect to an adult - That last chapter was a pretty emotional one. I wanted to take full advantage of the situation to give some great Emma/MM moments. Don't worry - many more to come from this plot line so it will be so fun to write!**

**Kuramangel: A tennis match is exactly how I imagined it. The two of them are just so fiery i imagined this intense back and forth in my head, neither one backing down**

**Blackguard: I imagine Graham as kind of an older brother type of relationship to Emma in the sense of a protector. That way he still has a connection to her, wants the best for her, but it's not creepy because of the age difference**

**jcat30: I guess as a college student, and even in high school, I'm used to my friends and I keeping very late hours, i.e. 4am for the past three nights. I just did it for the sake of the argument**

**Mikado X Goddess: I had the hardest time figuring out how Emma was going to break the curse with no Emma. Would it be Mary Margaret when Emma got hurt? But it couldn't because Emma has to be the one to break it, Emma has to believe. After long contemplation I FINALLY figured out who it would be after a pretty devastating realization for Emma. You will see.**

**Ni Castle: I do too! The kid is cute, but he just didn't work for this story. It's more focused on Emma trying to come to terms with her life and hold on to whatever bit of childhood she might have left**

**Carlet: I'm following the shows storyline - for now - so don't worry ;)**

**Clarklover1: Thank you so much! Really, wow, your words mean so much to me! I'm glad you loved it so much lol. I know I had to 'separate' Ruby and Emma in this chapter (I've had the no room at the inn line stuck in me head forever) but I am working a Ruby and Emma scene in coming up (in my writing at least, I don't know how close that will make it in the posting lol). I still haven't written Mary Margaret's release, I'm really taking advantage of the emotional turmoil this is giving Emma.**

**Charmingfamily: Thank you! Even though Snow isn't fully there I like to think she is present in MM focusing only on Emma in all of this.**

**Andi88/OncePeetaHermione: That thought did occur to me but it's very difficult to get emancipated at sixteen because (and I got this from a tv show i saw once) you have to have some sort of stable income or place to stay, neither of which Emma has, although she could probably get both easily with how much everyone cares for her. Regardless, she won't be separated from MM long enough to go through with that process ;)**

**gopher101: That's true! I've already written that chapter, it was so much fun!**

**White Belt Writer: I though Graham telling her when she was at this peak of happiness would create a good emotional cliff if you will. I had always had it planned to happen then, even in the beginning chapters, plus I've always like the chapter tittle bittersweet sixteen lol. I just really wanted to use it**

**fandommaniac: Thank you that means a lot**


	33. Regret

**Sorry for the wait ya'll. School has been crazy lately and I have a feeling it's going to be a little longer between updates this semester. I'll try as hard as I can to update often but School takes priority. That being said here's the next chapter. It's mainly August-Emma for all you who have been asking with of course a little Gold thrown in for some fun. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To say she had been having a difficult week would have been a colossal understatement. It seemed like everyone was staring at her, whether it be out of pity or judgment by association; they all made her uncomfortable. Thank God for her friends, they were the only ones who could make her forget about the spiraling mess her life was becoming, if only for a little bit. She would never tell Mary Margaret how much of a toll this whole situation was taking on her; she was already messed up enough at how Emma was handling everything. Emma didn't want to put her through any more pain.

Emma felt like she was living on the edge of a cliff just waiting for someone to come and shove her off it. It was as if her life was a carefully constructed façade of glass that she was precariously balanced on top of. She was waiting for someone to take a hammer to it causing the whole structure to come crashing down. So when August took note of her distress and unusual dark mood and invited her over for an afternoon free of stares and judgment Emma was all too eager to take him up on his offer. That's how she ended up lying on August's couch sullenly staring out the window onto the town that had turned itself on the one person who had ever given her a home.

"You seem a little more gloom and doom than usual." August said as he handed her a cup of tea.

"You think?" Emma said smartly.

"Hey don't get after me. I'm just trying to help." August held up his hands

"Sorry." Emma mumbled. She really had to be careful about snapping at the people who didn't only see dysfunction and wrongdoing when they looked at her. That was a quickly dwindling pool. Sure she had Ruby and Ashley and her friends. But she was starting to feel like even Kate's parents, some of her biggest supporters were getting a bit wary of having the town sociopath's charge under their care. "It's just…"

"Easier to snap at people than to let them in at a time where you're already dealing with enough issues." August finished.

"Yea." Emma whispered.

"So how bad is it?" August asked.

"For me?" Emma stared out the window. "Or for her?"

"Either?" August shrugged. "Both."

Emma sighed and sunk farther back into her couch. "Well for me? It's pretty much awful. Don't get me wrong; I've always been the freak. The unlovable orphan child identifier doesn't exactly gain you much popularity. But, for the most part I've been invisible, which is fine with me. I don't need to be noticed, I don't want to be. Which is good, because I never was. But now… well now it feels like someone is pushing me into center stage with a spotlight on my entire life. People can't decide if they're coming to see a show about a girl they should feel pity for or hatred because of her association with the towns most hated person. It's kind of hard not to give a crap when you actually used to care about the people who are now judging you, They're such self-righteous ass-holes. But I have to remind myself that whatever I'm feeling, whatever I'm going through, Mary Margaret has it was worse. I mean she might actually go to jail for… well, ever. I'll just get sent back to foster care. The dark, twisted, fucked up system that I've lived my whole life in. I can survive it though. I can handle two more years. With my grades and test scores and epic sob slash surviving despite the insurmountable odds stacked against me story I can probably get into a good college on a full ride scholarship. I'll get a job, have a life, I'll be fine. But Mary Margaret? She won't survive prison. She's way too good and pure for that kind of life. It'll ruin her."

August took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "You have point there. She needs help."

Emma turned to look at August. "She needs _our_ help."

"Us?" August said in surprise.

"Who else is going to help her?" Emma asked in desperation. "Who else will stand up for her? The entire town has turned against her. She has very few people left on her side. Ashley and Sean have Alexandra to worry about and Ruby and Granny can't do anything without pissing off Regina and losing their diner and inn. Mary Margaret would never ask them to sacrifice their lives for hers. And my friends, well their just kids."

"You're just a kid too." August pointed out.

"I may be the same age as them but…" Emma shook her head. "They've had a childhood that I never got the chance to have. I had to grow up long before I should have. In a lot of ways I've been taking care of myself for longer than most of these kids have been able to read."

"But you're still so young." August said sadly. "You still need someone to look out for you."

"What, you?" Emma looked at August who just shrugged. "Ok you're like seven years older than me which makes you twenty-two, twenty-three? An adult by law but honestly how many twenty two year olds do you really know that act like adults. You did a stint in college. Tell me honestly, are the seniors really _that_ much different from the freshman?"

August looked thoughtful and then smiled, shaking his head. "Not really. The only way to tell the difference between the freshman and the seniors was the alcohol tolerance level, and the grades."

"Which ones were which?" Emma laughed.

"Higher alcohol tolerance? The seniors. Higher grades?" August grinned. "Definitely the freshman. Those that were taking core classes and not majoring in something that actually requires studying."

"See you're not that much different than me." Emma pointed out. "Just a little more well-traveled."

"I had to grow up just as fast as you Emma. We both grew up in the same, messed up system." August said. "Granted I ran away when I was like seven."

"You what?" Emma looked surprised.

"Yea. Running away, that's what I'm best at." August nodded slowly, thinking back to the day he had left his home, left her. It was not one of his finer moments. He had abandoned her; this beautiful and incredible young girl sitting in front of him, completely broken but somehow still managing to hold it together. A girl who had the chance for a perfect life with loving parents ripped from her, who had been put against insurmountable odds but had still managed to come out a better person than he would ever be. A girl who Snow and James would be so proud to call their daughter but might never get the chance to because of how he had failed her, failed all of them. He couldn't change that; there was no going back. But what he could do was help her now. Even if she would never believe, even if they would never go home, even if his father would never look at him with recognition again. He could help her have some semblance of a family, of the life she had been deprived off, of the life she deserved. "I guess we do have a lot in common." August closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. "I'll help you."

"You'll what?" Emma looked at him in shock.

"I'll help you." August promised. "I'll help you fix this. Somehow we'll get Mary Margaret out of this. We'll get her back for you. But I need something in return."

"What?" Emma asked.

"That day we went to see Archie?" August reminded her. "You've got to tell me everything you remembered, no matter how crazy it sounds to you."

Emma looked pensive before finally nodding in agreement. "Deal."

* * *

After Emma had finished telling August everything she remembered from that day he sat back, taking it all in. None of it was a hallucination, that much was obvious. Regina and Gold both knew who they were and had basically given Emma a playbook as to what had happened. Unfortunately Emma was too pragmatic and jaded to even begin to believe in something as elaborate as the curse Regina had placed on them. He would keep all of it in mind and use it when the time was right, which certainly wasn't now. Not when Emma was dealing with everything. No, now was the time to gain her trust.

"I know it sounds completely mental." Emma didn't seem to notice August's inner debate with himself. "But that's why I think Regina had something to do with this. I mean, is that crazy? To make that assumption based off a hallucination I had when I had just sustained brain damage?"

"Not at all. I think Regina is at the top of the list of individuals who would take advantage of any chance to attack you and Mary Margaret." August laughed internally. Emma had no idea just how accurate her accusation was.

"I mean sure she's a bitch." Emma said. "But a frame job? For murder, one where the victims heart was cut out?"

"Oh I don't see that being much of an issue for Regina." August shook his head thinking back to her Evil Queen counterpart. "She is the epitome of a vindictive, evil, black hearted individual."

"Très harsh?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me." August said. "It's well deserved."

"Even if she did do it, how would we prove it?" Emma asked. "I mean she has proven she has the resources to get away with pretty much anything. She has this entire town under her thumb."

"Not everyone." August said slowly.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I know he is your least favorite person in this town." August said slowly. "But I think that… Gold might be our best option."

"Gold?" Emma said in disbelief. "Are you absolutely insane?"

"Emma." August cut in.

"No." Emma continued. "You are one hundred percent _completely_ in-sane. That is the only explanation."

"Emma, think about it." August said. "I know you don't exactly approve of his methods…"

"Or anything about him." Emma shook her head.

"But you have to admit he gets results." August continued.

Emma stared at August before rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. "You… have a … valid point, I guess."

"I don't like the guy anymore than you do." August said. "But I approve of his results. We _need_ his results Emma. You know I'm right."

"I know." Emma closed her eyes. "But the man doesn't do anything without a price. You know that. I don't want to owe him anything else. I already owe him enough."

"You said he offered to be her lawyer right?" August asked.

"Yea" Emma agreed. "So?"

"So then it'd be sort of like part of his job." August suggested. "He wouldn't really be doing anything he wasn't already supposed to be working on. He'd just have help from us. Emma we need him."

"How do you suggest we go about that?" Emma asked.

"Well you're working for him right?" August asked.

"I have a few shifts left." Emma nodded. "I have one tomorrow."

"Talk to him then." August suggested. "See what his plan is…"

"Do I tell him what we know? Or what we suspect?" Emma corrected herself.

August looked thoughtful. "I'm not exactly sure that is the best idea at the moment. Maybe once we can see just how pure his intentions really are, if that's even possible. But… for now tell him you think Mary Margaret was framed, about how you think someone has been in your apartment. But not about the knife, do_ not_ under any circumstances mention that knife. That will only make matters worse."

Emma nodded in understanding. "All right that sounds doable." Emma looked up at August. "Do I… Do I mention anything about why we suspect her?"

"What do you mean?" August asked.

"Well I mean it's obvious _why_ we would suspect her." Emma explained. "But the real reason is because of that conversation between Regina and… Gold. Do I tell him that I overheard that conversation?"

August let his breath out. "I don't know if that's the best idea. Obviously we want as much evidence as we can to get him on our side but, that conversation indicates that…"

"That he's friend's with her." Emma finished. "Or as much of a friendship as either one of them can have."

"Yea." August furrowed his brow in thought. "Maybe play it by ear. You're pretty good at picking up on who's trustworthy and who isn't. If your gut tells you to trust him, than do."

"I can do that." Emma tried to convince herself.

"Good." August nodded.

"It still creeps me out that someone was in our apartment." Emma shook her head. "How did Regina get in there? She could have stabbed me for all I know."

"Nah, too easy." August disagreed. "She's too messed up for that."

Emma looked at August with a freaked out look on her face. "You're starting to scare me."

"Sorry." August tried to shake off the awkwardness. "So, was anyone else in that apartment after Mary Margaret got arrested besides you and Kate?"

"Ruby." Emma said. "And Connor. He was with me the night it happened. We went back so I could change out of my dress."

"Connor?" August repeated. "As in Regina's son."

"That would be the one." Emma nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Was he ever alone?" August didn't answer Emma's question.

"For a little bit yea." Emma nodded. "Ruby came up to my room with me and he stayed downstairs."

"Long enough to swipe a key? Long enough to plant that knife?" August asked.

"August no." Emma cut in harshly. "He didn't have anything to do with this. He loves me."

"Think about it Emma." August raised his voice. "Who has had more access to your apartment than anyone? He's been in there multiple times. He could have taken that jewelry box for his mom at any time. Maybe that's why Graham couldn't find any signs of forced entry. You let the person inside."

"No." Emma insisted. "He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" August asked. "You may be his girlfriend Emma but she is his mother. Family ties are a lot stronger. People will do a lot of things for their family. Think about what Regina said in your memory…"

"I don't know what I remembered." Emma yelled. "I don't even know if it was real."

"Just five minutes ago you thought it was real." August countered. "You don't think it's a little weird that you have this memory of Regina plotting to do something to Mary Margaret so you have to leave and then that exact thing happens?"

"Maybe I'm projecting." Emma offered.

"You remembered this back in November." August crossed his arms. "That's not projecting Emma and you know it." Emma crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to meet August's eyes. "Have you told him about the knife?"

"No." Emma admitted.

"Because you don't trust him." August nodded.

"Because I don't trust anyone." Emma snapped. "I haven't told anyone about that knife."

"You told me." August pointed out.

"Because I thought you could help." Emma said in exasperation.

"You didn't think he could help?" August said. Emma didn't respond. "Or because you worried about how he would react; to the knife, to your accusations against his mother. Because you know he loves her and that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her."

"He wouldn't do this to me." Emma's voice was low. "Can we just get off this whole Connor did it thing and focus on Regina?"

"Fine." August said in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

"You believe in happy endings." Emma said simply. "Now help me get mine."

* * *

"Slave laborer reporting to duty." Emma said sarcastically as she pushed through the door to Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

"Ah Miss Swan." Gold looked up. "Ever the positive ray of sunshine.

"Don't start with me." Emma shook her head. "I'm not exactly having the kind of week that would warrant me being a positive ray of sunshine, as if I've ever been like that."

"You have a valid point." Gold agreed. "So why don't you start off with the usual. You know what to do."

"You got it boss." Emma dropped her coat and went to work. As she went about her usual duties she kept glancing back at Gold, trying to formulate a plan as to how to approach the subject. As the afternoon wore on she threw out almost every idea that popped up into her head.

Finally when she was in the back room gathering items for a new display she decided she just had to bite the bullet and do it. She took a deep breath and willed up the courage to burst into Mr. Gold's office.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Gold looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"You're Mary Margaret's lawyer now, right?" Emma asked.

"That would be correct." Mr. Gold nodded.

"So what… What are you thinking?" Emma suddenly felt vastly unprepared for this conversation. "About Mary Margaret? And her defense."

"I have some ideas about where I might go with it." Gold said vaguely.

"What does that even mean?" Emma asked.

"I'm actually a little more interested in what you think Emma." Gold said carefully. "I know you have an opinion on the situation."

"I do." Emma admitted.

"And do you feel like sharing this idea?" Gold asked.

Emma bit her lip, attempting to come up with a good way of voicing her suspicions. Finally they just burst out. "Yes! Regina set her up."

"And this surprises you?" Gold asked calmly. "Show me your evidence and we'll get this over with immediately."

"That's the thing." Emma backtracked. "There isn't anything, anything that's court worthy that is. But I know it was her without a shadow of a doubt."

"Look who's suddenly become a woman of faith." Gold looked amused. "What are you in here to do Miss Swan? To spin conspiracy theories?"

Emma sighed, at a complete loss. "I need help."

"From me?" Gold raised his eyebrows. "As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods, or anything I do for that matter."

"I approve of your results." Emma crossed her arms and shrugged. "And this time I have something to lose that's more important to me than anything else. I need to save her."

"What exactly makes you suspect Regina of setting Mary Margaret up?" Gold asked. "I mean I know why I believe it, but you seem to be pretty adamant. And I know that kind of belief doesn't come naturally to you. So what is it? What makes you so sure?"

Emma glanced at the ground. She didn't know whether or not to trust Gold with the truth. He seemed to believe Regina was guilty but she didn't know how pure his intentions were. However, something told her if she really wanted his help, she needed to tell him. It was clear he already suspected she knew something. Finally Emma caved. "I heard you… and Regina talking that day when I had my not so accidental accident. I thought for the longest time it was a hallucination. I'm still not completely convinced it wasn't… but I do remember Regina saying something about getting rid of me. You told her killing me wasn't an option because that would ruin something… but she insisted that if she got rid of Mary Margaret, she would be rid of me too. And now Mary Margaret's in jail so you can't blame me for being just a little bit suspicious."

Gold looked thoughtful for a minute. Emma thought she might have finally caught him by surprise but he definitely wasn't showing it. "How much exactly do you think you heard?"

"Enough." Emma said. She wasn't giving him anymore.

"And you know that…" Gold trailed off.

"It wasn't an accident?" Emma finished. "Yea I have a pretty good idea of what happened."

"Then you know you would be well advised to not alert Regina to what you just told me." Gold finished. "It's not safe for you."

"Why do you think I've kept quiet for so long about it?" Emma asked.

"Does anyone else know?" Gold asked.

"August." Emma admitted. "But only because he guessed before I even fully remembered."

"He would be the one." Gold mused.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Gold waved her off. "So you really want to help Mary Margaret."

"Yes." Emma said adamantly.

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?" Gold clarified.

"Farther." Emma said.

"Now we're talking." Gold nodded in approval. "Fear not miss Swan, Regina may be powerful but something tells me you're more powerful than you even know."

"Again with the cryptic, creepy comments." Emma said slowly.

"Do you want my help or not?" Gold asked.

"I do." Emma assured him.

"Good." Gold looked back at his ledger. "Then go get back to work. The storage room won't organize itself."

"How is that going to help you with anything?" Emma asked.

"I need time to think Miss Swan." Gold said simply. "Now, if you find anything from my particularly dark closet, any skeletons, please ignore them."

"Will do." Emma saluted as she turned on her heel to return to her work. She hoped she had done the right thing by telling Gold what she had overheard. There was no other option. She hated to admit it but she was desperate. As much as she had spent her entire life trying to not get attached, she had and now she was in danger of losing it. This was one problem she couldn't fix by herself. There was nothing she could do and she hated it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed Gold's help and she hoped he could manage to fix everything.


	34. The Mad Hatter

**For all of you who have been waiting. Here's the Jefferson chapter. I obviously condensed the episode but I got most of it in there. I hope you all like it. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and reviews. They really keep me motivated to keep going. Any suggestions or questions are welcome.**

* * *

"My dad's grilling tonight." Kate attempted to sound cheerful for her friend's sake. "Something he saw on the food network. Some sort of citrus and cilantro rub."

"Sounds interesting." Emma mused.

"Ems." Kate snapped her fingers in front of Emma's face. "Are you even paying attention?"

Emma looked at her friend for what seemed like the first time all day. "I'm sorry Kate. I'm just a little distracted."

"No kidding." Kate said sarcastically. "Look I get it you are having a really difficult time, no one in their right mind would dispute that. I'm just trying to make it as easy on you as I can."

"I know." Emma said. "Do you mind if we stop by and see her before we go back to your house? Her arraignments tomorrow and I want to see how she's doing."

"Of course." Kate nodded supportively. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks K." Emma cracked the first smile for what felt like days as she led Kate towards the sheriff's station.

"So how long do you have to…" Kate paused. "To get this all figured out before, well you know."

"Not much." Emma admitted. "I've pushed the limit as it is. I am breaking so many rules and laws. It's only a matter of time before they take me."

"That royally sucks." Kate sighed.

"Something like that." Emma agreed grimly.

"Ems." Kate looked at her. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you…"

"Don't talk like that." Emma snapped. "Not now."

"Emma we have to talk about it eventually." Kate said quietly.

"And we will. After I deal with this." Emma pushed through the station doors.

"Emma." Kate called as she hurried after her friend. She turned the corner and bumped into Emma who had stopped cold. "What is going…?" Kate saw the empty cell. "Oh."

"What happened?" Emma finally managed.

"She was gone when we got here." Graham turned to look at Emma. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "How would I?"

"You are the closet person to her Miss Swan." Gold said.

"It doesn't mean she explained her insane plans to me." Emma pointed out. "What the hell Mary Margaret?"

"Her arraignments tomorrow." Gold looked at Emma. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this Miss Swan but if she's not there…"

"She's a fugitive." Emma finished. "It doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. Wait why would you assume I know that?"

"Well I just assumed based on your past that you would be familiar with these types of procedures." Gold stated.

"What because I'm in the foster system?" Emma narrowed her eyes. "Do you even know how offensive that is? Not all of us are criminals just because we had parents who saw us as worthless."

"Well my assumption was right was it not?" Gold asked. "You did know what would happen."

"Yea because I watch an inordinate amount of crime shows, not because I'm a delinquent." Emma shook her head. She looked back at the cell. "I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh you mean before Regina notices she's missing" Gold clarified.

"Graham." Emma turned to look at the Sheriff.

"I can't look for her." Graham shook his head. "That would be breaking so many laws."

"Oh and you're not already?" Emma asked. "Lying about calling social services? What's a few more."

"Emma if I go out looking Regina will know." Graham said. "It has to be you."

"But you'll look the other way?" Emma clarified.

"If you get her back here on time I'll be none the wiser." Graham agreed.

"The arraignments at 8am." Emma put her hand on her head. "I'm sure Regina will be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"You have until 8 am then." Gold said.

"Emma what do I tell my parents?" Kate spoke up.

"That I'm staying with Ruby." Emma shrugged.

"Miss Swan I know time is of the essence but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return her futures in jeopardy." Gold walked towards her. "And if you're caught helping her so is yours."

"With all due respect Mr. Gold," Emma dropped her backpack on the ground. "My future already is in jeopardy."

* * *

Darkness had long since hindered her search. It was getting late and her time was running out. She had spent the afternoon wandering the forest, trying to find some sense of the direction Mary Margaret had gone. She was at a complete loss. She had no clue how she had expected to find Mary Margaret. It was a fool's mission.

Emma's flashlight flickered. "Shit." She swore as the light threatened to go out. If she lost that she would be stranded out here in the darkness. She checked her phone but there was no signal. She looked around, trying to find a road. Suddenly she saw what she believed to be lights. While there was a good chance it was just her eyes attempting to adjust to the darkness she decided to take the risk and head towards it.

As Emma got closer a massive house loomed in front of her. "Holy crap." Emma stopped, wide eyed.

"Excuse me miss." A voice made Emma jumped. She turned to see a man limping towards her. He was dressed rather oddly. He wore a printed dress shirt and vest and a rather large tie obscuring his neck. "May I help you?"

"Yea I'm out, uh, looking for my dog." Emma quickly made up a lie. "She ran away and well I can't bear to leave her out here alone in the cold."

"I'm so sorry." The man said.

"My flashlight died and I can't really search the woods without it." Emma held up her dead flashlight. "Do you have any batteries I could have?"

"Of course." The man nodded. "Why don't you come up to the house and get a respite from this cold."

"Thank you." Emma nodded and followed the man to his house. When they arrived at the front door, Emma stared in awe. "This is your house? It looks like a hotel, you must have a huge family."

"Nope." The man shook his head as he led Emma through the house. "Just me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I kind of know what that's like, not to have a family. I don't really have one either."

"Yet you have a dog?" The man asked.

"It's my foster parents." Emma thought quickly. "I'm an orphan in the foster system."

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness." The man said sadly.

"It's ok." Emma shook her head. "You didn't know. Anyway, now we're even for the awkward comments."

"I guess you're right." The man led her into a room and went to a desk. He pulled out a set of batteries and a roll of paper. "Here are the batteries for your flashlight. And here is a map of the area. I fancy myself sort of an amateur cartographer. This might help you with your search."

"Thank you." Emma took the map and unrolled it on the table in front of her.

"I have some tea to warm you before you head back out." The man offered.

"Oh." Emma looked up. "Um, that won't be necessary. I really should be going."

"You can't search very well if you are near frozen." The man pointed out and held the cup out to her.

Emma accepted the cup and took a drink. "I guess you have valid point there." She glanced back at the map, trying to determine where she had already been. Her head began to feel fuzzy and her vision began to swim. She put her hand to her forehead. "What is in that tea?"

"Oh here." The man caught Emma as she stumbled backwards. "I've got you."

"No." Emma protested weakly.

"Here let's get you on the couch." The man dragged Emma easily over and sat her on the couch. He walked back over the table and turned to look at Emma.

Emma swayed back and forth, her vision slowly fading. She noticed something odd about the man. He was walking normal. "Your limp."

"Oh that." The man shrugged. "I guess you caught me."

Emma swayed violently, dropping the teacup on the ground. The last thing she saw before she collapsed on the couch, overtaken by darkness, was the man walking slowly towards her, a disturbing smile on his face.

* * *

When Emma finally came to she had no grasp on how much time had passed. As her mind cleared she realized her body was restrained. Both her legs and hands were bound behind her and a gag had been tied around her mouth. The situation seemed hauntingly familiar. She couldn't believe she had let herself get wrapped into this mess. In her defense, the man had seemed nice enough before he had decided to kidnap her.

She tried to come up with any way out of the situation. Suddenly she saw the teacup on the floor and inspiration struck her. She grabbed a pillow and managed to drop it over the teacup. She twisted her body around and sat on the pillow, breaking the teacup. With her hands she knocked off the pillow and grabbed a shard of the ceramic cup. Using the sharp edges she began to saw at the duct tape binding her hands. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain as she accidentally sliced herself in the attempt to cut the tape.

Finally Emma managed to cut through the tape and released her hands. She quickly freed her herself of her other binds. Checking the room she identified all her exits. She chose a door and quickly headed out of it. Pressing herself up the wall she made her way slowly down the corridor. At the end of the hall a door was cracked open. She slowly peaked through it and held her breath before she accidentally gasped. The man stood in there, sharpening what seemed to be a pair of scissors. She quickly ducked out of sight as he turned his head, slipping into the nearest room. She heard a noise behind her and whipped around, gasping at what she saw in front of her.

In the middle of the dark room sat Mary Margaret, tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth. Emma quickly pulled the gag off her mouth. "Emma, thank God." Mary Margaret breathed as Emma started working on her binds.

"What are you doing here?" Emma glanced up.

"I was in the woods trying to get away when this man appeared out of no where and grabbed me." Mary Margaret said hurriedly. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here."

"_I_ shouldn't be here?" Emma paused and looked up at Mary Margaret. "Really, that's what you have to say? I'm trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you even get out?"

"There was a key in my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." Mary Margaret stood up as Emma undid the last of the binds.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'd like to know just as much as you."

"Right know what I want is to get you back to that station before someone notices." Emma poked her head out the door. "Come on, and be quiet."

Mary Margaret followed behind Emma as they slowly crept through the corridors. Emma turned the corner and heard a click. Emma looked up and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Oh, this is bad."

"I see you found your dog." The man gave a disturbing smile.

"I'd put that gun down if I were you." Emma said cautiously. "People know I'm out here."

"You haven't told anyone." The man waved the gun slightly causing Emma to step backward. He finally pointed it at Mary Margaret "For the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anyone to know you're here, which means nobody does."

"You're wrong." Emma tried to keep her composure. "Four other people know I'm here."

"_Four_?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well I can't just disappear whenever I want to, I'm sixteen. And obviously Graham knows I'm looking for you, your cell is empty." Emma looked over her shoulder to Mary Margaret. She looked back at the man. "He'll come for me."

"No he won't." The man said. "He wants to protect her. He won't make a big scene. So if either of you value your lives I'd go back to that room."

Emma nodded slowly and turned around. She felt the gun barrel press up against the back of her head as she walked. Her hands shook slightly but she tried not to show her fear. The man seemed more crazy than sadistic. While that made him more unpredictable, Emma knew he wouldn't hurt them for fun.

The man closed the door behind them as they entered the room. He pointed the gun at the chair. "Now, tie her back up."

"Emma." There was fear in Mary Margaret's eyes as Emma began to retie the binds.

"It's going to be ok." Emma found it disconcerting that she, the child, was comforting the adult. But she knew out of the two of them it was her who had more experience with these kinds of situations. Mary Margaret was pure and good. Emma on the other hand wasn't as phased by situations where she was in danger. None-the-less, she was still scared.

"Now." Emma turned around to see the man pointing the gun at her now. "I need you to do something for me." Emma nodded and allowed the man to push her out of the room. "How exactly did you get free?"

"Well foster kid," Emma shrugged. "We're kind of good at getting out of our binds. We're not exactly treated well."

"Pity." The man didn't sound that sympathetic at all as he shoved her into a room. Emma looked around at the massive room. The walls were covered with shelves all of them holding what must have amounted to over a hundred hats.

Emma whipped around and tried to sound strong. "I don't know what you think you're doing but if you hurt her I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Threats from a pint sized teenager?" The man walked towards her.

"You should be afraid of me." Emma threatened as she backed up.

"I'm not." The man shook his head. "Besides I'm saving her."

"How do you figure?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Well we both know what happens when you try to leave Storybrooke." The man shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked confused.

"Don't play stupid." The man shook his head. "The curse."

"What curse?" Emma asked.

"The one keeping us all trapped." The man said in exasperation. "All except you."

"God not you too." Emma shook her head. "Have you been reading August's book too?"

"That book of stories?" The man clarified. "The ones you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I know you wouldn't."

"What do you know?" Emma asked.

The man pointed his gun at her and then let it fall. "For the last sixteen years I've been stuck in this house day after day always the same. Until one night you roll into town and the clock ticks and things start to change. You see I know what you refuse to acknowledge Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke. Magic."

"You're insane." Emma shook her head.

"Because I speak the truth?" The man asked.

"Because you're talking about magic." Emma threw her hands up.

"I'm talking about what I've seen." The man said simply. "Perhaps you're the one that's mad."

"Really?" Emma asked slowly.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing?" The man asked. "Because that's what you've been doing since you got here. Open your eyes, look around, wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"What do you want?" Emma closed her eyes, wondering how she got herself into this mess.

"I want you to get it to work." The man pushed her towards the table and sat her down.

"You want me to get what to work?" Emma looked at the table in front of her, confused.

The man leaned close to her ear, pressing his face against hers. Emma tried to shrink away, uncomfortable by the close proximity but the man only closed the gap. "You're the only one that can do this." He rested his chin on her head. "You're going to get it to work."

Emma looked up at the man carefully. Suddenly it dawned on her. "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior. You think you're the Mad Hatter."

"My name is Jefferson." The man said.

"These are just stories." Emma said slowly. "The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland, a book, a book I actually read."

"Don't pretend you're not well educated Emma, that you don't care. It doesn't become someone of your standing." Jefferson looked at the girl.

"I'm not pretending to be anything." Emma said

"But you're refusing to see who you are." Jefferson pointed out. "Emma what is a story? In your school do you learn about the civil war?"

"Yea of course." Emma didn't follow his logic."

"Did you read about it in a book?" Jefferson's question received a nod from Emma. "How is that any less real than any other book?"

Emma sighed and put her hand to her head. "History books are based on history."

"And Storybooks are based on what?" Jefferson countered. "Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now get it to work."

"Here's the thing Jefferson." Emma motioned to the room around them.  
This is it. This is the real world."

"A real world." Jefferson corrected and stood up. "How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one. There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic some don't. And some need magic, like this one. And that's where you come in. You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat, until you make it work.

Emma reluctantly picked up the scissors and began to work. "And then what?"

"Then." Jefferson said slowly. "I go home."

* * *

"I can't." Emma tossed the hat on the table. "This is absolutely insane."

"It has to work." The man hit his head on the hatbox. He stood up and grabbed the hat. "If it doesn't I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life?" Emma cried. "Look at this house, it's beautiful. It doesn't seem so cursed to me."

"It's cursed because like everyone else here what I love has been ripped from me." Jefferson walked towards a telescope. "Take a look. Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige. But it's Grace, _my_ Grace. Do you have any idea what its like to watch her day in and day out happy with a new family? With a new father?"

"You think she's your daughter?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"I don't think." Jefferson turned causing Emma to jump. He got very close. "I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am, our life together. Where we come from. I do. That's my curse."

"To remember." Emma said slowly.

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?" Jefferson asked. "You of all people should know there are many ways to be cursed dear Emma. You may not be under the same curse as the rest of us but you are still cursed. Cursed to live without your family. Those who really love you."

Emma ignored Jefferson's comments. "If you really think she's your daughter why don't you reach out to her?" Emma asked. "Why don't you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality?" Jefferson looked pained. "I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? I know you're not really familiar with what having a parent is like but I love her too much for that. It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head, will drive you mad."

"How dare you talk about what I do and don't know about a family." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You know more than anyone how precious parents are Emma." Jefferson said slowly. "Because you lack them. Please. You have to understand."

"That's why you want me to make the hat." Emma understood now. "So you can take Grace back to your world."

"It's the only world where we can be together." Jefferson sounded sad. "Where she'll know who I am. Emma this is real."

Suddenly an idea popped into Emma's head. She decided to go along with Jefferson's delusion. "Maybe, maybe it is."

"You believe?" Jefferson asked hopefully.

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room? She is my mother." Emma said slowly. "And want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing."

Jefferson nodded and looked at the ground. "So you're going to help me. You can get it to work."

"I can try." Emma agreed. Jefferson turned to get the hat and Emma took the opportunity to grab the telescope and swung it hard, connecting it with Jefferson's head. "Crazy son of a bitch." Emma grabbed the gun and ran to the room where Mary Margaret was being held.

She burst through the door and dropped the gun on the ground, pulling off Mary Margaret's gag and getting to work on the rest of the binding.

"Damn Emma." Mary Margaret stared in awe at the gun. "How did you get away?"

"I'm pretty good at taking care of myself." Emma shrugged.

"Emma look out!" Mary Margaret suddenly shouted. Emma turned around in time to see Jefferson tackle her to the ground, knocking the gun out of her reach.

Emma reached for the gun but Jefferson grabbed her, dragging her back away from the gun, away from the chance of an upper hand. Jefferson grabbed her hair and wrenched her neck up causing her to cry out.

Emma could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She tried to cast off her bad memories and slammed her head in to his, knocking him off of her. She lunged at the gun but Jefferson grabbed her again, flipping her over. He grabbed her neck, choking her. Emma managed to grab his neck, digging her nails into his neck, taking away some of his power. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mary Margaret struggling to try to untie herself. Emma looked back at Jefferson, black spots dotting her vision. She managed to push his large neck scarf away, revealing an ugly scar encircling it. As her mind started to blur she started to flashback to memories of her own abuse. Foster fathers throwing her against a wall, beating her with a belt, choking her just like Jefferson was doing now.

While she was terrified she had been in this situation before and she knew what she needed to do. Jefferson shifted his weight and Emma took the opportunity to thrust her knee into his pelvis. Jefferson arched and Emma pushed him off of her.

Emma stood up but Jefferson managed to grab her ankle and wrench her back down. He had recovered astonishingly fast from the blow to his sensitive area. He wrapped one hand around her neck and lifted her up, throwing her into a dresser. Emma collapsed on the ground. She weakly pushed herself up and found herself once again staring down the barrel of the gun. She heard a click as Jefferson put the hat on his head, grinning in a sociopathic manner. "Off with his head."

Emma took a deep, shuttering her breath. She had been in a lot of dangerous situations but never before had she faced imminent death like this. Never had she feared for her life this much. She closed her eyes, certain the bullet would come any minute.

Suddenly she heard Mary Margaret cry out and opened her eyes to see Mary Margaret swinging a croquet racket into his head. Jefferson turned around in time to see Mary Margaret kick him out of the window, shattering the glass as he fell three stories to the ground.

Mary Margaret was breathing heavily as she turned look at Emma. She put her hand tenderly on her face. "Are you ok?"

Emma nodded slowly. "I think so. But somehow I don't think this is what Dr. Whale had in mind when he told me not to overexert myself."

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh as the two of them moved to look out the window. Shattered glass covered the ground and the hat lie there but Jefferson was no where in sight.

"Who was he?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A very lonely man." Emma turned and surveyed the room. "We should get out of here."

"Right." Mary Margaret nodded as she followed Emma.

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret as they made their way to the front door. "By the way have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?"

"I have no idea where that came from." Mary Margaret admitted as they pushed through the front door. She pulled Emma to a stop. "You're bleeding. Are you sure you're ok?"

"It's just a cut that can be bandaged. Nothing really hurts Mary Margaret." Emma saw Mary Margaret's eyes hardened. "My head doesn't hurt like that. There's just some dull pain from being tossed around, and yea my elbow kind of hurts from being smashed into a wardrobe. But none of that really matters right now. Right now we need to get you back before Regina notices."

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked at the girl with reservation. "I'm not going back."

"Mary Margaret you have to." Emma tried to reason with her. "Do you realize how illegal what you're doing is? You're a fugitive. If you don't go back it doesn't matter if you're found guilty or not, you'll still go to jail."

"Emma I'm going to jail regardless." Mary Margaret shook her head. "My prints are all over that box. Everyone saw our very public confrontation. Everyone thinks I did this, that I'm guilty. "

"That doesn't mean you are guilty." Emma protested. "I know you didn't do it."

"And that means the world to me." Mary Margaret took Emma's hand. "But your belief alone isn't enough to get me exonerated. Emma I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." Emma said sharply. "And right now I'm asking you to choose me."

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked at Emma with pleading eyes. "Please don't do this."

"I thought you cared about me." Emma's back went rigid. "You told me that, I trusted you."

"I do care about you." Mary Margaret said firmly. "But I can't very well take care of you from behind bars."

"Fine." Emma shouted. "Leave. Let me get sent back to foster care, to those abusive homes where I'm just a meal ticket to someone or a punching bag for their anger. Who really cares right?"

"What am I supposed to do Emma?" Mary Margaret asked in desperations.

"Stay." Emma looked at Mary Margaret with disbelieving eyes. "Try. Do something besides giving up on me, on us."

"I'm not giving up Emma." Mary Margaret shook her head. "If I go back I will be found guilty and they'll take you away and I'll go to prison for the rest of my life. At least this way when you age out you can come find me. We can be together."

"And what?" Emma threw her hands up. "Live our lives on the run? With you a fugitive from the law? What kind of life is that? The Mary Margaret I knew would never ask that of me. She would never want that for me."

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice broke. "I have no other choice."

"You're making a decision right now." Emma's shook her head. "You're just choosing not pick me. Because you're scared."

"I am scared." Mary Margaret admitted. "I'm scared of what they'll do to me, to you. What do you want me to do?"

"You've always asked me to have faith in you." Emma said slowly. "To trust you, that you would never let someone hurt me. Well now I need you to do the same thing. Now, I need you to have faith in me. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of this. But I can't do that if you leave this place, if you leave me. So please Mary Margaret, I'm begging you. Please don't abandon me like everyone else in my life has. I've been burnt time and time again by the people I thought I could trust. Prove to me that not everyone is like that. Prove to me that you're different. Please go back, if not for yourself than for me."

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice broke, pain and heartbreak written all over her face.

"I finally realized all my life I have been alone." Emma's usually strong voice wavered. "Walls up. Nobody has ever been there for me, except for you and I can't lose that. I can't lose my family."

"Family?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a mixture of love, confusion, and sadness.

"Wouldn't you rather face this together?" Emma asked. "Rather than alone. Because if you run away that's where we'll both be. You on the run, something you are not equipped for, believe me, or facing certain jail time. And me, back in the system that has done everything wrong to me. Everything except one thing."

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It sent me here." Emma looked down at the ground before glancing back up at Mary Margaret. "To find you, to find my home."

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret closed the distance between them, pulling Emma into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know how I could have ever even considered abandoning you. I'll go back. I'll do it, for you."

"Thank you." Emma whispered into Mary Margaret's shoulder.

The two pulled away as the town bells began to toll, signaling the time, 7am. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other with concern. "The arraignment." Emma breathed.

"Regina." Mary Margaret closed her eyes.


	35. Time's up

**It's shorter I know but I thought I'd at least try to get something up. I make no promises but I might be able to get another chapter up soon. Sorry guys school is just SOO crazy this semester. I feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions and am always busy. Anyways - this is a comment response chapter to make up for how short it is. Look below, i tried to mention everyone!**

* * *

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Graham warned as he locked Mary Margaret back into the cell.

"I'm sorry but we ran into a little trouble." Emma rolled her eyes. "You know you have a certified sociopath living in those woods? He kidnapped both of us, assaulted me and held me at gunpoint. What kind of town are you running here again?"

"Apparently a corrupt one." Graham looked pointedly at Emma. "I think we can both admit I'm one for looking the other way. Besides I can't arrest him without revealing that she escaped."

Emma shrugged. Graham had a point. "It doesn't matter anyways. He's gone. Mary Margaret kicked him out of a third story window and he disappeared.

"A third story window?" Graham spun around, staring at Mary Margaret in shock. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"He was going to shoot her." Mary Margaret explained. "I had to do something. Emma you should hurry up and get to school before you're late. You need to stay under the radar. You're on very thin ice with Regina as it is. If you tip her off, your time could be up."

"Actually." Graham said slowly. "It already is."

"What?" Both Emma and Mary Margaret cried.

Graham shrugged helplessly. "Regina was wondering what was taking to long to get Emma out of Storybrooke so she took it upon herself to call Social Services. She knows we lied, they know we lied. She's furious, with all of us, and I'm in danger of losing my job. I'm sorry, but they're coming for Emma."

Emma stared, mouth open in shock. She didn't know how to react. She supposed she should have seen this coming at some point. They were breaking the law, circumventing the system, living on borrowed time. But Emma had dared to hope they would get it figured out in time. Clearly she was wrong.

"Emma I'm so sorry." Graham apologized sincerely. "I tried, I really did. There was nothing else I could do."

"It's ok." Emma was speaking as if on autopilot. She was trying to gather herself. She felt a million things at one and yet nothing at all. It was an indescribable feeling. "You did your best. Mary Margaret is right. I better get going."

"Emma." Mary Margaret's voice was filled with concern for the girl.

"I'll be fine Mary Margaret." Emma grabbed her backpack, which had been stored under one of the desks. "I'll see you after school."

Without another word Emma slipped out of the back of the station just as Regina pushed her way through the front door, her usual smug look of victory plastered firmly on her face. As she rounded the corner she stopped in shock, awed to see Mary Margaret sitting in her cell.

Mary Margaret looked up and acknowledged Regina. "Madame Mayor."

"Good morning." Regina said slowly.

Gold walked in behind Regina. "Excuse me, but my client isn't having any visitors."

"Of course not." Regina said bitterly.

"I'll see you out." Gold pulled Regina into the hallway.

"What is she doing here?" Regina hissed.

"She came back." Gold said simply.

"You said this was going to work, that she'd take the key that she'd go." Regina accused.

"And she did but it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. And their bond is stronger than you imagined." Gold held up a finger. "Fear not your majesty Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh I better." Regina lowered her voice to a threatening level. "The only reason I made a deal with you Gold is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have." Gold gave a nod of his head. "See you at the arraignment."

* * *

"Emma hey." Emma turned to see David chasing down the street after her.

"David." Emma put up her hand. "I don't have time for this."

"No I understand, it's Mary Margaret," David paused. "How is she doing?"

"How do you think she's doing?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Well I think the last time we spoke she didn't quite get what I meant." David said slowly.

"Oh you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?" Emma snapped.

"Look it's this situation." David shook his head. "It's been confusing and horrible for everyone but Emma I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that."

"She doesn't want visitors." Emma shrugged.

"You mean me." David looked at the ground. "She doesn't want to see me."

"Honestly David I'm sure your heart is in the right place." Emma sighed. "But the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you."

"Ok," David held up his hands in defeat. "Ok I know that I'm not allowed to see her, but you are."

"Not for much longer." Emma corrected him.

"What do you mean?' David looked concerned.

"Social services is coming for me." Emma explained. "My foster mother is in jail. They're taking me away."

"What?" David looked at her with shock.

"I'm leaving." Emma repeated. "Regina is finally getting what she wants.

"I'm sure this isn't what Regina wanted." David shook his head.

"Oh I know it is." Emma argued. "She told me as much. She doesn't exactly keep her feelings to herself."

"But her son loves you." David looked confused

"That's exactly the problem." Emma nodded. ""Because he loves me I'm a threat to her. She has never liked me because I stand up to her, I refuse to lie down."

"Oh." David shifted awkwardly.

"Look I've got to go if I want to see Mary Margaret, I'm sorry." Emma glanced at the station.

"Can you at least tell her I'm sorry?" There was a pleading tone in David's voice.

Emma was silent for a moment. "If I get a chance, I'll tell her. But I can't promise she'll be receptive."

"That's all I can ask." David accepted Emma's offer. "I'll let you get on your way."

"Goodbye David." Emma turned to walk away.

"Emma." David called after her. Emma glanced back, waiting for him to continue. "If I don't get to see you before you leave. I'm really glad I got to meet you and I'm sorry to see you leave."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly before turning back around. She didn't know quite how to feel about David's apology. On one hand he seemed so sincere and apologetic Emma almost felt bad for him. But at the same time she had to remember that David had accused Mary Margaret of murder. She had stood by his side and he had been quick to point the finger. Emma was no stranger to manipulators who would treat you awful and then beg for forgiveness, making you feel ridiculous for being upset. She wouldn't let that happen to Mary Margaret.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret looked up in surprise as her foster daughter pushed through the doors.

"Hey." Emma nodded. "Sorry I don't have much time before I have to… well I just didn't want to leave things like we did this morning."

"Yea you kind of checked out." Mary Margaret reached out to take Emma's hand. "I was worried about how you were handling it."

"I'm handling it." Emma pursed her lips and shrugged. "Just fine."

"Emma." Mart Margaret tilted her head to the side. "Come on, you know I know you better than that. I know when you get scared you retreat behind your walls and I can see you doing that right now."

"Mary Margaret." Emma started.

"No." Mary Margaret held up a hand. "I may be behind bars but I'm still here for you. And I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this but I'm here right now and I'm not going to let you runaway like you used to."

"That's the thing though." Emma glanced down at the ground. "I don't really have a choice do I? I can't exactly stay here and face it because I'm being torn away."

"I know." Mary Margaret's voice was pained. "I know that this isn't exactly how we planed things to work out but sometimes life throws us a curve ball and we have to figure out how to deal with it."

"This is a little more than a bump in the road Mary Margaret." Emma gave a dark laugh. "This isn't something we can just wait to be over. This is permanent."

"It doesn't have to be." Mary Margaret said. "Weren't you just telling me this morning to not give up? To fight?"

"That was before I knew they were taking me away." Emma looked at the ground.

"Hey." Mary Margaret cupped Emma's chin and tilted her head up to look eye to eye. "I'm not going to let them separate us forever."

"But what if you're charged?" Emma's lip quivered.

"I have faith." Mary Margaret said. "I have faith that the people of this town will see the truth."

"Even if the charges are dropped they'll never let me come back." Emma shook her head. "Not after this."

"Well then we'll have to wait two years." Mary Margaret tried to hold off her tears. "We'll write, we'll visit if they allow us to, and when you're old enough to be responsible for yourself you can come back. Even though you won't need me, I'll still need you. You've made me a better person Emma. You've taught me what it means to care for something enough to fight to the bitter end for it. And hey, maybe Kate's parent's application will go through and you'll be back here before you know it. The one thing I know Emma is that you were meant to come into my life and no matter what happens I'm not going to let you walk out of it."

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying. She squeezed Mary Margaret's hand to let her know she was listening but couldn't respond just quite yet. She had to keep in control of her emotions, it was the only way she knew how to handle this situation. She felt like she was losing everything. It was a cruel joke. After the years of being continually burned by the system it had finally given her something good, and now it was taking it all away.

Emma was about to respond when she heard someone enter the room. Emma turned to see Regina and some man she had never met before enter the room. It was surprising for Emma to see the unfamiliar man as she thought she had met almost everyone in Storybrooke.

"Albert Spencer." The man introduced himself without smiling. "I'm the district attorney. I'm here to interview Ms. Blanchard."

Emma whipped around. "You're doing a pretrial interview… with the prosecution? Are you insane?"

"Gold thought it would be a good idea." Mary Margaret said simply.

"Yea I'm sure he did." Emma said sarcastically. "Mary Margaret this is a bad idea."

"I have nothing to hide Emma." Mary Margaret said.

"That doesn't mean they won't try to twist your words or force you to slip up and say something you don't mean." Emma countered.

"Miss Swan." Regina cut in. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere? Perhaps packing for your return to your group home in Augusta and the foster care system."

"Oh shut up Regina." Emma snapped. "Since I'm not going to be here for much longer I'll drop any façade of respect I pretended to have for you."

"Graham." Regina barked causing the sheriff to slip out of his office.

Graham sighed heavily. "What do you want Regina."

"Why is Miss Swan still here?" Regina asked. "Shouldn't someone have come to collect her?"

"Apparently they are having issues in their office." Graham explained. "Something with an unsafe home for many children so they're scrambling to find beds and homes for them. They asked me if Emma had a safe place to stay for a few days until they could find room for her and I told them yes."

"I don't recall being informed of this." Regina's eyes narrowed. "And I don't remember authorizing anyone to harbor Emma."

"It's not your decision to make." Graham shrugged. "The Sundbys said she could stay with them as long as she needed."

Regina turned her glare to Emma, knowing there was nothing she could do. "Regardless perhaps you should go pack your belongings for when you do leave because as much as you have tried to bend the rules it _will_ happen Miss Swan."

"Don't sound so heartbroken." Emma rolled her eyes.

"When did they say they would be here for her?" Regina turned back to Graham.

"Most likely in the next two to three days." Graham informed them.

Two days, that's all she had left. It seemed unreal. Emma turned back to Mary Margaret. "Don't let them make you say anything you don't mean."

"I won't." Mary Margaret promised. "Now get out of here before you two get into a physical fight."

"I'd win." Emma whispered.

"I know." Mary Margaret laughed.

* * *

**So BIG thank you's to everyone who constantly reviews and leaves the KINDEST comments on my story. You all are seriously the BEST!: sarich1, Carlet, Hjbau, kuramaangel, swanqueen4055, charmingfamily, mira severussirius black, blackguard, harrylovesGinny09, debbie93, The-writer2012, naiariddle, proudlesbian, Rebecca Cullen 1991, Aod4L, slithering Cat, lauhall**

**ClarkLover1: Thank you so much! I try to integrate the show but still keep it original - glad it's working. Stoked OAUT is coming back tomorrow FINALLY!**

**ebayers2 - yes she is rapunzel. so by extension Sam is Flynn. Also you have something to look forward too next chapter then!**

**hecatemoondancer - I watched the episode before writing the chapter with the knife. I'm not sure she used it as actual evidence but she did address it with MM.**

**MeganWray - oh thank you! reading this whole thing must have taken you quite a while. I'm glad it held your interest for that long. thank you for your sweet words!**

**DARecruit - thanks, if i hadn't already said it a million times you are the best!**

**featherdusterpixie - I am currently planning on going beyond the curse. I have a lot of plans for it. Plus time wise the curse should be breaking soon!**

**90's Kai - thanks. I hope its just the storyline you're not a fan of and not my writing. If its my writing any suggestions on how I can improve. If its the storyline well that can't be avoided but it will turn out for the best**

**Cherrygummybear21: Sam is Flynn**

**Kuramaangel: I never said he did. August just suspects him;)**

**reginamillz: I loved that line too**

**BrokenCurse: Actually I do mention when she first see's him that he limps towards her. But thats easy to miss - no worries**

**Blackguard: Eh I just put it in there because I liked how creepy the line was. I guess he would seem less intimidating with a limp? But mainly for the creepy line**


	36. Goodbye's

**Got this up a little sooner than I planned and its a long one. It has a lot of emotional conversations with August and Kelly and her friends. So I hope you all love it! I know I do.**

**Also none of Emma's dialogue in here in any way reflects back onto the real world. She's sixteen, upset, angry, and this is just her take on things.**

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Emma sighed as she dropped down on the bench next to August. "I'm no match for Regina or Gold. I'm vastly out matched. I mean I'm… I'm just a kid. I can't handle all this."

"Emma you're not _just_ a kid." August shook his head. "You are more powerful than you realize."

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it." Emma closed her eyes. "I'm at a loss August. I have no clue what to do. I don't know how to prove Regina, or anyone for that matter set Mary Margaret up."

"Did you tell Graham about your suspicions?" August asked.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "But he can't really look into Regina as a suspect without her finding out and creating a world of trouble for everyone involved. It's just not fair. She controls the town. No one should have that much power."

"If there's one thing Regina likes, it's control." August agreed. "Control over everything and everyone so she can get exactly what she wants."

"Maybe that's it." Emma looked up.

"Huh?" August looked confused.

"Maybe I let her win. Leave without a fight." Emma shrugged. "Once I'm gone maybe she'll get complacent, make a mistake. Then maybe you and Graham can catch her off guard."

"But then you'll be gone." August said.

"Maybe that's the price I have to pay to free Mary Margaret." Emma said.

"That's a big price." August pointed out. "Loosing everything and everyone you care about. And don't pretend like you don't Emma, it's obvious you do."

"I'm going to have to leave regardless of whether I want to or not." Emma looked at the ground. "I have no choice in the matter, no control over my own life."

"Emma you do have control over your own life." August said. "Right now it sounds like you're giving up."

"What other option to I have?" Emma cried in frustration.

"To fight." August said firmly. "To fight no matter what. Don't let them win. You write your own story Emma and at any given moment you have the power to say this is not how the story is going to end, to write a new ending."

"I wish I could write a new beginning." Emma sighed. "Write myself out of this miserable existence and into a normal, functional, boring life."

"You wouldn't survive in a boring life Emma." August let out a small laugh. "You are meant for so much more than that."

"And how would you know?" Emma looked at August.

"Because I see more in you than you see in yourself Emma." August started. "I see someone who has endured more pain, more heartache than anyone, no matter their age should have to. You know what it's like to be alone, to be in pain, to be told that you have no worth. You've been pushed to a point where most people would just give up, but you haven't. You're a fighter Emma. You fight for yourself and what you care about. You've been through more than most people could ever bear, ever imagine and still you've come out a better person than most people I know. I see greatness in you Emma, even if you can't see it yet yourself."

"Greatness." Emma scoffed. "I wouldn't know how to be great anymore than you or I would know how to be part of a functional family."

"Man you really know how to give a compliment." August shook his head.

"I'm honest." Emma looked away. "People like us? We have to wait for our shot in life, for some form of happiness that we may never get because this system screws us up. There's a reason most of us end up right where our parents were. There are very few of us who can escape this cycle and make a better life for ourselves; because regardless of what we do, or what we achieve, we will always be perceived as less. If something is missing we're always blamed because we're predisposed to becoming criminals, because we don't have a stable home, or life, or influence. Even the good things we do are justified by our past. We could do the same thing as some kid from a middle class typical happy family, for them it would living up to expectations, but for us its overcoming insurmountable odds. I know that I'll get into college over some kid with the exact same test scores, the exact same grades, because for me it's somehow achieving something more. Because being smart and attending school regularly and getting the grades I do, it's perceived as something that's not supposed to happen for kids that come from a background like ours. It's sick, and unfair, and I know it. We'll be lucky to get by, to have a normal existence, but greatness? That's not going to happen for us, it's not meant to happen for us."

"Emma if you ended up like your parents," August gave a sad smile. "You'd be a pretty amazing person."

"How do you…?" Emma looked shocked before the realization dawned on her. "Oh yea, that fairytale book you're trying to convince me is real. King James and Snow White, whatever. My life isn't a Disney movie, it never has been and it never will be. August, despite what our background dictates, the two of us actually have a shot at life. Don't screw it up with paranoid delusions of fairy tales and other worlds."

"I'm not the only one who believes in it Emma." August said carefully. "You heard Gold and Regina talking about it. And that guy out in the woods, Jefferson? You told me what he said to you, it all matches up."

"And look where that got him!" Emma exclaimed. "Holed up in a giant house, kidnapping people and holding them at gunpoint. Stuff like that gets you put in jail August, or a nuthouse which is exactly where everyone expects us to end up."

"Do you think you're going to end up in jail or a nuthouse?" August asked.

"No." Emma shook her head. "I'm going to make something better out of my life. Because I know how to keep my head down and bide my time, doing what I need to do until I can get out. So that's what I'm going to do now. Just survive, doing whatever I can to stay out of the way for the next two years. Until I make it."

"That's not much of a life is it?" August asked. "Just surviving."

"It's better than failing." Emma whispered.

"But maybe it's worth it, taking that chance, that risk." August said. "What if it actually works out? What if it's true? What if it's everything you've ever wanted, your happy ending. And what if you missed out on it because you were unwilling to believe, unwilling to take a chance because you were scared. What if you wasted your shot?"

"I'm not wasting my shot." Emma said. "I'm just playing by rules set out by an unfair system."

"The system that has failed you again and again." August pointed out. "The system that is failing you right now, and the person that you care about most in this world. Someone who is good and who loves you. Someone who would never do anything is wrong. Yet she is going to pay. I know you like to just keep your head down and try to not get people to notice you, because then you have less to lose. But how can you turn away from this? Emma, how can you expect to get your happy ending if you're not even willing to fight for it?"

"I'm tired of fighting." Emma closed her eyes.

"You don't fight." August countered. "You hide. You get by. You let things happen to you."

"I fight every day for my chance in this life." Emma shouted without meaning too. "I fight to not end up like everyone else, I fight for my future, I fight for my life."

"So fight for it now." August looked at Emma, determination in his eyes. "Write a new ending to your story Emma."

"You're the author." Emma's breath shuttered. "How does this story end?"

August gave a small smile. "With you believing."

* * *

"Hey babe." Emma sensed Kelly sliding into the booth next to her. She didn't look up. Kelly had called Graham earlier to tell them when she would arrive to collect Emma. Emma had been waiting in the diner for a while, not wanting to be around her friends. Ruby had tried to talk to her but eventually left Emma on her own. Emma felt completely numb. She didn't know how to feel now that the moment had finally arrived. "Emma?"

"I can hear you." Emma stared out the window.

"Emma I know this is less than ideal…" Kelly said slowly.

"Less than ideal?" Emma snapped. "Yea… this is less than ideal. This is a nightmare. One that I can't wake up from."

"Emma…" There was sadness in Kelly's voice.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Stop it. Don't try to make this better, because you can't. Right now you are destroying my life. So don't give me any bull-shit pep talk about how it's going to be better, or how its rough right now but things will improve. Because I really don't see how they can."

"Emma I know things look dark but you've been in situations like this before." Kelly placed her hand over Emma's. "You know things get better."

Emma pulled her hand away and looked at Kelly with cold eyes. "I've never been in a situation like this before. I've never cared about a place like this before. I have friends here Kelly. _Real_ friends, people that I can talk to. That's a lot more than I can say about any other place. I have boyfriend, someone who loves me; someone who is good for me. Do you really think I'm going to find that again in Augusta? My teachers here like me. They challenge me. For once I'm actually participating in school. The people in this town care about me. And Mary Margaret, I've never had anyone care about me the way she does. She took the dark, broken, brooding version of me and showed me that I am worth something. She showed me what its like to have someone who cares about you, who loves you. No one's ever given that to me before. No one has ever made me feel good enough. This place has. When I'm here I don't feel like some freak foster kid. I feel normal. And I'm loosing all of that. You, this system, you're taking that away from me. So don't sit there and preach to me how this is for the best."

Kelly sat silently. As a social worker she was used to dealing with her angry charges. She had endured blow-ups much worse than this one. She had dealt with kids who were much more challenging to handle than Emma. But still, she had experienced nothing like this before. Emma had a hard life but she didn't act out like many of her other cases. She kept to herself in an attempt to survive day to day. She had closed herself off to the world, to disappointment. But that had changed when she had come here. Kelly had seen it. She was a different person and Kelly knew taking her away from here, away from this place that had become her home; it would destroy that. Emma had never believed in happy endings and Kelly worried that this experience would leave Emma worse off than before. Emma had gotten a chance at happiness, she had let herself believe it was possible, and now it was being taken away from her.

"When you take me away from here…" Emma glanced out the window. "I won't have anyone. "

"You'll have me." Kelly tried to be supportive.

"Really?" Emma glanced back at Kelly. "Because I'm not so sure about that anymore. You've been pretty checked out of my life lately. Did you even know I turned sixteen?"

Kelly looked at Emma with regret. She couldn't argue with her, Emma was right. They had always been close. Even when Emma was in awful situations back in Augusta, Kelly had always been her constant She would take Emma out as much as possible to get lunch, to get ice cream, anything to get her away from her life in the system and show her someone cared about her. But she hadn't been there for Emma lately. She tried to convince herself it was because she was far away. Emma was in good hands here and she had much more challenging cases that needed her attention. But Kelly had become the kind of social worker that only checked in when required to when it came to Emma. It wasn't something she was proud of. She had spent so much time building a relationship with the girl and now she was shattering it. Kelly knew she had been busy, but forgetting Emma's birthday? Even she wasn't sure she deserved forgiveness for that one.

"Emma I know I've been checked out lately." Kelly started. "Things have been difficult, I've had to take on more cases and trying to place them all isn't easy. We just had a to remove six children from a home and try to place them. But none of that is an excuse for forgetting about you. I know it seems like I've abandoned you but I haven't. I do care about you Emma."

"You know I'm actually happy you've had better things to do than deal with me." Emma said coldly. "Because it gave me a few more days here with the people who are actually important in my life."

"Emma." There was a pleading tone in Kelly's voice. "Babe, I don't want to do this. But there are rules and they're in place to keep you safe. I can't let you stay here when your foster mother is in prison. Who will take care of you?"

"The Sundby's. That's who's been taking care of me through this whole mess." Emma shook her head. "Do you honestly think taking me back to Stonegate where I'm just a number assigned to a bunk or putting me in another home where I'm just a paycheck is going to be better for me? Their daughter is my best friend. They care about me. They treat me like one of their own. They know me, what I like to eat, when I want to talk. Can you say that about any other family you're going to try to place me with? Who's going to want me Kelly, really. I'm sixteen years old. No one wants a damaged teenager. And the stigma I carry with me? I can't escape that. People assume so much of me based on the fact that I've grown up in the system. They think I'll be angry, or violent, or a failure at everything I do. And maybe they're right because I am angry Kelly. I've been angry for so long. And here, for once, I wasn't angry. I was happy. But that's all gone now."

"Em…" Kelly started.

"And school?" Emma continued. "Don't even get me started about that school. Those teachers have desynthetized themselves to the fact that we're even real people. They just lump as all together as kids who don't try, who don't care, who have no hope of a future. Do you think any of them realize, or even care how smart I am? Because I am Kelly. I'm smart. But they don't care. They don't see that. All they see is someone they need to pass to get out of their classroom. Someone who is as screwed up as the rest of them."

"Emma you don't know that…" Kelly protested.

"Of course I do." Emma shook her head. "I see it every day. Kelly you haven't been in those schools. They put on a face when you are around but everyday, they just see me as another face."

"Emma as much as I want to let you stay with your friend's family they're not qualified to take care of you." Kelly pointed out.

"And those people who collect foster kids to do chores for them and keep the refrigerator key around their neck so we can't eat or who have abused me?" Emma's asked. "They are?"

"Emma not all foster families are like that." Kelly said.

"But the ones I've been in are." Emma argued. "Because you guys are desperate to find people to take us in that you don't try to look beyond the façade they put up when you interview them."

"You know that's not true Emma." Kelly said.

"If you need families so bad why don't you just let the Sundby's take me?" Emma asked.

"Because after the incident we just had with a family it's going to be a lot harder to put an application through to be a foster parent." Kelly explained. "And I have a feeling they wouldn't be willing to be foster parents to anyone other than you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Emma asked. "They're giving me a home. They offered to become my legal guardians."

"And they can." Kelly promised. "Once they get the proper paperwork through."

"But that could take months." Emma knew what Kelly was about to say. "You know I could just file for emancipation. I'm sixteen. I'm old enough."

"Emma." Kelly shook her head. "You know that's a lot more complicated than just filling out a piece of paper. You have to have a job, a stable place to stay…"

"I could get a job here at the diner." Emma shrugged. "Ruby and Granny would give me one in a heartbeat. Or I could get one with August at the bookstore. I know a lot of people who would help me out. The Sundby's would let me stay with them. Or August, he has an extra room. It would be weird but if it lets me stay here."

"Emma you know that's not going to be that easy." Kelly pointed out

"I've got to try something." Emma said.

"You need to trust this system." Kelly said patiently.

"You meant the one that has failed me so many times before?" Emma asked. "The one that has beaten me down and broken me? Yea I really have a lot of faith in that."

"I know you have had a tough road Emma but I have to follow the rules." Kelly said apologetically.

"Kelly if you send me back there." Emma said in defeat. "You will be taking any hope, and trust, any belief that there is any one who gives a damn about me, you'll be taking that all away. I'll have nothing Kelly. I'll be dead inside."

With tears in her eyes Kelly took Emma's hand and whispered. "I'm so sorry Emma."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. She had expected the answer. It wasn't a surprise. She was already accepting the life she used to have, the one she seemed destined to always live. She pulled her hand away and stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I've got to go pack. We have an early start tomorrow."

Without another word Emma left, Kelly following silently behind her. Emma didn't glance back, she just kept moving forward. She knew she had left a part of her in that diner. The good part; the part that knew what it was like to hope, to dream, to be happy. In so many ways this was worse than any of the abusive families she had been with. At least then leaving was a relief. They hadn't given her any fake delusions of a happy ending. This place, this place had given her so much. And now it was taking it away. Emma couldn't help but think when she finally left this place and lost all the people she cared about, she would be loosing herself as well.

* * *

"So this is really it huh?" Kate asked. "You're really leaving."

All four of her friends had managed to squeeze onto Kate's queen sized bed. Even with them around her, Emma still felt so alone. Kelly had agreed since they would have to stay the night anyway and as most of her things were at Kate's already she could spend the night with her friends before they retired to their room at Granny's. At the moment Kelly was downstairs talking with Kate's parents. She wasn't technically allowed to leave Emma alone so wherever Emma went, Kelly came too.

Emma moved her head so it was resting on Ava's shoulder. She felt Ava squeeze her hand in response. "Yea… I guess it is."

"I can't believe this is happening." Kate shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to…" Kate's breath shuttered. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Don't you feel sorry for yourself." Isabelle nudged Kate. "Emma's the one that has to deal with all this shit. We're just loosing our friend. She's loosing everything."

"Wow Is." Ava rolled her eyes. "Wait to make her feel better about the situation."

"No I'm just saying that we shouldn't be focusing on ourselves and how sad we are." Isabelle explained. "We need to be there for Emma. She's the one that's being taken away from her life here. We need to put our issues into perspective. Comparatively they're not that bad."

Emma let out a bitter laugh. "Typical Is. Right intentions, awful execution."

"You know you love me anyways." Isabelle looked over Kate at Emma.

"Yea." Emma smiled sadly. "And I'm going to miss your bitchy comments towards everyone who's not in this room every day I'm gone."

"I keep life interesting." Isabelle tried to fight back her tears.

"That you do." Emma agreed. She turned to look at Julia. "And you, are perhaps the nicest person I have ever met. You could never be mean, even when people deserve it. And I love that about you. I don't know a lot of people like that in my life. I'm going to miss your eternal optimism."

"Well in this group someone has to have a bright outlook on life." Julia smiled. "You're all so jaded and what do you call it?"

"Realistic." Ava looked at Julia. "I don't think any amount of positive thinking is going to get us out of this one Jules."

"I know." Julia looked at the bed before looking back up at her friends. "But its better to try to think positively. What's happening is inevitable. I'd rather have hope."

"I wish I could think like that." Emma smiled at Julia. She looked at the girl lying next to her. "Kate, thank you for giving me a place to stay in the middle of all of this. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'd do anything for you Emma." Kate grabbed her friend's hand. "You're one of my best friends. I want you to know that whatever happens, you're not allowed to leave my life. You can't check out. I need you in my life to keep me sane."

"How are we going to do that?" Emma asked.

"By doing whatever it takes." Kate promised. "We'll call, and e-mail and we'll convince our parents to leave this town for once in our lives to visit you. You're not going to lose us. I refuse to let that happen."

"I love you guys." Emma closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"We love you too." Kate hugged Emma tightly. She could feel Isabelle reaching over her to squeeze Emma's arm. On the other side she could see Ava and Julia doing the same. "You're not getting rid of us any time soon."

"And you." Emma turned to look at Ava. "You're the whole reason I'm in this mess, having to say goodbye to people I care about. If it weren't for your persistence and refusal to let me push you away I wouldn't have any friends to say goodbye to."

"That is the most twisted compliment I have ever heard." Ava laughed through her tears. "But I get it. And as painful as it is to be saying goodbye to you right now, I don't regret making that decision at all. You've done so much for me. You gave me my family back. I just wish I could give you yours."

"You have." Emma nodded. "I'm with them right now. You guys… you're my family. You have been since the day you took me out to that godforsaken lake and got me arrested by Graham. You made me feel no different than anyone else. You made me feel like of you. And that was one of the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me."

"We'll always be family." Ava promised. "Just a little farther apart. But nothing will ever stop us from caring about you."

"Nothing will ever stop me from caring about you guys either." Emma looked up at the ceiling. "You guys aren't the only thing I have to hold on to anymore. Knowing you guys care… That's what's going to help me survive this. I will survive, and we'll be together again one day."

* * *

Kelly glanced up as the five girls came down the stairs. Kate and Ava had their arms wrapped around Emma. Isabelle and Julia were close behind. They all looked so sad, so broken. She could see how much these girls cared about Emma, how much it was hurting them to lose her.

"Where are you girls going?" Mrs. Sundby looked up from her coffee.

"The boys are here." Kate said quietly. "We'll be in the basement."

Kelly watched as Kate opened the door. A slim brown-headed boy was the first through. He gave Emma a quick hug before moving in between Isabelle and Julia. A tall athletically built boy came in next, pulling Emma into a tight hug. It was clear he was closer to her than the boy before him. When he let her go he moved to Kate's side, pulling her to him.

The final boy through the door was one Kelly was familiar with. It was Connor, Emma's boyfriend. He looked completely broken. Kelly could see him fighting back tears as he pulled Emma to him. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. Finally the to parted and she pulled him after her leading the whole group down stairs.

Kelly looked back at the couple sitting in front of her. "You must think I'm a horrible person for doing this to her."

Mr. Sundby let out his breath. "We don't think you're a horrible person. You're just doing your job. Rules have to be followed."

"That's just it." Kelly shook her head. "I'm trying to do what's best for Emma, but in the process I think I'm doing the worst."

"I'll admit this has been hard on all of them." Mr. Sundby nodded. "I've never seen my Kate so upset. She's usually so happy, always smiling. But today she couldn't stop crying. I think she's finally learned that the world isn't always fair. It wasn't a lesson I wanted her to learn. Especially at the expense of one of her friend."

"It's sad really." Kelly stared into her coffee. "The rules that are supposed to ensure that she has a safe and loving environment are the very things that are taking that away from her."

* * *

"I don't want you to leave." Connor whispered. They had escaped from the depressing atmosphere of the basement to try and get some time by themselves. As much as Emma loved her friends she wanted some time to say goodbye to Connor privately. They had found some peace in the backyard sitting on Kate's porch swing.

Emma lay her head on Connor's shoulder and looked up into the starry night sky. She felt Connor's fingers intertwining through hers. "I don't want to either. If I had a choice I'd stay here in this moment forever. Right now I can pretend everything is perfect. I can imagine this isn't happening. I just want to stay here, with you, forever."

"If the weight of what's happening wasn't hitting me right now I'd make a sarcastic comment about how romantic you're being." Connor tried joke.

"Man things must be really bad if you can't even do that." Emma attempted to smile but failed. The sadness was just too much.

"I can't joke about it because I feel exactly the same way." Connor admitted. "I would give anything to freeze the world in this moment and live forever here with you."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Emma fought off her tears. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you."

"I'm so sorry Emma." Connor apologized. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Emma glanced up at Connor. "How could you have had anything to do with this?"

"I don't know." Connor cast his eyes downward. "I just… I couldn't protect you. I wanted to keep you safe and I didn't."

"Connor." Emma looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "You're only sixteen. How could you have protected me from this?"

"There's definitely something I could have done." Connor said bitterly.

"Connor look at me." Emma said firmly. "There is nothing you could have done differently to change what happened."

Connor closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't deserve you."

Emma let out a bitter laugh. "If the people from my old life could hear that. The perfect boy from a well-to-do family, athletic, gorgeous, charming, smart when you want to be. They'd all say I'm not good enough for you. The orphaned foster child who's supposed to be fated to fail at life…"

"You're not going to fail at life." Connor shook his head. "If anything you're going to be the one of us who does the most with their life. You're special Emma, you work so hard for everything. You're incredible."

"Not a lot of people share that sentiment." Emma shook her head. "On paper we don't match up at all. You're perfect and I'm…. well it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"You are more than good enough for me." Connor said slowly, making sure Emma heard every word. "You deserve better than me Emma. You've always deserved better than me."

"Stop it." Emma held up her finger. "Just stop putting yourself down. You're making me sound like I'm so much better than I really am."

"You are everything Emma." Connor said quietly. "You're the only good thing in my life."

"What about your mom?" Emma asked.

"She loves me but…" Connor paused. "I don't think she cares enough to put my needs before her own. It's always about her ambitions and what she needs. I mean yea she cares about me but… I don't know how to explain it. You're the only completely good and pure thing in my life and now it's being destroyed."

"Its funny how that happens," Emma said sadly. "That after all this time, life finally gave me something good, something I wanted to hold onto. But now it's being ripped away from us. It just doesn't seem fair. I've tried to be a good person, follow the rules, go to class, do what I'm supposed to, but it never seems to matter. Bad things always end up happening to me. I don't know why I ever convinced myself that this could work. I was delusional to think life would give me a shot at something good."

"Hey." Connor tilted Emma's head up to look at him. "You're not delusional. You weren't wrong to think this was something that could work. Just because this is happening right now, just because we're being separated, it doesn't mean this is over. Us being apart? It's not for forever. So we'll be apart for a little while. It doesn't mean we can't find our way back to each other."

"It's two years, Connor." Emma shook her head. "That's an eternity."

"It doesn't matter how long I have to wait." Connor promised. "I'd wait an eternity for you Emma. No matter where you go, I will always find my way back to you."

Emma's breath shuttered. Connor's words terrified her. She had never had anyone who cared about her like this before, who loved her enough to follow her to the ends of the earth. But what scared her the most was that she felt the same way. She looked away from him, trying to put distance between herself and the situation, trying to protect herself from pain, always trying to protect herself. She had to be realistic. They were only sixteen. This was a first love, there would be more. "Connor you say that now but what happens six months from now when it gets hard? When we haven't seen each other, when we barely get to talk? Connor when things become difficult, how can I expect you to stay? You're sixteen and you have your whole life a head of you. You have a real shot at life. I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me. You'll find someone else. You'll fall in love with someone else."

"No I won't Emma." Connor cupped Emma's cheek. "There's no one else. I could never love someone as much as I love you. You came out of nowhere and took my breath away. I've never met anyone like you Emma. You are smart and funny and beautiful. You've been through difficult times and have come out an incredible and amazing person. We all need someone who inspires us to be better than we are and that's you Emma. You make me want to be a better person. I may be young but I'm old enough to know that when you find something like that? You don't let it go. You hold on to it, no matter what it takes. Emma, there is no one else like you. There's no one better than you."

Emma blushed and looked up at Connor, tears pooling in her eyes. "I could have never, in a thousand years, imagined someone would say something like that to me. You don't know what it means to me to hear something like that. People like me? We usually don't have anyone who cares about us, especially not like you care about me. It hurts. It scares me to think you care about me that much and it terrifies me to think about losing it. I don't know how I'm going to handle going back. There's no one like you there. The guys back where I'm from are completely degrading. They see us as easy targets because they assume we have no self-esteem. And the sad part is they're right. Most of us don't have any self worth. Honestly, I didn't think I did until I came here. You changed that. You all changed that. I'm scared that by going back I'm going to lose it."

"I don't worry about that." Connor smiled. "You are the most confident girl I have ever met. I have complete faith that you won't let any guy tear you down. You'd rip into them before they had a chance at getting to you. But if any guy treats you poorly Emma, just call me. I'll set them straight."

"You'd leave Storybrooke for me?" Emma teased.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you." Connor promised. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Emma couldn't bear the distance between them anymore. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. There were so many emotions: love, regret, sorrow. This kiss felt different to Emma. It was their goodbye. After all this time this was the moment they had to put everything into, to remember this moment when she was gone. But there was something else in the kiss, a distance Emma hadn't felt from Connor before. It confused her put she pushed it away wanting to remember this moment forever.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace until Kelly called Emma in. It was late and as much as she didn't want to go, Emma knew she had to. She reluctantly followed Kelly out of the house, hugging her friends one last time. They all promised to be there when she finally left in the morning but they all knew this was the last time they would be together like this. As Emma walked out the door she felt as if part of her was being ripped away, shredded into a million pieces. This was why she never got attached, never made real friends, because it hurt too much when you finally had to leave


	37. Fighting back

**So I want to apologize for the long wait. My computer crashed and has been out of commission for like two weeks. Which means I haven't been able to post or write. So it might take a little while for me to write enough for another update on both my stories. Anyway here you all go! Enjoy!**

**WOW so I realized I didn't split up ANY of the sections in this chapter - that must have been very confusing. All I have to say for myself is it has been a ROUGH day and I appologize. So here's the re-upped version with the sections split up to make a little more sense.**

* * *

"Is that the last of your stuff kiddo?" Kelly watched Emma zip up her suitcase and set it at the door with her other bags.

"Yea." There was a reluctance to Emma's voice. She had been using one-word responses all morning. Emotionally it seemed as if Emma was checked out and that broke Kelly's heart. She saw Emma slip further away with each passing moment, steeling herself against the pain and heartbreak of the world.

"I'll take them do the down to the car." Kelly offered.

"No." Emma said quietly. "I'll take them. I can't stand sitting around here. Keeping busy keeps my mind off it."

"Ok." Kelly put her hand on Emma's shoulder as the girl passed by. She handed her the keys to the car. "I'll meet you in the lobby for check out."

Emma silently walked down the stairs and out of the lobby. Kelly's car was parked out front. Emma didn't make eye contact with anyone as she popped the trunk and tossed her bags in. She quickly ducked back into the lobby of the inn.

"Emma." Ruby looked up from the desk. She walked over to Emma with a concerned look on your face. "How are you? Really?"

"No offense Ruby but I don't really see how talking about my feelings is going to help anything." Emma dropped onto the small couch in the lobby.

"I just want to make sure you're ok?" Ruby sat down next to her.

Emma shot Ruby an incredulous look. "How in the world could you possibly think I'm ok? This is a nightmare, my whole world is just… well it's being put in to perspective. Relationships, a life that I thought was mine, the world is just making sure I realize it was only temporary. That I don't forget who I am, that I am and will always be an orphan, I'll never have a home. "

"Em." Ruby cast her eyes downward. "There's not a lot I can say. I won't promise you that everything is going to work out because you're smarter than that. You deserve more than that. I am so sorry about what is happening to you. I want you to know if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you. I don't exactly claim to have my life together. But I do know that I care about you and that one of my best friends cares very deeply for you as well and it's enough to know I'd do almost anything to help you."

"Thanks." Emma whispered.

"Emma things don't always work out in our lives." Ruby put her hand on Emma's. "You and I both know that all to well. But I've learned that you have to take what life gives you, the good, the bad, even when it seems that the bad far outweighs the good, and try to make something out of it. Emma, you defy expectations every day. You are smart and beautiful and don't let anything get in your way. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future, but I do know that great things will happen for you Emma. They'll happen because you make them happen. Emma we may not be able to change our past or our circumstances, but we can change our futures. Your future depends on what you put into it and I know yours is bright."

"Thanks Ruby." Emma laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Believe it or not that actually kind of helped."

Ruby wrapped her arm around Emma and gave her a small hug. "I know things seem awful right now. You're just getting some of the hardest parts life has to throw at you out of the way early."

Emma let out a bitter laugh. "That's one way of looking at it."

"I love you kid. And I'll always be here for you." Ruby promised. "I do have one last thing for you though."

"What?" Emma sat straight and shot Ruby a quizzical look as she stood up.

"A letter." Ruby beckoned Emma into the back office. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Emma. "It's from Mary Margaret. She asked me to give it to you when you left. She wants you to read it when you're gone."

Emma stared down at the envelope, feeling the weight of it in her hand. It was so much more than just a piece of paper with words on it. It was the end of a life, a life she had loved and was now saying goodbye to. It was a goodbye. Finally she looked back up at Ruby, her voice barely above a whisper. "Tell her thank you. I never really got to say goodbye. They won't let me see her. But tell her she's done so much for me, so much I can never thank her for. But she made a difference. I know there are good people out there. They're just a little harder to find. Tell her I won't lose who I am, that'll I'll be ok. I'll survive. And in two and a half years I'll be in college, I'll have a new life, a real chance. Tell her not to worry."

"I will." Ruby promised. She glanced down at the desk and picked up one more envelope. This one was slimmer, lighter, and had Emma's name printed on it in typeface. "This was under the door this morning. I don't know what it is."

"That's strange." Emma set Mary Margaret's letter down and took the other envelope from Ruby's hand. She unsealed it and pulled out a sheet of paper.

**Emma -**

**I'm sorry this is coming so late, but I couldn't let you leave, not when your presence here is so important. I can't stand by and watch an innocent victim take the fall for others misdeeds. There is more to this than you realize, there is always more to the story. I believe you will find the inhabitant of room B3 in Storybrooke General more than beneficial to your cause. Be cautious, that area is not open to the public. It makes it the perfect place to hide. **

**Good luck**

**143558**

Emma glanced inside the enveloped. Inside of it were two items: a hospital ID and a small pointed metal rod. Emma knew what it was for. As much as she tried to stay away from the criminal stigma of children who come from foster care she was familiar with how to pick a lock. "Ruby?"

"Yes?" Ruby stared at Emma with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"You said you'd do anything?" Emma clarified.

"Of course." Ruby nodded.

"I need you to stall." Emma pulled her cellphone from her pocket and quickly sent a text. She grabbed a hat from the rack in the room and quickly stuffed her long blonde hair into it. She zipped her jacket up and looked at Ruby. "Tell no one you saw me leave. There's something I need to do."

* * *

"Emma." The whisper startled Emma, causing her to jump. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder to see August emerge from the shadows of the library basement.

"Quickly." Emma beckoned August into her cubical.

"What is going on?" August sat down. "I thought you were supposed to be leaving today."

"I am." Emma continued to type away on the computer.

"Then what are you doing here?" August asked.

"I got a lead." Emma didn't look up from the screen.

"A what?" August's mouth dropped open.

"This." Emma slid the letter towards August.

August quickly scanned the letter and looked back up at Emma. "Wow, but what do we do with this?"

"Already way ahead of you." Emma finally looked away from the screen. She glanced around quickly before pulling some pages towards her. "This note confused me. There is no basement in the hospital. Well there is but the rooms aren't labeled B with a number. They're labeled starting with 0. I pulled the blueprints and found something odd when looking at the first floor compared to the basement. The dimensions don't add up." Emma showed August the two blueprints. "The basement is much smaller which doesn't make sense because there needs to be a foundation and there isn't. It would be marked but instead there's just blank space, empty space. But looking at the city blueprints, it's not empty, its part of the hospital. And here." Emma pointed to a doorway on the first floor. "In the hospital its marked storage, but this isn't a storage room."

"Maybe its function was changed?" August suggested.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Look at the rooms around it. The dimensions are all different. These dimensions match something a little more like this." Emma moved her finger to another part of the blueprint. "Stairs, and they're going down, in to what is supposed to be nothing."

"Ok…" August started.

"So I hacked into the hospitals mainframe…" Emma continued.

"You what?!" August exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Emma hissed. "Anyway I pulled the original blue prints and look." Emma pulled up something onto her screen. Where there's nothing on this blueprint, there is definitely something on the original."

"It looks like a hallway with rooms." August said slowly.

"It's a ward." Emma finished. "Look, there's the nurses station. There's part of the hospital they don't want people to know about."

"How did you figure all this out?" August looked at Emma.

Emma shrugged. "I've picked up some skills I'm not exactly proud of, but they come in handy. Anyway, there's more."

"More?" August raised his eyebrows.

"While I was in the hospital database I looked through admissions and I found something a little strange. One the day Kathryn disappeared, there was an admittance. An unnamed patient was logged for unknown reasons. This flag here shows it's restricted. Most people can't see this."

"But you can?" August asked skeptically.

"The firewall for Storybrooke General isn't exactly impenetrable." Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway there are no notes, only the letter B."

"Emma all this sounds a little…." August picked his words carefully. "Far-fetched."

"Coming from you?" Emma asked incredulously. "The man who's trying to push a book on fairytales on me and sell it as reality. I would think you would be the last one to judge."

"I'm not judging Emma." August said hurriedly. "I just want to make sure you're being realistic. I mean how do you know this room is mismarked?"

"Do you know how much time I've spent in that hospital because of appointments and scans since my accident?" Emma asked. "It's not that big. Trust me I know it's mismarked."

"So you think...?" August asked.

"I don't know what I think." Emma admitted. "But I do know that this is the only shot we have. And we owe it to Mary Margaret to take it."

"How are we going to get in?" August asked.

"Who ever sent me that letter left me these." Emma held out the card and pick.

"All right." August agreed. "Let's go see what's down there."

"One problem." Emma said slowly.

"What?" August asked.

"Everyone's probably looking for me." Emma admitted.

"Why?" August groaned.

"I was supposed to leave this morning and I kind of… well… ran away." Emma bit her lip.

"Emma!" August exclaimed quietly.

"I'm sorry! I had to follow this lead." Emma shrugged. "So what do you say? Will you help me or not?"

August sighed. "Be out back in two minutes and get ready to jump into my car so no one see's you."

"Thank you." Emma sighed with relief.

"Don't thank me yet." August shook his head.

* * *

Emma ducked behind a pillar near the back of Storybrooke General, attempting to keep out of sight. She and August had successfully made it to the hospital without being seen. Getting in was their new challenge. August finally found a door that worked and beckoned Emma to follow him through it.

"Ok." August looked around. "So where are we?"

Emma glanced down at her phone where she had uploaded a blueprint of the first floor. "We're in the southwest corner. We just have take a right down this hallway, get past one nurses station and then it's a straight shot to the stairs."

"How do you suppose we move unnoticed?" August asked.

Emma looked around. Finally she spotted a basket of discarded scrubs and lab coats. "There." Emma hurried over to the basket and pulled out two lab coats. She tossed on to August along with a surgeons scrub cap.

"We're stealing these?" August raised his eyebrows.

"Not stealing." Emma slipped on the lab coat. "Borrowing."

"Emma this isn't legal." August warned.

"None of this is legal. We're already breaking a bunch of rules. You might as well just do it." Emma rolled her eyes as she stuffed her blonde ponytail into the surgeon's cap. She tied it neatly and turned to August. "Am I immediately recognizable?"

"Not unless you're looking," August shook his head as he tied his own cap. "which people are."

"They're looking for me. Not a surgeon." Emma clipped the ID on her coat.

"Yea but everyone knows everyone in this town." August pointed out. "That means they'll recognize that we're not surgeons."

"Stop complaining and get a move on." Emma beckoned him after her.

"Where's my ID?" August asked as they nonchalantly turned down a hallway.

"I was only given one." Emma shrugged. "Clearly they didn't think I would have an accomplice. Just don't stop."

"This has bad idea written all over it." August grumbled.

"Just keep quite." Emma shot August a glare. They conversed quietly as they passed the nurses station, ducking their heads so as not to be noticed. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as they turned down the final hallway. She spotted the storage room and the scanner next to it. Making sure no one was looking she inconspicuously punched the code into the keypad. The light flashed green and the door clicked open. Emma quickly pulled open the door, ducking into the stairwell with August on her heels.

"That actually went well." August said in surprise.

"We're not done yet." Emma warned. "We have no idea what's down here. And I have no plan."

"Well you're the mastermind so I'm following your lead." August said.

"Super." Emma sighed as they continued down the stairs. As they neared the end of the staircase Emma could see a nurses station come into view with a solitary figure behind it. She looked up as the two of them approached clearly startled.

"Hello?" The nurse said slowly.

"Hello." Emma improvised. "We're here to examine the patient in B3."

"There is no patient in B3." The nurse said slowly.

"You and I both know there is." Emma continued. "I'm aware of the delicacy of the situation, but it is necessary to keep the well being of the patient in mind, to make sure the condition doesn't further deteriorate."

"You're not supposed to be here." Emma saw the nurse's hand slip under the table. She knew a silent alarm button had been pressed. They were running out of time.

"Please, we're just trying to do our jobs." Emma searched for any tell the nurse would give. Finally she got in when the nurse's eyes nervously slid towards the hallway to the left.

"August." Emma whispered. "Run interference."

"What?" August looked surprised as Emma took off down the hallway. The nurse jumped up, yelling after her but August blocked her way. Emma counted three doors down and finally found B3. The pulled the pick out of her pocket and began to work on jimmying the lock. She glanced through the window to try to see what was inside but her angle didn't allow her to see much. She could see a cot and a body on it but she couldn't identify the person. The shouting grew louder as she worked.

"Emma." August called. "Get a move on."

Emma glanced over and saw August struggling with the nurse. She heard feet on the stairs and knew their time was almost out. "I'm sorry. This isn't exactly like the locks on the back door of my foster homes. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Well figure it out." August shouted.

Emma desperately worked on the lock. Finally she felt it give way and heard the lock click. She pushed the door open just as the first guard appeared. She stopped short when the figure on the bed came into view. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to find breath. "Kathryn?"

"Emma!" August's cry came a moment too late as Emma felt herself being grabbed by a guard. She threw an elbow and felt it connect. The guard recoiled but managed to grasp a fighting Emma and throw her against the wall.

Emma gasped and her head spun, whether it was from the hit it had taken on the wall or the shock of what was happening she couldn't be sure of. "It's Kathryn! August she's alive! She's alive!"

Another guard rushed towards Emma to try to subdue her. These were not normal guards. Controlling her wasn't enough; that much had been obvious when the guard had thrown her against the wall. They were trying to silence her. They didn't work for the hospital and that scared Emma. She continued to struggle as the other guard pulled the door shut. Emma lashed out and made contact with the guards face.

"You little bitch." The guard pulled back his hand to hit Emma but something stopped him, someone had caught his hand.

"Enough!" Graham shouted. "If you touch her, I promise you'll regret it."

The guard pinning Emma's arms behind her let her go and Emma dropped to the ground. "Emma!" Kelly rushed forward, kneeling before her. "What were you thinking?"

Kelly…" Emma started.

"I don't want to hear it." Kelly held up her hand. "Do you realize how much trouble you've caused? You ran away, you had the whole town looking for you; you broke an innumerable amount of laws. Emma…."

"She's alive." Emma managed.

"What?" Graham looked down at Emma.

"Kathryn." Emma gasped. "She's alive. And she's in that room."

"This girl is delusional." The nurse said adamantly.

"If I'm lying then what's the harm in checking?" Emma fired back. The nurse just glared. Emma looked back to Graham. "B3, I already picked the lock. Open the door."

Graham looked between the nurse and Emma before finally turning to the door behind him. He pushed open the door and let out an audible gasp. "Kathryn? How is this possible?"

Emma pushed herself off the floor and followed Graham into the room. Kathryn turned over, looking scared and confused. "Kathryn, are you hurt?" Graham asked.

"I… Where…?" Kathryn looked dazed. Emma could tell by the look on her face she was being drugged.

"You're supposed to be dead." Graham said slowly. "We have your heart."

"My heart?" Kathryn asked.

"I told you Mary Margaret didn't do it." Emma said.

Graham turned to Emma in disbelief. "How did you know to look here?"

"I got a letter this morning with an ID badge and telling me to look in this room." Emma shrugged. "I went to the library and well…. Through some extensive and maybe not exactly legal processes I figured out that there was a part of the hospital not on the blueprints. There was also an unnamed restricted admission the day of her disappearance. I convinced August to help me sneak in and well… I didn't even expect to find this."

"What is going on down here?" Dr. Whale pushed through the guards. "Kathryn Nolan?"

"You didn't know she was down here?" Graham asked.

"I had no idea." Dr. Whale shook his head. "I don't deal with this part of the hospital."

"Maybe you should keep better tabs." Graham suggested.

"That's not my job." Dr. Whale crossed his arms. He glanced back at a nurse who had accompanied him down the stairs. "Please move Mrs. Nolan upstairs into the west wing and start running an immediate battery of tests on her. Sheriff you can ask questions once she's been examined. You know the rules."

"Very well." Graham nodded. "I have another issue to tend to."

"Mary Margaret's release?" Emma asked. "I'm coming with you."

"You're not going anywhere." Dr. Whale lifted Emma's bangs revealing a bleeding gash on her head. "You're getting this cleaned up and a scan to make sure you're still ok."

"Dr. Whale…" Emma protested.

"It's not up for discussion." Dr. Whale cut in. "Follow Amy up to cubicle one. I'll be there right after you."

"Emma, do what the doctor says." Kelly said firmly.

"But Mary Margaret…" Emma protested.

"Emma." Kelly said sharply. She looked at Graham for help.

"Emma by time I get Mary Margaret processed and released you'll most likely be done." Graham promised. "This way you won't have to wait."

Emma closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "Fine. I'll do what you want."

"Come on." Amy smiled and held her hand out to lead Emma upstairs.

"Emma." Graham's voice stopped Emma. She looked back at him. "Thank you. For everything you've done."

"Don't thank me." Emma shook her head. "I was just doing your job for you."

"Wow Em." Kelly put her hand on Emma's back and pushed her forward to keep her from making any more snarky comments. "Graham thank you for helping me find her."

"Anytime." Graham smiled. "Now, I have quite a day ahead of me."

* * *

"All right Emma." Dr. Whale put the final steri-strip on Emma's forehead. "You're good to go. I'll call Mary Margaret when the results of your scans come in."

"Thank you." Kelly responded when Emma didn't.

"Emma, are you feeling ok?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yea. I mean my head hurts because some guard from your hospital threw me into the concrete wall. But… it doesn't feel like it did before." Emma lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Her head didn't hurt like it did before but she had a weird light-headed sensation and there was a fuzziness in her fingers.

"Well I know there's somewhere else you would rather be and there's another patient that needs my attention so you're free to go." Dr. Whale signed off on Emma's chart.

"Thank you." Emma carefully pushed herself off the bed, trying not to let on to her light-headedness. She looked at Kelly. "So can we go to the station?"

"Of course." Kelly nodded. "I'll drive."

"Its faster to walk." Emma shook her head. "I know the way."

"Ok." Kelly gave a small smile as she followed Emma out of the hospital. She could see the anxiousness in Emma.

A million thoughts were running through Emma's head in that moment. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. A few hours ago she had been preparing to leave this life behind. She had been trying to push away her emotions, the sadness, the pain, the loss. But all of a sudden she was staying. She had spent so much time distancing herself from everything and everyone that she wasn't sure how to feel, how to react.

As they drew closer to the station Emma could see a crowd of people starting for form. She pushed through the people and caught sight of Mary Margaret in a tight embrace with Ruby and Ashley. She pulled back and listened as Ruby spoke but her mind was clearly elsewhere. She was scanning the crowd, searching for someone, for Emma.

When Emma's eyes finally locked with Mary Margaret's it was if time and space froze around them. Everyone around them faded into the distance as Emma looked into Mary Margaret's eyes, emotions flooding her body. She watched Mary Margaret push past Ashley and Ruby and take a few tentative steps towards her. Finally whatever force was holding Emma in place released its grip and Emma's walls fell away.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called as she ran towards the woman. As soon as Emma started running toward her Mary Margaret moved towards the girl. The met in the middle of the street, instantly locked in a tight embrace.

Emma couldn't fully explain the sense of relief that washed over her in that moment. She felt safe in Mary Margaret's arms. They felt like home. She could feel tears streaming down her face and she could hear someone crying. It took her a moment to realize it was herself. As good as she was at controlling her emotions Emma couldn't stop them from spilling out in front of everyone. She didn't care who was watching.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret said through her own tears. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Emma, the other tangled in her hair, holding the girl tightly to her. It both warmed and broke her heart to hear Emma's cries.

"I thought I had lost you." Emma sobbed into Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"I know." Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back. "I thought I had lost you too. But I'm here. I'm here Emma. I'm not going anywhere. Everything worked out."

"It almost didn't." Emma choked out between sobs.

"I know." Mary Margaret soothed. "But it did, thanks to you. You never stopped believing in me. It's all over now. We're ok. You're ok."

"I'm sorry." Emma's cries died down but she refused to let go of Mary Margaret.

"Don't be." Mary Margaret hushed the girl. "Let it all out. It's ok sweetheart. I'm here."

"It was happening again, like it always has." Emma whispered. "You were leaving me."

"Look at me." Mary Margaret held Emma's face so they were looking eye to eye. "I'm never going to leave you. Do you know that?"

Emma nodded. She glanced around, noticing the crowd of on-lookers all in their own various stages of emotion at the scene in front of them. She could see Ruby and Ashley hugging each other. They were wiping away their tears caused by the heartfelt reunion. The reality of the open forum finally set in on Emma. "I didn't realize this would be so public."

"Yea." Mary Margaret smiled as she wiped the tears from Emma's face. "Let's go home kiddo."

"There's no place I'd rather be." Emma let Mary Margaret slip her arm around her. The crowd parted to let them through. The two walked in silence but there was no need for words. They both understood how the other felt. In that moment all that mattered was being together, and finally they were.


	38. Permanence

**Well it's finally spring break which means hopefully I'll be posting more often! So happy Once day and here's the next chapter. Things start picking up soon. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There are a lot of people here." Emma glanced around at everyone crammed in her and Mary Margaret's flat for the welcome home party.

"That's a good thing." Ava nudged her friend. "They're all here to support Mary Margaret and you, to welcome you home. They're here because they care about you."

"It didn't feel like that yesterday." Emma said dryly.

"Well the only thing that matters," Ava looked at her friend, eyes shining with happiness. "Is that you're here, with us. I've never been more relieved in my life. I honestly don't think I could have survived my messed up life without you."

"You're life is not messed up." Emma shook her head, smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Ava laughed. "I'm living illegally part-time with my real father who I barely know and spending the rest of my time with my foster parents who care about me but don't want to adopt me. Its weird and screwed up and my friends are the only stable thing I have right now."

"We're a lot alike." Emma glanced around.

"You have Mary Margaret." Ava pointed out.

"And we've all seen how stable that is in the past few days." Emma crossed her arms.

"She would do anything for you." Ava said surely.

"So would your father." Emma shrugged. "But he's actually related to you. You'll always have that tie. You'll always be family."

"Blood doesn't make you family." Ava shook her head. "There's a lot more to it than that. Family is about you love, who you would go to the ends of the earth for. They don't always share a common ancestry."

"Yea well family…" Emma trailed off.

"Scares you." Ava finished.

"What?" Emma looked surprised.

"It terrifies you Emma." Ava elaborated. "And I get it. It terrifies me too. You spend so much of your life accepting that it will never happen for you. Sure you might find nice people who treat you right, but a family? You never believe you'll get that lucky. And when it does happen, you're scared to believe in it in case it falls apart. Because it's scary to believe in something, to open yourself up to being hurt."

"I'm not scared." Emma said defiantly

"Yes you are." Ava insisted. "I saw you these past few days. You shut down because what was happening was just too painful for you. And I get it Ems. I'm not telling you to change who you are. That would be pretty hypocritical. I'm just telling you to recognize it. Because that's what can prevent you from being happy."

Emma sighed. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I just understand what you're feeling." Ava smiled at her friend. "Because I'm going through it too. That's why I love having you for friend. You understand me. I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you too." Emma pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hey no fair." Kate, Isabelle and Julia walked up. "No hugging without us."

"Come on." Emma broke her hug with Ava and beckoned her other friends in.

"I'm so glad we didn't lose this." Isabelle said.

"I told you guys positivity was worth it." Julia chimed in causing everyone to laugh.

"Jules you may be swaying me to that side." Ava smiled. "Believing, hoping, it doesn't seem so silly anymore. Things finally seem to be going good, for once.

"So where's Connor?" Julia asked. "Shouldn't he be here? I mean he's like, in love with you. He was so torn up about you leaving, you would think he would want to be here to celebrate you staying."

"I don't really know." Emma admitted. "I haven't seen him. He told me Regina wouldn't let him come."

"Because he's let Regina dictate his life before?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's a little weird." Emma admitted. "But we're going to dinner tomorrow night so we'll see each other then."

"So it's ok to see you tomorrow?" Julia clarified. "Just not today?"

"I think it more has to do with the fact that Mary Margaret is here." Emma explained. "This is a party for her and … well…"

"We all know how Regina feels about her." Ava finished. "It's still strange though.

"Why is Gold here?" Isabelle cut in, staring at the man.

"Eh, he was Mary Margaret's lawyer." Emma shrugged. "I guess he has some right to be here. Mary Margaret invited him. Speaking of, I should probably go be cordial."

"Why?" Isabelle scoffed.

"Because unlike you, Emma actually has manners." Kate glanced at Isabelle.

"Ooh, Burn." Isabelle crossed her arms.

"Don't kill each other before I get back." Emma warned as she walked over to Gold. "So… I guess congratulations are in order? I mean you did technically win the case… sort of."

"Did I not tell you everything would work out?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't really tell me anything that wasn't encrypted." Emma pointed out.

"I believed you were smart enough to figure it out." Gold shrugged.

"Thank you?" Emma wasn't sure how to take the compliment.

"I was never worried about the outcome." Gold admitted.

"Never once?" Emma asked. "You always knew this was going to happen."

"I had… a feeling." Gold said slowly.

"And would this feeling come from having prior information?" Emma asked. "From being involved perhaps? I mean we're both well aware of how close of a relationship you have with our dear madam mayor."

"Did I not agree to help you?" Gold didn't even blink. "Did I not agree Regina was the likely culprit and agree to work against her?"

"Yes but nothing is exactly as it seems with you." Emma's eyes narrowed. "You have a way of swinging which ever way the wind is blowing in your direction, even if only you understand how its helping you."

"Are you proposing I'm working with Regina? Or against her?" Gold asked.

"I don't know," Emma threw up her hands in frustration. "Maybe diagonally?

"Well you keep working on that one." Gold gave a small laugh. "It's a winning theory with quite the solid foundation."

"Don't patronize me." Emma glared.

"I would never." Gold feigned offense.

Emma rolled her eyes in contempt. "You disgust me."

"Ever the enchanting young lady." Gold replied sarcastically.

"Why thank you." Emma shot back.

Gold just laughed, unphased by Emma's anger. He noticed August watching the two of them closely with what seemed like worry. "He sure seems to keep a close eye on you."

"He doesn't trust you." Emma explained. "He doesn't feel like you should be here."

"I have every reason to be here." Gold pointed out. "I was Mary Margaret's lawyer. I supported her throughout this mess."

"Supportive is not an adjective I would use to describe you." Emma laughed. "Besides he has a reason to be here too."

"And what is that?" Gold asked.

"He's a friend." Emma elaborated.

"So you trust him?" Gold asked.

"A lot more than I trust you." Emma nodded.

"You should be careful who you trust Miss Swan." Gold warned. "You never know who might be motivated by their own selfish desires."

"That's rich coming from you." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously not see that irony?"

"Emma I don't see why you still do not trust me." Gold sighed. "Did I not get Mary Margaret out?"

"I got Mary Margaret out." Emma corrected.

"But not without help." Gold held his finger up.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, losing her calm demeanor. She quickly regained her composure. "How did you… you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Gold simply shrugged. "Emma you need to learn to let go of your anger and learn to appreciate what you have. Tell me Emma, did you not get everything you wanted?"

"Everything I wanted?" Emma laughed bitterly. "Not exactly."

"What if you could?" Gold asked. "Have everything you wanted."

"That's not really possible." Emma shook her head.

"And why is that?" Gold asked.

"Because it would require me never being born into this life." Emma closed her eyes. "So unless you have a some magic spell that can do that… look thank you, for offering to help us, however you did. I've… I can't really be in here anymore." Emma walked away.

For once, Gold was left confused. He usually had such a good handle on things, but Emma, she confused him. He never thought she would be easy to manipulate. She was her parent's daughter after all, strong like her father, stubborn like her mother. But he always believed he could give her what she wanted more than anything to get her on his side. Sure she already owed him a favor, but he needed her to be willing to do whatever was necessary to help him. That was imperative. He was starting to worry now he couldn't give her what she wanted. Maybe this curse had truly made her strong enough to survive without her parents, to resent them to the point where getting them back would push her away. So far away from them that she would not be able to do what he needed her to do. He had to hope that somewhere deep inside that strong and hardened young woman was a little girl that so desperately wanted her parents to love her. Without that, they would all be lost.

* * *

"Kelly." Mary Margaret smiled as the social worker walked up to her. "I guess I should say its good to see you, rather than you and Emma already being on your way back to Augusta."

"Yea." Kelly looked sheepish. "I'm so sorry about that. I was just…"

"You were just doing your job." Mary Margaret finished. "I understand. Emma may be angry but…"

"That one can hold a grudge." Kelly nodded. "I've known her for a long time. When she wants to, she can hold them longer than most. Speaking of Emma, have you seen her?"

"She's not here?" Mary Margaret glanced around.

"Her friends haven't seen her in a while." Kelly explained.

"Really?" Mary Margaret paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I know where she is. Check the fire escape outside her room. She likes to go up there to think."

"Thanks." Kelly smiled before setting off in search of Emma.

Mary Margaret's hunch turned out to be right. She found Emma hiding out on the fire escape, staring off into the night. "Hay babe." She let her hand run over Emma's hair as she sat down next to the girl.

"Hey." Emma didn't look at Kelly. "Thought you would have been long gone by now."

"I still have some things here to sort out." Kelly explained. "You sure to manage to keep me busy."

"I bet the agency is super confused as to what is going on here." Emma said flatly.

"They do have a lot of questions." Kelly agreed. "But I've got a handle on it. I should have everything straightened out and be on my way back by tomorrow morning."

"Back to your life." Emma muttered. "You won't have to bother yourself with me anymore."

"Emma." Kelly sighed.

"It's fine." Emma shrugged off Kelly's attempt at an apology.

"Clearly you're not fine." Kelly said firmly.

"Clearly I don't wan to talk about it." Emma snapped, eyes blazing. When she realized what had just happened she glanced down. "I'm sorry."

"No." Kelly shook her head. "This is good, you expressing some form of emotion Emma. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. It will eat away at you until you break under all the stress."

"I'm pretty sure we've passed that point." Emma laughed darkly. "Right now the only thing I have that is stable is the knowledge that I have complete control over my emotions…. Well almost complete control."

"Em…" Kelly said sadly.

"I need something stable Kelly. I need something I can count on." Emma looked off into the distance. "This experience just proved to me that I'm the only one I can rely on. I know I can be strong, I know I can handle this on my own. This place, it made me complacent, it made me vulnerable, it made me weak. I wasn't paying attention and I lost control. I can't let people or temporary relationships distract me. I need to be strong."

Kelly opened her mouth to respond but before she could get a word out edgewise Mary Margaret popped her head out of the window. "Emma, your friends are leaving. They asked me to come get you."

"That's my cue." Emma pushed herself up, not meeting Kelly's eyes.

"Emma." Kelly caught Emma's arm, causing the girl to look back at her. "We're not done with this conversation."

Emma stared at Kelly for a moment before quietly, but firmly responding. "Yes we are."

Kelly dropped the girl's hand and watched her disappear through the window. Mary Margaret glanced between the two of them curiously. She climbed out onto the escape and took a seat next to Kelly. "So… How is she doing?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively.

"Honestly?" Kelly sighed. "Not well. While you were otherwise… occupied, she was in free fall. Her life was spiraling out of control. You don't see it with Emma like you do others. With her, its as if the more her foundation crumbles, the more in control of herself she becomes. She withdraws, she focuses on what she has power over, which is herself, her emotions. She finds the only solid ground she sees and holds on to it as tight as she can. With most people that solid ground is our family, but Emma doesn't have that. She is the only solid ground she has. It's as if she's on a cliff and she's staying away form all of the parts that are unstable, that might fall out from under her. To Emma, that's everyone else; because no one in her life has been constant."

Kelly shook her head. "She won't tell me anything. She's angry at me for trying to take her away. She's angry at a lot of people for this situation. But most of all she's angry at herself, for allowing herself to get attached. She spent her whole life making sure she didn't get attached because she was scared it would hurt when people left. She let herself believe this time would be different. She let her defense system slip and then all of a sudden she was losing it, losing everything she let herself care about. I fear this situation has done serious psychological damage that we can't really understand."

Kelly glanced at Mary Margaret. "You coming back? That doesn't fix it. Emma will see this as conformation that she's always been right. That she shouldn't' get attached because it can so easily slip away. She's not going to be the same girl you've seen these past few months. She's withdrawing already Mary Margaret, she won't admit it, but she's scared. She's not going to let herself get any more involved because she believes it's just going to disappear."

"Well then what do we do?" Mary Margaret looked concerned. "How do we help her? How do we keep her from retreating?"

"To start with?" Kelly explained. "Give her some permanence. Show her that there is such a thing as stability. That there will be someone who can be her rock."

"And how do we do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not we Mary Margaret." Kelly looked to Mary Margaret. "You."

"Me?" Mary Margaret looked surprised.

"I've never seen Emma respond to anyone the way she has to you. She may not be ready to admit it, but she loves you Mary Margaret. I can see it. When she was leaving, she was heartbroken. Her whole life is here. This is home to her; you are home to her. You need to show her that this isn't a transient stage of her life. If you want to, I think it would be a good idea for Emma to stay with you, permanently."

"Permanently?" Mary Margaret's eyes shone with happiness but also some reservation.

"You're the best placement she's ever had. No one has ever treated her the way you have. You care about her in a way no one else has. It's ok if you don't want to…"

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "I would love to. But how would we do that?"

"Well we you can become her legal guardian through a somewhat extensive paperwork process. You could formally become her mother, but that's something the two of you would have to work out." Kelly explained. "If you want to I can get the paperwork started when I go back. We can get Emma out of the system for good."

"Yes." Mary Margaret's voice was soft. She seemed awed by what was happening. It was overwhelming. I mean sure she had never had any intention of sending Emma back. She loved the girl. But there was something so different about making it official. She was scared, but it was a good type of fear. She had always felt like something was missing in her life and when Emma had come to live with her, part of that hole had been filled. It was like Emma was a part of her life that was always supposed to be. "I'll have to talk to Emma of course."

"I have a feeling she'll say yes." Kelly smiled. "But there might be some reservation on her end, or some aloofness. Don't be discouraged by it. She's scared by what happened, and she's withdrawing. She might not react to this like you would want her to, but trust me. She wants this."

"How can you be sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

Kelly took a deep breath. "Sometimes we put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. This applies to Emma more than most. She builds up extensive walls and she plays it off as if she wants to keep people out. But deep down inside, she's a lost and scared little girl who just wants someone to love her. If you really want it to, that someone could be you."


	39. Devastation

**Well folks I didn't spend as much time editing this chapter as I usually do but I really just wanted to get it up. It's kind of a heavy one. Hope you all enjoy - warning: this is big**

* * *

"Emma." Mary Margaret called. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm going out with Connor remember." Emma reminded Mary Margaret. "He couldn't come last night so we're meeting up today."

"Oh yes." Mary Margaret nodded. "It is just me, or was that a bit odd?"

"It was." Emma agreed. "But what Regina wants… By the way, have you seen my gold E necklace?"

"I haven't. Have you checked your bags?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"No." Emma sighed. "It's too much to look through."

"If you would just unpack…" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"I haven't had time." Emma called.

"In between doing nothing?" Mary Margaret teased. Emma's head popped back into view, her hair falling over her face but a glare still distinctly visible. "If you don't stop glaring and start getting ready you're going to be late."

Emma rolled her eyes and disappeared from view. She started searching through her bags pushing clothing aside. Her hand brushed against something in the bottom of the bag. Intrigued, she pulled it out to see what it was. It was the hunting knife. She had forgotten she had stashed it in the bottom of her bag to hide it from Graham. In the craziness of the past few weeks it had completely slipped her mind. But now that everything was settling down it intrigued her. Emma pulled off the cover to get a better look at it. She turned it over in her hand, wondering who's blood was really on it. Whoever had put it in their apartment had a serious vendetta against Mary Margaret. She ran her thumb across the enamel handle. It caught on something. She looked down and saw something she hadn't seen before, a tiny engraving on the handle. Upon closer inspection she saw the letters. It was at that moment her heart stopped.

"CM." She whispered. "Connor Mills." Her world felt like it was falling apart around her. August had been right. Regina being involved didn't surprise her. They had known that forever, but what she hadn't been sure of was who had stolen Mary Margaret's jewelry box and had time to put the knife in the vent before she found it. August had tried to warn her Connor was involved. He had the most opportunity and was the most easily manipulated by Regina. She would never do her dirty work herself. Emma hadn't wanted to believe he would do something so horrible to her. He had told her he loved her. Clearly he didn't love her enough. She wasn't an expert in love, but she knew enough to know that people who love you don't try to destroy everything that matters to you.

Her fist clenched around the dagger as anger coursed through her veins. Emma closed her eyes and made a decision. She tossed the knife into her purse and threw on a pair of shoes. She flew out of the apartment, ignoring Mary Margaret's calls after her. She ignored the stares as she hurried down the street, on a one-track warpath towards the boy who had hurt her. Emma's judgment caught up with her as she neared the diner. It would do no good for her to storm into the diner, throwing around accusations. She had to know for sure. No, she needed it to come from him.

Emma took a deep breath, readjusting herself before she calmly pushed through the front door of the diner. When Connor caught sight of her he smiled and stood up. When he embraced her Emma stiffened. She quickly relaxed, hoping Connor hadn't noticed.

"Hey." Connor sat down. "I'm sorry I missed last night."

"It's fine." Emma shrugged. "You didn't miss much."

"It was a big deal." Connor smiled as Ruby set their drinks down in front of them. "Mary Margaret's free. She's back home. _You're_ staying here. That's amazing news Emma."

"Yea I guess." Emma mumbled.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I've had a really emotional past few days." Emma said quietly.

"You're telling me." Connor slid his hand over Emma's causing her to freeze. "I can only imagine what you've been through. My past few days have been torture… the thought of losing you."

"I can imagine the worry you must have felt." Emma said with a hint of irony in her voice.

"I was." Connor squeezed Emma's hand. "I was so worried I was going to lose you."

"Were you though?" Emma asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connor seemed taken aback

"I have to ask you a question." Emma cut in. "When we were saying goodbye… you seemed… different, apprehensive. It was almost like you were feeling guilty about something. You kept apologizing for not being able to… protect me… why?"

"I was just so upset about what was happening that I couldn't think straight." Connor shrugged.

"Don't lie to me." Emma whispered.

"Emma…" Connor's face fell.

Emma took a deep breath and slowly pulled the knife from her bag and laid it on the table, engraving facing up. "I found this in our heating vent right after Mary Margaret was arrested. Only two other people were in the house between then and when I found it. It doesn't belong to Mary Margaret or I."

"Emma." Connor shook his head. "That's not…"

"It has your initials on it." Emma tried to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Emma that doesn't mean…" Connor tried.

Emma glanced down at the table, not looking at Connor as she spoke. "Someone went a very long way to make it look like Mary Margaret killed Kathryn. Kathryn wasn't even dead, but they wanted everyone to think she was. Someone had to have access to our house… someone close to us. There's only one person who is close to us and to Regina…" Emma looked up, tears in her eyes. "That someone is you."

"Emma I swear…" Connor started.

"Don't lie to me." Emma snapped.

"Please let me explain." Connor held up his hand. "It's not what you think. My mom, she made…"

"No, stop." Emma held up her hand. "I'm done listening. I'm sick of people lying to me, and using me for whatever means they want to achieve. I didn't do anything to deserve this. But she used me to hurt the person I care more about anything in this world. And you helped her do it. I _trusted_ you Connor. I let you in. I gave you my heart and you shattered it. I may not have a lot people in my life, but I know enough to make sure those who I let in are people I can trust. And that's not you anymore. I don't let people in because I'm scared of being hurt. And I've never let anyone close enough to hurt me. But I let you too close… congratulations. You did it. You hurt me."

"Please." Connor begged. "I didn't want to. But my mother used my knife. She said if I didn't I would end up in jail. She said I had no other choice."

"Just stop." Emma shook her head. "Stop making excuses. You chose her over me. You _betrayed_ me, you hurt me. I've head enough pain in my life. I can't believe I was so stupid to let myself fall in…" Emma trailed off.

"What?" Connor prompted. "Let yourself be honest about your feelings Emma. For _once_ be honest with yourself."

"I am." Emma said through her tears. "You want honesty, Connor? You hurt me, you betrayed me, and I hate you for it. How's that for honesty? I'm not going to let you screw with me anymore. Goodbye Connor."

"Emma wait." Connor stood up. Emma ignored him, continuing out the door. She didn't have the strength to turn around. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to hold herself together. For once in her life, the one thing she always knew would be stable, her strength, wasn't there anymore.

Emma walked quickly through the town, crossing her arms against the cold as she had left her jacket in the diner in her hurry to leave. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. At first she moved to wipe them away but they kept coming faster and faster. She had worked so hard to trust the people in her life, to give them a chance, to give herself a chance at a happy ending. Connor had seemed different, like he really cared. She had believed he loved her. She had let herself begin to fall in love with him. How could she have been so stupid? Everything she was screamed against doing something so foolish but still she had ignored her instincts. She had let herself go out on that limb, alone, and it had snapped beneath her. She had never felt this kind of pain before.

Emma didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She walked until she didn't have the strength to go on anymore. She leaned up against a wall, head in hands, and slid down to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Mary Margaret sat silently flipping through a magazine, enjoying a peaceful night to herself when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mary Margaret." Ruby said nervously.

"Yes?" Mary Margaret asked. "Ruby what is it?"

"It's Emma." Ruby said quietly.

Mary Margaret's heart dropped. "What about her?"

"She and Connor were at the diner and something happened." Ruby explained. "They got in a huge fight. Well it was more Emma yelling at Connor but. they both looked devastated. I didn't exactly catch what it was about but Emma just ran out crying. I don't know where she is. But I really think you need to find her. She needs you right now Mary Margaret."

"Which way did she go?" Mary Margaret was already pulling on her coat.

"I can't be sure but it looked like she headed north." Ruby apologized. "I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

"It's ok." Mary Margaret was out the door. "Thank you Ruby."

"I hope you find her soon." Ruby said.

"Me too." Mary Margaret whispered. When she got out onto the street she wasn't sure what direction to go but her instincts told her to turn left. She didn't know what it was but she followed what her heart told her. It was as if something within her was connected to Emma and was drawing her towards the girl.

Mary Margaret walked quickly, searching every corner as she went. Emma had never been this upset before. She rarely showed any emotion to her, let alone in public. So this, this public outburst, it was uncharted territory. Mary Margaret didn't know what Emma would do and that terrified her.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called, knowing she wouldn't receive a response. She had to try something. "Emma!" Mary Margaret spun around in a circle. She stopped and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She had no clue how she was going to find Emma.

Suddenly she heard crying. "Em." Mary Margaret breathed out in relief. She had found Emma. But her heart broke at the site in front of her. Emma was leaned against the wall, head in her hands, shaking. Mary Margaret slowly walked over to the girl as if she was afraid she would scare her. She lowered herself down next to Emma. "Oh Emma." Mary Margaret put her arms around Emma, gently rubbing her back.

Mary Margaret sat quietly with the Emma, allowing her to cry. She knew Emma would talk when and if she wanted to. No amount of prodding from Mary Margaret would get her to talk. She continued to rub Emma's back, letting the girl know she was there for her. Finally Emma took her hands from her face, running them through her hair. She bit her lip and looked over at Mary Margaret. "I'm so… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This is all my fault." Emma shook her head. "Everything that happened… it's my fault. I let it happen."

"Emma what happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I can't…" Emma put one hand to her face. So many thoughts were racing through her head she couldn't even think straight. "I just... I don't know."

"I know it was with Connor." Mary Margaret said. "Tell me what happened.

"It was Connor." Emma whispered. "He did it."

"Did what?" Mary Margaret looked confused.

"The knife… it was his." Emma confessed. "He's the one who put it in the heating vent. He's the one who took the jewelry box. He's the one who did it. He's the one who hurt you."

"How do you know?" Mary Margaret looked shocked.

"He told me." Emma looked up at Mary Margaret, tears in her eyes. "I asked him and he admitted it."

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret tightened her hold on the girl.

"It's my fault." Emma looked away. "I let him in. I let him hurt us, hurt you. I'm so sorry Mary Margaret."

"Sweetheart no." Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide. "No Emma, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"But I'm the one who let him in." Emma protested.

"We both did." Mary Margaret corrected. "I thought he was just as amazing as you did. But there is no way you could have known what he would do. Emma this is in no way your fault. I don't want to hear you say that ever again, do you understand me."

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret. She had never had anyone reassure her like this before. She had never had anyone care about her like this before. She couldn't understand it. Mary Margaret had almost gone to jail for life and it was partly Emma's fault. Emma couldn't fathom how someone could care about her so much they could forgive everything that had happen. Suddenly the tears returned and she was unable to stop them. She folded herself into Mary Margaret's arms as if trying to hide the tears. "I should have never trusted him. It's all my fault."

"Emma." Mary Margaret sighed and tightened her grip around the girl. She knew in this moment nothing she could say would get through to the girl. In that moment she realized Emma was probably one of the most emotional people she had met. Hiding emotions, pushing them away, only makes them that much stronger when they re-emerge. Mary Margaret could only imagine all the repressed emotions that had led up to this but she knew in her heart Emma was not rational right now. The only thing she could do was to be there for her.

Emma tried to even out her breathing but it was difficult. A rush of emotion was erupting from her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to stop it. Taking deep breaths she was finally able to calm herself She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Look at me." Mary Margaret turned Emma's chin towards her. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. You're the one who was hurt tonight, not me. You have no reason to apologize. Do you understand me?"

Emma nodded but didn't respond. Mary Margaret repositioned herself, wrapping her arm around Emma. "I thought you were convinced it was Regina who framed me."

"I'm sure it wasn't his idea." Emma said bitterly. "I still 100% believe she was behind it but… he helped her. He didn't just choose her over me. He chose to help her hurt me. He betrayed you, and me. I thought…. He told me he loved me… How could I have been so stupid? We're sixteen years old. Who falls in love that young? But I thought he was different. I thought he really, actually… he told me he loved me and I believed him. I was naïve and foolish and I _believed_ him. I trusted him."

"I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret gently rubbed Emma's shoulders.

"I just want it to stop hurting." Emma whimpered. "It feels like he ripped my heart from my chest."

"It's called a broken heart babe." Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma's hair.

"Well I just wish it would go away." Emma shook her head. "I would do anything to get rid of this feeling."

"I know that sounds ideal right now. But when we forget about someone we love, we forget about the part of us that can love. We lose a part of ourselves that is so precious. I know it hurts right now, but it's not worth losing yourself over." Mary Margaret advised.

"How would you know about losing love?" Emma's question wasn't meant to be mean, simply curious.

"That's a very good question." Mary Margaret agreed. "I guess it kind of broke my heart when David accused me of murder."

"You really had that strong of feelings for him?" Emma asked.

"I think I could have loved him." Mary Margaret admitted. "There is a part of me that was inexplicably drawn to him. I can't explain it but when I was with him, something visceral happened."

"I'm sorry that you lost that." Emma sympathized.

"I'm not." Mary Margaret said. "It wasn't healthy, what we were."

"But you lost your love." Emma looked up at Mary Margaret. "Or someone who you thought was your love."

"No I didn't." Mary Margaret stroked Emma's hair. "I still have you."

"You're going to make me cry even harder." Emma shook her head as tear streamed down her face.

"Look sweetheart." Mary Margaret played with Emma's hair. "I know he broke your heart…"

"He didn't just break my heart." Emma choked out. "He shattered it… into a million little pieces."

Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's face and turned it up towards her. "You don't have to pick them up alone."

If it was even possible, more tears started streaming down Emma's face. She wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret and allowed the woman to fold her into her chest, reveling in the comfort she provided. Despite the warmth she felt from Mary Margaret, she couldn't cast away the darkness that was filling her, the pain, anger, and betrayal that was quickly overcoming everything she was.

* * *

**So I know some of you saw this reveal coming and others will probably be blindsided by it. I also know some of you will not be so thrilled by this turn of events but TRUST me - it's all part of the plan. I have always known it would be Connor... but there is a reason. Everything will play out the way it needs to ;) **

**Spoiler alert: I just wrote the curse breaking - it should be up in not the next chapter but possibly the one after that? I haven't figured out how I want to break it up but it's done and just needs to be edited - get excited. Up next I'm writing the reunion and then I have a whole bunch planned from there that might take us a ****_bit_****more off cannon.**


	40. An Unwanted Gift

**Chapter 40! wow thank you guys for all your amazing support thus far - I'm amazed by how incredible kind all of your words are - you are the best! I have moments for all the different favorite relationships - MM/Emma, Emma/August, and Emma/Regina - get excited action starts next chapter**

* * *

Mary Margaret went about her usual morning routine but her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking back to when she found Emma, sobbing, defeated, completely broken, a state she had never seen the girl in before. Not even after waking up from her nightmare had Emma been that emotionally distraught. This was completely different. Mary Margaret was so incredibly worried for the girl. Emma had barely spoken yesterday, opting to spend most of the day in her room.

She looked up as the phone rang, wondering who could be calling this early. "Hello?"

"Mary Margaret, it's Dr. Whale." Came the response.

"Oh." Mary Margaret sounded surprised. "I have to say I didn't expect a call from you."

"I finally got around to Emma's scans. I want to apologize for taking so long." Dr. Whale said. "We've been so busy with Kathryn."

"Scans?" Mary Margaret was clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Emma didn't tell you?" Dr. Whale asked slowly.

"Tell me what?" Mary Margaret asked. "She hasn't exactly been very talkative lately.

"Oh well… during the incident in the hospital she hit her head, but before you freak out, she was very coherent after the event. She only had a small wound on her head."

"What exactly happened?" Mary Margaret closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper in check.

"I'm not exactly clear on the facts. That's something you would have to ask her about." Dr. Whale admitted. "But her scans look clean for the most part…"

"For that most part?" Mary Margaret cut in.

"Let me finish." Dr. Whale said patiently. "She seems to have a slight concussion but its nothing to be too concerned with. She probably has a headache but compared to her last injury, this is no where near as serious."

"Won't her last injury exacerbate this one?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Concussions for Emma are a bit more serious than for others because of her medical history." Dr. Whale agreed. "But Emma reported no issues in the hospital and the injury was minor. Just keep an eye on her. You know what to look for."

"I will." Mary Margaret promised. "Thank you Dr. Whale."

"No problem Mary Margaret." Dr. Whale said.

Mary Margaret hung up the phone and put her hands over her face. This was yet another example of how much she had missed during this whole ordeal. She knew her friends and Emma specifically had been keeping things from her. No one wanted her to feel bad for the trouble that had occurred while she was locked up. But still, this was something she should have been told. _She_ was the one responsible for Emma after all. She was her dau… she was her charge. Emma was the one that needed to be taken care of. Not Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret glanced up at the clock. 7:30. It was unusual for Emma not to be up at this time. She set down her mug and wandered up the stairs to Emma's room. Emma's bed cam into view and she could see the girl in the bed, presumably still asleep.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called softly. She saw Emma roll over to look at her, clearly awake. She gently took a seat on the side of Emma's bed. "How long have you been up?"

"That would imply I went to sleep." Emma muttered.

"You couldn't sleep?" Mary Margaret affectionately pushed Emma's hair from her face. She caught site of the gash Dr. Whale had mentioned. She closed her eyes and tried not to overreact.

"Not for more than an hour at a time." Emma admitted. She rubbed her eyes and propped her head up on her hand. "It was super fun."

"So you're not going to school today?" Mary Margaret clarified.

"Well I mean I contemplated the idea." Emma said slowly. "I'm just exhausted. Emotionally…"

"You've had a quite an emotionally taxing couple of weeks." Mary Margaret agreed. "But I want to know if you're laying in bed because you're depressed or because your head is bothering you again?"

"You know?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Dr. Whale called me." Mary Margaret explained. "Did you really think you could keep this from me Emma?"

"Well I had hoped." Emma said slowly.

"Em." Mary Margaret sighed. "I know admitting you're hurt physically is difficult for you but you know you need to be honest with me…"

"I know." Emma cut in. "I'm sorry ok. I just didn't want you to worry."

"But that's my job." Mary Margaret put her hand over Emma's. "I know you're strong on your own, but it's ok to let other people worry about you. And while admitting you're hurt physically is hard, admitting you're hurting emotionally… that terrifies you."

"I'm not…" Emma started.

Mary Margaret shook her head, silencing Emma. "Don't lie to me Emma. We both know I know you better than that."

"I just don't know if I can see him." Emma admitted. "I don't know how I'll handle it. I don't want to pit our friends against one another, that's not fair to them."

"If they're your friends, they'll support you." Mary Margaret promised.

"Against him?" Emma asked. "I can't ask them to choose between us."

Mary Margaret sighed, knowing she was about to relent. "I'll let you get away with this today. But I am not going to let you put the rest of your life on hold because of a boy. I know he broke you're heart, but you can't let him have power over any more of your life."

Emma just glanced down at her comforter, picking at a loose thread.

"Well I better get going so I'm not late." Mary Margaret stood up, knowing she wouldn't get anything more out of Emma. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Emma mumbled.

"No you won't." Mary Margaret smiled and put her hand on Emma's knee. "You're too strong willed for that. But that's what I love about you kid."

"Have a good day at school." Emma turned over in her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "At least consider attempting to get out of that bed at some point today."

* * *

Emma hadn't moved from her bed since she had seen Mary Margaret that morning, but now there was an incessant knocking at the door she couldn't ignore. She sighed dramatically throwing her covers off her, grabbing the jacket she had tossed over her chair the night before and pulling it on. "I'm coming." Emma called.

Emma opened the door, immediately rolling her eyes when she saw who it was. She pushed the door open and turned away walking over to the counter. Emma turned around to face him, crossing her arms. "Mary Margaret sent you to check up on me didn't she?"

"She's worried about you." August closed the door behind him, more or less confirming the accusation.

"Of course she is." Emma didn't seem remotely surprised.

"I'm worried about you too." August told her.

"You're happy about what happened." Emma accused. "You always told me not to trust him."

"I never wanted you to get hurt." August promised.

"Well." Emma shoved her hands into her pockets and walked over to the couch, dropping down onto it and pulling her knee's towards her. "I did."

"Emma the last thing that I, or any of the many people who care about you in this town wanted was for you to get hurt. All of us, we just want to help you, however we can. We just want you to be happy again."

"That would imply that I was ever happy to begin with." Emma scoffed.

"I think you were." August said hesitantly. "I just don't think you want to admit it because you're scared of becoming too attached. But you're only lying to yourself Emma. You can't tell yourself not to care about people when you so clearly do. I get, this transient lifestyle, it's not easy and it seems so much safer to just shut yourself away. But that's not living Emma. Life is about having relationships, about caring about people who care about you, and you have that here. Yes, maybe one of those relationships was misguided and that realization hurts so incredibly much, but you can't let that keep you from opening your heart to others."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Emma asked.

"Because it was my job to protect you. I promised my father I would protect you." August glanced down, ashamed. "And I failed. I failed you, I failed him, I failed everyone."

"You're father?" Emma was confused.

"Emma I was the one who came through that wardrobe with you. We lied to your parents, saying only one could go through so that my father could save me. It was so wrong of us. Clearly I was not fit for the job. But I was that little boy that found you in the woods wrapped in your blanket. I was the one who brought you to that foster home. I was the one who watched over you until I got selfish, as is my nature, and ran away." There were tears in August's eyes. "I'm so sorry Emma. I'm sorry I took your chance of having a family from you and then abandoned you. I'm just so sorry."

Emma sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. "August."

"Yes?" August looked up.

"I'm really worried about you." Emma said slowly.

"What?" August asked.

"These fantasies are absolutely insane." There was a bit of fear in Emma's voice. "I mean do you hear yourself? Magic wardrobes that only take two people, seven-year-old boy that was tasked with taking care of a newborn. August these delusions… they're not real. If anyone else heard these you would be locked away in an instant. I believe you're the boy that found me on the side of the road. And whatever story you've made up about your life before, it's some fantasy to not deal with whatever trauma really happened to you. It's ok to admit you're suppressing something August, but it's not good to live with these made up stories. Maybe you should consider talking to someone who's qualified to help you."

"Emma I'm not crazy." August said adamantly. "How can you not see, after everything that's happened, after everything you've heard, that this is all real."

"All I can see is that Regina is a crazy bitch hell bent on destroying Mary Margaret, and by proxy me." Emma shook her head.

"Regina is behind this all." August insisted. "How do you think they found Kathryn's heart but she's still alive? It's because that's what Regina does, she specializes in it. Taking someone's heart while they go on living, holding all the power over them. She can kill them in an instant. That's how she gets her power."

"Or." Emma said slowly. "Regina could have easily paid someone off to forge a DNA test saying that was Kathryn's heart. That sounds a little more logical."

"And where did she get this heart?" August pressed. "She can't go around killing people."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Emma muttered before looking back at August. "She probably got it from a cadaver. It wouldn't be that hard."

"Emma that is crazy." August shook his head.

"Right." Emma rolled her eyes. "You're the one talking about fairy tales and other worlds and Regina creating the living dead and I'm the crazy one."

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door causing both August and Emma to look up. "Are you expecting someone else?" August asked.

"No, but I'll do anything to get out of this conversation." Emma walked over and opened the door, shocked at what she saw before her. "Oh I have got to start being careful what I wish for."

"What a warm welcome." Regina said coldly as she pushed her way in. She glanced at August. "What is he doing here?"

"You know I really love when other people come to my apartment and then ask what right other people have to be there." Emma's tone dripped with sarcasm. "The manners in this place never cease to amaze me."

"Emma do you want me to stay?" August offered.

"No, the queen bitch and I will be fine." Emma crossed her arms, returning Regina's glare. "Besides you live right across the hall, you'll hear my screams."

"All right." August stood up hesitantly. He walked past Regina. "If you hurt her, I swear you'll regret it."

"Oh we both know your promises mean nothing." Regina smiled as August walked out. She turned back to Emma. "You've looked better." Regina prodded.

"Wow." Emma shook her head slowly. "Thank you. What do you want?"

"I came to offer my condolences about yours and my sons break up." Regina said simply.

"Cut the bull Regina." Emma narrowed her eyes. "You couldn't be more happy."

"My son is in a state of torment." Regina put her hand over her heart. "And you think I would be happy?"

"We all know you only really care about yourself." Emma shrugged, "You hate Mary Margaret, and me, but most of all you hated the fact that Connor cared about me, that I was pulling him away from your destructive influence. But you just had to pull him right back in. Tell me, do you even care about him at all? Or is everything one hundred percent about you?"

"You are such a little bitch." Regina hissed.

"You really are something else." Emma laughed darkly. "You couldn't convince you son to break up with me and you couldn't force me to become something he wouldn't want so you forced him to become someone I would reuse to be with. You forced him to become just like you."

"I had to protect him from making a mistake he couldn't see." Regina explained.

"A mistake?" Emma's mouth dropped open

"Everything about you is a mistake." Regina laughed. "I mean really, little orphan Emma with no one to love her. I mean dear God, child your own parents left you on the side of the road. If they don't want you how could anyone love you, let alone my son? You're entire existence was never meant to happen. No one wanted it to, and no one would care if you disappeared today. You mean nothing Emma Swan."

Emma's eyes burned with tears, but she refused to let herself cry. Regina had never been so blatantly, well, evil towards her. Emma took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Well I hope you achieved whatever goal you had in mind with breaking me and Connor up, because you sure as hell didn't get your ultimate goal."

"And what was that?" Regina asked.

"I'm still here and Mary is not in jail." Emma said. "And you're not getting rid of us, no matter how hard you try."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Regina feigned innocence.

"Cut the crap." Emma cut in. "I know it was you. Connor told me what you forced him to do."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut when it comes to you." Regina muttered.

"It's because he loves me." Emma said.

"He doesn't know what love is." Regina snapped.

"Clearly," Emma said darkly. "Because he let you pervert his view on it. He see's love as what you give to him. But it's not love in any form. How can you say you love him when you put him at risk of being arrested for a crime you committed? When you threatened to send him to jail unless he framed Mary Margaret?"

"I knew you would never let him go to jail." Regina said.

"Because I love him." Emma admitted. "A whole hell of a lot more than you do."

"And what would you know about love? Or families?" Regina asked. "Your parents abandoned you."

"Not much." Emma admitted. "But I know more than you, that much I'm sure of."

"I love my son." Regina snapped. "I did this for him."

"You did this for you." Emma's voice shook. "What you did wasn't love. It was manipulation. You don't force the people you love to hurt other people for your own selfish gain."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "If you love my son so much why did you break up with him?"

"Because he chose you..." Emma explained. "And on the process he hurt me an someone that I care very deeply about. I hate what he's become, what you made him."

"But you didn't turn him in." Regina pointed out.

"I care about him too much to ruin the rest of his life just because he let himself be manipulated by you." Emma shrugged.

"But not enough to stay with him." Regina clarified.

"I'm not stupid." Emma shook her head. "I care for him. But I'm not going to give someone who hurt me so deeply the chance to do it again. Maybe this will teach him what his loyalty to you will cost him."

"Because you are such a prize." Regina's voice dripped with hate.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Mary Margaret wants us to forgive you."

"And you won't?" Regina asked.

"I'm not as good as her." Emma said. "I do feel sorry for you; that you have to destroy other's lives to be happy in your own. It's pathetic really. It must be a miserable existence. But I feel no need to forgive what you've done. You tried to destroy my life- and for what? Dating your son."

"You have no idea what you're involved in." Regina warned.

"Then tell me." Emma threw up her hands in frustration.

"It's not about you, you stupid girl." Regina explained. "It's not fair really. Your punishment isn't coming as a result of your actions."

"Then whose?" Emma asked.

"That's not information you need I know." Regina stated simply.

"God I'm so sick of the mind games everyone in this town plays." Emma cried. "Just tell me. For once in your life Regina, be honest."

Regina said nothing. She simply pulled a Tupperware container from her purse and held it out to Emma. "I brought this, a goodbye if you will."

"What is it?" Emma looked at the container suspiciously.

"An apple turnover." Regina explained. "Connor told me you loved apples."

"I'm shocked you actually listened to something he said." Emma raised her eyebrows. "Especially about me."

Regina ignored the comment. "I'm famous for them. I thought it might help... Ease the blow."

"You are deranged if you think a turnover can make it better." Emma took the container and placed it on the counter. "Is this what you do with everyone? Threaten them and then try to pay them off when that doesn't work? Is there anyone who actually cares about you?"

"What I wouldn't give to slap you right now you little brat." Regina hissed.

"Slap me and I will hit you back so hard." Emma threatened. "I'm not afraid of you Regina."

"Do that and i'll have you brought up on assault charges." Regina warned.

"I dare you to try." Emma challenged. "You're losing your grip on this town. People aren't at your beck and call anymore. You can't order them around. How does it feel Regina? To lose power?"

Regina looked as if she wanted nothing more than to jump at Emma right then and there, but she restrained herself, smoothing out her skirt. "Well I had better get going and leave you to… whatever miserable existence you have relegated yourself to."

"Thanks for stopping by." Emma said, sounding anything but. She closed the door and walked over to the counter, shaking her head. She opened the Tupperware and looked inside. The turnover smelled amazing, but there was no way she would touch something from that woman, for all she knew it was poisoned.


	41. Breaking

**So here's a longer chapter. The curse finally breaks! I ended up taking a lot from the show to try to stay consistent so it's not one of my favorite chapters but it's still pretty good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma had hoped to spend the rest of the afternoon in silence before Mary Margaret returned to prod for more information on her emotional and physical state, but fate seemed to have different plans for her. Her plan to spend the entire day watching a CSI marathon seemed destined not to happen. Another knock on the door caused Emma to reluctantly rise from the couch. "I'm coming."

She opened the door and froze. "Well I have to say out of all the visitors I've had today, you fall to the bottom of the list, and that is saying a lot considering your mother was one of them."

"Emma please give me a chance to explain." Connor pleaded. "Just five minutes."

"Explain what?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Everything that happened." Connor said. "Emma there is so much you don't understand."

"You know what I do understand?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "That I trusted you. But you betrayed that trust. You can say whatever you want but your actions speak differently."

"Five minutes Emma." Connor begged.

"Five minutes." Emma stepped out of the doorway, allowing Connor to pass. "But that's it. And I don't promise to forgive you."

"That's all I ask." Connor nodded. He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around awkwardly. "So… How are you doing?"

"Is that really what you want to ask with your five minutes?" Emma asked.

"Well I care about you." Connor said. "I know it may not seem like that right now, but to know you're hurting…. And that I'm the cause of that pain. I just what to know how you're doing."

"How do you think I'm doing?" Emma asked incredulously. "The person who I thought I might love, who swore they loved me… it was all a lie."

"It wasn't a lie." Connor promised.

"Then why did you pick her?" Emma asked coldly.

"She made me." There were tears in Connor's eyes. "She used my knife, she set me up. She said if I didn't put it in your apartment that the police would find it, and I would be charged with her murder."

"You weren't in danger when you took the jewelry box." Emma pointed out.

"That wasn't me." Connor promised. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. "

"But you did." Emma shook her head. "You framed an innocent woman, you almost got me sent back to a life of abuse and darkness. You say you love me but you tried to hurt me. Do you know what happened to me in those homes you almost sent me back to? Awful things Connor. Terrible things that people don't even want to hear about, let alone live through. It is a darkness unlike anything you could imagine."

"You would've never gone to jail." Emma shook her head sadly. "Everyone here knows you, how good you are, how good you _were_. They would never believe you could something like that. I didn't for the longest time."

"They thought Mary Margaret was good but they still believed she could have killed." Connor pointed out.

"You're mom wouldn't have let you go to jail." Emma said. "She may be twisted but she couldn't live with that. She would've just found some other way to frame Mary Margaret. But you see this way she get's something else she really wanted. She drove me away from you. She knew she couldn't force me to become something you wouldn't want. She knew how much you cared about me. But she also knew she could manipulate you and turn you into something I couldn't be with. She was right. I can't be with someone who hurts others to preserve themselves. I'm sorry, but knowing what you've done, I can't be with that."

Emma blinked back the tears in her eyes. "But I do still care about you. I'll let everyone still believe you're good. I don't know what I'll tell the others about why we broke up. But I guess I'll take the blame, because I'm already damaged, they expect bad things out of me. But you, people still believe in you. I won't ruin your life because you were too weak to stand up for yourself."

"I'm sorry." Connor said with complete sincerity. "I wish I could take it all back."

"I know." Emma said honestly. "But I can't let you close again. Not after everything that has happened. I'm sorry."

"Me to." Connor put his hands to his face. He glanced down at his watch. "Well I better go. Lunch is almost over."

"You skipped lunch to come see me?" Emma asked.

"I'd do anything for you." Connor shrugged.

"Almost anything." Emma corrected. She sighed, part of her still cared about Connor, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Look your mom brought an apple turnover by earlier. I'm probably not going to touch it, but you could probably use something to eat. Why don't you take it?"

"No Emma." Connor protested "She made it for you."

"She made it in celebration of our break up." Emma shook her head. "That's twisted. I don't want it. Please, you'd be doing me a favor."

"All right." Connor tore off a piece of the turnover. "They are pretty good."

"Someone should enjoy it." Emma shrugged. "You should probably take it for the road. You know Doc hates it when you're late."

"You're probably right." Connor stood up. "Oh Kate asked me to bring you this. Apparently you still haven't taken it from her house." Connor opened his bag, revealing the fairytale book."

"Yea that." Emma shook her head, thinking about her earlier conversation with August. "That book right now is not the best thing for me to have right now. It's a long story. But fairytales… they are the last thing I need. Can you ask her to keep it?"

"Of course." Connor agreed. He looked at her for a moment. "Goodbye Emma."

"Goodbye Connor." Emma turned away to walk up the stairs, trying to keep the tears in that were stinging her eyes. She had cried too much for one day. She had almost made it to the top of the stairs when she heard a loud thud. "Connor?" She turned around to see Connor collapsed on the floor. "Connor!"

Emma rushed down the stairs and dropped to Connor's side, shaking him gently. She got no response from him. Emma could feel her heart slowing down, the panic and terror setting in. "Connor, wake up! Please wake up!"

* * *

"Connor can you hear me?" Emma begged as the doctors pushed his gurney towards the ER. "Please Connor, wake up!"

"Ma'am." A nurse tried to pull her away.

"Don't touch me!" Emma whipped around, glaring. The nurse let go quickly.

"It's all right." Dr. Whale ran into the ER. "She' fine." He pulled the penlight out and opened Connor's eyes. "What happened, did he fall?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "We were… it's a long story, but I turned around to walk up the stairs and he just collapsed. I turned around and he was just lying there on the ground."

"There's absolutely nothing you can think of?" Dr. Whale asked.

"He ate this." Emma held up a bag with Regina's turnover in it. "Right before he fell. It could be poisoned."

Dr. Whale opened Connor's mouth. "His airway isn't closed."

"That's not the only way poison affects someone." Emma argued. "It can do whole host of things."

"Was there anything else?" Dr. Whale asked as the nurses began to work on Connor. "Did he vomit, convulse, anything can help Emma. It's rare that someone just passes out with no signs."

"He took a bite of this and just collapsed. That's all there is." Emma snapped. "So test it. Try _something_!"

"Emma he is not showing any signs of toxins, so whatever is going on…" Whale grabbed the bag from Emma's hands. "This is not the culprit."

"Well what else could it be?" Emma asked helplessly.

"I don't know." Whale admitted helplessly.

"He's going to be ok though?" Emma looked at Connor as the nurses worked hurriedly on him.

"Right now we need to stabilize him." Dr. Whale directed the nurses. "He's slipping away. Is there anything else you can remember? Any little detail…"

"I already told you everything." Emma yelled. "Why don't you do something? _Please_!"

"I understand you're frustrated Emma, but I need something to treat." Dr. Whale watched as Emma walked over to Connor's backpack, emptying its contents onto the bed. "Right now, there's nothing. It's like…"

Emma scanned the contents of the bag, grasping for anything that could help. Suddenly her eye caught the fairytale book. August's words rang in her head and she felt her heart start to slow. "Magic." Emma whispered. She picked up the book and a shockwave ran over her body. Images flashed before her, the images from the book only they weren't illustrations, they were real. Then saw Mary Margaret and David holding a baby, a baby wrapped in her blanket. A baby she knew was herself. Both of them were crying, kissing each other, kissing her. Then there was David in a hallway, holding the tiny version of her and a sword, fighting off knights dressed in black armor. Finally there was David putting the baby in the wardrobe and kissing her head whispering 'find us.' Emma dropped the book and stepped back, staring at it with shock and fear. She was unable to speak, her mind racing in a million different directions. She couldn't feel her heart beat, and she wasn't sure she could breath.

Emma heard the door open behind her and heels hurriedly click across the polished surface of the ER floor. "Where's my son?"

Suddenly Emma's heart came alive, pounding furiously. She whipped around; eye's blazing. "You did this." She grabbed Regina and pulled her out of the ER and into a supply closet. "_You_… it was you."

"What are you talking about miss Swan?" Regina snapped. "I have no time for this, my son is in there…"

"Dying! because of you." Emma accused. "That apple turnover you gave me, _he_ ate it!"

Regina turned ashen. "What?" She whispered in shock. "It was meant for you."

"Clearly." Emma shook her head. She took a deep shaky breath and looked up at Regina. "It's true isn't it? All of it. What I heard you and Gold talking about before you attacked me. What you were discussing in the room when you thought I was unconscious, what Jefferson tried to explain, what August has been telling me all along; they're all right, aren't they."

"What are you talking about?" Regina sounded scared.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma yelled. "Stop with all the lies, with all the manipulating. Your son is in there dying because of it. Tell me the truth!"

"Yes." Regina said miserably

"Why did you have to interfere?" Emma asked. "I broke up with him. You got what you wanted. You got him back, all to yourself. I was out of his life. Why did you have to poison me?"

"Because you will never be out of his life." Regina growled. "He loves you… more than he loves me."

"Then why would you hurt me?" Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You know that would hurt him."

"Because I wanted to hurt _her_." Regina hissed. "I wanted her to feel _my _pain. And I knew I could use you to do it. You are the only one I can truly hurt her with."

"Well Connor's the one who got hurt in the process." Emma snapped, Regina's confession flying over her head. "Wake him up!"

"I can't!" Regina yelled.

"Don't you have magic?" Emma looked helpless.

"That was the last of it." Regina looked down. She growled through her teeth. "It was supposed to put _you_ to sleep!"

"Oh well I'm sure that will be a passable explanation when he dies." Emma retorted.

"He was never supposed to be involved in this." Regina insisted.

"Well he is!" Emma walked towards the door. She turned back towards Regina. "What's is it going to do to him?"

"I don't know." Regina said helplessly. "Magic here is …unpredictable"

"So… so he could…?" Emma's breath shuttered.

"Yes." Regina nodded.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I thought you didn't care about him." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I never said that." Emma shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I just said I couldn't be with the man you made him. I still care very deeply about him."

"We need help." Regina shrugged. "We need…"

"Gold." Emma finished

"Actually." Regina looked at Emma. "He goes by Rumplestilskin." Emma looked at Regina, horrified. She had no clue what she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Are you done with the phone so we can try to save my son." Regina snapped at the girl.

Emma looked up at Regina, glaring. "I'm sixteen. I assume what we'll be doing will take a while and I can't imagine Mary Margaret will be too keen on my spending any time with the likes of you and Gold after everything that has happened. She doesn't exactly classify you as trustworthy. I convinced Kate to tell Mary Margaret I'm staying with her."

"And she believes that?" Regina asked.

"I don't exactly lie to her." Emma glared.

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now?" Regina asked.

"A necessary evil." Emma shoved the phone in her pocket. "Oh the irony of that statement. Let's go." Emma opened the car door and followed Regina into Gold's shop.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that a believer?" Gold mocked as Emma and Regina walked in.

"We need your help Gold." Emma demanded.

"Indeed you do." Gold polished the piece in his hand. "I heard what happened to our young friend, and your young lover."

"Don't speak about my son that way." Regina warned.

"Testy are we?" Gold smiled. "I warned you magic comes with a price."

"My son shouldn't have to pay it." Regina shook her head.

""No you should." Gold pointed at Regina. "With everything you've done to this poor girl and her family, but alas we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" Regina asked in exasperation.

"Of course." Gold said simply.

"How?" Emma cut in impatiently.

"True love Miss Swan, the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse." Gold said whimsically. "Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina seemed shocked.

"Oh yes," Gold nodded at Emma. "From strands of your parents hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful that when I created the dark curse I placed just a little drop on the parchment, a little safety valve if you will."

"That's why I'm the savior." The pieces clicked together in Emma's head. "That's why I'm the one to break the curse."

"Now you're getting it." Gold smiled.

"I don't care about it, I don't care about any of it." Emma shook her head. "Screw them all. I just care about saving Connor."

"Well that's the spirit." Gold rolled his eyes.

"Where is it?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Where it is isn't the problem." Gold said slowly. "Getting it … is"

"Enough riddles what do we do?" Regina snapped.

"Not you." Gold held up his hand and slowly pointed at Emma. "Her."

"Me?" Emma said in shock.

"He's my son." Regina insisted. "It should be _me_."

"All do respect, but you're the reason we're in this situation." Gold looked at Regina. "It is necessary that whoever saves the boy harbors true love for him."

"I do love him." Regina said. "More than anything."

"But it's not pure." Gold pointed out. "Her love however, is."

"Me?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Do you not love him Miss Swan….?" Gold clarified.

"I…." Emma stood stunned, unsure of what to say.

"Just because you can't admit it, doesn't mean it isn't there." Gold looked at Regina "It must be Miss Swan who saves the boy. She is the product of the magic; she must be the one to find it."

"I can do it." Emma nodded. "I… have to."

"Don't trust him." Regina warned.

"What choice do we have?" Emma threw her hands up. "Where is it?"

"Tell me your majesty," Gold said coyly. "Is our friend still in the basement?"

"You twisted little imp." Regina's eyes darkened. "You hid it with her."

"Oh no not with her," Gold smiled. "_In_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who's her?" Emma cut in.

"Someone you should be prepared for." Gold warned, sliding a case in front of him. "Where you're going, you're going to need this."

"What is that?" Emma asked slowly, shocked by what she was seeing?

"You're father's sword." Gold informed her.

"You can't be serious," Regina shook her head. "She's just a child."

"Since when have you cared about the well being of your greatest enemies daughter?" Gold asked. "This is an interesting dynamic we have going on here, but alas we cannot explore it, time is precious. She's no ordinary child your majesty. She is her parent's daughter, and she is the only one who has the ability to do this."

* * *

"August!" Emma banged on his apartment. "Open up, I need to talk to you."

"I can't." Came August's strained response. "There's a key under the plantar."

"Ok." Emma was confused but she followed August's instructions. She unlocked the door and pushed it open looking around for August. Finally she caught site of him lying on the couch, but there was something different about him. Emma couldn't be sure of what she was seeing, but she thought she saw him turning into wood. "What's happening to you?" Emma ran over to him in shock.

"You can see it now?" August looked stunned. "You believe."

"Yea, I do. Thanks to you and your persistence, no matter how stubborn I was." Emma nodded, tears pricking her eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. She knew in her heart August was dying. "How do I stop this?"

"Break the curse." August said simply. His breathing was becoming strained.

"I'll do it, I promise." Emma swore. "But Connor, he's dying. I have to say him. But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

"No you don't." August shook his head. "You've never needed my help."

"How about needing your help to believe." Emma pointed out.

"You were stubborn." August agreed. "But you got there, I knew you would. Emma you are stronger than you know. You have so much power inside of you. You don't need me to help you. You've always been able to do this on your own."

"No I can't." Emma shook her head. "I need you, this is all too much for me. I am so overwhelmed. I just talked to the evil queen and Rumplestiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do this August, I can't. No normal person can."

"Luckily for us, you're not normal." August smiled, his words becoming more and more labored. "You are incredible Emma. You have always been destined for greatness. Like I've told you before. I've always seen what you would become. I know you have it in you to do this Emma. Make your parents proud, become who you were destined to be. You can save Connor, you can save all of us." The last word barely got out as August completely turned to wood.

"No, no." Emma shook her head. She wasn't sure how many more people she could take losing today. A simple tear slipped down her face as she whispered. "August."

* * *

"It's in the library?" Emma was surprised as Regina led her through the library.

"Sort of." Regina pushed a bookcase out of the way revealing a hallway. "After you."

"What is this place?" Emma asked in awe.

"Would you like a tour or should we just get to it." Regina snapped.

"You could be kind as I'm the one who is going to save your son's life." Emma glared."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed up a section of the wall revealing the old fashioned elevator behind it.

"An elevator?" Emma looked surprised.

"Are you going to stop being surprised any time soon?" Regina sighed.

"Well forgive me for being a little shocked with everything that's going on." Emma crossed her arms."

"Just get in." Regina said in exasperation.

"After you." Emma insisted.

"It's a two man job, the elevator is hand operated." Regina explained in a tone that was quickly losing patience. "I have to stay up here and lower you down."

"Well this makes me feel comfortable." Emma said sarcastically. "Let me get this straight. I'm supposed to trust you?"

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter Miss Swan." Regina said simply.

"This battle I'm supposed to fight." Emma said slowly. "Who is it, what is down there?"

"An old friend." Regina said evasively.

"Then why don't you go talk to her." Emma shrugged.

"Because," Regina sighed, "Her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her… in a different form."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Emma." Regina sighed.

"Ok." Emma held up her hands. "I will go down there. But lets be clear about something, _your_ _majesty_. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Connor. If he dies, so do you."

"I don't think you have to in you to kill." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Try me." Emma glowered. "I'm not as pure hearted as my mother."

"I don't doubt that." Regina said as she closed the elevator gate. "Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

Emma lifted the elevator grate and walked out, confused. She wasn't sure where she was. She looked around what seemed to be a cave. This definitely was not what she expected to find underneath the library, but then again se didn't exactly expect anything to be underneath the library. Emma looked around wondering what could possibly be down here. She slowly walked by an all too familiar glass coffin. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She backed up in shock, not believing what was happening. It was all so surreal. Fairytales were supposed to be in storybooks… they weren't supposed to be… real.

Suddenly Emma ran into something. She froze as she felt whatever was behind her move. She slowly turned around, fear in her eyes, her whole body shaking. When she saw the mass move she shouted and jumped back. A giant beast unfolded before her. Its giant green eyes glinted and red-hot fire burned within its coal black body. The dragon straightened up, breathing a plume of fire into the air. "Holy shit." Emma gasped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Emma held up her sword, unsure of what to do with it. She lived in a world of guns, not swords. It was so foreign to her but somehow it felt so natural in her hand even through she had never before held one. She couldn't dwell long on the thought as the dragon roared again. "This is insane." Emma ran and ducked behind the stone pillar as the dragon chased after her, breathing fire. She huddled behind the pillar, her shaking hands covering her head. She felt like she was going crazy. There was no way any of this was real. "What is happening to me?"

As scared as she was, Emma knew she had to do something; she had to move. If she didn't she would surely end up dying down here. Emma darted out from behind the column, dodging the fire. She was clear of the blaze, but her foot caught on a rock, sending her sprawling onto the ground. She flipped over to see the dragon standing over her. Fear paralyzed her body. So many thoughts were racing through her mind as her life flashed before her. Panic filled her body as she lay frozen in place. She couldn't move, and she knew this could very well be the end of her short, dark life.

But she wasn't ready to die, not yet. Not after all of this. Suddenly a surge of adrenaline shot through her and she rolled over just as the dragon shot out more fire. Emma quickly pushed herself to her feet and ran, ducking behind rocks as she went. She stood behind a boulder, feeling the heat from the dragon's fire licking at her heels. She knew she couldn't last like this for long. She had to do something, but what?

Emma closed her eyes and made a split second decision. She didn't know for sure what she was doing, but she let her instincts take over. She stepped out from behind the boulder and as the dragon reared up to breath fire again Emma threw the sword, straight at its chest. The sword drove through the dragon, causing it to scream as a ball of fire exploded from within in a brilliant cascade of light. Emma was thrown backwards in the explosion, her body flying into a wall. She felt her bones shake as the wind died down. When Emma finally looked up, nothing remained of the dragon but a cascade of embers and ashes with a little golden egg glinting in the center of the pile.

"Holy Hell." Emma swore. She couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. It had all occurred so quickly she was unsure if it was real or was just some drug-induced hallucination. Knowing Regina she knew the later could be a possibility. Shaking her head she pushed herself to a standing position. Regardless of what had just happened she had a job, a purpose, she had to save Connor. She carefully picked up the egg. It was heavy in her hand. She wanted to open it, but time was of the essence.

Emma quickly got back into the elevator, closing the gate. "Regina!" She called. "Regina!" The elevator began to move upward and Emma collapsed against the wall, drained from the ordeal. Everything was beginning to hurt, the adrenaline draining from her body, a dull throb began in her head but Emma cast it off. Suddenly the elevator came to a jarring halt. "Regina! What the hell was that?"

There was no response. Emma began to get nervous. "Regina?!"

"Miss Swan," Gold's head peaked into the elevator shaft.  
You've got it?"

"Gold?" Emma was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Gold explained. "I'm glad I did. Regina's abandoned you. She sabotaged the elevator. There's no other way for you to get up but to climb."

"That makes no sense." Emma shook her head. "She needs me to save Connor."

"Little she does makes sense to anyone." Gold shrugged. "She's motivated by her own selfish desires, and one of those is to hurt your mother and keep everyone under the curse. You my dear, stand in the way of that."

"This is all so crazy." Emma whispered. She looked back up at Gold. "I'm coming up."

"There's no time for this." Gold protested. "You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that."

"Yea, well I'm going to try." Emma stubbornly began to pull herself out of the elevator.

"No you can't." Gold insisted. "Just toss it up."

"Are you insane?" Emma looked shocked. "You're not exactly in the best of shape. What if you miss it?"

"Don't worry. I won't." Gold promised.

"Fine." Emma tossed the egg up and Gold caught it easily. "All right you've got it, now help me up."

But Gold disappeared from view. "Gold!" Emma yelled. "You have got to be kidding me." She struggled but finally managed to pull herself out of the shaft. She collapsed on the floor of the library and looked around. Her eyes widened as she saw Regina, bound and gaged. "Regina!" Emma ran to the woman and quickly began untying her. As soon as the gag was off the yelling began.

"He tricked you, how could you give him that?" Regina cried. "We needed that."

"Well excuse me for being new to all this deceit you two are so well versed in." Emma rolled her eyes, continuing to work on the binds.

"Gold." Regina seethed. "He manipulated all of this. "And you, you let him."

"I'm not the one who was overtaken by a cripple." Emma shot back. "Now I see why I had to be the one to go down there. If you can't take Gold there is no way you could have handled that."

"Watch your tongue." Regina warned.

"Excuse me." Emma sat back on her heels. "But who is the one who's tied up right now? You better be nice or you're staying that way."

"There's no time for this." Regina snapped. "We need to save Connor."

"Fine." Emma got back to work, untying the last of the binds. "He can't be too far. I mean he has a cane for Pete's sake."

Regina's phone rang when she glanced down at the screen her skin turned a ghostly white shade. She slowly looked up at Emma. "It's the hospital."

"Oh my god." Emma took off on Regina's heels, both of them sprinting towards the hospital. She didn't care how much her body was screaming in pain, how much it was telling her to slow down. All she cared about was Connor. If he was dying… she didn't want to think about that, but that was the only thought that consumed her. She had to see him one last time. She had to tell him before it was too late. Another, more terrifying, thought crossed her mind. It might already be too late.

Both Regina and Emma burst through the doors to the ER bay. Regina stopped short, causing Emma to run right into her. "What the…" Emma stopped short when she saw a very sober Dr. Whale emerging from Connor's room. He was followed by a stricken looking Mother Superior. "No." Regina shook her head, tears already slipping down her face. "No!"

"We did everything we could." Whale said apologetically. "I'm sorry, you're too late."

"No." Emma whispered. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Emma walked towards Connor's bed. She could see Regina sobbing, turning to Whale for comfort. As Emma moved forward she could feel a numbness wash over her body. Connor looked so pale against the white sheets. Tubes and wires snaked from machines, connecting to different parts of his body, none of them keeping him alive. The nurse removed the oxygen mask and stepped out of the way, allowing Emma to be alone with Connor. Emma could see the Mother Superior crying. It took her a moment to realize she was crying as well. As she took Connor's hand a tear slipped from her cheek onto his still warm hand. She could feel herself shaking. It was as if everything inside her was falling apart. She couldn't put into words what she was feeling. It was a sadness, a loss unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"I'm so sorry." Emma whispered. "This is all my fault. You shouldn't be the one lying here dead right now. It should be me. I'm the one it was meant for, but you took my place. You were protecting me, proving your love for me to the very end, even if you don't realize it." Emma choked back a sob, tightening her grip on Connor's hand. "Connor you changed me in a way no one has ever been able to. You made me feel things I didn't know where possible, especially not for someone as broken as me. But you never saw me as broken. You always saw something in me I could never see in myself. You saw worth in me when I wasn't sure there was any. You had a way of making me feel beautiful when all my life I had felt anything but. I know I was angry with you, and I'm still hurt by what you did, but I want you to know you are so much more to me than that mistake. You meant more to me than you will ever know. You were patient with me, telling me your feelings even when you knew I couldn't reciprocate. You let me know what it was like to be loved and for that I'll be forever grateful. I'm so sorry I was never able to tell you this when you were alive. But… I… " Emma cast her eyes downward, whispering the last part. "I love you Connor." Emma placed one, final, gentle kiss on Connor's lips. This was her goodbye. She could feel the tears slipping slowly down her face. She pulled away, looking at the boy she loved through watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly a pulse radiated from the two of them, washing over the whole room and stretching out beyond the hospital. Emma stepped back, unable to speak, shocked by what had just happened. With a huge breath Connor shot up, gasping for air. Emma felt her heart constrict and the air rush from her lungs as a wave of shock and relief ran over her. "Connor!" Emma was at his side instantly, wrapping her arms around him.

Connor seemed confused, but only for a moment. When he realized Emma was the one hugging him he wrapped his arms tightly around her, gently kissing her forehead. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear that from you." Connor whispered. "You saved me."

"Well." Emma murmured into Connor's shoulder. "You saved me first. In so many ways you'll never understand. I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't. Emma you did it." Awe filled Connor's voice as the realization of what was happening hit him. He pulled away and smiled at Emma. "You did it. You broke the curse. You saved us all."

"I… what?" Emma looked around, confused. The look she wore she seemed to be sharing with everyone else in the room. The nurses, Whale, and Mother Superior all looked confused as to what was going on.

"No." Anger filled Regina's voice. She turned her glare to Emma. "The curse, you broke it."

"How?" Emma looked to Connor for answers.

"True loves kiss." Mother Superior said in awe. "That's how you broke it Emma. You let yourself express the love you feel for him." Mother Superior turned a stony expression toward Regina. "If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hid. I can't imagine you are exactly popular with the citizens of this town at this moment."

Regina looked defeated. She pushed past the nurses and took Connor's hand. Connor looked at Regina warily. "Connor, No matter what you think, no matter what you remember this wasn't a lie to me. Our family meant more to me then you'll ever know. No matter what anyone tells you… I do love you."

"You should go." Connor whispered, unable to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina's face fell but she did as Connor suggested, knowing there was nothing she could say to him at this moment. With one final look at Emma she fled the hospital.

"True love's kiss eh?" Connor looked at Emma, smiling.

"Oh shut up." Emma gently shoved his shoulder.

"I never thought it would take me dying to get your real feelings out of you." Connor teased.

"Yea, well. I can be stubborn." Emma shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll say." Connor laughed. "But it was worth, to hear that from you."

"It was worth almost dying? Well you weren't really dying." Emma pointed out. "Just cursed."

"Cursed to sleep forever." Connor added before getting a serious look on his face. "Thank you for saving me Emma, for saving us all."

"I would do whatever it takes to save you." Emma said sincerely. "I don't care how mad at you I am, or how difficult it is, I will never give up on you. Just like you never gave up on me. I can't imagine a life where you don't exist."

"Emma you're going to make me cry." Connor shook his head.

"You always were the emotional one." Emma laughed.

"Says the girl who still has tears in her eyes." Connor gently wiped away the last of Emma's tears.

"Well you were dying, what do you expect." Emma shrugged. "You're looking pretty good in that hospital robe."

"Thank you," Connor's eyes twinkled. "I like to think I can look fabulous in anything."

"Yea I'm not sure I buy into that theory." Emma laughed. She hesitated, unsure of how to ask the next question. "So, do you feel any different? I mean… what's it like?"

"Remembering?" Connor clarified. "Knowing who I am? It's pretty weird. I kind of have a headache to be completely honest and am not quiet sure what to think. I mean part of me feels like no time has past since that dark cloud engulfed the dark forest. It's like waking up from being asleep with no grasp on how much time has passed. But the other part of me has sixteen years of fuzzy memories of this life. It's like two personalities in my head and it's really confusing."

"I'll bet." Emma nodded, unable to empathize at all with Connor. She had no clue what he, or any one else in this town must be going through. To her it was as if nothing had changed. "So… who are you… really?"

"My name's Hansel." Connor smiled.

"Hansel." Emma said slowly. It felt so strange to her, all of this being real. She was in love with a fairy tale character, someone she had read about in books growing up. She felt crazy, but then again she was supposed to be a fairy tale character herself so maybe it wasn't as crazy as it seemed. "So Kate was right with her predictions."

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"Kate had this theory a while ago about how everyone in this town looked like a character from that fairytale. She was convinced you and Ava were Hansel and Gretel. I told her she was crazy but… I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of that word."

"Gretel." Connor straightened up. "My dad… they're together. I have to find them."

"I'm sure they're on their way here already." Emma assured Connor. "I told Ava what was happening when you were admitted here. By now I'm sure she and Michael have woken up and are coming for you."

"I haven't seen my dad in sixteen years Emma." Connor sounded anxious. "You don't understand."

"I think I understand pretty well what it's like being separated from your parents for sixteen years." Emma said quietly. "The only difference is I grew up during those sixteen years."

"Oh Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Connor trailed off as two people burst into his hospital room.

"Hansel." Ava rushed to her brother's side, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh thank God you're ok."

"I'm fine sis." Connor reassured Ava. "I would say I've missed you but."

"But we've seen every each other every day for the past sixteen years." Ava finished, pulling away. "I always knew there was a reason we were best friends. My God I don't know what I would do without you."

"Luckily you don't have to know what that's like." Connor smiled at Ava. He looked up at his father, shaking. "Dad."

Emma moved out of the way so Michael could embrace his son. "Hansel." Michael pulled his son into one arm, wrapping his other around Ava. "I can't believe I have you two back again. I've missed you for so much. At least this curse did one good thing for us. It gave me the two of you back."

"I missed you daddy." Ava whispered. "So, so much."

"I missed you too baby." Michael kissed his daughters head. "I am so thankful to have to the two of you back, after all that woman did to us, I told you, we're family…"

"And family always finds each other." Ava said through tears of happiness.

"Dad." Connor was crying as his dad hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much buddy." Michael said.

Ava noticed Emma standing in the corner and slipped out of her father's embrace. She made her way over to her best friend, tears still in her eyes. "Thank you Emma. So, so much. You've already given me my family back once, but this… I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words how thankful I am to you for this."

"You don't have to…" Emma cast her eyes downward

"Yes we do Emma." Michael looked up at Emma. "You have given me the most important thing in my life back, my children. I will never be able to repay you for such a miraculous gift."

"I…" Emma blushed.

"Em." Ava took her friends hands. "You have done something so amazing for all of us. I never thought I'd have this moment, even before the curse was cast. You're my best friend. I love you so much Emma. I knew from the moment I met you, you were something special. I think of you as a sister Emma. Family is the greatest gift in the world. And this." Ava gestured to her father and brother. "I want you to have this. You _can_ have this Emma. If you let yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma protested, crossing her arms. She hated how Ava could see through to exactly what she was feeling.

"Emma." Ava looked at Emma knowingly. "Go find your family Emma. I know they're looking for you."

"That doesn't mean I'm looking for them." Emma muttered.

"Emma." Ava cocked her head sadly.

"Fine." Emma sighed dramatically. "I'll go."

"It's not like they won't find you anyway." Ava smiled and nudged her friend. "They're persistent and you can't exactly hide.

"That's what I'm worried about." Emma shook her head. She looked at Connor. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea." Connor nodded. "I'm not an expert in recovering from curses but I think true love's kiss does the trick. Thank you Emma. You gave me my family, now go find yours."

"Ok." Emma nodded nervously she turned to leave but stopped suddenly, staring out the window in shock.

"Emma, what is it?" Connor asked.

"Oh… my…" Emma could barely speak.

"God." Ava finished.

Emma shot a side-glance at Ava. "What _is_ that?"

"Nothing good." Ava whispered. She grabbed Emma's hand and both girls ducked as the purple cloud engulfed the entire hospital. Emma had no clue what was going to happen as a result of this could, but she knew whatever it was, it would change her world even more than it already had been.

* * *

**So I made this one longer in an attempt to make up for the fact that I have a really busy week ahead and I still haven't written the reunion so I don't know when I'll be updating again - hopefully next weekend but I can't make any promises! You guys are the best!**


	42. Reunion

**Well here it is, finally, the reunion. I know it's not extraordinarily long but it took forever to write. It was kind of difficult because a lot of the emotional moments I considered putting in this I want to save for later on. I'm warning you all now this will be a very up and down road for Emma and her parents. I some of you don't want it to be easy, well good news, it won't be. In my world Emma will be having a much more emotional struggle than the Emma in the show because well... my Emma is sixteen, and teenagers have a lot more emotions than adults sometimes. Also she might be doing some very... well they may be out of character for old Emma, but some teenage rebellious things that won't exactly thrill her parents *hint at the next chapter*. Anyway. Without further ado. Here you go.**

* * *

"What in the world was that?" Connor looked around shocked.

"I have no clue." Emma shook her head. "But whatever it is…"

"It's something to be concerned with." Mother Superior finished. Emma looked up at the beautiful petite woman. "Emma dear, I have feeling your parents will be looking for you."

"Yea." Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I have that feeling too."

"They love you dear." Emma didn't know why but Mother Superior's words made her feel guilty. "They have always loved you. After all this time, they just want to be with you."

Emma noticed Ava and Connor looking up at her expectantly. She sighed. "Fine, I'll… I'll go find my… parents."

Connor reached up and squeezed up Emma's hand. "Give them a chance."

"I…" Emma was silenced by Connor's look.

"Go, Emma." Connor whispered.

"I'm happy for you guys." Emma looked at the family in front of her.

"We want to be happy for you." Ava smiled. "Now go find your happiness."

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as made her way down main-street. She was so nervous. This was a moment she had been thinking about for her entire life and all of a sudden it was here in front of her, and suddenly she wasn't ready for it. She wanted to do nothing more than run the other way. But knowing her parents they would find her. This was something she had to face head on.

Emma turned the corner and stopped cold. She saw a group of people in front of her. All were hugging each other and crying, overwhelmed with being united. She saw Mary Margaret and Ruby in each other's arms, tears streaming down both of their faces. Emma felt so uncomfortable. These people all knew each other, they all loved each other, and she was just an outsider. She didn't know what propelled her forward but the came within a few feet of the group and could hear Mary Margaret talking.

"Now…" Mary Margaret looked up at David. "Now I find my daughter." David nodded, the look between them needing no words.

"So it's true." Everyone turned to see Emma standing a few feet away, staring at all of them with a mix of emotion. Mary Margaret and David could barely contain the wave of emotion that washed over them as they looked at their beautiful little girl standing in front of them. There were no words for the emotions they were feeling, pure joy at finding their daughter, sadness at the time they had lost, every emotion causing them to well up. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing.

As they both took a step closer Emma looked frightened, taking a half step back, as if she didn't quite know how to react to the situation. She glanced at the people surrounding them, all watching the scene in front of them with tears in their eyes. To say she was freaked out would be a massive understatement. But she stood her ground as her parents closed the gab between them, looking at her with an unconditional love and devotion that terrified her. Mary Margaret reached her first, looking over Emma with wonder and amazement. She gingerly took Emma's face in her hands, tears pooling in her eyes. Emma had never been looked at in a way like this before. The look in Mary Margaret's eyes was pure love, so strong it unnerved Emma. She glanced to the side and could see David standing behind his wife, looking at her with disbelief and a love that paralleled Mary Margaret's.

Emma looked away as Mary Margaret closed her eyes, unable to hold off the tears any longer. She pulled her daughter to her, holding onto her as if she never wanted to let her go. "Oh my Emma, my little girl."

Emma looked startled and avoided the eyes of the onlookers. She was so stunned and shocked she didn't know how to react. These were her parents. After all these years she had found them and… they wanted her. They loved her. For so long she had pictured this moment differently. She had always believed she would yell at her parents, telling them all the ways they had ruined her life. But suddenly she found herself unable to do it. Regardless of her feelings, there was something so comforting about having her parents hold her. As much as she had tried to deny it, it was something she had always wanted. To be loved so unconditionally, it was something she had never understood. Emma felt David's hand cup her head as he pulled her and Mary Margaret close. He gently stroked Emma's head, unable to fathom that he was holding his little girl after all these years. He took a deep breath, letting out all the pain of being separated from her for so long and pulled her closer to him. "You found us."

"Well." Emma pulled back, her parents reluctantly letting her slip from their grasp. "It was the only order you ever gave me."

David smiled as a single tear fell down his face. He affectionately pushed a strand of Emma's hair from her face. "I always knew you could do it."

"That's a lot of faith to put in a newborn." Emma joked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"You're one of us." He looked at Mary Margaret who had not let go of Emma's hands, feeling the need to keep contact with her daughter. "You can do anything."

"No pressure right." Emma bit her lip and glanced at the ground. When she brought her eye's up they met Ruby's. "I suppose you're someone pretty important?"

Ruby smiled through her tears and stepped towards Emma. "I'm your mother's best friend and your godmother. Everyone back home calls me Red."

"You're not so little." Emma observed, referring back to the fairytale.

"No." Ruby laughed. "I'm not." She tentatively pulled Emma into a hug, tightening her grip when Emma returned it. "Em's I can't tell you how long I have waited to meet you."

"Sixteen years and nine months?" guessed.

"Well." Ruby laughed, looking at Mary Margaret and David. "She sure has the sarcasm thing on lock down."

"That's all Snow." David held up his hands.

"No." Mary Margaret held up a finger. "Take ownership, that trait is all you."

"Well regardless." Ruby laughed. "She certainly inherited your ability to overcome any odds.

"She saved all of us." Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter's arms affectionately.

"I well…" Emma looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Um, then why are we still here?" Leroy cut in.

"That my friend," David surprised Emma by sounding every bit of the king he was. "Is an excellent question."

"And what was that cloud of smoke?" One of the dwarves asked.

"Who did this? Asked another.

"Magic." Mother Superior walked up, looking worried. "It's here. I can feel it." Snow took her hand and squeezed it, the two smiling at each other, a simple but touching reunion.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it." Leroy suggested. "The Queen."

"Yea." The crowd agreed. "The Queen."

"No." Emma said as a realization hit her. "It wasn't Regina."

"Then who?" A dwarf asked.

"Gold." Emma said warily.

"How do you know this Emma?" David asked.

"It's a long story." Emma held up her hand. "One that I'm not particularly sure you would be too keen on hearing."

"What does mean?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me." Emma glanced away. "The less you know, the better… for your sake. You have a tendency to… overreact."

"Emma." Mary Margaret put her hand to her head. "What happened in the past twenty four hours?"

"I'll tell you when we don't have urgent business to attend to." Emma pleaded, trying to avoid the conversation at all costs. "For now can we get moving?"

"Fine." Mary Margaret relented but Emma knew she wouldn't get away with it so easily.

The crowd began to walk in relative silence towards Mr. Gold's shop, Emma's parents flanking her on either side. Emma got the feeling she wouldn't be alone for quite some time. "Is there anything you want to know?" Mary Margaret spoke up. "You must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold." Emma said shortly. "Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town."

"Um." Mary Margaret glanced at David. "Shouldn't we talk about… _it_… first?"

"What?" Emma asked obliviously.

"Us? Your life? Everything?" Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief.

"Can we do everything maybe later?" Emma begged. "Over a glass of wine, or several, bottles."

"Not funny Emma." Snow chastised.

"Not joking." Emma said seriously. She wasn't keen on alcohol but she got the feeling it might help dull the headache that was coming on from all of this.

"I know it's a lot to take in." David jumped in. "For all of us."

"And we don't want to push." Mary Margaret continued. "But we have waited for this moment for so long."

"Yea so have I." Emma whirled around to face her parents. "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But of all the possibilities that I concocted, my parents being…. I just need a little time that's all.

"We can do time." Mary Margaret.

"Yea." Emma looked unconvinced. "That is something I doubt. Any way, let's go get this over with."

Mary Margaret and David watched wordlessly as Emma turned around and pushed through the doors of Gold's shop. They told the rest of the group to wait outside, knowing it would be better if a smaller group confronted Gold. But they were not about to allow their daughter to face that monster alone.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked nonchalantly as he saw the three of them walk in.

"What you can do." Emma glared at Gold. "Is tell us what the hell you did."

"I'm sorry." Gold set down the pot he was polishing. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about." David crossed his arms.

"You double-crossed Emma," Mary Margaret prompted. "You sent that purple cloud over this whole town.

"You almost let Connor die." Emma glowered.

"Well that is quite a litany of grievances now isn't it." Gold mocked.

"Maybe I don't need answers." Emma leaned in closer. "Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

"Ohh." Gold laughed. "I see you inherited your parent's spark Ms. Swan."

"And you're a cripple who certainly cannot out run me." Emma threatened.

"Emma." David put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, trying to get her to back down.

"Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own." Gold held up his hand. "Did your dear true love Connor survive?"

"Well… yes." Emma relented.

"Is the curse broken?" Gold asked.

"Yes." Emma grumbled.

"All do to me pushing you to break it without doing it myself, which was of course, impossible as it had to be you. You needed to be broken and vulnerable to break it, and I got you to that point." Gold shrugged. "And lets see Ms. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? And now you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face. I deserve a thank you."

"I'm sure you remember a certain conversation we have had prior to this particular one Mr. Gold." Emma threatened.

"All too well." Gold shook his head. "And I'm counting on this little reunion to change that viewpoint. So why don't you run along and be a good little daughter. Don't cause any waves Emma."

"It doesn't work like that." Emma shook her head.

"Unfortunately I'm aware of that." Gold sighed. "But I trust together we will be able to figure out a way."

"What is he talking about?" David asked.

"Nothing." Emma snapped. "What was the purple haze that you brought?"

You know…" Gold held his hands up. "Magic."

"Why?" Mary Margaret looked skeptical.

"Not telling." Gold shrugged.

Emma's eyes narrowed, not wanting to back down. "Emma, come on." David gently pulled on his daughter. "There's nothing more we will get from this imp."

"Oh." Mr. Gold didn't even looked more amused than offended.

"You go on." Emma said to her parents. "I'll meet you outside in a second. I need to talk to Gold about something."

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked unsure.

"I'll be fine." Emma promised. "Besides it's not like I can run anywhere. Just a few minutes, please."

"Ok." Her parents acquiesced and let themselves out of the shop.

"So what exactly do you want from me?" Gold looked at Emma.

"I don't particularly care about what you do." Emma crossed her arms. "What I want to know is how I fit into all of this. I don't enjoy being toyed with like a pawn. This is not a game to me. I may not know what exactly your endgame is, but I know you need me to do it. I would prefer to be informed."

Gold looked at Emma, pondering what he would say next. "For someone so young I feel you might actually make quite a powerful ally Emma. You are not yet aware of how much power and influence you truly have. It is true I need something and you are the only one with the ability to help me get it."

"And why is that?" Emma asked.

"All in due time." Gold said.

"No!" Emma demanded. "I'm done with the sick mind games. If you want my help you need to tell me what's going on."

"You will help me whether you want to or not." Gold threatened. "We had a deal."

"I broke the curse." Emma said steadily. "You wanted that to happen. As far as I'm concerned that was your payment. It benefited you a hell of a lot more than it did me."

"And how is that?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"You needed it to happen for whatever your master plan is." Emma explained.

"And you needed it to get your family back." Gold countered.

"Which is going to cause a lot of heartache and difficulties before it's fixed." Emma assured Gold. "So again, if you want my help, I want to know what is going on. Why am I the only one who can help you?"

"Because you are the only one who grew up in this world." Gold said simply. "I need to find someone, someone who came here from our world. Apparently your paths have crossed many times in this world."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Alas not even I am sure of his identity in this world." Gold shrugged. "But now is not the time for that Emma. I have other things to deal with, and you have a family to work on. That's all there is to know for now."

Emma gave a steely glare to Gold. Finally she let her arms drop. "I guess that's more than I would usually get. But I want to be kept in the loop."

"I'll do my best." Gold said unconvincingly as Emma walked out of the shop. She saw her parents across, the street, watching her very closely as she exited the pawnshop, as if they were afraid she would disappear if they didn't watch her every move.

David glanced at his wife, recognizing the look in her eyes. "Don't push is Snow." He warned.

"I won't." Mary Margaret promised.

"You guys ready?" Emma walked up to her parents.

"We need to talk." Mary Margaret said quickly causing David to sigh. His wife was not known for her patience. He had seen this coming."

"Oh well, I just…" Emma looked around. "I don't want to talk."

"Well I do, ok? Whatever that was with Gold, it can wait. I can't." Mary Margaret insisted. "You're my daughter, and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. But we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't have talked about, one night stands and the like."

"One night stands?" David asked incredulously.

"Whale." Mary Margaret said quickly.

"Whale?" David said in disbelief.

"We were cursed." Snow held up a hand, silencing David.

"And traumatizing." Emma muttered.

"Emma may have walked in on us." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Our daughter saw you in bed with him?!" David's mouth hung open. "And you discussed it with her. Snow…"

"Now is not the time." Mary Margaret shot him a look before turning back to Emma. "The point is we did not know we were mother and daughter and now we do. And … so… please let's talk."

"Ok." Emma aquiesed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We're together, _finally_." Mary Margaret looked up at David before glancing back at Emma. "And I can't help but think you're not happy about it.

"Oh I am." Emma saw the worry in her parent's eyes, not knowing how to explain her feeling. "But…see here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for sixteen years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance." Mary Margaret smiled.

"You did it for everyone." Emma corrected. "Because that's who you are; leaders, hero's, princes and princess's and that's great and amazing and wonderful but … it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life… I've been alone."

"But if we hadn't sent you away." Mary Margaret looked at Emma sadly. "You would have been cursed too."

"But we would have been together." Emma shrugged. "I may not have been subjected to the same curse as this town, but I had one to bear all by myself. Which curse is worse?" Emma glanced at the ground, trying to keep her warring feelings in check. "Come on, let's just… Let's go home."

Mary Margaret and David watched in stunned silence as their daughter pushed past them, walking towards the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. David took Mary Margaret's hand and looked into her eyes. "It will get better." He promised. "She just needs some time."

"But how much time?" Snow asked. "She seems so … hurt"

"If she's anything like us?" David watched as his daughter walked in front of them. She was so much like both of them. Her stature came from her father, and her hair, that was his, but everything else was so very much Snow. He knew she was like them in much more than these surface level similarities. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for the amazing comments you're giving me. Seriously they are so kind and I literally feel so blessed to have followers like you saying such nice things... just wow. Ya'll are the best! I'm glad you all love this story as much as I do.**

**To those who were surprised I used Connor. There are a couple of reasons. I wanted the whole Mary Margaret/David/Emma reunion scene to happen as it did in the show. Also I needed a way to keep Regina involved and Connor was the perfect vehicle for that. Plus Connor and Emma's love plays into this story in a much larger way coming up. I needed a shock to Emma's system and even though she's not going to forgive him right away, she's going to need to be on good terms with him so she can lean on him with everything she's dealing with.**

**To my follower who really does not like Emma's friends, especially Connor - I'm sorry! I wish I knew how to change that, but a few of them play a really integral role in how this story turns out, especially Ava and Connor, so they have to stay.**

**Also I'm going to try (fingers crossed) to update my other story next. I've been having writers block with it. I have scenes in my head but getting to them is the issue. Also life is in the way. **


	43. Oblivion

**To answer a few questions**

**Why didn't the curse break when Emma kissed Connor before: well there are a few reasons. 1)She didn't or at least didn't fully recognize she loved him 2) she needed to believe in the curse for it to work**

**To Emma not being able to realize her life would have been worse had she not been sent through: She's a teenager, she's irrational and she's very angry and she needs someone to lash out at that she can't push away**

**Balefire will not be an ex of Emma's**

**No Emma's rebellion is not going to lead to a child - just some poor and illegal decisions**

**They will be staying in Storybrooke for a while**

**This chapter doesn't have direct Emma/parent scenes but you will get some very soon as a result - you'll see what I mean.**

**Also to the person who asked who I envision Emma as. I have had a cast in my mind for a while. There is a list below for you're viewing pleasure. If you don't like them feel free to comment and keep thinking of them how you envision them.**

* * *

"My God you guys." Emma sunk into the couch, head in her hands. "This is just too much to deal with. This whole town consists of fairytale characters and my parents are the epitome of them all. King James and Queen Snow White. Its like a nightmare I can't wake up from."

Emma had finally managed get her parents to agree to let her out of their sight for a little bit to see her friends. They were all over at Isabelle's house, trying to support each other with everything they were all going through.

"A little extreme there Emma?" Ava raised an eyebrow. "I mean a _nightmare_? Come on. You may be weirded out by this whole situation, which believe me, we all understand, but you're parents…"

"Are great people." Emma rolled her eyes. "I've heard it all a million times, they love me more than anything, they wanted nothing more than to give me everything, they were the best king and queen the kingdom had ever known."

"If they're king and queen, doesn't that make you a princess." Kate teased. "Should we start calling you your highness, or do you prefer Princess Emma?" Emma slid a death glare Kate's way, silencing her immediately.

"Here Ems." Isabelle held out a shot to Emma.

"Seriously?" Emma looked at Isabelle with disbelief.

"It will help, trust me." Isabelle promised. "I have a feeling you're going through a lot right now and… well it's not going away anytime soon. So you might as well just forget about it for a night."

Emma looked at the shot warily. "What is it?"

"Vodka." Isabelle shrugged. "High proof."

Emma reluctantly took the shot from Isabelle's hand. "I sure hope you're right."

"Do you want a chase…" Kate stopped short when Emma threw back the shot with ease. "Never mind."

"Honestly I think we all need to relax a little." Isabelle brought out more shot glasses.

"This has bad idea written all over it." Julia shook her head.

"Ok from the girl who has at least been living with her parents all this time." Isabelle's eyes narrowed. "You're the least screwed up out of all of us."

"Thank you?" Julia wasn't sure if she should be insulted.

"This is all so messed up." Kate leaned back in the chair. "I mean who the hell knows where my mother is and it turns out my step-mother, who my father and I have loved for sixteen years, is the one who kidnapped me from my parents all those years ago and she's still living with my father who I sort of met for the first time yesterday… well part of him. The other part I've known for sixteen years… this is making my head hurt. Pour me another one Is."

"Gladly." Isabelle handed Kate a shot and took one for herself. "This whole thing is so screwed up. It's like I have warring personalities inside my head."

"I don't know you were kind of a bitch in both persona's." Julia teased.

"Aren't you supposed to be the nice one?" Isabelle glared.

"My Storybrooke personality has more bite than little miss Wendy Darling." Julia shrugged. "I quite like it."

"Well is this other personality going to drink with us?" Isabelle asked.

"Someone has to be responsible." Julia shrugged. "But I guess one won't hurt."

"You are going to need a chaser." Ava handed Julia the lemonade she was holding. "What about you Em? How are you handling all of this?"

"Not well." Emma sighed. "It's confusing. I mean I don't have dueling personalities in my head like all of you but… at least you were forced away from your parents, your families… mine sent me away. Noble intentions aside, that's not something I can just cast aside after sixteen years in the foster system. I can tell they want to be there for me and love me and make up for all this lost time and _connect_ but I…"

"You're not ready too." Ava finished.

"Yea." Emma admitted. "I've spent my whole life building up walls and hating them and now… now I'm just confused. I need time, and they want me to be ready now, and I just can't do that."

"Have you tried telling them?" Julia suggested.

"They say they understand but…" Emma rolled her eyes. "They don't. I don't think they see how much this all has really affected me. I want to be the daughter they want me to be… but I can't."

"I don't think they want you to be anything Ems." Ava said gently. "I think they just want you to be yourself."

"It's hard to be angry when your parents are these perfect fairytale characters who screwed up your life just because they were trying to save it." Emma sighed.

"Ok." Isabelle took a sip from the mixed drink she had made. "I don't exactly think their intentions were as noble as they were making it out to be."

"What do you mean?" Kate raised an eyebrow as Isabelle slid cups of punch towards Emma and Kate.

"Jeez Is." Emma coughed as she took a drink. "Heavy on the vodka much?"

"You need it." Isabelle shrugged. "Anyway I'm just saying, the reason _you _had to go through the wardrobe all alone was because you were the _savior_. You were the one to break the curse, to save us all. It just seems to me that they sent me you through that wardrobe more to save everyone else than to save you."

"Woooww." Ava shook her head. "Not helping at all Isabelle."

"Sorry." Isabelle didn't really seem sorry.

"Don't listen to her Emma." Ava knew the effect Isabelle's words would have on Emma.

"I can't deny the thought has crossed my mind." Emma admitted.

"Em no." Ava shook her head. "Your parents love you so, so much. They did all of this to save you."

"How would you know?" Isabelle asked. "Have you spent any time with them?"

"Well… no." Ava admitted. "But I'm from their world. They were my king and queen. They are good-hearted people and they were so excited for Emma, to have a daughter. Their happiness infected the whole kingdom. I can't imagine them not wanting to do everything possible to save her."

"Ok it is really weird that you were this age while I was…" Emma shook her head and took another drink, not wanting to think about it. "It is all so weird."

"I understand Emma's point of view." Kate shrugged. "I mean regardless, she spent her whole life alone, and it wasn't easy. I can understand why she would be angry, and anger doesn't just go away. Plus it's complicated when you meet your parents for the first time. They've loved you forever, well sort of forever in this particular situation but… my point is, they've always loved you, but you are just meeting them. It's hard to reciprocate."

"I just want this all to go away." Emma groaned.

"Ok we're going to need something a little stronger." Isabelle got up and returned with a bottle of Patron.

"Holy crap Is." Ava's eyes grew wide. "Tequila? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"I'm trying to get off this depressing conversation." Isabelle poured five shots.

"You are an awful influence." Emma shook her head but took the shot Isabelle offered her.

"On the count of three." Isabelle looked at Julia. "No arguments. One, two, three."

They all coughed as the tequila went down. Ava grabbed for the lemonade and Julia darted to the bathroom. "Weak." Isabelle shook her head.

"It's some pretty strong stuff for someone who doesn't usually drink." Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Yea I should probably go check on her." Isabelle looked guilty followed after to help her friend.

"Ok so this is a bad idea." Ava pushed the tequila away. "I'm not sure this is the best way to deal with the situation at hand."

"Well we're already half way to drunk." Kate shrugged as she took another drink. "Probably more than halfway actually at this rate. We might as well keep going because as much as I hate to admit it, Isabelle has a point about this whole forgetting thing."

"Gotta go with Kate on this one Av's." Emma accepted another shot from Kate. "I just want to forget the mess that is my life right now."

"This night is going to end so poorly." Ava put her head in her hands.

* * *

"Holy hell Ava, what did you all do?" Connor looked stunned at the scene in front of him. There was alcohol… everywhere. Cards were strewn across the room, remnants of drinking games that had long since finished. Red cups and shot glasses littered the tables and half empty bottles of vodka and Tequila sat in the middle. Julia and Isabelle were nowhere to be found and Kate was strewn across the floor. Emma was passed out cold on the couch. "Are they alive."

"Yes." Ava assured him. "Just really, really drunk."

"I can see that." Connor nodded. "And you?"

"I'm pretty drunk myself." Ava admitted. "That's why I called you. But I definitely did not go as hard as these two. I've never seen anyone drink like that before and Isabelle convinced the two of them to shotgun Red Bulls."

"Are you kidding me?" Connor's eyes grew wide. "Ava that is so…"

"Stupid I know." Ava nodded. "That would be why I didn't do it."

"They should be dead right now, you realize that right?" Connor pointed out.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm drunk too." Ava begged.

"Yea but your in a hell of a lot better shape than these two." Connor glanced at the two unconscious girls. "Where are Isabelle and Julia anyway?"

"Upstairs in Isabelle's room. They're passed out, but fine." Ava assured him. "Julia had the least to drink out of all of us, but she's a light weight so…"

"Yea." Connor nodded and put his hand to his head. "What exactly did they drink?"

"Tequila, vodka, vodka and lemonade…" Ava listed.

"They are going to have some hangover tomorrow." Connor shook his head.

"There may have been something else." Ava looked at Connor nervously.

"What?" Connor asked warily.

"Isabelle may have had a small store of… absinthe."

"What?!" Connor looked at Ava with shocked eyes. "Where in the hell did she get that? The Storybrooke black market? That stuff is illegal!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ava asked. "This is all illegal. But they didn't drink much of it. Maybe like a shot."

"This is so screwed up Ava." Connor shook his head.

"Would you stop getting mad at me?" Ava asked.

"I'm sorry." Connor apologized. "We need to get these two home though."

"Yea." Ava agreed. They got Kate into the car first and Connor had Ava stay with her. When he went back for Emma he shook his head. He knew she was having a difficult time with all of this, but this girl in front of him, this was not the Emma he knew.

"Emma you are going to need to find a better way to deal with all of this." Connor whispered as he lifted her body into his arms. Her blonde hair draped over her face as he carried her out to the car. "Ava watch them will you."

"Fine." Ava grumbled and got into the back seat. "Are you sure it is a good idea to take them home?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave them there with Isabelle's absentee parents and the other two who are clearly capable of taking care of themselves." Connor glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I guess not." Ava mumbled.

"Those two are in very poor shape." Connor continued. "As pissed of as they will be at us in the morning, they need their parents, people who are capable of taking care of them."

"Their parents are going to be mad at them." Ava said uncomfortable.

"Well that's for sure." Connor agreed.

"And me?" Ava asked. "How mad is dad going to be at me?"

"Pretty pissed." Connor said apologetically. He looked at his sister, usually the responsible one, and took pity on her. "But I'll do what I can to sneak you past dad. But you're going to have to hide the hangover in the morning."

"Thank you." Ava said gratefully.

They dropped off Kate first. Her father was both grateful to have her back and angered at the situation his daughter had got herself into. He thanked Connor for bringing her home before carrying her inside the house.

"One down." Connor glanced back at Emma. "One to go. How is she?"

"Alive." Ava shrugged.

"I guess that is a positive." Connor said as he drove towards Mary Margaret's apartment. When they reached it Connor gingerly lifted Emma from the back seat and made his way up the stairs to the apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It took a while but finally the door opened revealing a very tired looking Mary Margaret and David.

"What in the worl…" David stopped short when he saw his daughter's unconscious form in Connor's form. Mary Margaret's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god is she?"

"Unconscious." Connor assured them. "Seems the girls went a little… overboard in their get together. Emma had a bit too much to drink."

"A bit?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow.

"I wasn't there so I can't exactly attest to what she drank…" Connor trailed off.

"But?" David's eyes narrowed.

"But I was informed there was a variety of alcohol involved." Connor finished.

"Such as?" Mary Margaret pressed.

"Vodka, Tequila, more vodka, and a heard a rumor about absinthe." Connor admitted.

"What?" Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. "That is so dangerous. Are you all insane! She could have killed herself."

"Shhh!" Connor glanced down at Emma.

"With that line up of alcohol I don't think anything will be waking her any time soon." David shook his head in disappointment. "I'll take her from here." David reached out and gingerly took Emma from Connor's arms, cradling his daughter's lithe form against his chest. He couldn't help but remember the last time he held her in her arms. She was so small then. His daughter may have grown up, but she still needed his protection just as much as she did then. As frustrated as he was with her, he was thankful for this small chance to be so close to her. This was something he would never get if she were conscious.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Mary Margaret gave a small smile. "It's late, you should probably get home to your father."

"Yea, I need to get back to Ava." Connor agreed.

"Is she…?" Mary Margaret started.

"Conscious." Connor shrugged. "So better than the rest of them. I'm sorry about Emma. I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Goodnight Connor." David said with finality.

"David." Mary Margaret said as she closed the door. "He brought her home. He wasn't involved."

"We should probably get her to bed." David glanced down at his daughter. "What in the world was she thinking?"

"She was being a teenager, rebelling. She was probably trying to make us mad." Mary Margaret said.

"Well it worked." David tried to keep his anger in check. He was getting a full dose of parenting a teenager in his first few days of it. "Was she always like this?"

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "She was surprisingly exceptionally well behaved. I mean she was sarcastic and stubborn, but she never pulled stunts like this."

"When she wakes up I'm going to make sure she knows we won't stand for this." David said firmly.

"David." Mary Margaret warned. "She's vulnerable right now. But we can't play into what she wants."

"And what is that?" David asked.

"For us to prove we're just like everyone else." Mary Margaret said sadly. "Who will get angry and cast her off because of her mistakes."

"How could she think we would do anything like that?" David looked at Emma sadly.

"Because she doesn't know any better." Mary Margaret shrugged. "We need to prove her otherwise, not kill her for a stupid, stupid mistake she made."

"She practically killed herself tonight." David sighed as he lay Emma down in her bed. Mary Margaret walked over with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I'll go get some water and a towel while you get her out of those alcohol soaked clothes."

"And some Advil, maybe a bucket." Mary Margaret called after him. She gently changed Emma out of her top and jeans and laid her back down on the bed. Emma must have been extremely drunk to stay unconscious through all of this. "Oh Emma." Mary Margaret sighed and pushed Emma's hair out of her face, revealing her daughter's angelic face. "What have you done?"

"She certainly has a flair for the dramatic." David set the water and Advil down on the bedside table. "Just like her mother."

"I have never done anything like this." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Oh I'm aware." David smiled. "Our daughter is going to make up for years of grief in a very short time isn't she."

"I have a feeling she may." Mary Margaret nodded.

"We should let her get her rest." David looked up at Mary Margaret.

"I'm not leaving her like this." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Neither am I." David smiled at his wife. "I'll go get a chair from the kitchen." It was going to be a long night for the two of them, but neither was willing to leave their little girl on the off chance something would happen to her in the middle of the night. No, they had just gotten her back, they weren't losing her because of some reckless teenage decision.

* * *

**Emma - Allie Gonino - I'm torn between her and switching out Eliza for Emma but I'd love to hear your thoughts! Sound off!**  
**Kate - Eliza Bennet media/rm2400887552/nm1146916**  
**Ava - Alyson Stoner (thank you for the suggestion)**  
**Connor - Jeremy Irvine (now is good) but Drew Roy has become a close second**  
**Isabelle - Aimee Teegarden **  
**Julia - Danielle Campbell **  
**Sam - Freddie stroma**  
**Ryan -Robbie Ammell**  
**Kelly - Kelly Monaco (more so her GH character Sam)**

**Peter - I am open to suggestions!**


	44. Strangers

Emma groaned as she came into consciousness. Her head killed her and her stomach felt like it had been ripped out of her body. Her entire body felt awful and she more or less felt like she had been hit by a truck. She rolled over and immediately regretted the decision. Groaning she shielded her eyes from the sun shining through the bedroom windows. "Why are those open?"

"I see you're up." The voice shocked Emma. She put her hand over her face as she realized what had happened the night before. After a certain point it was a veritable black hole. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she was home and that couldn't mean anything good.

Reluctantly Emma opened her eyes, squinting out from underneath her fingers because of the pain the light caused her. She found Mary Margaret staring back at her. "Good morning?"

"Is good really the adjective you want to use?" Mary Margaret didn't give any indication about what type of mood she was.

"Not particularly, no." Emma closed her eyes. "Can you please close those curtains? I'm not sure if you are trying to punish me, but it's working."

Mary Margaret reluctantly stood up and closed the curtains. Emma pushed her self into a sitting position, her head swimming. "Oh thank God. I have never felt this awful in my life. Scratch that, I have, but sort of wish I were dead right now."

"Well you almost managed that last night." Mary Margaret crossed her arms.

"Yea." Emma cast her eyes downward. "About that… I'm… I really have no explanation for what happened last night. I just made a poor decision."

"I'll say." Mary Margaret agreed.

"What time is it?" Emma asked. "I have absolutely no perception of time at the moment."

"Well its no longer the morning." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh." Emma groaned and covered her eyes. "My head feels like someone is jackhammering it and I feel like death."

"You look like death." Mary Margaret walked over to the bedside table and picked up the Advil and water, handing them to Emma. "Here, these will help."

"Thanks." Emma took them without question.

"You need to drink as much water as possible today." Mary Margaret instructed. "Part of the reason you are feeling so awful is because of how dehydrated you are."

Emma cringed as she swallowed the pills. "My esophagus burns."

"That would probably be because of how much you vomited last night." Mary Margaret said.

"What?" Emma looked guiltily at her mother.

"Luckily you made it to the bathroom every time." Mary Margaret continued. "And at least you got it all out of your system, but it got to the point where you were dry heaving."

"I don't remember any of this." Emma massaged her temples.

"That's not surprising considering you were carried home, unconscious, by Connor." Mary Margaret had a reprimanding tone to her voice.

"I just don't even want to know." Emma shook her head.

"Needless to say your father was less than pleased to open the door and find you in a boy's arms." Mary Margaret placed the glass back on the table.

Emma put her head in her hands. "David saw?"

""He spent the entire night in here making sure nothing happened to you in your sleep." Mary Margaret looked pointedly at Emma. "We both did."

"I'm so sorry." Emma blanched. "You didn't need to do that."

"Yes we did." Mary Margaret sat down next to her daughter. "You are our daughter. We worry about you. We have spent our whole lives waiting for you and once we finally get you back you go off and try to kill yourself."

"The purpose of last night was not to kill myself." Emma rolled her eyes. "It was to…"

"Forget." Mary Margaret finished for her. "I understand why you did what you did last night."

"You do?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Mary Margaret nodded. "Your father may not, but I do. You're overwhelmed by everything that is going on. It scare's you and you're unsure of how to deal with it. So instead of dealing with it you chose to ignore it by drinking yourself into oblivion. Which is incredibly dangerous."

"Yea." Emma looked away.

"I understand it but I don't approve of it." Mary Margaret's tone was equal parts motherly and stern. "Emma that is an incredibly dangerous way to deal with your problems. I won't get into the legality of it but by drinking that much you put yourself in a very vulnerable position. If you had drank anymore you would have landed yourself in the hospital, or worse, the morgue."

"I'm sorry." Emma didn't know what else to say.

"Don't ever do that to us again." Mary Margaret turned Emma's face towards her. "I can't even bear the thought of losing you. I'm understanding of this now because I get you are not in an emotionally stable position but I swear to God Emma if you ever do this again I will kill you myself."

A plethora of sarcastic comments came to mind but Emma kept them all in, knowing none of them would win her any favor with Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret stood up m smoothing out blouse. "You should get some rest. Sleeping is really the only way you're going to cure this."

"Is there anything that can knock me unconscious so I don't have to deal with this pain?" Emma groaned.

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "I think you exhausted that option last night."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "How… how mad is David."

"Pretty mad." Mary Margaret shrugged. "He was incredibly worried about you Emma. You terrified us both last night." Emma glanced down at the bed guiltily. "Drink water."

"I will." Emma promised as Mary Margaret left her room. Emma groaned and fell back into her pillows. Her less than stellar decisions were coming back to haunt her in a big way. Not only did she feel like death, she knew she would have to deal with the consequences of last night once she was in a higher functioning state. Emma pulled the covers over her head, dreading having to deal with her father who she was sure would not be as understanding as her mother just had been.

* * *

"How was she when she woke up?" David asked his wife over dinner.

"If she felt as bad as she looked, which I'm sure she did, then she was in pretty bad shape." Mary Margaret took a drink of water.

"That's unsurprising after last night." David shook his head.

"It was painful for her to drink water because of how bad her throat burned." Mary Margaret said.

"Because of how much she vomited last night?" David clarified.

"I would assume so." Mary Margaret nodded.

"How much does she remember?" David asked.

"I didn't really ask but from what I gather and the few things she said alluding to it, it's a black hole." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Again, that's not surprising." David shook his head. "I may never have had that large of an amount of this world's alcohol but from the few times I got drunk in our world, I remember it was not a fun experience."

"The alcohol in this world is much stronger." Mary Margaret shuddered. "I would know." David raised an eyebrow and Mary Margaret shook her head. "One night and a few shots of whiskey when the Kathryn thing was going on."

"So that's where our daughter gets her stellar decision making skills from." David mused causing Mary Margaret to laugh. David sighed. "What are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know." Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't want to push her. She hasn't given us that kind of authority yet and I'm afraid we'll widen the gap between us."

"We still have to be her parents Mary Margaret." David said. "Maybe we have to take the authority. Maybe that's why she hasn't given it to us."

"Or maybe it's because she hates us." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"She doesn't hate us." David put his hand over his wife's.

Mary Margaret looked up at him, tears pricking her eyes. "You didn't hear what she said about us."

"When?" David looked confused. "Just now?"

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Before the curse broke, when it was just the two of us. David the things she said… she said she could never forgive her parents for what they subjected her to no matter the reason."

"That was before she knew about the curse." David said weakly.

"I don't think logic can overcome the kind of anger and pain she feels." Mary Margaret shook her head. "David she once told me that we weren't her parents, that we are just the people that gave birth to her, but that we have no claim to her, that we mean nothing to her. She is so angry. She blames us for growing up the world was cruel and unfair, for never having a childhood. She said she could never bear coming face to face with the people who didn't think she was good enough for them."

"Snow!" David caught his wife's attention by using her actual name. "She wasn't talking about us. She didn't know then, but she wasn't referring to us. We do think she's good enough; she is our entire world. It may take time deep down she knows we love her. She just has to find a way to deal with this."

"The hardest thing to hear?" Mary Margaret looked at David. "She told me she was scared that she would be too broken for us, that we wouldn't want her because of everything she's been through."

"Mary Margaret…" David started.

"She said she doesn't know how to forgive us." Mary Margaret wiped away a tear. "That she's not sure how to let the anger go."

"She'll find a way." David promised. "We always do. And as for being too broken for us, well I don't think I need to tell you that neither of us believes its true. We just have to love her Mary Margaret, show her how much we love her. We just need to be her parents and she will come around."

"How do you know?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have to believe it's true." David shrugged. "I have nothing else to hold on to."

Mary Margaret was about to respond when Emma came walking down the loft stairs. Both her parents were shocked to see their daughter up and moving around after the state she had been in last night. "Where are you going?" Mary Margaret finally managed.

"Late dinner." Emma said nonchalantly. "I feel like shit but I thought food might help and Connor and Ava want to meet to try to figure out what happened last night. Apparently a lot more happened than I'm aware of."

"I… oh…" David stuttered.

"I'll be back later." Emma walked out the door without another word.

"What just happened?" David looked at his wife. "We're just going to let her go out after that?"

"Well going after her and making a scene is probably not the best idea." Mary Margaret sighed. "We'll lay down some ground rules when she comes back."

"She can't just do stuff like that." David shook her head.

"She's learning how to be a daughter." Mary Margaret said. "We're learning how to be parents. We'll learn how to be a family together."

* * *

"Well you look like hell." Ryan grinned as Emma dropped into the booth next to Connor.

"Shut up." Emma's eyes narrowed. "I may be hung over but I can still kick your ass Hoodman."

"Hoodman." Ava laughed. "I didn't realize how ironic of a last name that was for you."

"Oh yea I forgot." Emma muttered. "Robin Hood."

"The one and only." Ryan grinned.

"Oh God if the people from my old life could hear me now?" Emma dropped her head to the table. "I'm dating Hansel and his sister Gretel is dating Robin Hood. I'm best friends with Rapunzel and Flynn. Oh and lets not forget about Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinkerbell."

"You could get yourself institutionalized with a story like that." Ryan joked. "That's one way out of all of this."

Emma shot a look of deaths Ryan's way. Ava dug her elbow into his side, shooting him a look of her own. "_Not_ funny Ryan."

"I'm sorry Emma." Ryan apologized sincerely. "That was inappropriate."

"Hey Ems." Ruby walked up to the table. "You've looked better."

"I've felt worse." Emma looked up. "But I still feel pretty awful."

"I'll bet." Ruby grinned. "Here this should help the hangover."

Emma watched as Ruby set some sort of drink down in front of her. "What in God's name is that?"

"It doesn't look good, it doesn't exactly taste good." Ruby shrugged. "But it will help. Trust me."

"You would know a thing or two about this." Emma hesitantly took the drink. Closing her eye she took a sip, immediately coughing. She grabbed for Connor's water. "This stuff is awful."

"I never said it tasted good." Ruby said.

"You never said it tasted like tar." Emma tried not to vomit.

"When you finish with that would you mind taking a walk with me?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Emma agreed, confused as to why Ruby wanted to talk. "I'll come get you once I finish torturing myself."

"Dramatic much?" Ava laughed.

Emma took another drink. "You haven't tasted this."

"No but I can smell it." Ava shook her head. "And it is awful."

"That's about right." Emma took another drink and cringed. "God why am I doing this to myself?"

"Because you made a series of poor decisions last night." Connor shrugged.

"I don't need your righteousness right now." Emma glared She took one final sip and set the glass down, holding her hands over her mouth. "Ok I can't take any more of this."

"I'm surprised you made it that far into it." Ryan nodded, clearly impressed.

"While that means the world to me." Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the booth. "I better go find Ruby. If she's anything as persistent as her friends it will be better to get this over with now."

"Have fun Ems." Ava teased.

"Oh I will." Emma waved as she walked off to find Ruby.

"There you are." Ruby smiled as she glanced up from the counter.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea." Ruby nodded at the door. "Do you want to take a walk outside?"

"Movement might do me some good." Emma agreed. She allowed Ruby to lead her out the door, walking silently next to her godmother. It was such a weird concept to her. This woman next to her was barely a decade older than her and yet she was her mother's best friend, more or less of an aunt to her. "So…."

"How are you adjusting?" Ruby looked at Emma.

"Judging by last night?" Emma looked up at Ruby. "Clearly not well. I don't know. Everything is just so confusing."

"I bet so kid." Ruby put her hand Emma's shoulder. She felt Emma tense slightly but before she could pull her hand off Emma relaxed. "Everything is confusing for all of us right now."

"Yea the whole two personality thing you all have going on." Emma nodded. "I've heard quite a bit about it from my friends. It's giving them quite the nightmare."

"So I've heard." Ruby mused.

"Already?" Emma sighed. "Dear lord is nothing private anymore?"

"Your mother tells me everything." Ruby laughed.

"I'm going to have to keep that in mind." Emma did not sound amused. "So how much exactly did she tell you about last night."

"Probably more than you remember." Ruby mused.

"That wouldn't exactly be a hard feat to achieve." Emma looked away.

"I've had nights like that before Em." Ruby smiled. "My alter ego quite enjoyed that kind of partying. They were some of the best nights, but the worst morning."

"I can attest to that." Emma agreed.

"It'll pass." Red promised.

"Anytime this century?" Emma moaned.

Ruby laughed and put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "It usually passes within the day. Sleeping is definitely the best cure though."

"I don't know how much more sleeping I can do." Emma shook her head. "Plus sleeping means being in the same place as them and well they are both emotionally smothering and probably super pissed so I'm sure it's not the best environment right now."

"They're worried about you Emma." Ruby said softly.

"I've heard that one before." Emma muttered.

"Ems." Ruby sighed and pulled Emma down next to her on a bench. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but your parents love you so much Emma, more than you could ever know. I know they didn't get to spend a lot of time with you before all of this happened, but from the moment they knew you existed they couldn't wait to be your parents. They did everything to prepare for you. Built you the most beautiful nursery and had all the toys anyone could ever want. Your father was so protective of your mother because neither of them wanted to do anything that could jeopardize you, their baby, their world. That's all they wanted, a family, a chance to get things right after everything that had gone wrong with them."

"Well getting it right is questionable." Emma rolled her eyes. "Wait… what do you mean after everything that has gone wrong?"

"Emma you've read the book." Ruby said sadly. "It's true, everything that happened. They've both lost their parents. Snow lost her mother at such a young age. She loved her so much and it broke her heart. I think when she realized she was going to have you, to have a daughter, she saw a chance to give you everything her mother gave her. But also to be there for everything her mother missed."

Emma looked at the ground. "Well she ended up missing a lot more."

"Not because she wanted to." Ruby played with a strand of Emma's hair. "The last thing she ever wanted was to be separated from you. After everything that has happened to them, losing both of their parents, losing friends, by far the most painful thing they've had to endure was being separated from you. To see you all grown up… Emma it's so hard on them. They love you, and are so proud of the beautiful young woman you have become. But it hurts them to think of how much of your life they missed. They didn't get to see you grow up. They missed you as much as you missed them."

"Doubtful." Emma looked at Ruby. "While I was growing up, wondering why I wasn't good enough for them, they had no clue who I was. I believe they are in pain right now, but I've been in pain for my entire life. It's not really something you can compare. "

Ruby looked at the ground trying to figure out how to approach the rest of the conversation. "You know they didn't sleep last night?"

"What?" Emma looked confused.

"They sat up the whole night making sure you were ok." Ruby looked at Emma. "They were so worried about you Emma. You know every time you went to that bathroom to throw up, your mother was right there holding your hair, rubbing your back, trying to help any way she could."

"How do you know this?" Emma whispered.

"I told you nothing's secret." Ruby smiled. "She needed someone to talk to. She doesn't know what to do Emma. She wants so badly to be there for you, but she wants to give you the space you need. She's afraid that you will never accept her, and I don't know if she'll be able to handle it."

Emma glanced up at Ruby, sadness in her eyes. "I can't promise them anything. I am angry and hurt, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to accept them the way they want me to. And that's something they are going to have to accept. I don't know what the future will be like, I just know that right now I'm doing everything I can to stay above water. It is taking everything in me to hold it together. That's all that I can handle right now."

"They just want a chance." Ruby brushed an errant hair from Emma's face. "A chance to give you the world you've always deserved."

Emma glanced away, unable to respond. Finally she spoke up. "I better go, they're probably wondering where I am."

"Yea they tend to worry." Ruby gave a sad smile. "Thank you for talking with me Emma."

Emma nodded, biting her lip. "I can tell you're a pretty good friend to her. I'm glad she has someone like you." Emma turned to walk away but stopped after a few feet. She turned back to Ruby. "Ruby?"

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I think you would have made a pretty good aunt," Emma said quietly "If everything worked out the way it was supposed to I mean."

"Thank you Emma." Ruby smiled.

Emma nodded, not sure what to say. "See ya."

"Bye." Ruby said softly as she watched the girl turn and walk back towards the apartment. Ruby sat entranced by this girl who reminded her so much of her dear friends. She was stunning just like her parents, but the similarities extended far deeper. She was so strong, just like both of them. Ruby could see she had been hurt so deeply and she was trying to find her way back. She hoped for her friends sake that their daughter found a way to allow herself to heal.

* * *

"Hey." Emma mumbled as she slipped back into the apartment. Both her parents looked up from their coffee cups as she walked towards the stairs to the loft.

"Emma." David called.

"Yes?" Emma looked over to see two sets of eyes staring intently at her.

"Could we talk for a minute?" David asked.

"Yea I guess." Emma shrugged. She walked over to the island and took a seat one away from David. Mary Margaret leaned on the other side of the counter, exchanging looks with her husband, both of them deciding how to start.

Finally Mary Margaret sighed. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Didn't we already do that?" Emma asked.

"Sort of." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "I still mean everything I said this morning Emma but… but we're your parents, and its our job to keep you safe…"

"You've done a stellar job so far." Emma said under her breath.

"What was that?" David raised an eyebrow.

Emma was startled. she hoped he really hadn't heard what she said. Even though she meant it she wasn't in the mood to argue. Her head hurt too much. "I'm sorry, just continue."

"We're still trying to figure this out but…" Mary Margaret bit her lip and looked at David.

"But there have to be consequences for your actions." David finished. "We don't want to push you away Emma, but we wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't punish you. Because of the circumstances and according to Mary Margaret this is the first time you've pulled a stunt like this, we'll be lenient."

Emma sat silently, looking at the two of them to finish. Finally Mary Margaret continued. "You're grounded Emma, but only for a week. If you do it again however it will be a lot longer. We love you but we can't tolerate this kind of behavior." Both David and Mary Margaret watched Emma carefully, gauging her response.

Emma nodded slowly. "Ok. Can I go to my room now? I just want to sleep this stupid decision off."

"That's it?" David looked surprised. He had been expecting a bigger response.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming." Emma shrugged. "And I've learned that there is no point in arguing, it just makes things worse and prolongs the inevitable. So I'm just going to shut my mouth and bide my time until I can see my friends again. I don't know what your definition of grounding is but you can update me in the morning when I don't feel like my internal organs are staging a revolution against me."

"Ok." Mary Margaret said slowly.

"My cellphone will be on the bedside table if you want to take that too." Emma pushed herself off the chair. "Anything else or may I go sleep?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded quickly. "Get a good nights sleep sweetheart."

"Yea." Emma said shortly, still not comfortable with such familiar terms.

David and Mary Margaret watched quietly as their daughter walked up to her room. "Well." David turned to his wife. "That went exponentially better than I was expecting. She took it really well."

"I'm not so sure." Mary Margaret said unsurely. "There was no emotion there. It was like talking to a wall."

"No emotional response is better that a bad emotional response isn't it?" David asked.

"Not with Emma." Mary Margaret shook her head. "It means she's walling herself off from us. She's shutting down David."

"Maybe not." David tried to reassure his wife. "Maybe she just understands what she did was wrong and is taking it maturely.

"Maybe." Mary Margaret shrugged. "But I know her. I've seen her shut down before and this looks a lot like it. I'm worried David. What if she shuts herself off from us completely."

"She won't Mary Margaret." David promised.

"She's our daughter David." Mary Margaret tilted her head. "She has both our stubbornness. If she wants to do something there will be no way to get through to her."

"She's _our_ daughter." David took his wife's hands. "Which means that we'll find a way. We always do."

"I hope you're right." Snow said nervously. "I just… I don't know what to do. I never thought it would be this hard."

"You thought it would be easy?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Well no." Mary Margaret shook her head. "But I never really considered this situation. All the time I spent thinking about it was before all of this. When I believed we could just be a family and watch her grow up in our castle, with our love. This scenario is unlike anything I could have ever dreamed of."

"Yea this situation is a bit different from that." David agreed. "But we have to believe she'll come around."

"She hates us David." Mary Margaret said miserably.

"No she doesn't." David squeezed his wife's hands. "She's just confused and overwhelmed but she most certainly does not hate us. She loves you. She has ever since she got her. You know that."

"That was before she knew I was her mother. The one that sent her away." Mary Margaret argued.

"You did that to save her life." David reminded her. "To give her a better one."

"But what kind of life did I give her?" Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "She grew up alone and unloved, going through God knows what. I look at her and I see the pain she's hiding behind those walls, the darkness she's endured. How can I say I made the right choice when that choice gave her up to that world."

"You didn't know that would happen." David reminded his wife.

"But it _did_ happen." Mary Margaret said. "And she blames us, she blames me for it. And I can't really say I disagree."

David sighed, unsure how to help his wife in this situation. He couldn't bear to see her hurting like this. "I'll go talk to her."

"About what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"About how I understand how this is hurting her but that it is affecting us too." David shrugged. "I know she's hurting, but she needs to understand she's not the only one having a difficulty time."

"David, don't make this worse." Mary Margaret protested.

"I won't." David promised. "She's my daughter, I have to learn how to talk to her at some point."

"I feel like this is a bad way to start." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"We're her parents Mary Margaret. We can't be scared of confronting her. That's our job." David stood up. "It will be ok, I promise you."

David slowly took the stairs up to Emma's room. Making the decision to talk to her had seemed so easy, but now he was unsure of what to say. He didn't want to be scared of confronting his own daughter but she was basically a stranger to him. He didn't know what to say to her. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the little partition between her room and the stairs, letting his presence be known.

"Yes." Emma called. When David's form became visible he saw a flash of emotion pass over Emma's face before it returned to it's standard, disengaged state. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." David fiddled with his hands nervously. "I just… there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok." Emma said slowly. She sat her watch on her bedside table and took a seat on her bed, watching David expectantly.

"Emma I know this is all really hard on you." David began. "I can't even begin to imagine what is must be like but… I want you to realize that you are not the only one having a hard time with this. This is extraordinarily difficult on your mother and I as well. We may not have aged but we lost sixteen years with you. We lost the chance to watch you grow up and that's not something we can ever get back. We've waited so long to be your parents and now that we get the chance, you're pushing us away. I realize that it's because you're scared and you're hurting, but Emma you are not the only one who is suffering as a result of all of this. And that stunt you pulled last night. We're not just upset because you went out and did something illegal. We were terrified Emma."

David sat down, looking his daughter in the eye. "Do you know what it is like to open the door to a boy holding the unconscious form of your daughter in his arms? Do you have any idea how terrified I was? For a moment, I wasn't sure whether or not you were even alive. I watched you throughout the night because I was scared you would stop breathing and I would lose you. After all these years, after finally getting back, you did something that could have taken you from us. Did you even think about that Emma? I don't think you did. I don't think you thought about anyone but yourself when you decided you didn't want to deal with the situation anymore. And that is selfish Emma, that is really selfish."

"Well I guess I'm not used to anyone thinking about me so I haven't exactly made a habit of considering the fact that anyone might care about me." Emma snapped. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She looked down at the bed, trying to regain her control of her emotions. "Look I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"It's not about that Emma." David said softly. "We just want you to realize how dangerous what you did last night was. What it could have cost all of us. I know you're still young and may not realize the consequences it can have but…"

Emma looked back up, hardness in her eyes. "I do realize that what I did last night was dangerous and stupid. I can guarantee you I have more experience with it than you do. I've seen what alcohol can do to people; what it can turn people into. I've experienced the other side of it first hand. So yea I do have a pretty good idea about the affect alcohol can have on people. But you are right on one account. I don't realize what its like to be scared for someone you care about. No one's ever really cared about me so I guess I've never cared about other people when they drink themselves into oblivion. It's always been a good thing."

"Emma." David said sadly, surprised by how much pain he felt as a result of her words. "I am _so_ sorry for everything that has happened to you. I understand you have been hurt and abandoned, but your mother and I aren't like that. We love you more than anything in this world. We want to help you through this. We want to be there for you through the good and the bad. I know what its like to feel alone in a situation. It's the hardest thing in the world. But you don't have to be alone."

"You don't know how I feel." Emma said coldly. "You don't know me at all."

In that moment David realized his daughter was right. She was a stranger who just happened to look like him. He didn't know her favorite food or what she loved to do on a bright summer day. He couldn't identify her favorite flower or what her dreams for her life were. If someone asked him what Emma's favorite childhood memory was he would be at a loss for words. He knew absolutely nothing about his own daughter or what she had been through and that hurt more than anything. He couldn't understand what she was feeling know because he didn't know what she had been through in the past and he wasn't sure that was something he would ever know.

He looked at his daughter, at a complete loss of what to say. "Well I better let you get your rest. You'll feel better in the morning." David pushed himself up off the bed. Emma watched him as he turned to walk away. When he was almost to the staircase he turned around and gave her a look that was equal parts sadness and love. "I love you Emma. Even if you don't believe me, I love you and I will tell you every day until you do believe it."

Emma cast her eyes downward, unable to look at her father as he said the words. She didn't look up until he had left the room. She had never had anyone say something like that to her before. Even after everything she had just said, after she had pushed in away, he was still standing there saying he loved her. It wasn't something Emma could understand. Emma flipped off the light and sank down into her bed, allowing the respite of sleep to overtake her warring mind.


	45. Chances

**So super long chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in like forever. But I tried to give a little something for everyone. A little mm/Emma time and the reappearance of two of everyone's favorite Storybrooke males!**

**Just to warn everyone there will be a lot of Emma angst. It's going to be frustrating at times to have people making all these valid points to her and her to start to listen to them and then just to spiral into being Emma again - but think about it. Emma is very closed off, she's a teenager, she's hurt, she's angry, and she's just trying to figure it all out. BUT it will make the high moments THAT much better. Anywho - Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't stay in her room all day. She knew that. But her only other option, as she was grounded, was going downstairs and that meant being around them. Interactions with her parents had been so uncomfortable since she had pulled her little stunt. She could tell her parents were trying to gauge whether or not it was a good idea to talk to her, how to approach it, when to say something or nothing at all. But it wasn't as if she could offer them any guidance. In all honesty she was just as confused as they were.

Emma tried to avoid as much interaction as possible. She had been spending most of her time in her room writing and reading. She had done her schoolwork for two weeks in advance at this point and she couldn't go any further. Finally she couldn't stand looking at the same four walls anymore. Sighing, Emma reluctantly closed her textbook and stood up from her desk. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do downstairs that would be more interesting than in her room, but anything had to be better than the stir craziness she was currently experiencing.

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she slipped downstairs. She couldn't hear her parents talking but she knew at least one of them had to be there. Neither would ever leave her alone, not because they didn't trust her but because ever since the curse had broken it was as if they were scared if they let her out of their sight she would disappear. Emma hadn't been truly alone in over a week. They were always there, making sure she was still ok. Emma couldn't really blame them. She understood it, but it didn't mean she wasn't extraordinarily annoyed by it, she enjoyed her alone time and she needed space to think.

No one was in the kitchen and Emma took full advantage of the opportunity to grab the water pitcher from the refrigerator. If she was quick maybe she could get something to eat without Mary Margaret offering to make her any meal she could imagine. Again, she knew it was just because her mother was trying but it was all a little too much.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Mary Margaret walked out, hair still wet from her shower. Emma closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, knowing Mary Margaret would want to talk. "Oh you're down here."

"Yea." Emma said. "I was going a little stir crazy up there."

"You've been up there a long time." Mary Margaret agreed. She noticed Emma examining the contents of the fridge. "Do you want something to eat, I can make you anything you want."

"Oh no its fine." Emma shook her head.

"It's no trouble, really." Mary Margaret said.

"I'll just eat the leftovers from last night." Emma pulled out the Tupperware containers. "There's no point in wasting perfectly good food and I really liked it." Emma watched Mary Margaret's smile widened. She knew complementing her would cause Mary Margaret to relax.

"How's the school work coming?" Mary Margaret asked

"Pretty good." Emma emptied the containers onto a plate and popped it in the microwave. "I'm making good progress."

"How far ahead are you?" Mary Margaret asked knowingly.

Emma smirked as she washed the containers she had emptied. "About two weeks." She glanced at Mary Margaret. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you." Mary Margaret smiled. "You're brilliant, homework never takes you long and you've been working for days."

"Bright side? I won't have to study very hard for tests in the future." Emma pointed out.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school next week?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm looking forward to trying to regain some sense of normalcy." Emma shrugged. "I get why we took the time off so everyone could adjust but… I literally have nothing to do with my life."

"We could talk?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"How about you?" Emma blew off Mary Margaret's suggestion. "Are you looking forward to going back to teaching?"

"I'm not sure if I am yet." Mary Margaret admitted.

"What?" Emma looked surprised.

"It's just all a bit much right now." Mary Margaret explained. "I don't know if it's something I really want. We're trying to figure things out with the family and I just feel like my energy should be focused on that."

Emma could feel her stomach sinking. Mary Margaret's energy being 100% channeled into the family did not sound like something she would enjoy. Emma put her hand to her head. "Look, I think you need to think this through. You love teaching. It makes you happy. Even if it was only the Mary Margaret part of you, that is a _part_ of you. Besides I'm going back to school and David is working so it's not as if by staying home you'll get more time with us. Plus your school day is just as long as mine so you'll get home when I do anyway."

Mary Margaret contemplated Emma's points. "I guess you're right."

"I usually am." Emma teased. In that moment it felt like it used to be. Just Mary Margaret and Emma, before all of this craziness went down. Back when they were just normal and things weren't complicated. Back before they were… well whatever they were now.

Emma knew Mary Margaret was thinking the same thing. She saw the look of hope flash across her face before being replaced with one of melancholy. It was clear she was reminiscing about how easy things used to be for them. But no matter how much either one wanted to go back it just wasn't possible. Too much had changed. Mary Margaret was now the woman Emma had always believed she hated. And although Emma would never say she hated Mary Margaret, it was difficult to merge the feelings of anger towards a mother she never knew with the feelings towards the woman who had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever had.

The beeping of the microwave shook Emma from her inner monologue. Emma grabbed the plate from and walked over to the couch. She knew Mary Margaret would follow her but there was no avoiding it.

"Em." Mary Margaret called.

"Yea?" Emma looked up.

"Make sure to use the table." Mary Margaret pointed at the coffee table, sounding every bit like a mother.

"I always do." Emma rolled her eyes so Mary Margaret couldn't see.

"Emma." Mary Margaret had a warning tone to her voice.

"What?" Emma set the plate on the table.

"I know you just rolled your eyes." Mary Margaret crossed her arms.

"How?" Emma looked surprised.

"Because as much as you would like it to be otherwise," Mary Margaret sat down. "I know you Emma."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. To avoid speaking she took a bite of the quinoa on the plate. "This is still good a day later."

"I'm glad you like it." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Well I like pretty much all food." Emma shrugged as she took another bite. "Except you know…"

"Avocado." Mary Margaret finished. "And cucumber, which, like me, you're allergic too. I told you, I know you."

"I guess I got the allergy that almost killed me from you." Emma shook her head.

"Almost killed you?" Mary Margaret looked worried.

"Yea, I think it was cucumber soup?" Emma brushed it off. "Some special thing they made for us one day in the summer when I was like five. Apparently I stopped breathing like immediately. It's a pretty violent response."

"I'll say." Mary Margaret looked even more worried. "I didn't realize it was that serious."

"I sort of grew out of it." Emma shrugged. "It's not as bad anymore and I stay away from cucumbers so…"

"Shouldn't you have an epi-pen?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Clearly the doctor didn't think so." Emma shook her head.

"If you almost died I feel like a doctor would want you to have one." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Just because the doctor said I should doesn't mean the people responsible for me cared enough to follow the orders." Emma said without thinking about how an over protective Mary Margaret would respond.

"Emma." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma said quickly.

"You don't even know what I want to talk about." Mary Margaret said.

"I know enough to be sure it's not something I want to discuss." Emma said firmly.

"Emma you can't keep avoiding talking forever." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "We live under the same roof. I'm not going to give up. Eventually you're going to have to deal with this."

"I don't know." Emma popped a grape into her mouth, trying to avoid getting too serious. "I do go to college in two years. I think I can hold out."

"Emma." Mary Margaret's tone said she wasn't giving up. "I know confronting this is something that scares you but whether you're ready to accept it or not, we're a family. You're father and I aren't going anywhere. The people who care you aren't going anywhere. And that means at some point we have to talk."

"Fine." Emma sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever is so clearly bothering you." Mary Margaret said.

"That's a long list, you're going to have to narrow it down." Emma quipped.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes, trying not to let Emma's resistance get to her. "We used to be so close. We could talk and it was so easy. You were starting to open up, to think of this as your home. I felt like we were a family and I thought you believed that too. But now... It's like something is broken between us and I don't know how to fix it because you won't tell me what's wrong. Emma I'm trying, I want to figure out how to get back to where we were. But I can't do it on my own. Ever since the curse broke its like… well its like you're someone else entirely."

"If you think I'm different then you never really knew me at all Mary Margaret. This anger, this pain, it's always been there, it's nothing new. I'm the same person I've always been. I haven't changed." Emma looked at the woman sitting across from her. "But you have. You're not the same person anymore. The woman I got close to, who I trusted, she's still there. But there's another part of you now… a part that I am _so_ angry at. Someone that I have resented for sixteen years. I can't…" Emma looked away, willing herself not to cry. "I don't know how rectify that in my head."

"You guys complain about how hard it is for you, about how confusing it is to have two different people in your head and to try to figure out who you are as a result of this. But it is just as hard on me." Emma shook her head. "All of my friends are different people now. As much as I don't want it to happen, they're changing. Connor's not the same person I fell in love with. And the two of you… I was never really a huge David fan to begin with so that one wasn't really difficult. But you? I trusted you so much. I cared about you _so_ much. And now you're this person who I've been angry at for my entire life, who I have blamed for everything that has gone wrong in my life. I let you in and now… I don't know how to explain it but I can't deal with it. This is just too much for me right now."

Mary Margaret looked stricken by Emma's words. Emma could see the pain written all over her face. Part of her felt bad for what she said but it was the truth and as much as she wanted everything to be perfect and all these feelings to just go away, they wouldn't. Emma could see Mary Margaret struggling to find words, to find something to say to her.

Finally Mary Margaret closed her eyes, taking a deep, slow breath. She looked back at her daughter, someone who had been through so much but was still so incredibly strong and beautiful. She could understand her daughter's pain. She could accept Emma's anger at her, she just wanted more than anything to help her. "I get that you are angry and hurt. I just want to help you through this. Tell me what to do Emma, help me understand how I can help you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, I just need to know what you want from me."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Honestly I don't know. All of these emotions are so confusing for me. I'm just trying to stay above water… I'm just as lost as you are. I wish I could tell you the steps to fix this, but it's not that easy. Even I don't know what could make it better. I don't know how to deal with this because I never have… I never dreamt I would have to. This is something I could have never imagined happening. I always assumed I would hate my mother… but I never thought I would hate you… well the Mary Margaret part of you. I just… I don't know how to deal with this."

"Not dealing with it is probably the worst thing you can do." Mary Margaret said. "Emma you can't let this keep building inside you. You can't push your feelings away forever. Eventually it will become too much. It will just get worse, it won't make it any easier."

"It makes it easier in the moment." Emma muttered.

"But eventually you _will_ have to deal with it." Mary Margaret insisted. "And I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"That might be forever." Emma said simply. "Because I'm not sure I can ever be the person you want me to be."

"I just want you to be you Emma." Mary Margaret put her hand over her daughters. "I want you to be happy, I want you to be able to trust that your father and I aren't going anywhere. I want you to feel comfortable coming to us, to know that you can trust us."

"But see that is someone different." Emma said. "You have this picture of what you want, and I know that its what you think is best for me. And I'm not arguing that I wouldn't be happier if all those things were true. But I don't know if I can become that girl. I don't know how to let go of the anger, how to trust. I've been alone and on my own for my _entire_ life. I don't know how to be any different. This is who my circumstances have made me and I'm not a big believer that people can radically change. You are, and look how that worked out for you. You believed Regina could change, that she could be a better person. You gave her a chance to rise above what she had done. And look how that worked out. Look where we are now. People don't change just because you want them to Mary Margaret. They are who they are."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes as Emma's words sunk in. They weren't intended to be mean, she was aware of that, but it didn't mean they didn't hurt. Emma was right. Maybe her and Charming's actions as a result of the curse could be argued for, but her choice to pardon Regina, she realized now it had caused her family untold pain. Had she just let the execution go on as planned, who knows what their life would look like right now. They could be back in the Enchanted Forest, living the life they had always dreamed of. She and Charming could have watched Emma grow up, they could have given her the loving family she was always supposed to have. Emma might be an expert archer or swordsman. She might have been close-friends with Ella and Thomas's little Alexandra. But their chance at that life had been taken away the moment she decided she couldn't watch her stepmother die. And as a result her chance at a happy family had been sacrificed instead.

Mary Margaret looked into her daughter's eyes, those sparkling green eyes that matched hers so perfectly. "You are not Regina Emma. You can let go of that pain. You have good inside of you, I've seen it. Regina was innately evil. And it was my mistake believing that she could be different. And I paid greatly for that mistake. But even worse, you had to pay for my mistake. That is something that I will never be able to forgive myself for. To see the pain that this life has caused you, that Regina caused you, and to know I could have prevented it, it is my greatest regret Emma."

Emma could feel her resolve weakening but something inside her was screaming at her, pleading with her to keep her wall up, to protect herself. The anger inside of her wasn't ready to let go. "Well being sorry doesn't change the past. It still happened and nothing you or anyone says or does will ever change that fact."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly. She could see this conversation would only head downhill from this point. Emma was shutting down, that much was obvious. If she pushed any harder it would only widen the distance between them. Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to the counter. She picked up a pad of paper and began to write on it. "I need some things from the store for dinner. Would you mind picking them up for me?"

"You're letting me leave?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I thought I was on house arrest."

"You are," Mary Margaret glanced up. "But I think some fresh air might do you some good."

Emma realized Mary Margaret was giving them both the space they so clearly needed after their conversation. She appreciated it. "Um yea, no problem." Emma popped up. She gathered her long blonde hair up into a ponytail. "Actually I've been wanting to go on a run forever but... well we've been busy lately… sort of. Do you mind if I do that too?"

"How will I know you're just running and not with your friends?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically.

"You have my cell phone remember." Emma pointed out as she slipped on tennis shoes. "How would I contact them?"

"Yes, but you'll be getting it back." Mary Margaret pulled it out of her desk drawer. "Do you really think I'm going to send you out there with out a way to contact you?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. She picked up her ear buds and keys from the table next to the door. "If you're really that concerned I can take a pedometer and you can measure my distance, or there's always a GPS chip."

"Very funny Emma." Mary Margaret reluctantly handed over the cellphone.

"I know I am." Emma took the cell phone. "Anything specific?"

"Just this list." Mary Margaret handed her the piece of paper.

Emma glanced down, reading off the ingredients. "I can do this."

"Emma don't forget…" Mary Margaret called as Emma opened the door.

"Yea yea yea." Emma waved her off. "Watch out, it's dangerous, people who want to hurt us, Regina, etc."

"Emma those threats are serious." Mary Margaret's tone was firm. "Regina could have her magic back."

"Or she couldn't because we haven't seen or heard from her." Emma shrugged off the warning.

"That's because you've been locked up in here for the past week." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Ah, so there's the ulterior motive in this punishment." Emma smirked

"I don't think you have any ground to argue this punishment wasn't justified." Mary Margaret crossed her arms. "If anything it was lenient."

"I know, I know." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll be back soon. Try not to send out a search party. I know it will be hard, but you can resist, I believe in you."

"Emma." Mary Margaret had a warning tone to her voice.

"God you are no fun anymore." Emma sighed dramatically and closed the door behind her. She slipped in her ear buds and put on her running playlist. She hurried down the stairs of the apartment, trying to put as much distance between them before Mary Margaret changed her mind. It felt like it had been forever since she had actual freedom. She hadn't had a real moment to herself since before this whole curse thing and it felt nice to have space to think. In actuality all she wanted to do was not think, to get space from the craziness that had become her life.

Emma was so into her own world she didn't even hear someone calling her name. It wasn't until he grabbed her shoulder, startling her so bad she nearly tripped mid run that she noticed him. "Holy hell." Emma turned around, tugging out her ear buds. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack because you damn near succeeded." Suddenly Emma realized who was standing in front of her. "Oh my gosh, August!" Threw her arms around the newly human August. She didn't care that she wasn't one to usually show affection. In the aftermath of the curse she had forgotten about August and as a result of her grounding she hadn't been allowed to look for him. Finally Emma stepped back. "You're ok."

"Yea." August nodded. "The curse broke and I woke up completely normal. No more wood. You saved me Emma."

"Yea well you did a lot of the work in that." Emma smiled. "I can't believe you're ok. I'm so happy."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I scared you, I was trying to get your attention but you were completely oblivious to the world. I didn't mean to startle you." August shrugged apologetically. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea there's a reason for that." Emma rolled her eyes. "Apparently David and Mary Margaret decided they wanted to be parents and one of their first acts would be to cut of my social life so they could try to force us to bond."

"Did it work?" August raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a no." August nodded slowly.

"You have infallible instincts." Emma said sarcastically.

"Well if I've heard correctly their punishment wasn't exactly unfounded." August pointed out. "Rumor has it that you and your friends tried to drink this town out of its alcohol."

"And one day I'll succeed." Emma joked. She put her hand to her head. "God do rumors spread that quickly around this town?"

"Well it hasn't been that quick, you've been out of commission for about a week." August pointed out. "And also Storybrooke is a small town and you are one of the most interesting people in it currently."

"Great." Emma crossed her arms. "I wish everyone in this damn town would just deal with their own issues instead of focusing on my screwed up life."

"I don't think a lot of people would qualify you're current situation as awful." August said.

"They have no right to weigh in on my life." Emma said darkly. "They don't know me or what I've been through. They don't understand how difficult everything is for me."

"Yes but Emma what they see is someone who has a family. Who has two parents who love her very much, and someone who is angry because of that. That's not something they can understand." August explained. "They see Snow and James as their benevolent King and Queen. Two people who they love and revere. In our world they were kind and fair rulers. In the eyes of their subjects they did very little wrong. They believe anyone would be lucky to have them as parents. They can't understand why you are unhappy."

"Well now I feel like a bitch. It's not that I'm unhappy about having parents." Emma threw her hands up in frustration. "That's the thing that no one seems to understand. I am not angry about having a family. It's everything else that no one knows about but still thinks their entitled to have an opinion about. It's not that I... Ugh." Emma covered her face, frustrated by her inability to articulate her feelings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to explain it and quite frankly I don't think I'm required to help this whole town understand what I am feeling. They are my feelings, not everyone else's. Just because my parents happen to be their king and queen doesn't entitle them to know everything about _my_ life. They don't know what I've been through. They don't know how hard it has been to live day to day like it doesn't hurt when you're repeatedly told that no one loves you, that you will _never_ be good enough. And now, these people who I have been angry at my entire life, are here and all of a sudden I'm supposed to forgive them and love them and pretend everything's perfect just because that's what's expected of me? Because everyone else thinks I'm lucky? That's not fair August."

"I know, I know." August said gently. "And I'm not saying I agree with what everyone else expects out of you. I understand you've been hurt Emma. I know what it's like to grow up in the foster system. I know that life has not been kind to you and I understand why you're struggling. I'm only trying to explain what everyone else's perception of you is."

"But that's not fair." Emma repeated.

"You know better than most that life isn't always fair." August reminded her.

"So what's your opinion on all of this." Emma asked.

"It's hard to say." August shrugged.

"You have an opinion." Emma said firmly. "You always do an d I can see it in your eyes."

"I think that you've been through a lot, and you're dealing with a lot of emotions right now that are hard for you to rectify in your head." August began. "And I understand all of that, the pain, the anger, but I also see that you have two people who love you very much and want nothing more than your happiness. I see you shutting them out Emma. And that's not fair to them."

Emma glanced down, unable to meet August's eyes. "I just don't know how to deal with all of this."

"I know." August put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "And I understand that. But do you really think shutting them out is the best way to deal with all of this?"

"No… maybe… I don't know." Emma admitted. "I just know it's easiest for me."

"But it will only make things harder in the long run." August pointed out. "Emma you have people willing to love and support you. You and I both know how precious that is in this world. Take advantage of that. Family is so important in this life, and you have it now. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, or perfect. But you have to work at it, that's what a family is."

"I just don't know how to do that." Emma admitted.

"You start by talking." August suggested. "Surely Mary Margaret and David have tried."

"They have." Emma nodded. "But they've been a little more distant lately. They're giving me space, which I appreciate. I don't think I've given them much of a choice in it though. Only Mary Margaret's really been around, what with school being out. David's gone during the days."

"He's been trying to help organize everyone." August informed her. "In the wake of the curse breaking there has been a lot of confusion. They look to him as their leader. He's doing everything he can. He's trying to get everyone to resume life as normal so he's gone back to work at the animal shelter to try to model it."

"From king to vet." Emma shook her head. "It must be quite a let down."

"He's helping people." August shrugged. "That's all that really matters to him."

"Right." Emma nodded. "Saint James, he can do no wrong."

"His people look to him, to Snow, to all of you for hope and leadership." August explained.

"No pressure though." Emma rolled her eyes. "As we try to navigate our dysfunctional little family unit, we're supposed to be a model for everyone else."

"It's true Emma. Your father is just as confused and lost as everyone else, but he is their King, well for most of them. They expect him to set a standard and he has to live up to that. You all do." August looked into Emma's eyes. "Whether you like it or not, you are a leader now. These are your people. They will look to you on how to act in times of trouble. That is something you must keep in mind while you're dealing with all of this."

"I'm not a leader August." Emma shook her head. "I've never inspired anyone to follow me. I can't do that."

"You don't know that." August said. "You've never tried."

"Why do they need me?" Emma said in frustration, not wanting all of this responsibility that was suddenly falling on her. "I have my own problems. Why can't they just figure out their own lives?"

"They're trying to." August said truthfully. "Everyone is trying to find the family they lost as a result of this curse. They're trying to put their lives back together. Yours isn't the only family that was ripped apart Emma." August nodded toward the board in the town square.

Emma walked towards the board slowly. It had papers covering all sides of it, sketches of individuals and descriptions of lost loved ones; people begging to be reunited with their families. Emma's heart fell reading all the plea's "Oh my word." Emma looked back at August in shock. "All of these people are still trying to find each other?"

August nodded. "Regina was pretty successful at splitting up almost everyone. It hasn't been easy for everyone to reunite. Some didn't even make it over in the curse."

"What happened to them?" Emma asked.

"No one knows." August admitted. "They may be still back in our land, they may be someone else. Emma, Kate's mom is one of them."

"Oh no." Emma's heart fell for her friend. She hadn't realized Kate's lack of mention of her mother last Friday night. Of course Kate had never really known her mother so maybe that's why the lack of a comment didn't startle Emma. The realization that she and Kate were more alike than she realized dawned on Emma. Emma glanced back at the board, looking at all the names and faces of lost loved ones. Her eyes fell on the picture of a little red headed boy, the name Pinocchio spelled out beneath it.

"August." She turned slowly to the older man. "You're on here."

"I know." August stared at the ground.

"Then why haven't you…" Emma looked back at the picture. "August I don't get it. Don't you want to be reunited with your father?"

"I do." August admitted. "But I don't know if I can face him after all I've done. After I've failed him."

"August you haven't failed him." Emma shook her head.

"Yes I did." August repeated. "By failing you."

"August you didn't fail me." Emma shook her head.

"I abandoned you," August said guiltily. "Just like everyone else."

"You were seven." Emma said softly. "You were scared."

"You're not angry with me?" August seemed surprised.

"I was." Emma admitted. "But the more I thought about it the more I realized how much pressure that was to put on someone who was so young. Besides I have a lot of other people to be angry with. It get's tiring."

"Emma you may have forgiven me, but that doesn't mean my father will. I made him a promise and I broke it." August looked ashamed. "Trust me, he doesn't want to see me, not after how I've let him down, how I let us all down."

"Don't you think that's a decision he should be allowed to make?" Emma asked gently. "Instead of you making it for him."

"Emma I can't." August protested.

"For someone who preaches on the importance of family to me you are sure doing a shitty job of living it out yourself." Emma narrowed her eyes at August. "Do you even listen to what comes out of your mouth?"

"Emma you don't understand." August started.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Emma crossed her arms. "You can't set a double standard August. Your father wants to be with you."

"But I don't know if I'm ready to face him." August argued.

"Didn't you just tell me how sometimes you have to think about the other person in the situation?" Emma asked. "How it can't be all about you and your feelings. You have someone that _loves_ you August. You just told me how important that was. You may not want to see him but I can guarantee he wants to see you." Emma ripped the flier off the board. "I'll make you a deal. I'll do it, if you tell your father who you are, if you go to him and try to fix your relationship, I'll try harder with my parents. I'll talk to them, I'll give them a chance."

"That doesn't seem like a fair tradeoff." August raised an eyebrow.

"I'm already living on planet hell." Emma handed him the flier. "At least you knew your dad before all of this. August take your own advice."

"I…" August looked down at the flier, tears filling his eyes. In truth he missed his father more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to go to him, he was just scared. But he knew Emma was right. He had to do this for her, to show her what it looked like to try. He owed her that much.

"Emma!" A shout startled both Emma and August from their conversation. They glanced over to see Graham standing outside his cruiser. "Your parents must be wondering where you are. Come on, I'll drive you back."

"Thanks Graham." Emma called back. "But that's really not necessary."

"I insist." Graham said firmly.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to August. "I bet they called him because I was gone too long. I've got to go."

"How does it feel to have the whole town looking after you?" August teased.

"Uncomfortable." Emma said dryly.

"Your safety has become a number one priority." August observed.

"Perks of being a princess." Emma shrugged as she walked away.

"I thought you hated the fact that you are a princess." August called after her.

"Oh believe me I do." Emma called over her shoulder. "Talk to him August."

"I will." August promised.

Emma smiled and turned to walk towards Graham. "Officer." She said ruefully.

"I'm sorry about that." Graham apologized. "It's just not safe for you to be out here alone."

"It's fine." Emma shrugged. "But I wasn't alone."

"Emma you're a target." Graham explained carefully. "Not everyone is happy that the curse is broken. And even some that are still harbor anger towards your parents. You are a way to hurt them. Those of us who are loyal to them, we're just trying to keep you safe."

"You're loyal to my parents?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I thought you worked for Regina."

"I was enslaved by her." Graham corrected. "I got my heart back with the help of some of your parents friends. I am free to serve who I chose."

"Well that's comforting." Emma was unsure of what to say. "Congratulations I guess? And I guess thanks for looking out for me. But really I was fine."

"Keeping you safe means making sure the people around you won't try to harm you." Graham explained. "Especially those we don't know."

"You know August." Emma was confused. "He's lived here longer than me."

"Yes but no one knows what his true identity is." Graham pointed out.

"Oh." Emma said as the realization hit her. "I do."

"You do?" Graham seemed taken aback. "Who is he?"

"Well." Emma shrugged uncomfortably, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything. "It's not my place to say. He'll reveal himself when he's ready. But believe me when I say he's no threat. He was just as screwed over by this curse as I was."

"If he's not a threat why is he trying to hide who he is?" Graham asked.

"He's trying to figure out how to approach his loved ones after everything that has happened." Emma explained.

"I wasn't aware August had loved ones in this town." Graham said.

"I don't think they're aware of that fact either." Emma explained. "Hey I was supposed to pick up some things from the store for dinner."

"I'll take you there." Graham offered. "It's getting dark and you shouldn't be out on your own."

"So this is how it's going to be from now own?" Emma said unenthused. "Everyone watching out for my every move."

"A lot of people are invested in your wellbeing."

"Joy." Emma rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat of Graham's cruiser. "I can feel my freedom's being restricted by the second."

* * *

**So I just wanted to take a second to thank all of you amazing people for your incredibly kind words. I seriously don't deserve this, I am blessed by all of you. Hearing some of you say you spent 3 days reading my story! Wow, just wow, I'm glad you all love it so much.**

**For the guest who asked about seeing Kelly? Yes! Actually I have that planned coming up. Emma's going to have a lot of talks with a lot of other people about her relationship with her parents but *spoiler alert* the one with Kelly is definitely going to be the most beneficial. In some ways Kelly understands Emma better than anyone - she knows what she has been through and she has seen what the system has done to Emma.**

**ValzBrownie: I'm sorry you're not thrilled with Emma's behavior but lets be honest if everything was sunshine and roses it wouldn't be as fun to read. We have to have these angsty highs and lows so that the emotional breakthroughs are that much more rewarding**

**Broadwaybound2016: You will find out what happened to her, I have a very interesting way of bringing it up planned and for all those Ruby fans out there she will def play a big role in that!**

**PiperPaigeP3: OMG stop you're making me blush. Thank you so much. I'm so glad I could convince you to come back to this story. Btw love the charmed reference in your username **


	46. The Price of Our Choices

**A lot of ya'll have been asking for updates so I'll give you what I have. I'm going to warn you that I most likely WILL not be writing or uploading until after finals which end next friday and then I have to pack up my dorm. Maybe Saturday? Sorry to disappoint but they really need my attention currently.**

* * *

"Emma where have you been?" Mary Margaret rushed to towards them the moment she and Graham entered the apartment, pulling her daughter into a hug. She glanced over at Graham. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"It was no trouble." Graham shrugged. "I'm just glad she is safe."

"Mary Margaret." Emma rolled her eyes as her mother released her. "Relax, I was fine. You didn't need to send him out after me."

"Where in the world where you Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, her voice still tinged with worry.

"Out, running, and getting you the grocery's you asked for." Emma held up the bag and set it on the table. "Really, I'm sixteen. I think I'm capable of spending a couple of hours on my own."

"But Emma there are…." Mary Margaret protested.

"Dangers and people who want to hurt us." Emma repeated in exasperation.

"Emma this is serious." David walked towards them. "We were really worried about you. We didn't know where you were."

"Yes you did." Emma set her earphones on the table near the door. "I told Mary Margaret, I was out running. And then I went to pick up groceries. You knew exactly where I was."

"You didn't think to check in?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Jeez why don't you just have a tracking chip installed?" Emma threw her hands up in frustration.

"Emma." David said in a warning tone.

"You guys can trust me." Emma said.

"It's not you we don't trust." Mary Margaret said. "It's everyone else."

"You can't protect me from every danger the world has." Emma crossed her arms. "Besides that ship has kind of already sailed."

Emma regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She could see the pain on both Mary Margaret and David's face. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it didn't mean she felt differently. "I'm sorry you feel that way." David said quietly.

Emma put her hand to her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Where was she when you found her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"_She_ is right here." Emma waved her hands. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"She was speaking with August." Graham said simply.

"So you weren't just running and getting groceries." Mary Margaret crossed her arms.

"I think I should take my leave." Graham backed towards the door.

"That's probably a good idea." Emma agreed, glaring at her parents.

"I'll see you all later." Graham nodded as he escaped the awkward situation.

"No I wasn't just running." Emma said. "I wasn't planning on running into him but he scared me half to death as I was running and I was so surprised to see him, I mean the last time I saw him he was…" Emma trailed off, realizing if she said dying, or made of wood it would give away his identity. "Well let's just say the last time I saw him he was in pretty bad shape. I was happy he was ok and we were just catching up."

"Emma you're grounded." David reminded the girl.

"Thank you, I haven't forgotten that." Emma said sarcastically.

"Then why were you talking to him?" David asked. "I know you know what being grounded means. You are lucky your mother even let you go out."

"For Christ's sake its not like I meant to." Emma sighed. "Like I said it was out of the blue. What was I supposed to do? Ignore him? I was being polite. I thought that's what royalty was."

"How about tell him you are grounded?" Mary Margaret suggested. "And that you would talk to him in a few days when you're not."

"He wanted to talk about some pretty heavy stuff ok?" Emma shrugged. "I couldn't just tell him, hey save your feelings for three days. I know you're going through some really emotional stuff right now, but sorry, I'm grounded so I can't help you deal with it."

"Emma still, we gave you your phone for a reason." Mary Margaret sighed. "What good is it if you can't even keep us updated on where you are."

"You never asked me to." Emma said in exasperation. "And besides who texts while they're running. Look I'm sorry but I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you defied us Emma." David said.

"Seriously, you would think broke a law or got arrested or snuck out to a party with the way you are acting. Christ, you didn't even act like this when I did drink and that was much worse." Emma shook her head. "You should be thankful August wanted to talk to me. He's on _your_ side in this whole mess. Or at least he's on the side that's lobbying for me to give you a chance. That's the other thing he wanted to talk to me about. He helped me work through some of my feelings towards you. He convinced me to give you more of a chance. But instead of capitalizing on it, all you are doing is undoing all the work he did."

"Emma we're doing like this because we care about you." David tried to explain.

"I know." Emma nodded. "You've told me. But just because you have the right intentions does not mean you have made the right decisions. I think the past is a perfect example of that."

"Not this again." David sighed.

"This again? This what you wanted." Emma raised her voice. "I'm giving you _exactly_ what you wanted. You want me to talk about it, my _feelings?_ Well here I am, doing just that."

"Emma." Mary Margaret held her hands up. "You're clearly upset."

"No." Emma held up a silencing hand. "You don't get to talk right now. I'm sorry if you think I'm being irrational or unreasonable but I'm angry. I have been hurt and abandoned and betrayed and as a result of that I am really, really angry. Don't you see? That is why I don't want to talk about any of it. Because I _don't_ want to be angry all the time. It took me long enough to find out how not to be. You think I want to feel like this? To be this screwed up? I would give anything to have had a different life. But that is not something I can change. I'm stuck with the lot I drew, and so are you."

"Emma we know you had a hard life and you are upset at us." Mary Margaret started. "But please give us a chance to explain why we made the choice we did. We didn't want to do it, to give you away and let you grow up alone. But we couldn't think about ourselves. We had to think about what the right choice for _everyone_ was."

"The _right_ choice." Emma said bitterly. "You've always made the right choice, for everyone. But what has that cost you? You didn't send me through for me, you sent me through so I could break the curse and free everyone, free you. I didn't ask to be a hero, _you_ made me one. Being the savior cost me my family. It was your decision, not one I would have made for myself I don't owe these people anything, I barely know them, but I suffered my _entire_ life for them. I don't care if that's what royals do. _I'm_ not royal, I'm a ward of the state, and that's because of a decision you made. You chose them over me because it was the _right_ thing to do."

"Tell me Mary Margaret how many times has the right choice cost you? It cost you your mother, it cost you your kingdoms safety, and it cost you me. You've always seen the best and people and believed in giving them second chances, but if you had just been selfish, if you had thought of your family instead of believing in some naïve fantasy, our lives could be radically different. Had you killed Regina when you had the chance, all of this could have been avoided. We could have been happy. _I_ could have been happy."

"Emma this life was never one we intended you to have. We never wanted you to be alone or unloved, and we certainly never dreamed you would have been hurt the way you were." David had pain in his eyes as he stepped towards his daughter.

"You may no have meant for me to grow up alone and unloved and in abusive homes," Emma's voice shook. "But I did as a direct result of a decision _you_ made. You may have saved me from one curse, but you inflicted another, equally as horrible one on me. Maybe it did save my life, but it wasn't much of a life worth saving. I was nothing, _always_ nothing. I wanted it to end, to just be over, because I _believed_ them. You relegated me to a life of nothingness, all so you could save your people. I hope the right decision was worth it."

Emma's parents were stunned into silence as their daughter darted up the stairs into her room.

"Charming." Mary Margaret turned to her husband, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"No Snow, don't think like that." David shook his head.

"But she's right." Mary Margaret said miserably.

"Casting blame is not going to help anyone." David told his wife. "We can't change what happened. We need to let it go and move forward."

"Yea but she needs to be on board with that." Mary Margaret glanced up the stairs. "And whether it is true or not, it is what she believes, and for all purposes it makes it true. Until we fix it Charming, we will never have our daughter back."

* * *

Emma lay on her bed, staring at the wall. She hadn't meant for that emotional outburst to occur. Yes, the feelings had been honest, but she hadn't meant to let them out in the open. They would only cause problems, they only ever had. She had worked so hard to put those feelings behind her, or at least she thought she had. In reality she had just been able to learn how to shove the feelings away, but it worked for her. Talking about it would just end up hurting everyone, it already had.

She could hear Mary Margaret and David quietly talking downstairs. It had sounded like they were making dinner shortly after she had disappeared upstairs. She could smell the aroma of whatever Mary Margaret had prepared wafting upstairs. There had been no invite to dinner, her parents knew better than to approach her after such an intense exchange. At the moment they seemed to be quietly discussing something amongst themselves. Emma couldn't make out the words but she had a strong feeling it was about her.

She wished she hadn't done all her homework earlier in the week because she was left with nothing to do. Her phone had been left downstairs in the wake of the fight and she had already gone through most of the books and magazines in her room. Sighing, she bent down and pulled an old tin box out from under her bed. She removed the lid, revealing a worn, leather bound journal inside. It was large from all the loose pages that had been placed in between the bound ones, almost all covered in the evolving handwriting of a growing child. Emma slowly unwound the leather cord and opened the front cover of the journal, running her hand across the thick material of the cover page. Slowly she paged through the journal, her eyes filling with tears as she read the words on the pages. Finally, after she had read most of the journal she flipped to the first open page near the back and wrote the date in the upper right hand corner. It had been a while since she had written in the journal, but it felt like something she needed to do.

Emma had no sense of how much time had past but her head popped up as she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Quickly she closed the journal and shoved the box under her bed. Quickly she shut off her bedside lamp, silently thanking her lucky stars it was dark outside, and slid down onto the bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Emma? I brought you something to eat." Mary Margaret's voice drifted into Emma's room. Emma remained silent and still, hoping Mary Margaret would see she was asleep and just disappear. Mary Margaret walked to the end of Emma's bed and stood silently for a few seconds. Emma could feel Mary Margaret's eyes on her and shifted slightly. She had a lot of practice pretending to be asleep over the years. For some reasons these tricks didn't seem to work on her mother. "Emma, I know you're awake."

Instead of giving in Emma remained silent and still. Sighing, Mary Margaret placed the plate on the bedside table and sat down on the end of Emma's bed. "All right then. I'll talk and you can just listen. Maybe you'll actually hear what I say this time." Mary Margaret took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to know I heard everything you said downstairs. I understand that you're angry about what happened, that you were hurt very deeply by the choices we made. Emma, your father and I are not perfect people despite what the stories say. We have made many mistakes, and sometimes others have had to pay as a result, and that's not fair. But perhaps the most unfair fate fell to you. Your father and I never wanted anyone to have to pay for our mistakes, especially our only child. If we had believed there was a way to avoid it, we would have Emma. But we didn't know this would happen when we made those choices. If I could go back I would change it in a heartbeat. But I can't sweetheart, and that is something that pains me every day."

"When I was a little girl I had the most amazing mother. She was firm but kind and she taught me how to be not only a good ruler, but a good person and I loved her very much. But I lost her at a very young age because of someone's thirst for power. I vowed on that day when I was grown I would do anything possible to protect my family and that I would be the best mother imaginable to my children to make my mother proud. It seems like I failed in that. I let myself down, I let my mother down, but most of all I let you down Emma. I didn't protect you. I let this world hurt you in ways I could have never imagined and that is my biggest regret."

"Emma I know you have a lot of anger directed at your father and I but what good is that anger really doing? Who is it helping? Because it certainly isn't helping you. We are here Emma, we want to fix this. I know we won't ever be able to erase what happened, but we want to try to make it up to you in any way we can. But we can't do anything if you're not willing to meet us at least part way. We would do anything for you Emma. We love you more than anything in this world and we want you to know that. All we want is a chance to show you."

"I know that we can never get back to the way things were, but I miss us Emma. We used to be so close. You could come to me, you were starting to trust me. We were so comfortable with one another. You filled a hole in my life before I even knew it was there, that is how special you are, how important you are to me. Emma you are a part of me that no one, not even you can take away. We were so close once and I believe we can find our way back to that if you just give it a shot. That woman that you cared for, that you trusted, that you were friends with, she's still here. The only difference is I'm your mom now."

Mary Margaret sat silently, waiting for Emma to respond. She had poured her heart out and she only hoped her daughter would show she was listening. Finally it was clear Emma wasn't responding. There would be no getting through to her tonight. She could only hope that her words would stick with Emma and eventually they might be able to find their way out of the dark. Mary Margaret's heart fell as she slowly stood up. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered and turned to make her way down the stairs.

Emma waited until she was just out of earshot to finally reply. "You were my mom then too."


	47. Certainty

**I know it's been a long time but finals are over... hurray! Hopefully I'll be posting more often if I can but I do have a summer job that only gives me a few days off a week however hopefully I'll be able to post on those days. Anyway I know you've all been waiting and well don't kill me but this chapter is more of Emma and her friends and setting up some stuff for the future as well as resolving some issues between Emma and Connor. Mary Margaret and David will be in the next chapter and the one after that? well lets just say we'll be introducing a very interesting individual and we might finally see some progress on the relationship between Emma and her parents (note i said SOME, not a huge amount but it's a light at the end of the tunnel). So despite no charming scenes I really liked this chapter, most of it came very naturally. Without further ado - **

* * *

"Now I know you all have had a difficult week." Mr. Dane stood in front of his class. "We all have."

"Going from a king to math teacher must be a real buzz kill, Eric." Peter joked.

"It's not ideal." Mr. Dane admitted. "It's still Mr. Dane to you Peter. We have all had to make a big adjustment. We have all lost people and we are all trying to figure this out. But the best way to adjust to this new life is to try to get back to a sense of normalcy. That means returning to life as usual, coming to school, doing your homework, keeping your responsibilities. Just because some of you remember your former statuses does not exempt you from school. You'd do well to remember that."

The bell ringing ended Mr. Dane's speech. The class shot out of their seats, all rushing to their next class. "Emma." Mr. Dane called.

"Yes?" Emma sighed, turning around as the other students pushed past her. "You don't have to worry about me not doing homework Mr. Dane. I already have it done for about two weeks in advance."

"That doesn't surprise me." Mr. Dane laughed. "No Emma that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know this must all be a lot for you to handle. I was good friends with your parents in our land. Our kingdoms bordered one another. I know this is difficult for you. We may not know each other very well, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen. I understand loss Emma. My family was ripped away from me by this curse as well."

"I heard about that." Emma gave a sad look to Mr. Dane. "I'm sorry about your wife and daughter."

"They are still out there somewhere. I know it." Mr. Dane said. "I think you and my daughter may have been good friends had everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"I'm sure that would have been nice." Emma shifted her backpack uncomfortably. "Look I gotta go. Wouldn't want to be late to a class on the first day back. Someone might get the idea that I'm some entitled princess now."

"I don't think anyone would make that mistake." Mr. Dane smiled.

"I'll see you later Mr. Dane."

"You can call me Eric outside of class Emma." Mr. Dane organized the papers on her desk. "And I'll actually see you tonight, your parent's invited me for dinner. They want to catch up, try to regain some normalcy."

"Normalcy." Emma laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"I can't say I can explain that to you." Mr. Dane shrugged. "See you tonight."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder." Emma shook her head and turned to leave the classroom. As soon as she was in the hallway her friends appeared as if out of nowhere.

"She lives!" Sam teased.

"You survived your incarceration." Ava grinned.

"Barely." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Peter seemed excited. "Was there an all out brawl? Is Snow White really the badass they say she is?"

"Shut up Peter." Kate elbowed him in the side.

"But seriously Ems." Julia looked at her friend. "How are you?"

"I think things only got worse." Emma admitted. "Every time they tried to get me to talk it just devolved into a fight. They freaked when I went out for a run and didn't return for two hours yesterday. I just wanted to clear my head but they flipped. Apparently I need to text them my coordinates every couple of hours. It's seriously nuts."

"They're your parents Em." Ava said quietly. "They're allowed to be neurotic. It's what parents do."

"Well I wouldn't know that would I?" Emma snapped.

"Ok." Connor stepped in between the two. "There is some serious tension here we need to work through. Seriously guys, we're all friends, we all need each other in this madness."

"You're right." Emma put her hand to her head. "I'm sorry I'm being such a freak."

"It's fine." Kate shrugged. "I'm not exactly much better off."

"Oh yea." Emma gave a sympathetic look. "How is all that?"

"Hell on earth?" Kate suggested. "It's an absolute nightmare and it doesn't help that they're keeping me trapped in that house of dysfunction because of my stupid stunt. They can't even figure out their own mess but they're trying to force me to deal with it too? It's absolutely awful."

"I'm so sorry Kate." Julia said.

"It's fine." Kate shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it all right now."

"It seems we all have a little stress we need to relieve." Connor jumped in front of the group. "And I have just the idea."

"And that would be?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I think you know." Connor grinned.

"All right!" Sam high-fived Connor. "This afternoon?"

"Out in our spot in the woods." Connor nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Ava cut in.

"You all will see this afternoon, but trust me, you'll like it." Connor said. "Everyone meet at the library thirty minutes after school is out. We'll go together. Sam and I can drive. Wear work out clothes."

"My parents are going to want to know what I'm doing." Emma said.

"Just tell them you're going on a run." Connor shrugged. "You're off grounding right?"

"I am indeed." Emma nodded. "Lying to them? This should go over well if I get caught."

"So don't get caught." Isabelle shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me to." Ava and Julia chimed in.

"Sweet." Sam smiled. "I'll text Ryan. I know he wanted in on it."

"Do all of you guys know?" Julia surveyed the boys.

"We've been talking about it for a while." Peter nodded. "You were all grounded so we needed something to do."

"Well count me out." Kate sighed. "The step-monster won't let me out of the house."

"New nickname." Isabelle mused. "Nice."

"Thank you." Kate gave a grim smile. "Anyway I have to run to class."

"We all do." Emma glanced at the clock. "I'll walk with you Kate. See the rest of you after school."

"Don't be late." Sam called as everyone headed off to their classes.

"Are you really ok?" Emma asked as soon as she and Kate were, relatively speaking, alone.

"No." Kate admitted. "Everything is so screwed up Emma. I know this was supposed to be a happy ending and all but…"

"This is about the farthest thing from what I would call happy." Emma shook her head. "It's life screwing us over because someone somewhere gets some sick enjoyment from it."

"Wiser words have never been spoken." Kate agreed.

"I'm sure many wiser words have been spoken." Emma laughed. "Kate I know you don't really want to talk but… just know I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you no matter what. I can relate to screwed up families."

"Thanks Emma." Kate pulled her friend into a hug. "You're the best."

"Well Connor was right about one thing." Emma said. "We need each other."

"Oh yea Connor…" Kate tucked her hair behind her ear. "Have you guys you know… talked? About it?""

"About what he did?" Emma clarified. "Not so much. But we need to."

"You don't want to." Kate said knowingly.

"It's not exactly going to be a fun conversation." Emma admitted. "I mean he did some pretty horrid things."

"But he wasn't himself." Kate said. "He was under the curse."

"There's the catch." Emma held up her finger. "I fell in love with his cursed self. Not his real self. It complicates things."

"Yea that would complicate things." Kate agreed as the warning bell rang.

"I'm gonna be late to class." Emma sighed. "You know Mr. Edmonds likes to lock people out when they're late."

"You really think he'd lock out his own princess." Kate teased.

"I'm no princess." Emma rolled her eyes. "I think I have more than proved that."

"I don't know I think you would like pretty great with a tiara on that head." Kate teased.

"Shut up." Emma crossed her arms. "Besides you'll be wearing one soon enough too, _princess_ Kate."

"Yea well I didn't grow up princess." Kate glanced down at the grown. "I had the chance ripped away. I wouldn't know how to be a princess any more than you would."

"Maybe we can figure it out together." Emma gave a small smile. The bell rang. "Crap Mr. Edmonds is going to kill me."

"Just use your royal prowess." Kate shrugged.

"I'm going to put that in the bad idea basket." Emma nodded. "I'll come see you once you get parole."

"Funny." Kate called sarcastically after her friend.

* * *

"Ah" Isabelle sighed as the girls followed Ryan through the forest. "This brings back memories."

"Of what?" Emma laughed. "Being arrested?"

"We were not arrested." Isabelle held up a finger. "We got community service. Which someone got off her record because she's friend's with the sheriff. Total princess move."

"Ok if anyone in this groups know how to be a princess it's you." Emma pointed out."

"This is very true." Isabelle nodded. "There's irony in this. You and Kate, your real identities are as princesses, even you Jules. You may not have been a princess by title, but you definitely grew up like one. My true self never had that, yet in this world I do."

"And what about me?" Ava asked. "I just got screwed I in this whole setup?"

"Well she does hate you." Isabelle pointed out.

"Yet she loves my brother." Ava shook her head.

"She's see's you as the instigator." Julia pointed out. "I mean you did, do… you exerted a certain influence over him in that decision."

"It was the _right_ decision." Ava said.

"No one's disagreeing with you." Julia held up her hands. "She's crazy, we all know that."

"Where is she by the way?" Isabelle asked. "Has anyone seen her this past week?"

"No." Ava shook her head. "And that worries me."

"It can't mean anything good." Julia agreed.

"She's probably off plotting her next move." Isabelle mused.

"Which could be absolutely anything." Ava said. "And I wonder if that purple cloud brought back her magic like it did Gold's."

"Wait what?" Emma turned to her friends in shock.

"Your parent didn't tell you?" Julia asked slowly.

"No." Emma said slowly.

"Awkward." Isabelle's voice had a sing-song quality to it.

"What aren't they telling me?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if I should say." Julia said nervously.

"Julia." Emma's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

"Em's there must have been a reason they didn't tell you." Ava said gently. "They're probably just trying to protect you seeing as you'll be the prime target."

"The what?" Emma asked.

"Well I mean you did break the curse." Isabelle pointed out carefully. "And by proxy basically ruined her relationship with Connor. It doesn't help that your parents are her mortal enemies. If she wants to hurt them it's going to be through you. They probably don't want to scare you."

"So leaving me in the dark was a better idea?" Emma said, exasperated.

"Sometimes we make stupid decisions for the ones we love because we think we're protecting them." Ryan chimed.

"You don't speak a lot." Isabelle smiled at Ryan. "But when you do it's usually very wise."

"Thank you Isabelle." Ryan smiled.

"Will someone tell me what you all mean about that magic thing?" Emma cut in. Everyone kept their mouths shut and looked nervously at one another. Emma's eyes fell on Julia who looked the most nervous of all. "You… tell me?"

"Why me?" Julia asked.

"Because you're the easiest to break." Isabelle grumbled.

"Jules come on, I deserve to know." Emma tried a gentler approach. "You're my friend. We shouldn't keep secrets from one another."

"Not a fair card to pull." Julia moaned. "Fine… that purple cloud? The one that washed over the town after you broke the curse…. It was magic. Gold used that potion thing you got for him to well, return his magic. That's why your parents are so freaked. He's the dark one and can screw with all of our lives again."

"Yea but he's not going to hurt me." Emma pointed out.

"And why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Because he needs me." Emma explained.

"For what?" Ava asked.

"I don't exactly know." Emma admitted. "But he's been referencing it the entire time I've been here. I owe him a favor and he says I play a very important role in all of this."

"You made a deal with him?" Julia gasped.

"Yea it was…. Well it was complicated." Emma admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Isabelle shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Ok." Emma held up her hands. "First off, I didn't know he was the dark one or anything about his deals when I made it, second it was to save Ashley's baby, which is a good thing because turns out she's one of my parents best friends. And finally he can't anger me with this deal and he knows it. He needs more from me than this deal can get him and he knows it."

"That's a dangerous card to play." Ava pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Emma shrugged. "What's life without risks?"

"No fun." Ryan grinned. "By the way I heard about the thing with the dragon. Very nice Emma. First time you used a sword?"

"Yea." Emma nodded. "And my first dragon, my first broken curse, it was a very busy day."

"I'll say." Ryan laughed. "That's really impressive Emma. Most people train their entire lives and still can't take on a dragon. Especially one that is also Maleficent. Like father like daughter I guess."

"Huh?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"The first time David use a sword was when he defeated a dragon." Emma explained. "At least that's what the story says."

"He also fought Maleficent too." Ryan chimed in. "Didn't kill her… but he put that egg in there. Only fitting that you got it out."

"How does everyone know so much about my family?" Emma asked.

"They're basically the celebrities of our land." Ava shrugged. "Everyone loves them, everyone wants to be them. They're kind and brave and just basically great people. Their story is fascinating."

"And they're beautiful." Isabelle added. "Which explains why you look so goddamn gorgeous all the time."

Emma chose to ignore Isabelle's comment. "Great so everyone loves my parents. Even my friends."

"I personally don't fawn over anyone." Isabelle said. "But no matter how great they are… were… in our land, I'm your friend first. I'm not going to obsess over them because I know you're having a hard time with them, which I totally get, you have a right to be angry."

"Is." Ava hissed.

"What?" Isabelle sighed. "She doesn't want us to encourage you to keep your parents at a distance but I personally think it's your choice." Isabelle glanced back at Ava. "She's our friend, we should support her in what she wants to do."

"Being a friend also means trying to help each other even when they don't want it." Ava argued.

"Are you all seriously having this argument in front of me?" Emma looked at the two of them. "My life, my decisions. Your advice is appreciated, but unless I am doing something that is literally throwing my life away, ultimately I want your support because it is me that has to figure out how to fix this."

"Ok." All three girls agreed.

"We're here." Ryan called over his shoulder as they approached an outcropping of rocks.

"Oh hey it's the blonde brigade. Down one member, but alas, still probably enough beauty and star power to command the school's top spot in popularity." Connor teased as he appeared on the top of the rock followed by Sam and Peter.

"I'm not blonde." Ava pointed out.

"You're my sister." Connor shrugged. "It'd be creepy if I called you beautiful so I was mainly talking about the other three and Kate. How does it feel being the black sheep of the group?"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Ava shook her head.

"She may not be blonde, but she's still gorgeous." Isabelle nudged her friend. "You know, now that we all remember our identities we're probably even more popular than before."

"How does one get more popular than the most popular kids in school?" Ryan asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed Ems." Sam said. "It's weird but every school has their popular kids. People watch us."

"Well that's creepy." Emma said.

"They like us Emma. It's…. well I'm sure you know how popularity works." Isabelle shrugged.

"And who decides this?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"No." Isabelle said indignantly. "It's a system, an website that takes peoples opinions into account and then ranks individuals."

"That's sick." Emma rolled her eyes. "What do you vote for yourself a million times a day?"

"Of course not, I'm the admin, I can't vote." Isabelle said as if it were obvious.

"Of course you are." Emma shook her head. "What is it, a way to stroke your ego?"

"My cursed self wasn't loved as a child." Isabelle explained.

"I thought you were loved, just attention deprived." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's the same thing" Isabelle shrugged.

"You are a sad individual." Ava shook her head.

"Yet you love me still." Isabelle grinned.

"Well if we're done here." Sam motioned behind him. "Should we get started?"

"With what?" Julia asked.

"You'll see." Connor grinned as he held out his hand to help Emma over the rocks. When Emma got to the top she looked out over a small clearing that the boys had clearly been spending a lot of time in. She saw a makeshift rack that held bows and arrows and various targets that had been painted on trees of different distances. An area had been marked and what looked like wooden swords stood near a figure of a person with a target over their heart.

"What is this?" Ava asked.

"A practice arena." Peter answered. "So we can work on our archery and sword fighting and what not. They aren't exactly useful skills in this world but you know…"

"You guys did all this?" Emma was impressed.

"Yea." Sam nodded. "It's not your typical after school activity but we thought given out backgrounds it would be good to practice, or in your case learn."

"You're going to teach us?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "Obviously Ryan is the archery expert but he handles a sword well."

"Sam is honestly the best with swords but Connor and Peter can hold their own very well." Ryan answered.

"You can use a sword?" Emma turned to Connor.

"After our incident with the queen he thought he better learn to be useful." Ava teased.

"At least I can handle a sword." Connor retorted. "What good is a sling shot going to do you?

"You know I'm twice the archer you are." Ava crossed her arms.

"Which isn't saying much." Connor pointed out. "Still you have to agree I'm pretty handy with a sword."

"I don't dispute that." Ava shrugged.

"Emma do you have any experience with this?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes archery and sword fighting were some of the first things they taught us in foster care." Emma said sarcastically.

"Yea Ems is probably more adept with a shank than a sword." Isabelle teased.

"I didn't go to prison." Emma said slowly.

"This isn't a hallmark movie Is." Julia shook her head. "It's not from prison to a family, the Emma Swan story."

"With the way my life is currently playing out it kind of feels like one." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't sell the rights to someone." Isabelle shook her head. "No offense but the plot bores me."

"You are such a bitch sometimes." Emma laughed.

"But I get you to laugh." Isabelle grinned. She turned back to the boys. "So are you going to teach us or what?"

"Ryan did you bring them?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Ryan pulled out four fencing swords.

"Fencing?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm going to give you real swords to learn on. Your father would kill me." Ryan shook his head. "You may have already killed a dragon with a real sword and not injured yourself, but with our luck it'll be practice that puts you in the hospital, and I am not going to have the two of them coming after me for allowing their daughter to get hurt. I may be skilled in archery and swordsmanship but your father and mother could outmatch me any day. The fencing swords are for movement and the wooden one's for weight. You'll learn on these."

"When do we get to use the real ones?" Isabelle asked.

"When I don't think you'll kill someone with it." Ryan said simply.

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Isabelle asked.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "You with a sword terrifies me."

"Thank you." Isabelle chose to take his insult as a compliment.

"Well let's get started then." Sam clapped his hands together. "Ava, Julia why don't you start on archery with Ryan and Peter. Connor and I will stay here with Em and Is."

"You're on Swan." Isabelle grinned.

"Just remember, despite all your angst, I'm the one who has used a real sword." Emma's eyes narrowed playfully.

The eight of them spent the rest of the afternoon practicing and learning. Sam and Connor taught the girls the proper stance and how to shift their weight properly when using a sword. Ava had spent most of her time practicing archery with Ryan even though she was already very good. Emma smiled watching the two of them together. They seemed so happy, their fairytale personalities as good of a match for each other as their Storybrooke one's. Ryan had torn himself away from Ava long enough to teach Emma how to use a bow. Surprisingly Emma found herself to be a natural at both the sword and the bow, a trait the others were convinced came as a result of her parent's talent.

When five rolled around Emma decided she should probably start heading home before her parents sent Graham after her again. "We've been out here two hours and as much as I'd love to say, Mary Margaret and David are probably assembling a search party as we speak."

"I thought you told them you were running?" Isabelle asked.

"For two hours?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "They probably think I'm training for the Storybrooke marathon at this rate. Besides Mr. Dane is coming over for dinner."

"Weird." Isabelle said.

"You're telling me." Emma agreed.

"We all need to be getting home." Ava agreed.

"I'll walk you back." Connor offered. "Well at least to the edge of the forest. You should probably run home from there…. Sprint actually it you want to make it believable that you were running you should probably seem tired."

"That'd be great." Emma nodded as she and Connor began to walk in the direction of town. "Actually I better text them and tell them I'm going to be a little late."

"Why?" Connor asked.

Emma sighed. She didn't want to but Kate was right. They needed to have this talk. "You know we need to talk."

"Yea." Connor nodded. "I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to."

"I don't want to talk about it any more than you do." Emma admitted. "But we can't just go back to the way things were. Too much has happened. We need to talk about it and figure it out."

"You're right." Connor nodded. "So where do we… how do we start?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted as she sat down on a log. "I just… I'm so confused. Don't get me wrong, I still… I love you and that hasn't changed but there are a lot of emotions running around. I'm still upset about what you did. You betrayed me, and Mary Margaret. And while I know you were forced to, you could have come to me for help. I know you were probably too scared to see it but your mother would have never sent you to jail. She just wanted to drive a wedge between us."

"I just… my cursed self was impressionable… I was scared and couldn't see logically… I did what I thought I had to do to survive." Connor explained.

"But Connor you…" Emma started.

"But I sold you out." Connor finished. "I chose myself over you… and that's not what people in love do. They sacrifice themselves for the other person and that's not something I was willing to do. I can't forgive myself for that Emma."

"Well I might be able to." Emma admitted. "I just… I don't know how to trust you after that? I'm supposed to be able to trust you to look out for me, but if the choice comes down between you and me how do I know you won't choose yourself again?"

"I won't Emma. I can promise you that." Connor said sincerely. "I am different now. The person who sold you out… that wasn't me. I was cursed and the worst qualities of my real self were amplified… I'm not that person anymore."

"See there's the problem." Emma's voice shook, she was trying not to cry. "Your cursed self… that's who I feel in love with. You can say you're someone different now… but I don't know that person, I didn't fall in love with that person. How do I know… How do I know that we still fit together, maybe we're just too different now."

"That's not true." Connor took Emma's hands. "I may be different but I still love you with my whole heart. I believe in destiny Emma. I believe that we were meant to be together, not just our cursed selves, but all of us. You complete me Emma. You fell in love with a very deeply flawed part of me, and he's still there, but there's a stronger and better part of me, and he loves you too. I just hope you can come to love that part of me as much as I love you Emma."

"I didn't think that cursed part of you was all bad." Emma admitted. "I mean except for what you did… you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. No one had ever treated me like you did."

"I didn't even treat you as well as you deserved to be Emma. I could see how wonderful you were before you could. I knew how amazing you were before you showed the rest of the world." Connor smiled. "Do you remember when you told me that we shouldn't work because I was the perfect boy from the wealthy family? The proverbial prince while you were…"

"The servant girl from the street?" Emma laughed.

"Not exactly." Connor grinned. "But yes. Well, it looks like the roles have reversed. Now you're the princess, the one with the world at her fingers and I'm just the lowly peasant. Do you think you can ever love me?"

"Well I don't know… I do have pretty high standards you know." Emma teased. "But I think I can convince my father to end my betrothal to the prince from the other land for the commoner."

Connor laughed. "See, we still work together."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked seriously.

"About what?" Connor asked.

"About us, about everything." Emma shrugged. "How do you know which such certainty that we are meant to be together. That I'm the one you love completely and … I just… how?"

"I just know." Connor said simply. He took Emma's hands into his own. "When I look at you something inside me tells me that you're the one I want to be with. That you're the one I want to make smile everyday. Nothing makes me happier than to see you smile and I would do anything to see it. You make me want to be a better person Emma. Every day I spend with you I want to become a better than I am, and all of that is for you Emma. You bring out the best in me. I would do anything for you. I can never make amends for what I did to you… but I want to spend every day trying to prove to you that I am worthy of you… of your love."

"You don't have to prove it to me." Emma shook her head. "I just wish… I wish I could know, like you know."

"You will." Connor assured her. "In time… at least I hope you will. You've been hurt Emma and love, well it isn't exactly familiar territory for you. I don't claim to know much about true love between a man and a woman, I mean I saw how my mom and dad looked at each other. He thought she hung the moon and if I could have even a shred of what they had I would be so lucky. I know what it feels like to have people love you more than anything, and I know what it feels like to lose them. I don't want to lose you Emma. I can't lose you. All I do is think about you and I never want to say goodbye. _That's_ how I know I love you."

Emma sat silently for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "Wow." She finally spoke. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Connor said softly.

"Yes I do." Emma said. "I have never had anyone talk to me like that… I have never had anyone make me feel the way you make me feel. And… that's enough for me, for now. Maybe I'll be able to know with more certainty in the future… but for now… this is enough."

"So you're not mad at me?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm still pretty unhappy about that." Emma gave a small grin. "But I have bigger issues right now to deal with and I need you to keep me sane in the middle of this mess that is my life, so you sort of lucked out."

"I'll make sure to count my blessings." Connor held out his hand. "Can I walk you home before your parents have my head?"

"Yes." Emma took his hand. "But first I have to do this." Emma pulled Connor into a deep kiss.

"The walk home can wait." Connor smiled as he kissed Emma again. Finally Emma pulled away and smiled at Connor. "They've probably assembled a SWAT team by now."

"Yea we should go." Connor nodded. He stood up and held out his hand again "My lady?"

"Don't call me that." Emma shook her head but took Connor's hand. The two walked to edge of the forest in silence, hand in hand. No more words needed to be said, the both knew how they other felt and that was enough.


	48. Confusion

**To the guest who asked if MM and David know about the dragon - MM knows, David doesn't, but he'll find out.**

**Also for the person who asked about characters - **

**Isabelle: Tinkerbelle**

**Julia: Wendy**

**Ava: Gretel**

**Kate: Rapunzel**

**Connor: Hansel**

**Peter: Peter Pan**

**Sam: Flynn Rider**

**Ryan: Robin Hood**

**Mr. Dane: Prince Eric**

* * *

Dinner with Mr. Dane, Eric, had become a regular occasion and the company had grown to include a rotating cast of Ruby, Ashley and Sean, Graham, and Archie. Even Kathryn and her husband who had turned out to be the gym coach at the high school showed up occasionally. Despite the awkwardness with David and Mary Margaret, they had all been close back in the Enchanted Forest and had rekindled their friendship. This particular get together was being held at Granny's. Granny had let Ruby off for the night to enjoy dinner with Mary Margaret, David, Eric, Graham, and Emma.

"I remember that." Eric laughed. "You showed up to the ball an hour late and soaking we. Snow was not happy with you."

"Nor should she have been." Ruby shook her head. "It was a dumb bet between the two of you when you knew you had somewhere to be."

"Yes but I won." David smiled cheekily. He saw Mary Margaret glaring at him and his smile fell. "But I should have never done it and I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." Mary Margaret nodded.

"I can't say it was one of the more brilliant things you have agreed to." Eric shook his head.

"Oh I'd argue it's probably the dumbest." Mary Margaret looked pointedly at David.

"That's a bold statement." David raised his eyebrows.

"You're right." Mary Margaret nodded. "The list is rather long."

"Well we should all be eternally grateful our daughter inherited her mother's intelligence." David smiled at Mary Margaret.

"Personally I think she's smarter than the two of you combined." Eric shrugged. "No offense intended but Emma's a genius."

"I wouldn't say that." Emma blushed.

"I would." Eric said honestly. "I've never seen anyone do math in their head like you. You can do in a few seconds what would take most people a few minutes with a calculator." He turned to Mary Margaret and David. "She just sees it. It's incredible."

"Can we not talk about school?" Emma spoke up. "It makes me feel like I'm at a parent teacher conference and that is not a fun feelings."

"Sure." Mary Margaret put her hand affectionately on Emma's knee. "We can spend more time discussing your fathers ridiculous antics."

"I thought they were part of my charm?" David said teasingly.

"Charming is one word to describe it." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"How is everything going at school Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked.

"It's different." Mary Margaret admitted. "I think it's hardest on the younger ones. It's confusing for them. Some of them were living with their parents under the curse, others were not. It's been hard for them to have to switch homes and have two sets of parents. It's all very confusing."

"It has to be hardest on those who didn't have parents to begin with." Emma said.

"Hm?" Mary Margaret looked up.

"Well there are some who didn't have parents in the other world." Emma explained. "The curse gave them parents. Like Isabelle, her cursed parents aren't her real ones but she stays with them because she has no where else to go."

"Isabelle?" David asked.

"Tinkerbell." Emma answered the inferred question. "Same with Peter and his brothers. And Julia's parents are long dead. They all, in a way, benefitted from the curse."

"Ah the Neverland bunch." Graham shook his head. "Can't say I was ever too fond of them, or their land for that matter. Julia was always kind but the others…"

"You've been?" Ruby asked.

"Once or twice. It was a horrid place." Graham looked at Emma. "Nothing like this worlds fairytales. To be honest, the place creeped me out. And then there's Peter. No offense Emma, I know he's you're friend, but in our world he was a tool."

"Graham." Mary Margaret chided. "Language."

"What?" Graham shrugged. "It isn't as if she hasn't said worse."

Emma nodded. "He has a point."

"Still." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"He's not always the easiest to get along with in this world." Emma turned to Graham.

"Regardless I'm glad that lot has found homes." Graham said.

"How did the curse affect them?" Emma asked. "I mean if they're not from the Enchanted Forest and the curse only affected the enchanted forest…"

"They probably weren't _in_ Neverland." Graham explained. "That lot never did stay where they were supposed to."

"I take it you're not their biggest fans." Mary Margaret mused.

"They weren't bad kids." Graham said. "Just a pain in my ass. They're the same way here, but teenagers will be teenagers. I hold nothing against their Storybrooke personalities. Well except Isabelle, She can be a mean little one."

"She's… prickly." Emma nodded. "But they're all very close to me. "

"How are they adjusting?" Ruby asked. "I mean I've seen the after affects of some of the adjusting close up."

"Funny." Emma mock glared. "They're well. They may not be with their real parents, but they've been these parents for sixteen years so… It's good. Julia's really worried about her parents though after losing her little sister Paige to her real father. It's a good thing Julia doesn't have another family or I'm not sure how her family would have handled it."

"Oh yes Paige." Mary Margaret nodded. "Jefferson got his daughter back after all."

"Jefferson?" Emma choked on her water. "As in the sociopath who kidnapped us in the woods?"

"Wait kidnapped?" David paled.

"I…" Emma realized her mistake immediately. "Well it's complicated."

"Someone kidnapped the two of you?" David seemed to be getting angry.

"It's not what you think." Mary Margaret said hurriedly. "He was just looking for a way to be reunited with his daughter, which I'm sure is a feeling you can understand."

"Yes." David nodded. "But still, to kidnap you?"

"People are driven to great lengths for their children." Mary Margaret shrugged. "Besides he never intended to hurt me. He only took me as a way to get to Emma."

"Really?" Emma hissed at Mary Margaret as David began to get agitated again. "He had some crazy notion, which I guess in retrospect wasn't so crazy, that I could help him get his magic hat to work so he could escape this land. He just went around it in a roundabout way that involved tying up Mary Margaret and myself. We were never in any real danger."

"Except for the gun." Mary Margaret muttered.

"A gun?!" David exclaimed.

"It wasn't pointed at me." Mary Margaret said hurriedly.

"It was pointed at Emma?!" David's anger and worry grew.

Emma put her hand to her head and glanced at Mary Margaret. "Seriously? To calm him down you tell him there was a gun involved and it was pointed at me."

"Admittedly it wasn't the smartest move." Mary Margaret shrugged guiltily

"You think?" Emma shook her head and turned to David. "Seriously it wasn't that big of a deal. It's over, we're fine, no harm no foul."

"I'm going to kill him." David's hands tightened around the table.

"Yea that's not a good idea." Emma said sarcastically. "He just got his daughter back. Do you really want to take that little girls father away? I mean after everything we've been through I would think you would understand the importance of family."

"I do." David put his hand over his daughter's. He felt it tense slightly but she made no move to pull it away. "But that doesn't mean I'm not furious at him for endangering mine. But I'll lay off… for you."

"Good." Emma nodded. "Besides Mary Margaret already made him pay when a little bit of her true persona shone through and she kicked him through a third floor window."

"You did?" David looked impressed.

"You seem surprised that I did that." Mary Margaret faked offense. "You should know I'm more than capable of that."

"I am." David smiled at his wife. "And it is one of the many things I love about you."

Emma allowed herself to be amused by her parents' playful banter. _Her_ parents, it was such a strange concept for her to have a family, especially ones that were only thirteen years older than her. It was strange, really, really strange.

"Why isn't this an interesting sight?" The table looked up as Mr. Gold approached them with a beautiful brunette on his arms. "Old friends together again."

"Gold." David said darkly.

"David." Gold nodded. "Tell me, how is the reunited family?"

"Why is that any of your business?" David asked coldly.

"David." Emma whispered harshly.

"Emma don't reprimand me." David warned. "After all this man has done he has no right to ask about us."

"He's also done a lot to help." Emma admitted grudgingly.

"What?" David looked at her.

"As much as I don't approve of his round about and cryptic ways, for some unknown reason he's done a reasonably amount of good to ensure we weren't separated." Emma glanced at Gold. "I see you've made a friend."

"This is Belle." Gold introduced the woman next to him. "We know each other from our world. We were separated by the curse too."

Emma studied the way Gold and Belle looked at each other. "Oh my God are you two… Well this is just strange."

"What is strange about love?" Belle asked innocently.

"You're so much younger than him." Ruby pointed out.

"Love knows no age." Belle glanced lovingly at Gold.

"That's not exactly advice I want you to be giving my teenage daughter." David shook his head.

Belle gave a good-natured laugh. "Sorry. Wait… aren't you King James and Queen Snow?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret smiled warmly. "Are you from our kingdom."

"No." Belle shook her head. "I am from a neighboring kingdom where my father was a duke."

"And how did you two meet?" Graham raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware Rumplestiltskin had a lover."

"In exchange for his protection of my land I became a maid for his estate." Belle explained.

"You fell in love with your captor?" Ruby said slowly.

"I've found that there is goodness in everyone," Belle looked at Gold. "If only you take the time to find it."

"I'm pretty sure an argument could be made for the contrary with Regina." Emma muttered.

"He's hard to break through to… but once you do it's well worth it." Belle explained.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Mary Margaret nudged Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not the time."

"Why haven't we seen you around town before?" Eric asked.

"Regina captured me before the curse." Belle explained. "She held me captive and let Rumple believe I was dead. When the curse hit she kept me locked up in the hospital. He never even knew I was alive."

"That's why you brought magic back." Emma looked at Gold. "To get retribution."

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of the reason." Gold admitted. "However my beloved Belle has convinced me otherwise for the time being. That being said there are other reasons I returned magic to Storybrooke."

"Care to share?" Graham raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother." Emma sighed. "He'll just tell you if you need to know you'll find out at the appropriate time."

"Ah, I see you are learning quick Ms. Swan." Gold smiled. "By the way, don't think I've forgotten."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emma said sarcastically.

"Well if you all would excuse us, we have a date to get to." Gold patted Belle's arm. "She has a fascination with this world's hamburgers that I am all to happy to indulge."

"It was nice to meet you Belle." Ruby smiled as the two walked off.

"What was Gold talking about?" David looked at Emma.

"Nothing." Emma shook her head.

"Clearly it was something." Mary Margaret said.

"It's nothing." Emma insisted. "It's far to complicated and… seriously just forget about it." Emma glanced down as her phone buzzed. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"It's Kate." Emma sighed. "She's having a meltdown. I know you all are big on these extended family dinners and what not but can I skip out early just this once? She's really freaking out."

"Yea." Mary Margaret looked worried. "Is everything all right?"

"I'll tell you when I find out myself." Emma stood up. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Not too late." David said.

"Seriously?" Emma resisted the urge to role her eyes. "She's my best friend and she needs me."

"And I don't feel comfortable having you ate that late at night." David didn't relent. "I'll be reasonable but considering it's a school night, be back by eleven."

"I can do that." Emma didn't tell David he was being more than reasonable with that time. "I'll see you all later."

"Emma." David called after her.

"Yes?" Emma turned back to face her parents.

"Don't think we won't talk about this Gold thing later." David said pointedly.

"I'll just have to pray you forget it." Emma smirked and turned to leave.

* * *

"Knock Knock." Emma tapped on Kate's bedroom doorframe.

"You got past the warden?" Kate looked shocked as she pushed her textbooks to the side. "I swear I can't remember the last time I saw someone outside of this house in forever."

"How about three hours ago in school?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You seem relatively calm considering your text."

"Yea I was…" Kate tucked her hair behind her ear. Emma could see Kate's eyes were red from crying. "A bit emotional."

"What happened?" Emma sat down on the bed.

"Um." Kate scratched her forehead, clearly trying to keep her emotions in check. "Well um I was being… I may have not been using the best judgment and I um… well I got into a really big fight with my dad about my mom, my real mom. I snapped and I said some pretty awful things to him about forgetting about her and moving on with the bitch who ruined our lives. And then I said some awful things to my step-mom about…. Well it ended badly for all of us and I really regret it. I mean yea she did awful things to us but she was always there for me and… we're all each other has and I'm ripping us apart."

"If it helps at all I think it was already pretty broken before you got involved." Emma shrugged.

"You think?" Kate asked.

"I know." Emma put her hand over her friends. "Besides you're in good company. Everything is just so royally messed up. My life is a train wreck?"

"You really think so?" Kate asked.

"You don't?" Emma glanced at Kate.

"You got your family back." Kate shrugged. "We all got our families back."

"You're living with your crazy step-mom." Emma said slowly. "Who kidnapped you as a baby."

"Yea…" Kate sighed. "That's… confusing. I mean she's the woman who held me captive for my entire life and obviously my dad hates her for that. But in the Storybrooke version of our lives… My dad loves her and she's been a great mom to me for my entire life here, a bit neurotic, but she's been a good mom to me. But then I remember she kept me from my own mother, who is God knows where. She might not have even come over with the curse."

Kate took a deep breath. "My step-mom… there's a part of her that is awful and was horrible to me and kept me from my family… but there's also part of her that loves my father and I, who took care of us for my entire life. But those memories aren't real or they are… sort of. I mean she _was_ my mom for sixteen years… they were all just of the same age. It's really confusing."

"I don't know what's confusing about the fact that she kept you from your family." Emma said. "Those memories of growing up with her, they aren't real."

"You don't understand Emma." Kate shook her head. "Our memories might be fake, but they're still very much a part of us. It's like two people living in your head, fighting with each other… it's just so hard."

"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head. "I've been so wrapped up in my own issues I haven't even really thought about you."

"It's ok." Kate shrugged. "You really do have it worse. If it weren't for this curse, I wouldn't even have my father. I grew up without my family, I never really knew them."

"We have that in common." Emma said darkly.

"Yea we do." Kate agreed. "I know what you're feeling. It's hard and confusing, but at least I have my Storybrooke memories to hold me together, you don't even have that. I was kidnapped against my will and kept from my parents, yours sent you away. Granted it was to save your life, but that still has got to be hard to understand."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Emma lay on the bed next to Kate, laying her head on her shoulder. "Why is everything so screwed up?"

"Babe if life was supposed to be easy, well it wouldn't be worth it." Kate said. "The struggle makes everything worth it."

"God with your wisdom you're starting to sound like Ava." Emma laughed.

"Yea ever sweet and wise Ava." Kate agreed.

"Although ever since she regained her Gretel she's been a bit more of a bad ass." Emma acknowledged. "She's pretty good at sword fighting and amazing at archery. The guys have been teaching us."

"She's sad you know." Kate said.

"About what?" Emma looked at Kate.

"Well when the curse broke… She feels like she lost the connection she shared with you… the whole foster system thing." Kate explained.

"I mean she still went through it…" Emma said. "Sort of. It's not like our bond was based only on that."

"Yea but…" Kate sighed. "I think she's kind of hurt by our bond now. The whole growing up without our families thing."

"It's not her fault she doesn't fully understand what we've been through." Emma mused. "I mean she knows what it's like to be separated from her family, but she's never had to grow up without them like you and I. I wouldn't wish that on her. But I can't help it that you understand what I'm going through the best of anyone."

"I'm always here for you." Kate looked at Emma. "You know that."

"I'm always here for you too." Emma smiled.

* * *

"Ah Miss Swan, fancy seeing you here." The voice sent chills down Emma's spine.

Taking a deep breath Emma turned steely eyes to the woman approaching her from behind. "Regina, I'd been wondering when I would see you again. I have to say I didn't think I would go this long without seeing you. Where have you been? Off plotting your next revenge scheme?"

"Always the charmer, aren't you." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Charmer…" Emma smirked. "I guess it's a family trait."

"I wasn't aware you were acknowledging them as your family." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I acknowledge them as my parents." Emma shrugged. "I just can't say I'm entirely accepting of them yet."

"I thought the little orphan would jump at the chance to be loved by mommy and daddy." Regina taunted.

"And what would you know about love?" Emma asked pointedly.

"More than an unloved orphan." Regina said.

"See I'm neither unloved nor an orphan anymore." Emma shrugged. "In fact, it's as if they're trying to make up for the sixteen years they missed by over compensating now. And according to Rumplestiltskin I'm the product of true love, so I think I have a pretty good handle on it."

"Well hasn't everything just worked out perfectly in your life?" Regina grumbled.

"No, actually it hasn't." Emma crossed her arms. "You should be thrilled I'm not being exactly receptive to them and it's all because of you. The life you gave me screwed me up so badly I'm not even sure how to let myself be loved by a family. So congratulations Regina, you should get some sick pleasure out of the pain you're causing all of us."

"Oh I do." Regina said. "But unfortunately your suffering is not enough for me."

"Will it ever be?" Emma asked. "You have allowed yourself to become consumed by this hatred for my mother and my family that it has become everything you are. What happens if you finally get what you want? Will that be enough, because I don't see how it can be."

"It will be the most satisfying feeling I have ever known." Regina snapped.

"Really?" Emma seemed doubtful. "What do you have other than your revenge. It seems to me that it's nothing. You're desire to get revenge at all costs, your inability to see how overboard you are going with all of this has pushed everyone you care about away. You have no one Regina and I feel sorry for you because you must be extraordinarily empty inside."

"You don't know what I feel." Regina hissed. "You think I'm going overboard? She took the person I loved from me."

"It was an accident." Emma cut in.

"It doesn't matter." Regina snapped.

"Haven't you taken away enough people that she loves?" Emma asked.

"It will never be enough." Regina shook her head, hatred in her eyes. "We will not be even until she has lost everything, until you have all lost everything. You can't understand what you feel, how could you, you're just a child."

"I can't understand what it's like to have those you love taken from you?" Emma repeated and shook her head. "You're so blinded by your own hate that you can't even see the havoc you're causing on the people around you. But it's justified because you were hurt by the mistake of a little girl. She didn't kill Daniel, your mother did, but you want to hurt anyone you can just so we can be dragged down into the depths you inhabit. Do you think you're the only person who has felt pain? You believe no one has had a harder life than you but you don't take the time to see that other people have known pain and loss and heartbreak. How dare you stand there and preach to me about how I can't understand how difficult your life was because you lost your true love when I grew up without anyone, being abused physically and sexually, being treated like trash. I have always been alone Regina but I don't use that as an excuse to act the way you do. No I rose above my circumstances but you are trapped by yours and use them as a crutch. Do you really think Daniel would love the person you have become, because I don't."

"How dare you…" Regina threatened.

"Regina you are hurting the people you care about, who for some reason care about you." Emma continued. "I don't know why but Connor still cares for you, but he can't be around you because of who you are. Despite everything he still cares about you, he still believes that deep down there is someone good, after everything you have done to him he still believes in you. He sure has a hell of a lot of faith because I just can't see it."

"You think you've done nothing to me?" Regina laughed darkly. "You took my son from me."

"You pushed him away." Emma corrected. "He was never really yours to begin with but he accepted you and if you could have just accepted us, he would probably be willing to share his life with you still. But you got selfish and you couldn't stand anyone being happy other than you. Regina other people's happiness doesn't detract from yours."

"No." Regina shook her head. "_You_ took him from me. And you will pay for it."

"You can't do anything to me." Emma smirked.

"And why is that?" Regina asked coldly.

"Because if you do you will lose Connor forever." Emma warned. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but there is still a chance for you. Part of him still loves you for some unknown reason. After everything you've done, a part of you will always be his mom. I know you care about him Regina. Maybe you can save yourself still. Stop all of this, this need for revenge. Show him that you can be the person he believes you are, and you can get him back, at least partially. But he loves me and if you hurt me, he will never forgive you."

"You think you are more important to him than me?" Regina glowered.

"I never said that." Emma shook her head. "But I do know he is good and he could never love someone who didn't care about him enough to protect those he loves. I'm not asking you to be friends Regina. Ever since my conception you have hated me because I represent the happiness of the woman you blame for everything bad in your life. There's no hope for us. But if you just leave me alone, if you just leave all of us alone. There could still be hope for you and your son. I'd think carefully about that before you do something that could jeopardize that. Goodnight Regina."

Emma walked off, leaving Regina standing stunned and alone in the middle of the night. She glanced at her watch. Her encounter with Regina had pushed her time limit to make it home before David's rather lenient curfew so she broke into a slight jog to make it home on time.

Emma pushed open the door to the apartment with a couple minutes to spare. Mary Margaret glanced up from her place on the couch and then at the clock. "Cutting it rather short aren't we?"

"Yea I'm sorry." Emma shook her head, her mind elsewhere.

"Are you ok?" Mary Margaret seemed to pick up on Emma's distraction. "You seem… frazzled."

"That's one word for it." Emma mused.

"Did something happen with Kate?" Mary Margaret looked concerned.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Kate had a blow up with her father and step-mother and said some pretty horrid things to the both of them. Her father just left and she locked herself in her room. We just talked through a lot of stuff."

"She can empathize with you the best of anyone can't she?" Mary Margaret nodded in understanding.

"You can say that." Emma agreed. "But I don't think anyone can really empathize with any of our situations."

"This is true." Mary Margaret glanced at Emma. "So what happened then?"

"Who says something happened?" Emma hated that Mary Margaret was so perceptive. Telling her mother she had an encounter with Regina would just cause Mary Margaret to panic and go into overdrive with the whole hovering thing. It wasn't worth it.

"I know you Emma." Mary Margaret's crossed her arms in a very motherly, no-nonsense way. "I can tell when something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." Emma rolled her eyes. "I mean yes there is stuff that is wrong, but nothing happened tonight. I'm just overwhelmed by everything and it takes a toll on me every once and a while. But I promise you nothing happened."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret offered. "Would that make you feel better?"

"Thanks but I think I've had enough talking for one day." Emma shrugged. "I think I'm just going to head up to my room."

"Ok." Mary Margaret nodded. "Just remember Emma, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk."

"I know." Emma nodded as she headed up the stairs. "And thanks. It actually means a lot to know you'll be there for me when I need you."

"Always." Mary Margaret whispered after her daughter.


	49. Encounters

**I'm so sorry this update has taken so long but my updates for the next month are going to be a bit sparse. I'm working at a summer camp until early July and really won't have any time to write and will have very little internet access to update. I'll try my best. But here's a longer one to help get you through!**

**Also I tried to update last saturday but the internet was super sketch! anyway here you go**

* * *

Emma was running again, really running this time not using it as a cover story for her clandestine activities in the woods. Emma had never run this much before, in fact she was probably in the best shape of her life, but there was something so freeing and cathartic about how strong and free she felt when she ran. This particular run was later in the day than she usually went. It was twilight as she ran along the beach and the sun setting over the bay was beautiful. It was moments of peace and beauty like this that Emma loved most about living in a small coastal town.

Emma was so used to being alone on the beach and so engrossed in watching the sunset she didn't even see the man until it was too late. Emma turned her head just as she ran straight into him. Emma stumbled back. "Oh I'm so sorry sir."

"It's fine." The man brushed the sand of his suit. He looked up at her and a look of recognition flickered across his face. "Emma."

"Do I know you?" Emma vaguely recognized the man as the district attorney, although now that she thought about it he had no district but Storybrooke as the curse had kept him here. "I'm sorry, some people know who I am but I'm still working on memorizing names."

"No." The man shook his head. "You don't know me, but I most certainly know you."

"Ok." Emma said slowly.

"You really are as beautiful as they say." The man marveled. "Back in our land songs of your beauty would have been sung across the land."

"And I'm officially creeped out." Emma stepped backwards.

"Your hair color and stature, those are your father." The man continued. "But your facial features, those eyes, you look so much like your mother."

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm your grandfather my dear." The man smiled.

"My grandfather?" Emma repeated dumbfounded.

"Your father hasn't told you?" The man seemed unsurprised. "How rude. Keeping my own granddaughter from me."

"There must be a reason." Emma said.

"Oh there is." The man nodded. "We weren't exactly on the best of terms."

"So I've heard." Emma said dryly.

"Such anger form one so young." The man shook his head.

"And yet, considering everything I've been through." Emma shrugged. "I find it justifiable."

"A spitfire." The man grinned. "I do believe I would have been quite fond of you had things turned out differently."

"I do believe you would not have been let near me if things had turned out differently." Emma responded quickly.

"My dear that is where your parents are mistaken." The man shook his head. "I would never hurt you. You are innocent in all of this."

"But you wanted to hurt them." Emma pointed out.

"They took my kingdom." The man said simply. "I wanted revenge."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes. "It's like Regina 2.0."

"No my dear," The man shook a finger. "Regina wants to hurt you. She blames you. She see's you as a way to hurt your parents…"

"And you don't?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I would never stoop so low as to harm a child." The man looked offended.

"And yet you tried to prevent my existence." Emma said pointedly.

"Ah seems you know more than you let on." The man nodded.

"My parents are pretty transparent people." Emma shrugged.

"As are you." The man pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Emma wasn't sure if she should be offended.

"If I'm not mistaken you have been pretty vocal about your current distaste with your parents." The man explained.

"There's a lot of resentment there." Emma admitted.

"Well what do you know." The man smiled. "Something we have in common. We could make a good team Emma."

"I said I'm pissed at them." Emma looked at the man as if he were crazy. "I don't want to hurt them."

"Don't you though?" The man asked. "Isn't there a little part of you that wants them to feel the pain you've been through as a result of their decisions? Isn't that why you are acting the way you are now? Hurting them?"

"I…I'm just…" Emma stuttered. He had a valid point. "I don't know what I'm doing but my intention is not to cause them physical pain."

"Emotional pain is just as traumatic Emma." The man warned. "You of all people should know that."

"I'm sorry." Emma narrowed her eyes. "As nice as this has been I really have to go."

"Emma." The man called. "If I were you I wouldn't tell your parents about this little encounter."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"They'd just worry Emma." The man's voice made Emma's hair stand on end. It was so calm but still threatening. "Hover and make a big deal out of it. I don't think that's something you would want."

"And how would you know what I want?" Emma crossed her arms.

"More than you know Emma." The man said simply. "Whether you like it or not, we have more in common than you're willing to admit."

Emma wanted no further part in this conversation. "Well I really must go. Goodbye…"

"George." The man said. "Call me George. Or grandpa if you prefer."

"George." Emma said firmly before turning and continuing on her run, a bit faster than before. When she was out of sight she let her tough exterior fall. She had been sufficiently scared by the man. She didn't know what it was about him. Regina didn't scare her, but this man did. It was something about the calm and malice in his voice that really put her off.

Emma pulled out her cellphone and hit a number on speed dial. "Hey, it's me. I uh…. I just really need to talk to someone right now. Can you come meet me? I'm by the docks."

Five minutes later Connor's black SUV pulled into the parking lot. He got out and glanced around until he caught sight of Emma shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Emma what happened?" Connor ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"George." Emma managed to say.

"George?" Connor's eyes grew wide. "As in King George. Your _grandfather_?"

"That'd be the one." Emma nodded.

"What the hell was he doing talking to you?" Connor seemed agitated. "The man's insane."

"He seemed very sane." Emma said quietly. "Just very, very…. I don't know how to explain it. He just really freaked me out."

"You're right. He's not insane." Connor said. "He's vindictive and calculating. He's smart and patient which makes him that much more dangerous."

"I got that feeling." Emma nodded, still shaken up.

"What did he want with you?" Connor asked.

"He just wanted to talk about how beautiful I was, how much I looked like my parents and how would have been fond of me in our world."

"He told you he thought you were beautiful?" Connor seemed upset.

"He's my grandfather Connor." Emma tried to calm him.

"That hasn't stopped people before." Connor pointed out.

"I didn't get that feeling from him." Emma shook her head. "It was more… it seemed like he wanted to use me to get revenge on my parents."

"That's sick." Connor shook his head. "He's just like my mother."

"Except he said he didn't want to hurt me." Emma continued. "He said he would never hurt a child who was innocent in all of this. He wanted me to help him."

"And you seriously believed him?" Connor asked.

"He was very convincing." Emma shuddered.

"Why did he think you would agree?" Connor asked

"He said I was already inflicting pain on them." Emma said slowly.

"Emma." Connor could see where Emma was going with this.

"And he's right." Emma continued. "I am hurting them. I may not be consciously doing it, but I am. Maybe there is a part of me that's wants them to hurt as badly as I felt I was hurt. Maybe I am no better than Regina. God I'm such a hypocrite."

"No." Connor took Emma's face into his hands and tilted it up so they were looking eye to eye. "Emma don't you dare think like that. You are nothing like them. You don't have it in you to do the things they have done. You are not a bad person."

"But what if my circumstances are making me like them?" Emma asked. "Evil is created, not born. What if everything I've gone through has made me too dark… too broken to."

"Emma." Connor said sharply. "You are not evil. I love you and I know you, you are not evil, and you could never be. You are so good Emma. You have been hurt and burned and you're cautious, more cautious than most. But not evil. What you're doing… it's not with malice. Maybe it's a bit selfish, not thinking about how your actions are affecting your parents, but it is not intentional. You would never do that."

"Wouldn't I though?" Emma looked lost. "Couldn't there be a part of me that wants them to hurt as badly as I have."

"Do you really think you would do that to someone." Connor asked Emma.

Emma was silent for a moment. "No." She whispered. "I just want to be happy… but I don't know how."

"That's something you have to figure out." Connor pushed away a wisp of hair that had fallen from Emma's ponytail. "But I guarantee that will be a lot easier if you allow your parents in enough to help you through all this."

Emma nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Let me take you home." Connor put his arm around Emma as he guided her back to the car. "You're shaking. Are you really that freaked out?"

"I guess." Emma hadn't even realized she was shaking. "I don't know. I'm not usually like this. There's just something so… I don't know how to explain it."

"It's ok." Connor opened the door and let Emma get in the car before walking to the driver's side. "I've only ever seen the man once but he was sufficiently terrifying." Connor glanced over at Emma who was staring absently out the window. She was never like this and it worried him. He reached over and took her hand as he backed out. "He really did a number on you didn't he?"

"Suffice to say he screwed with my mind." Emma muttered. She glanced up at Connor. "Please don't mention this to my parents."

"Why?" Connor glanced at Emma.

"They'd just… freak out." Emma shook her head.

"Em the man practically threatened you." Connor said.

"No he didn't." Emma looked at Connor. "He threatened them, but not me."

"Don't you think they have a right to know?" Connor asked.

"They're already well aware he has it out for them." Emma mumbled.

"I wasn't talking about that Emma." Connor said. "Don't you think your parents have a right to know about you? About what he did to you?"

"Connor I'll deal with it." Emma brushed him off. "They don't need to know."

"Don't you think they'll notice how shaken up you are?" Connor asked softly. "I mean Em you are obviously not in your normal state of mind."

"I'll figure something out." Emma shrugged.

"Lying to them is not a good way to fix this relationship." Connor warned.

"Connor I said I'll deal with it." Emma snapped. Her eyes grew wide as he realized what she had done. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"You're freaked out Em." Connor shrugged. "It's ok. I shouldn't have pushed it."

"But you were just trying to help and I snapped at you." Emma shook her head.

"Hey." Connor put his hand on Emma's face and glanced at her. "It's ok. I forgive you. Don't worry about it anymore. Ok?" Emma nodded. "Good."

They sat silently for a few minutes. Finally Emma looked over at Connor. "So how are things… with your mom?"

Emma could have sworn she saw Connor's hands tighten on the wheel before he answered. "It's… complicated."

"How so?" Emma asked. Connor bit his lip but didn't respond. "Oh come on. If I have to talk to do you."

"I just don't know how to be around her." Connor admitted. "I was angry at her after the whole Kathryn thing but I thought maybe I could find a way to forgive her but I was more impressionable then. Now I find out the women I thought loved me my entire life really just used me as a pawn in her games. I question if she ever loved me at all."

"You don't believe that." Emma said quietly.

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"You know despite all her many, many faults. Somewhere deep inside she loved you, she loves you."

"Yes." Connor admitted. "But I just don't know how to accept someone who has done such awful things to innocent people for revenge against one of the nicest people I've ever known. A woman who has hurt my family, a woman who has hurt you."

"But." Emma prompted.

"Why but?" Connor asked.

"Oh come on." Emma looked at Connor. "I know you. I can see a but coming a mile away."

"If she wanted to punish my sister and I by separating us she could have given me to another family, or made me an orphan like Ava." Connor said thoughtfully. "But she let us stay friends. And she chose to take me in. She may have been harsh and neurotic but all things said and done she was a pretty good mom. Yes she manipulated me to do some awful things. But she loved me. Then again she's the person who did all of this. Who hurt all these people. Who hurt you. I don't know how to work through that."

"A really good therapist." Muttered Emma.

"There's the Emma I know and love." Connor laughed and smiled at Emma. He looked pensive. "You know I guess there is one thing I have to be thankful to her for."

"What?" Emma asked.

"You." Connor said honestly. "Without this curse we would have never had a chance to be together. None of us would. She ended up giving me the most important things in my life."

"Yea." Emma took Connor's hand into hers. "I guess she did. When did you get so wise?"

"Well dear Emma, wisdom comes with age and I am fifteen years older than you." Connor teased.

"Yet who is more mature?" Emma's eyes twinkled.

"Touche." Connor nodded as he pulled up in front of Emma's apartment building. "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Sure." Emma nodded. "Besides you left your copy of To Kill a Mockingbird with me."

"I was hoping that would stay lost." Connor grumbled as he opened Emma's door.

"You need to get a good grade on this project if you expect to get above a C in this class." Emma warned.

"Who said I wanted above a C?" Connor asked.

"Considering you've taken this class how many times?" Emma asked.

"I don't remember most of it." Connor shrugged.

"What a cop out." Emma laughed as she pushed open the door to her apartment.

"Emma." Mary Margaret and David looked up from their spot on the couch. "And Connor…"

"Yes." Emma was confused by Mary Margaret's apparent surprise.

"I thought you were out running?" Mary Margaret said.

"I was." Emma nodded.

"Yet he drove you home?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I met her on the docks." Connor said.

"I wasn't asking you." David said sharply.

"Oh-K." Connor said awkwardly.

"Why did he meet you on the docks?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Uh." Emma tried to think of a lie. "I just wanted to talk to him and that happened to be where I was."

"I wasn't aware you were still keeping company with him." Mary Margaret mused.

"And what on earth did I do to give you this assumption?" Emma was thoroughly confused by her parent's reactions.

"Well you haven't seen him since that night of less than stellar judgment." Mary Margaret pointed out. "If you can even consider that seeing him."

"Well I don't." Emma said. "And I have seen him. I go to school with him every day."

"I guess I just wasn't aware you had forgiven him." Mary Margaret said.

"Just because I haven't had that conversation with you does not mean I haven't had that conversation with him." Emma said somewhat sharply.

"Why would she have the need to forgive him?" David asked.

"David don't you know?" Mary Margaret turned to her husband. "Oh I suppose we haven't told you. Connor is the one responsible for framing me."

"He framed you?" David looked equal parts shocked and angry.

"And he almost got Emma taken away." Mary Margaret shook her head, her concern for her daughter overriding her sense of manners.

"He what?" David's hand tightened on the couch arm.

"David." Mary Margaret warned.

"I thought we had decided to forgive him for that?" Emma asked tersely.

"Forgiveness does not mean you have to allow him back into your life." Mary Margaret's tone had a softer edge to it. "Especially after what he has done to you."

"_He_ is standing right next to me and the two of _you_ are being extraordinarily rude." Emma shook her head.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes as the realization of her behavior caught up with her. "Emma I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." Emma said pointedly.

"I will not apologize to the boy who has endangered my family." David stood up heatedly. "And I will not condone this relationship."

"You will not _condone_ this relationship?" Emma's eyes widened. "And what makes you believe you have that kind of power over my life."

"I am your father." David said sharply.

"For what, a week?" Emma snapped. She knew it was harsh but her parents were completely out of line.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said sharply.

"What?" Emma turned to her mother. "It's not as if it isn't true. You come in here and try to impose all these rules on me, try to act as if you know what is best for me when you don't really know me at all. You understand nothing about our relationship or what he does for me. He is _always_ there for me and that is something I have so dearly lacked in this life. And yes he made a mistake that had horrendous impacts on myself and someone I care deeply about but I believe his remorse to be sincere. People make mistakes, something I know you two are well aware of, but that doesn't make them awful people. So you don't get to suddenly show up after all this time and decide you want to start acting as a father and making decisions for my life."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"No." Emma's eyes were cold. "I am so sick of all of this. Every time I convince myself that I need to give you a chance you guys go off and do something like this. You may be my parents, but you have not earned the right to tell me who I can and cannot see. I'm just so sick of this. Of all of this." Emma whipped around and took off out the door.

"Emma!" Both Mary Margaret and David started after her but Connor held out his hand.

"No, let me go after her." Connor said. "She needs someone she's not furious at to talk to and besides I feel as if I have worn out my welcome here. I'll talk to her. I'll bring her back."

Connor took off after Emma. She was upset and not thinking rationally right now so he couldn't be sure where she went but he had a feeling he might have an idea of where she might be.

Sure enough when he got to the clock tower the lock was open and the door slightly ajar. Connor ascended the steps and quietly pushed open the door to the upper room. That's where he found her. Standing, hand clutched on the railing, looking out the window over the city.

"You didn't make it very far." Connor said quietly.

"As if I could if I wanted to." Emma didn't seem surprised to see Connor. "They'd have a search party assembled within a half hour. I wouldn't make it past the town line."

"If you're anything like your parents, I have a feeling you could stay lost if you wanted to." Connor smiled. "Why did you come here?"

"I figured this is the one place you would find me first." Emma said simply.

"You know your parents are just doing this because they love you and want to protect you." Connor said gently. "They're new to this whole parent thing and they're just trying to learn and overcompensating in the process. But it's only because of how much they love you.

"I know…" Emma sighed. "I just… I don't understand why I can't give them a fair shot. I convince myself that I should try and I believe I'm ready…. But then when I'm actually with them it's as if I'm looking for something to shut down over. I don't understand why I can't stop shutting them out."

"I think you know why." Connor looked at Emma. "You just don't want to admit it?"

"What?" Emma looked slightly offended.

"I think you're scared." Connor said carefully. "I think you're scared that this might be everything you ever thought you wanted and you're scared it won't be everything you dreamed it would, that you might be disappointed. You're afraid you could be hurt, and Emma you might be, but you'll never know unless you try. You're scared to accept all this because if you do, you'll have to let go of all that anger. Anger that has been a part of you for so long you don't know how to go on without it. Emma you can let go of that anger, you have to. If you don't, it will destroy any chance you have at a happy ending."

Emma stood silently for a few minutes. Finally she spoke up. "It's going to be so hard Connor. I know everyone thinks I'm so strong and I put on that front so people will believe it… But I'm so incredibly broken Connor. I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with it if it falls apart."

"Emma look at me." Connor turned her face towards him. "You are strong, stronger than you know. I believe in you. Your family won't hurt you Emma. They love you. They'll give you the strength you need. If you give them a chance I think you'll find you can be stronger than you ever imagined possible if you learn how to draw strength from the ones you love."

"But what if it doesn't work…" Emma couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then you'll have me because I'm not going anywhere." Connor promised. "But I honestly believe they'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"Family is hard Emma." Connor put his hand over hers. "This won't be easy, but nothing worth having ever is."

"I've heard that somewhere before." Emma smiled.

"Are you ready to go back?" Connor asked. "I think you really freaked out your parents."

"I'm scared." Emma admitted.

"I know." Connor squeezed Emma's hand. "But I'll be there with you, if you want me to."

"Please." Emma whispered.

"I will." Connor laced his fingers through hers. "Let's go."

Emma reluctantly let Connor lead her down the clock tower staircase and back towards the apartment. When they finally got back to their door he turned to look at Emma. "Ready?" he whispered.

Emma nodded slowly. "I suppose I have to face them at some point."

"You do kind of live with them." Connor nodded.

"Well here we go." Emma took a deep breath and pushed open the door, keeping Connor close behind.

"Emma." Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief as Emma walked through the door. Emma could see tears in her eyes as she rushed forward to pull her into her arms. "We were so worried. I'm…. I'm so sorry. For how I acted, for how we acted. It was out of line and I'm just so sorry."

"I know." Emma whispered quietly.

"You do?" Mary Margaret stepped back, looking doubtful.

"I understand you overreacted because you care, about me. I understand you are trying to be parents with basically no practice but…" Emma sighed. "You can't just dive into it and start pretending like you've been here all along because you haven't. I understand you want to be a part of my life and you want to protect me. But that doesn't mean you get to dictate who is and is not in my life. And it doesn't mean you can be so rude to someone who is only trying to help your case."

"It seems like we do that a lot huh." Mary Margaret smiled sadly and pushed Emma's bangs behind her ears.

"Yea." Emma nodded. She glanced from her mother to Connor with a pointed stare.

"Connor." Mary Margaret turned to the boy who was standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "I am so incredibly sorry for how David and I acted earlier. It was not only completely out of line in general but incredibly inappropriate for an adult to say to a teenager."

"It's ok." Connor said slowly.

"No it's not." David said sincerely.

"Seriously." Connor shook his head. "No one has really gotten upset with me about what I've done so it was well deserved. But just to be clear I very much regret what I did and I'm a different person now… literally. But I still love your daughter very much and I would never do anything to harm her. I want what's best for her, as do you. I want her to be happy and I believe that her best shot at that is with the two of you, and me."

"Thank you." David nodded. "For saying that and for bringing her back. We should get to know each other a little better sometime, man to man."

"That sounds nice sir." Connor nodded. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Connor." Emma whispered as he left. Once the door closed behind him silence remained. Emma slowly detached from her mother and walked over to the couch, sinking into it. "So…. What do we do now?"

"We figure out how to be a family." Mary Margaret walked towards her daughter. She sat down on the coffee table facing Emma while David sat in the armchair. "Together. It won't be an easy process by any means and there certainly isn't any precedence for it but we'll figure it out. We'll learn how to be parents to a teenager and you'll learn how to be a daughter. It will be hard and we'll all make mistakes. But we can make it work, we will make it work. Because we love you so very much Emma."

"Things will have to change a little bit." David said gently. "There have to be rules Emma. It's because we love you and want to keep you safe. We're not trying to ruin your life. We just want to know where you are and know that you're safe. I don't know what those rules will be but we can figure them out together"

Emma nodded slowly. "I can do that… but I have some conditions of my own."

"Ok." David said. "And what would those be."

"I know you guys are just trying to be parents, but that doesn't mean you can come in suddenly and impose all these rules on me and act like you've been my parents for my entire life. I get that there will be rules and I am ok with that but you can't dictate who is in my life, especially those who are already in it. I know you're concerned and that's why you freaked out about Connor but…" Emma shrugged. "I love him and he is who is helping me through all of this. He's my sounding board in all of this. I know you two are my parents and we need to work on being a family, but I need someone else in all of this too. My friends are my sanity at this point."

David and Mary Margaret both nodded. "That's understandable." David agreed. "And I am so very sorry for how I reacted earlier Emma."

"I forgive you." Emma said honestly. "So… these rules?"

"Well." Mary Margaret glanced at David. "I think we'll have to discuss this but I know you're used to your independence, which we want to allow you to keep but we just need to know where you are and when you're going to be home."

"That sounds fair." Emma nodded. "I can do that."

"And no boys upstairs." David added.

Emma smirked, unsurprised by his request. "I expected that one."

"I would add something about school coming first but I don't really see that being an issue with you." Mary Margaret smiled. "Just make sure you keep up with your responsibilities. Honestly if you behave with the same respect as you did before the curse we will be fine."

"That sounds good." Emma agreed.

"One last thing." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"I just want you to know that you can come to us with anything no matter what. We love you Emma and will always be here for you." Emma was taken aback by the love and sincerity in Mary Margaret's eyes.

"I know." Emma nodded.

"Do you?" Mary Margaret's maternal instincts were becoming more and more accurate.

"Yes." Emma tried to sound sincere as possible.

"Ok." Mary Margaret finally relented.

"Well." Emma took a deep breath. "In the spirit of working on being a family. I have something to show you. But you have to promise not to freak out."

"Well that puts me at ease." David joked.

"It's nothing bad." Emma promised. "It's just something I've always held on to and I think you would like to have."

"All right." Mary Margaret seemed thoroughly confused.

"I'll just be right back." Emma shook her head and disappeared up the stairs. She returned a few moments later carrying an envelope. She stopped in front of her parents, rocking back on her heels. She hit the envelope nervously against her hand and glanced up at her parents. "I don't have many pictures of my childhood for various reasons. I never really liked having them taken but they did manage to get me to agree to one on my birthday every year and there are a few more in here. These are the ones I've managed to hold on too. I thought you might want them."

Mary Margaret carefully took the enveloped from her daughter. David moved next to his wife to get a better view. She slowly took the small stack of pictures from the envelope. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Mary Margaret looked up at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "Oh Emma."

"I asked you not to freak out." Emma shook her head uncomfortably. "I knew you would."

"You broke your arm?" David glanced up from a picture of nine-year-old Emma holding up a purple cast with a smile on her face.

"Yea I feel out of a tree." Emma shrugged. "I climbed a little too high."

"How high it too high?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Twenty feet?" Emma guessed.

"Why am I not surprised you were a mischievous child." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Because I inherited it from the two of you?" Emma raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Anyway I'll allow you two to continue looking through those on your own.

I'm going to go shower before dinner. I'm a little sweaty from all that running.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called after the girl.

"Yes?" Emma turned around, looking back at her parents.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" Mary Margaret had picked up on something. She didn't know what it was but something told her that there was something else on Emma's heart.

"Everything is fine." Emma said. "Or well, as fine as it can be considering all of this. Seriously. Don't worry. I'll be down for dinner soon."

Mary Margaret watched her teenage daughter bound up the stairs. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something, more like many things, that she was keeping from them. Mary Margaret realized that in many ways Emma did not need them anymore. She had learned how to handle herself. But she knew there was something bigger going on and whatever it was, she was determined to be there for her daughter. The years she had missed hit her hard. Gone was the tiny being she had held for those few moments. Gone was the little girl with unruly blonde hair. She had missed so many moments but there were so many she would still get to enjoy. That was what she had to hold on to. No matter what she still had an amazing and beautiful daughter that she could not be more proud of. No matter what happened, she would never leave her again. And she would do everything in her power to show her that she was loved more than she could ever imagine.


	50. Dislodged memories

**Short I know, but I hoped ya'll would rather have something than nothing. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I still don't get it." Connor threw up is hands. "There's no mockingbird."

"You're an idiot." Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Focus on the book, and what the essays on the test are going to be about."

"Why do we even care about this stuff? It does us no good." Connor sighed. "Why do we have to read it?"

"Colleges care." Emma narrowed her eyes. "If you want to get in…"

"Yea, yea, yea." Connor waved him off. "It's institutionalized boredom and not everyone is going these days. People are looking for unique things these days, not just college."

"Who are you getting this information from?" Emma raised her eyebrow incredulously. "You sound like a radical. That is like the opposite of Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke is the opposite of everything." Connor pointed out.

"Valid point." Emma shrugged and glanced back at the book.

"Emma do you have any idea where the car keys are?" Mary Margaret called.

"Did you check the table by the couch?" Emma answered. "Under the sports magazines."

"Why would they be there?" Mary Margaret went to look where Emma suggested.

"Because." Emma said as she came down the stairs. "That's where David leaves them whenever he uses your car." She shrugged when Mary Margaret held up the keys.

"Never question Emma." Connor added as he followed Emma down the stairs. "Annoyingly she knows everything."

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Connor will you be staying for dinner?" Mary Margaret asked

"Oh no." Connor said as he grabbed his backpack. "Ava and my father and I are going out for dinner. But thank you Ms. Blanchard."

"Some other time then." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Bye Emma." Connor kissed Emma on the cheek before leaving.

"Where is your father?" Mary Margaret sighed.

As if on cue David walked through the door. "I have returned and I have the lemons. We can now eat."

"Why did you need the car keys anyway?" Emma asked as she grabbed a pitcher of water and brought it to the table. "I thought we were eating dinner."

"We are." Mary Margaret brought the rest of the food over as the three sat down. "I'm going over to Ella's later."

"Gotcha." Emma nodded as she started serving herself. "Girl's night? Sounds fun."

"It will be nice to hang out like old times." Mary Margaret agreed. "Except it won't be exactly the same. A lot of things are different."

"Different worlds?" Emma guessed. "Not being queens?"

"Being mothers." Mary Margaret gave a small smile at Emma who blushed and stared down into her plate, poking absent mindedly at her salad.

"So Ems, how's school going?" David asked.

"Pretty good." Emma shrugged. "The school part is really good. It's easy so that's nice not to have to worry about it. It's all a little weird. People stare… a lot. And some of the teachers treat me a little different. Mr. Dane doesn't. Doc tries to be good at not making me feel weird but sometimes he's a little to nice about it. The kids are weird too. Some make jokes but my friends are really good about trying to make me feel normal."

"Is it something that needs to be addressed?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh no." Emma shook her head. "Seriously it's not that bad. And even if it was having the people who have more or less made me into the school freak, no offense, trying to end it would just make things worse."

"We'll try not to be offended." David laughed.

"Isn't that something normal to parents have to deal with?" Emma grinned cheekily.

"Probably." David smiled. "Although I'm not sure that was one of the things I was exactly looking forward to."

"Well I guess the bad comes with the good." Emma shrugged.

"I don't think any about of bad could outweigh the good." David smiled at Emma with love.

Emma was becoming more used to this look but she still made her blush a little every time. "Well." She tried to joke it off. "That's a pretty bold statement."

"Well lets' see if I can stand by it when you go through your rebellious phase." David teased.

"I'm pretty sure we've already reached that point." Emma laughed.

"This is true." David agreed. "But if that was as bad as your rebellious phase gets I think we're in pretty good shape."

"Well I'm glad that I an make your life a little bit easier then." Emma refilled her water glass.

"You do so much more than just make our life a little bit easier." Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter.

"Well this is sufficiently awkward." Emma mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door. "Who in the world could that be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I couldn't imagine." David looked confused as he got up to answer the door. A shocked look crossed his face as he opened the door to reveal Mr. Gold. "Gold. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Ah Charming." Mr. Gold smiled coldly. "How nice to see you."

"Can't say I return the sentiment." David shook his head. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh not you." Gold shook his head. "I have no use for you and your wife at the moment. Your daughter however, she is of great interest to me at this moment."

"What do you want with her?" David crossed his arms. "And what would possibly make you think I would let you anywhere near her or allow her to help you?"

"Oh because we have a deal my dear _prince_." Gold smiled. "And I have come to collect on it."

"A deal." David switched a shocked look between Gold, Emma, and Mary Margaret who was equally as shocked. His gaze settled on Emma. "You made a deal with him?"

"It's complicated." Emma started.

"So uncomplicated it." David said sharply.

"It was before I knew what making deals with him meant." Emma explained. "And it was for a good purpose."

"What purpose could possibly warrant making a deal with this monster?" David asked.

"Oh." Gold cut in. "That was almost offensive."

"It was supposed to be." David glared.

"It was to allow Ashley… Ella to keep her baby and her husband apparently." Emma continued and saw an immediate softening in her parents expressions as they shared a look. "I did it because I thought Alexandra deserved to grow up with a family that loved her. I know what the other option is like and I didn't want her to have to suffer that."

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret walked around the table to her daughter. "Sweetheart that was very selfless of you."

"Well you know." Emma shrugged. "Savior." She turned to Gold. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help." Gold said simply.

"What could I possibly help you with?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I need to find someone." Gold elaborated. "But I can't find him on my own. As it turns out you're the only one who can help me."

"Why me?" Emma asked.

"Because my dear princess." Gold said. "You are well acquainted with him."

"And who exactly is this person that I am supposed to know?" Emma crossed her arms.

"In our world he is known as Baelfire." Gold explained. "He is my son."

* * *

"Your son?" Mary Margaret asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. They were seated in the living room waiting for Gold to explain himself. "You have a son?"

"Yes." Gold sighed at answering the question again. "He was my child with my wife Milah. Long ago he disappeared into a portal and I have finally tracked him to this world only I can't find him. By a strange twist of fate it just so happens our dear Emma has crossed paths with him many times."

"Would he be like ancient by now?" Emma asked.

"Not necessarily." Gold shook his head. "Time works differently with portals my dear. It is complicated."

"So he's a kid?" Emma clarified.

"No." Gold said. "He would be older than you."

"Well that narrows it down to almost everyone." Emma rolled her eyes.

"He is someone who you had a close relationship with." Gold explained. "You would have seen him as a protector, a savior of sorts."

"There was no one like that in my life." Emma shook her head.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gold asked.

"Yes." Emma insisted. "I remember every bad thing that ever happened to me. Trust me. I would know if there was some savior or hero out there who protected me from it all and there wasn't. There was never anyone to protect me."

Mary Margaret's heart broke at Emma's words. She felt David's hand slip into hers and squeeze it. She knew he was feeling the same pain as she was as he listened to Emma.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." Emma shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Gold almost looked desperate. "Absolutely sure you can't think of anyone."

"I'm positive." Emma said adamantly.

"Well think on it." Gold said as he stood up. "We had a deal miss Swan and no one ever goes back on my deals."

"Well I can't exactly force myself to recall something that isn't there." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it's there." Gold said with surety. "It's just buried somewhere very deep but it's there. I am never wrong."

"There's a first time for everything." Emma walked over to the door and held it open for him. "Have a nice night."

"You too Emma." Gold stopped in front of her. "Sweet dreams."

Emma closed the door behind him, trying to shake the creepy feeling he had given her. "Sweet dreams?" She wondered why he would say something like that.

"Are you ok?" Emma turned to see both her parents watching her closely.

"Yea." Emma nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret stepped closer. "Because if you need me to stay tonight I can."

"No." Emma shook her head. "That's totally not necessary. I'm fine. Really. Just a little creeped out but with him that's nothing out of the ordinary. Go, have a good night with your friends. You need this."

"If you're sure." Mary Margaret said slowly.

"I am." Emma assured her.

"Ok." Mary Margaret gathered her keys and coat. She turned back to Emma. "If there is anything at all you need…"

"David is here." Emma finished for her. "And more than capable of taking care of it.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret looked at David.

"Yes." David feigned offense. "I can take care of our daughter. She's right. Go have fun."

"Ok." Mary Margaret sighed. "I'll be back late but I love you."

"Love you too." David said as she left. He turned back to Emma. "Are you really ok?"

"Yes." Emma said in exasperation. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" David asked.

"No offense but you don't exactly have much experience in the whole dealing with my drama arena." Emma shrugged. "Then again you're a father and I hear your kind isn't always very good at that kind of stuff. At least that's what the movies say."

David laughed. "In all honesty it does scare me a little bit."

"Thought as much." Emma nodded. "And the Gold thing?"

"What Gold thing?" David asked.

"I know you don't like him." Emma pointed out. "Like not even a little bit. So I can't imagine him showing up here and demanding something from me exactly sits well with you."

"Not exactly." David admitted. "We were never on the best of terms back in our world, or this world for that matter. I hate being indebted to anyone. I hate even more you being indebted to him and there's nothing I can do about it. It just…. It worries me."

"You know I can take care of myself." Emma said gently.

"I know." David nodded slowly, a sad look on his face. "You're strong just like your mother. You can handle yourself against anyone. You just shouldn't have to."

"Don't." Emma shook her head.

"Don't what?" David asked.

"Don't get all sentimental and sad and upset about the past." Emma explained. "I just want to figure out how to move on and have a normal relationship which is something we can't do I you're constantly living in regret of what has happened."

"Those are some pretty wise words." David said.

"Yea well." Emma shrugged. "It wasn't exactly an easy lesson to learn myself but I'm trying."

"You know," David smiled. "I think your mother and I lucked out in the kid department. You're pretty amazing you know that Ems."

Emma blushed. "Thanks David." Emma glanced around awkwardly. "Well I better go. East of Eden doesn't finish itself."

"I thought you were reading To Kill A Mockingbird." David raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I finished that weeks ago. I'm just helping Connor finish it." Emma explained. "East of Eden is for extra credit."

David laughed and shook his head as he watched his daughter walk up the stairs. "Rebel phase."

* * *

Sleep came quickly to Emma that night. The stress of recent events combined with her hitting a boring part of her extra credit reading knocked Emma out early. Her dreams however, were far from the well wishes Gold had left her with. Dreams didn't come to Emma that night but distorted memories flashing through her mind until finally one solidified.

It was summer and Emma was living with her second foster family, perhaps the most heartless couple she had ever lived with. There were five kids living in the home. The youngest, Emma, was only five while the eldest was seventeen. The mother was more or less absentee while the father had a mean alcoholic streak. It was clear that they were had the kids for the monetary benefit and not for the good of the kids.

Mr. Miller hated the children and took his anger out on the children. Especially those who could not defend themselves. There had been a boy, the eldest, who had done everything in his power to divert Mr. Miller's attention away from little Emma. They had been close, the only two who could be classified as genuinely untroubled. Their obedience didn't seem to matter. It angered the others and made them targets. While the boy could protect himself, he chose to take it, attempting to spare Emma as much pain as possible.

But Emma couldn't always be protected. One summer day Emma had gotten sick at the summer camp she was attending and Mr. Miller had to come pick her up early. It was clear he had been drinking so Emma did her best to keep quiet. When they returned home he discovered that his trip to pick her up had caused him to miss the betting window on a horse race and consequently his money had been lost. In his eyes Emma was the one to blame. Most of the attack was a blur of hits, kicks, and excruciating pain.

She couldn't tell how bad it was but she knew she was fighting for consciousness when another voice entered the room, another body coming in between Mr. Miller's fists and hers. Through hazy and bloody eyes she glanced up to see the boy, her savior, fighting Mr. Miller off, protecting her.

* * *

David was downstairs reading the paper, trying to learn more about the world that seemed destined to become their home when he heard it. At first he wasn't sure what it was. It sounded as if someone was quietly begging for something. When it evolved into full on screams his heart stopped. Panic filled his body at the sound of his daughter's screams.

He didn't even make the conscious decision but before he knew it he was off the couch, up the stairs, and at his daughter's side in a minute. "Emma!" David shook his daughter. "Emma wake up!"

Emma shot up in surprise, breathing heavily. She put her hand to her head and tried to calm herself. "Holy crap. That was so real."

"Emma." David said carefully. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Emma waved him off. "Yea I'm fine. I just… I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't wake me up Emma." David brushed Emma's hair out of her face. "Emma it's only eleven."

"Wow that dream felt like it lasted forever." Emma shook her head.

"Emma what was it about." David asked.

"Nothing." Emma said quickly.

"Emma." David said pointedly.

"Seriously David… it's not worth worrying you about." Emma said.

"I'm your father." David countered. "It's my job to worry about you."

"I know." Emma said slowly. "And I appreciate that. I really do but… well… it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?" David asked.

"Well." Emma said slowly. "It wasn't a nightmare… it was a memory. A terrible memory. It's not that I don't want to share my life with you but I just don't think it would be best if I did in this particular case."

"Emma I want to know about you life." David took his daughters hands. "Good and bad."

"I appreciate that, I really do." Emma said slowly. "But there is a point where sharing might do more harm than good."

"How so?" David asked.

"David most of my memories aren't… good." Emma looked up at her father. "And if I know anything about you it is that you feel some serious guilt about what happened to me in the past. What happened is not your fault and I don't want you feeling responsible because you're not. My memories… well I just don't want to hurt you with them. We need to move forward, not backward and that's all those memories will do, hold us in my dark, twisted past."

"Em." David said sadly.

"Trust me, it's for the best." Emma insisted. "Besides even if I thought it was a good idea I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"Well…" David nodded slowly and put his hand on her knee. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here Emma. I'll always be here for you from now on. Your mom and I aren't going anywhere, you know that right?"

"Yea." Emma nodded and looked down at her comforter. "That means a lot."

David brushed Emma's hair behind her ear. "Do you think you can manage to go back to sleep now?"

"Yea." Emma nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep." David stood up and began to make his way back downstairs."

"David." Emma called after her father.

"Yes?" David turned back to Emma.

"There is one thing you should know about the dream." Emma said slowly.

"And that would be?" David prompted.

Emma took a deep breath. "I know who Gold's son is."


	51. Hope

**Sorry it's been so long - it just took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter. I'm not head over heels for it but I needed to get it out of the way for the plot line to progress. I hope you like what I ended up with. **

**It's been a while since I've answered questions so you can look for that at the end of this chapter for some of the questions that have been asked lately. **

**Finally as a reward for waiting so long I've decided to be a little bit generous with spoilers. The one I'll give right off the bat is that our time in Storybrooke is coming to a close - but that doesn't mean that the story is - it's time to kick up the adventure a little bit and go somewhere else. Things will get a lot higher stakes very quickly - the biggest spoiler*** some of our favorite characters, well mine at least, live's will be in danger and we will lose some (duh duh duh). I already know how this story is going to end and I've known for a while SOOO I will be answering a few spoilery questions if you ask BUT if they're super vague I won't be answering, the more direct they are, the more likely I will be to answer if you have any. SO ask away, or don't if you like to be surprised. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Mary Margaret had been fussing over Emma since she had woken up, checking to make sure she had her ID, her money, and every number she could possibly reach her parents at. "Your phone?"

"Yes." Emma sighed. "Mary Margaret I'm going to be gone for like two days, not two years. You can relax."

"Yea." Mary Margaret shook her head. "That's not happening. Don't forget to call and check in."

"I won't." Emma promised. "Please stop freaking out."

"It just makes me nervous that you're going to be alone with that man." Mary Margaret straightened Emma's collar.

Emma batted Mary Margaret's hand away and pointed a finger at her. "Stop. Everything is going to be fine. And if you don't calm down I'm going to consider staying longer."

"Be nice to your mother." David warned as he walked into the kitchen. "She's just worried because…"

"She loves me." Emma recited for what felt like the millionth time.

"And because you're going to another state, alone, with potentially the least trustworthy person in our land." David looked at her pointedly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I thought that was Regina?" Emma asked.

"Oh no." David shook his head. "Regina may hate us but she's honest with her dislike. You can never tell what side Gold is on. The only thing that is for sure is the one thing that motivates him is personal gain."

"You sound so fond of him." Emma moved to grab a cup of coffee for herself before Mary Margaret quickly snatched it away.

"Ah." She pointed a finger at Emma. "You know you're not allowed to have caffeine."

"That was like five months ago." Emma sighed. "Besides can't we make an exception just this once? It's six in the morning."

"Do you want to start having headaches again?" Mary Margaret pursed her lips.

"No." Emma muttered.

"That's what I thought." Mary Margaret put the coffee cup away and set a glass of orange juice in front of Emma instead.

"You're the worst." Emma sighed teasingly.

"Yes because looking out for your best interest makes me the worst." Mary Margaret handed Emma a spoon for her granola.

"Has she always been so obsessed with health?" Emma looked at David.

"You know when we were living on the run we didn't have a lot of options in what we ate." David shrugged. "But when she got pregnant with you we all suffered."

Mary Margaret slapped David lightly eliciting a laugh from her husband and daughter. Emma looked at David. "So you're blaming me for this?"

"All I'm saying is it all started when you came along." David shrugged. "Then you had to go and get dietary restrictions so the only sugar we have in this house is the hot chocolate your mother is addicted to."

"I'm sorry my brain injury has put a damper on your sweet tooth." Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from playing on her lips.

"Yea well I only put up with it because I love you." David kissed the top of Emma's head as he walked by. Emma didn't let her reaction show on her face but inside her thoughts were flying. This was the first time her father had done anything close to something this touchy feeling. Despite the oddity of the gesture and the fact that she didn't think their relationship had reached that level there was something oddly comforting about it. It felt almost normal, if anything about them could be considered normal.

A knock on the door broke the three of them out of their family routine. "That's for me." Emma pushed herself off the stool and walked over to the door.

She opened up the door to a rather irritated looking Mr. Gold. "Good morning Miss Swan are you ready?"

"Wow you just cut to the chase." Emma shook her head. "I'm pretty much ready."

She turned back to glance at her parents who had apparently been deciding whether or not to approach them. Finally David walked forward and put his hands on Emma's shoulder and turned his glare to Gold. "If you so much as touch a hair on your head…"

"Yes, yes." Gold waved David off. "You can dispense with the overprotective father act."

"It's not an act." David warned.

"Oh I'm aware." Gold nodded. "You don't have to worry about her safety. I'm invested in..."

"My future." Emma cut him off. "So I've heard."

"You're going out there with my daughter." David said seriously. "If anything happens to her…"

"You'll what?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be devastated." David said honestly. "This isn't a threat, it's a request."

"I promise, no harm will come to your daughter. If you make me a promise as well." Gold's told was almost kind.

"And what would that be?" David crossed his arms. "I'm not hanging my daughter's safety on some crazy request."

"It's an equal trade." Gold promised. "Her safety for Belle's."

"Who would want to hurt Belle?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have many enemies." Gold said. "I don't want my mistakes to affect her. Just as I'm sure you don't want your mistakes to affect your daughter."

"We'll do our best to protect her." David promised.

"Then I'll do my best to protect her." Gold looked at Emma. "Miss Swan we really need to go so we don't miss our flight."

"All right." Emma held up her hands in surrender. She looked at her parents. "Well… I guess I'm going…"

"Ok you have your clothes, your wallet, your phone…" Mary Margaret glanced over Emma's stuff.

"Mary Margaret you can stop freaking out?" Emma's voice wasn't harsh, she knew her mother was just doing it because she cared. "I'm going to be fine."

Mary Margaret paused. "You can tell?"

"How can you not tell?" Emma laughed. "I promise, I'll be ok. Besides there's no magic in New York and I have a good feeling I can outrun him."

David laughed and handed his daughter her suitcase. "Be safe." He paused, unsure of whether or not to hug his daughter. Finally he settled on putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma took a deep breath and smiled unsure of how to react. She turned to Mary Margaret. "I'll call, not every twenty minutes like you want but..."

"You're a real riot." Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug. "Be safe."

"I will." Emma glanced at David. She saw the sadness in his eyes at not having the relationship Emma had with Mary Margaret yet. She stepped away and glanced at Mr. Gold. "Let's go before you have a heart attack."

"At the rate you're moving I doubt you would be able to outrun me." Gold quipped.

"Funny." Emma rolled her eyes. She looked back to her parents and gave a small wave. It was weird leaving them for the first time she could remember. She knew they were holding back a lot of emotions at watching their daughter leave. She silently thanked them. "Bye."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and leaned into her husband's arms as she watched the door close. "It's hard to watch her leave, not knowing if she'll come back."

"She'll come back." David said firmly. "We always find our way back to one another."

"Should we be worried?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That our daughter is traveling with the most untrustworthy man in our land?" David asked. "Yes we should be very worried. But she's strong, just like her mother, she'll be ok."

"She shouldn't have to be strong." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Will this worrying thing ever end?" David asked. "Because I feel like from the moment the curse broke it hasn't stopped."

"No." Mary Margaret smiled and looked at her husband. "That's what being a parent is. Constantly worrying about your child and hoping that you can give them the life they deserve. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

"I think we need to turn here." Emma nodded down a street. Navigating the burrows of New York turned out to be a lot more complicated than either Gold or Emma had expected. From the moment they got to the airport Gold had been essentially useless and it was up to Emma, having been the only one of the two who had been on a plane before, to make sure they got on the right flight. Once in New York Emma had managed to get a map of the subway and the city and had pretty successfully navigated them to their destination.

"I'm a little bit confused as to what happened." Emma glanced at Gold. "You're like a couple hundred years old, he's twenty eight. Plus he's here, and not cursed like the rest of us. Care to explain?"

"It's complicated." Gold said shortly. "We were separated and… it's complicated."

"Ok then." Emma glanced away.

"What did you say his name was?" Gold asked. "I mean in this world."

"Neal." Emma answered. "That's all I really know. We were foster kids together. He grew up, aged out of the system, got a job and a life. From the little he's told me about his life he's doing all right."

"That's good." Gold nodded. "When we get there. I need you to talk to him, to convince him to talk to me."

"Wait…" Emma paused. "If you've been separated for so long, shouldn't he want to see you? Why do you need me to talk to him?"

"We didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms." Gold admitted.

"Ahhh." Emma nodded. "So you're using me as what? A way to diffuse the tension?"

"Something like that." Gold looked away. "I need you to get through the door."

"You know I can't make him listen right?" Emma asked.

"I know." Gold nodded. "I just need to talk to him."

Emma and Gold walked silently for a few minutes. Finally Emma spoke. "You know sometimes when kids are mad at parents they… they don't really want to listen. Even if you're trying to apologize, even if you're trying to do the right thing, sometime the pain, the anger, the hurt… sometimes it runs too deep to listen… at least at first. It takes time to break down years of resentment."

"You're not exactly making me feel better." Gold said.

"I'm just trying to prepare you." Emma explained. "It's how I felt, with my parents. But they started to get through to me eventually."

"Alas the circumstances of our separations are a little different, a little less noble." Gold sighed. "And you are still a minor so you've been forced to live with your parents, there's not a lot of places for you to run. My son has been running for a very long time."

"My parents sent me away so I could save everyone else." Emma looked at Gold. "That didn't seem very noble to me at the time. But I…"

"Have you forgiven them?" Gold asked.

Emma took a deep breath, thinking about her answer. "I'm trying to. So maybe there's hope for you two as well."

"I hope so Miss Swan." Gold looked forward. "I just want a chance."

"Tell him that." Emma looked at Gold. "Be honest with him, that's the only way you'll get through to him."

"Do you really think that would work?" Gold asked, his voice tinged with hope.

"I don't know him that well." Emma admitted. "I've seen him once or twice in the last eleven years. He's been 'here' for me but it's through the occasional text message or 'if you ever need something'. In a way he kind of left me like everyone else, just in a much kinder way." Emma glanced down at the address on her phone and then at the apartment building they were in front of. "I think this is it."

Emma pushed her way inside and could see Gold was getting more and more on edge. She walked over to the gate that separated the lobby from the stairs to the upper floor. Scanning through the apartment number she finally came to 407. There was no name on it but she knew from the text it was Neal's. She glanced back at Gold "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Gold nodded.

Emma pressed the button in, hearing a buzzing sound. "Neal, it's me, it's Emma." Moments later the gate clicked open. She looked at Gold, giving him a moment to relax before she pushed open the gate. "Let's go then."

The walk to the fourth floor seemed to take forever. Gold's unusual nerves caught Emma so off guard she was beginning to feel them too. When they finally reached the landing she glanced at Gold. "Maybe you should wait here… while I talk to him first."

"I think that would be a good idea." Gold agreed. Emma paused. "Well go on then."

"Right." Emma nodded. She took a deep breath and walked to the door bearing the numbers 407. After a moments hesitation she knocked on the door.

"Emma." The door opened revealing a well-built young man. He looked different from the somewhat scrawny boy she used to know. There was a sadness to him that she did not remember seeing before. "I was surprised to hear from you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma asked.

"No of course not." Neal shook his head. "Come in." He opened the door allowing her into his apartment. Emma glanced around, it wasn't much smaller than her own with the exception that it was only one floor. She looked back to Neal. "So Emma how have you been?"

"You would know if you called more often." Emma shrugged.

"It has been a while since we've talked." Neal nodded apologetically. "I take the blame for that. I know that I probably doesn't seem like it but I do care about you Emma."

"Yea well…" Emma shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The past is the past."

"So how are you?" Neal asked.

"I'm good." Emma nodded. "I uh, I've been living in a small town in Maine since last August. It's a good home, just me, not other kids. Schools good. I actually have real friends that are good influences so it's … good." Emma wasn't quite sure how much she should reveal. She honestly had no idea how to go about this at all.

"That's really good Emma." Neal smiled genuinely. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Emma glanced down.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Neal asked. "Not that I don't love seeing you but you kind of made it sound like something was wrong over the text but listening to you now it seems like everything is going well."

"I came here with someone." Emma said, having no clue what she was going to say. "I uh… they needed to talk to you."

"Who is they?" Neal asked slowly.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at Neal. "Gold."

"What are you talking about?" Neal looked confused. "Who's Gold?"

Emma glanced away, seeing no other way to phrase it. Finally she looked back at Neal. "Your father… Rumplestiltskin."

"My father?" Neal's jaw dropped. "He's here?!"

"Why else would I be in New York?" Emma asked.

"I don't know you're the one who contacted me." Neal seemed to be getting agitated. "You brought him here?"

"He asked me too." Emma explained.

"And you didn't think to mention it to me?" Neal snapped. "You didn't think to ask me if it was something I would want."

"I knew you would react like this." Emma explained.

"You knew I didn't want to see him and you still brought him?" Neal's mouth dropped open. "How could you?"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't like him? You never spoke of him." Emma pointed out. "He just told me what to say to you."

"I... I can't…" He paced away, his hand to his head. Finally he looked at Emma. "Wait… how do you know my father is Rumplestiltskin?"

"Because I know Neal… I know about everything." Emma turned an accusatory look to him. "I know who I am. The town I'm in? It's where they all are. I've been living there and apparently I broke the curse. They all remember who they are now."

"I was wondering when that would happen." Neal sighed.

"Wait, how do you know about the curse?" Emma asked.

"I've been running from my father my entire life." Neal looked at Emma. "I knew when an entire section of my world, of our world, came to this realm, and I knew he was responsible."

"Did you know who I was?" Emma asked quietly. "Where I was from the whole time? "

"If I did I wouldn't have gone near you." Neal shook his head.

"You would have let him hurt me?" Emma asked.

"Of course not." Neal sighed in frustration. "I came here to get away from him, from all of it. I spent a lifetime running from that man. I wouldn't be very good at hiding if I got involved with the one thing that could lead him to me."

"So you're as shocked as I was to learn who I am." Emma clarified.

Neal hesitated. "Not exactly."

"So you did know." Emma crossed her arms.

"Sort of." Neal explained. "I just knew you were what they called the savior, that you were destined to break the curse. But I didn't know to begin with. I found out, someone told me."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"I got a letter asking me to protect you." Neal shrugged. "You were so little and I couldn't turn my back on you. Why do you think I did all those things to keep you safe? Why do you think I'm still trying to protect you?"

"From what?" Emma raised her voice.

"Form something that's bigger than you can understand." Neal said.

"God you and your father are so alike in this whole cryptic not telling people anything." Emma threw up her hands.

"I am nothing like him." Neal snapped.

"Look as much as I would like to keep doing this I know I'm not getting answers from you." Emma shook her head. "I made a deal with your father that I would get you to talk to him"

"You made a deal with him?" Neal's jaw dropped.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "And I'm upholding my end."

"Why would you ever make a deal with him?" Neal seemed shocked.

"It was for a friend." Emma explained.

"You made a deal, with Rumplestiltskin, for someone else?" Neal clarified.

"I didn't know who he was when I agreed to it." Emma rolled her eyes. "But you and I both know that you have to keep deals with that man so whether you like it or not you're talking to him."

"Emma you can just walk out that door and tell him you didn't find me." Neal pleaded.

"He's outside Neal." Emma set a firm stare on Neal. "He knows you're in here."

"Emma." Neal begged.

"Just give him five minutes." Emma shook her head. "Then my deal will be fulfilled."

Finally Neal caved. "All right."

"Good." Emma turned and walked to the door. She opened it and beckoned Gold to come in. He walked slowly and when he reached the doorway and saw his son he froze in place. Emma couldn't read the look on Gold's face but it was one she had never seen before, there was so much Emotion in it. Finally he spoke, but it was barely above a whisper. "Bae."

"I'm doing this to make sure you don't hurt her." Neal said coldly. "I've seen what you do to people who break deals."

"Please Bae just talk to me." Gold begged.

"I have no interest in talking to you." Neal crossed his arms.

"Neal." Emma said.

"Emma I got this." Neal snapped.

"All I want is a chance to be heard." Gold pleaded.

"Get out." Neal snapped.

Gold took a deep breath and stepped forward. "You want to protect Emma, to make sure she upholds her deal with me?"

"Well she has." Neal said.

"No she hasn't…. " Gold shook his head. "Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. If you truly want her deal to be fulfilled you have but one choice… you have to talk to me."

Neal sighed. "Fine, you have three minutes."

"I know I've made mistakes and you must believe me I want to make up for it. There's no greater pain than regret." Gold started.

"Try abandonment." Neal cut in.

"I'm so sorry Bae." Gold said honestly. "Let me make it up for you."

"I grew up alone," Neal shook his head. "I grew up without a father, you can make up for that?"

"I can be a father now," Gold offered. "Come back to Storybrooke, give me a chance. You once loved me."

"You were once a good man." Neal shrugged.

"I can be again." Gold promised. "I've changed. I came here to this city without magic, for you, to find you."

"But you want to take me back to a place with magic?" Neal pointed out. "I've never stopped thinking about what you did to me. Every night for years the last thing I see before sleep the last thing I see is you… letting go of me, choosing all this crap over me, now it's my turn, I'm letting you go."

"I'm sorry." Gold pleaded.

"I don't care." Neal said coldly.

"Bae." Gold's voice broke.

"No." Neal snapped.

Finally it all become to much for Emma. "Neal… come on."

"Emma you don't know what you're talking about." Neal said without thinking. "You don't understand abandonment."

"Seriously?" Emma crossed her arms. "I don't understand what it's like to grow up alone? I lived my entire life without my parents."

"At least you didn't have to watch them give you up." Neal looked at Gold.

"That's right," Emma's voice hardened. "I didn't get any time with them. I got to watch people walk out on me my entire life. Including you. You may have 'been around to help' but you never stuck around for me. Being a text away doesn't count as being there for me. Yea he screwed up in ways that I probably don't even understand but what I do understand is he loves you, and he's trying, and if I've learned anything from all of this it's that sometimes you have to give people a chance, no matter what they've done to you. You've been in the system Neal, you know not everyone gets someone who loves them. So even if he's messed up, isn't it worth at least trying to give him a second chance if might give you even the smallest chance that you can have something we all grew up wanting?"

Neal looked between Emma and Gold, not saying a word, but Emma knew she had gotten through to him, even if it was just a little. "Just come back with us."

"I can't just pick up and leave Emma." Neal shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"It's not for forever." Emma said. "Just for a little while. What kind of life do you have here?" Emma looked around the apartment. It was sparsely decorated. "You live a transient life on the run, how much can you be giving up? Do you really have friends here? I can't imagine you're leaving much behind."

"Maybe I have a relationship." Neal shrugged.

"You don't have a girlfriend." Emma called his bluff.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Do you?" Emma asked. Neal just stared at the ground. "That's what I thought. Because it's kind of hard to love someone else when you can't accept love yourself. So are you coming or not."

Neal finally looked up at Emma. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that?"

"It's a family trait." Gold muttered.

"Do you really want to be insulting me when I'm helping you?" Emma looked at gold with raised eyebrows.

"I was merely making an observation." Gold held up his hands.

Emma turned back to Neal. "So?"

Neal sighed, hundreds of thoughts and memories flashing through his head. Finally Emma's words settled on him with a finality. He looked up at his father. "Fine. But I'm not promising anything. I'm only staying for a little bit. The only reason I'm coming is because of that girl right there so you better thank her. I really hope I don't regret this."

"You won't." Gold promised.

"I sure hope you're right." Neal shook his head and began to look for a bag to pack.

* * *

Getting everything for the return trip had turned into quite the ordeal. In a whirl wind of packing and arranging flights Gold had finally managed to get the three of them on the first flight out of New York the next morning. By time they had arrived at the Portland airport it was only just past seven in the morning. Emma was practically falling asleep so Neal had wandered off in search coffee for the three of them before they made the drive back to Storybrooke.

"Em." Neal called.

Emma shot up from where she had been resting her head on her hand. She sighed in relief when she saw the to go cups in his hand. "Coffee gimme gimme."

"All right" Neal handed the coffee to Emma. "Jeez, you're meaner when you're coffee deprived."

"That's always." Emma muttered.

"What are you an addict?" Neal smirked.

"I'm tired." Emma glared. "I didn't get any sleep last night because of the craziness that is looking for you."

"It's not my fault that you didn't sleep last night." Neal shrugged.

"You live in a shoebox. It's not exactly easy to sleep when you're up all night packing and talking." Emma pointed out. "And it wouldn't have been my first choice to take a six am flight from the farthest airport away. We got what, three hours of sleep last night?"

"Yes Miss Swan I'm sorry I'm working my best to get you back to your family as soon as possible." Gold said sarcastically. "If that got in the way of your beauty sleep…"

"Not now Gold." Emma put her hand to her forehead. "I'm exhausted and my head is killing me."

"Should I report back to Mary Margaret about this little development." Gold raised an eyebrow. Emma glared at Gold. "Exhaustion and using caffeine to keep yourself awake."

"Don't you dare." Emma warned. "She'd never leave me alone again."

"Wait what are you two talking about" Neal asked.

"Our dear Emma had a head injury a while back" Gold explained.

"5 months ago." Emma added.

"And her mother has been very protective since." Gold continued.

"Overprotective." Emma rolled her eyes and glared at Gold. "Just let me drink my coffee in peace "

"So you're the daughter of…" Neal asked.

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma said, seeing the surprised on Neal's face.

"Wow that's…" Neal shook his head. "Just so sugary sweet."

"I know sometime it makes me want to vomit as well." Emma nodded. "The only solace I get is they are nothing like this worlds caricatures of them."

"So you're a princess?" Neal smirked.

"After the way we grew up…" Emma shook her head. "Ironic isn't it?"

"If only the Miller's could think you now." Neal laughed.

"They'd have to be alive to do that." Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Neal's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't know?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "It was a few months after you left. Mr. Miller went crazy. Shot his wife a the two kids they had in the house."

"No way." Neal was shocked.

"I know it surprise me too." Emma nodded.

"Never pegged him for a killer." Neal shook his head.

"I did." Emma shrugged. "What surprised me was the psychotic break."

"Yea, you were gone by then?" Neal clarified.

"As I am still alive?" Emma glanced at Gold. "Yea I threw myself down a flight of stairs. It didn't get them in trouble as everyone knew I did it to myself but it did get me out of the house."

"You do what you have to do to protect yourself." Neal took a drink of his coffee.

"Yup." Emma agreed. "At least I was proved right in the end."

"How old were you during all of this?" Gold broke into the conversation.

"Five." Emma said.

"Five?" Gold repeated.

"Life isn't exactly shiny and perfect in the foster system Gold." Emma shrugged. "You have to protect yourself from a young age."

"Did this happen to you too?" Gold looked sadly at his son.

"This isn't really what I want to talk about." Neal shook his head. He glanced back at Emma, trying to think of a way to change the conversation. "So you're parents… Where do they rule?"

"I can't answer that." Emma admitted.

"Do you remember where Eirian is?" Gold asked.

"The Enchanted Forest?" Neal guessed.

"Yes. Good memory" Gold smiled.

"I remember some of the good things you taught me." Neal muttered. "I tried to forget the rest."

Gold took a deep breath. "Do you remember prince Leon?"

Neal paused. "Yea."

"Snow is his great granddaughter." Gold explained.

"I follow." Neal nodded. "And her father is from Eirian?"

"Yes." Gold nodded.

"Did they join the kingdoms?" Neal asked.

"Not exactly." Gold shook his head. "Snow's kingdom was wrested from her by her step mother."

"There's a blood feud between them." Emma explained. "That's how we all got here. It was her plan to get vengeance on my parents."

"You weren't responsible for this?" Neal looked at Gold with a shocked look.

"Oh no he created it." Emma glanced at Gold.

"What?" Gold looked surprised.

"I'm not stupid." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't cast it but I know you gave it to her "

"How?" Gold seemed completely taken aback.

"Call it intuition." Emma said sarcastically. "That's what you always say."

Gold sighed. "You inherited your parents ability to be quite irritating."

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end of it is it." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I enjoy listening to your sass, I believe it would be best if we got on the road." Gold motioned for Emma and Neal to get up.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked as they followed after Gold.

"For what?" Neal asked.

"To be back in our, we'll sort of." Emma explained. "To be surrounded by everyone from the world you've spent so long running from."

"Well I don't think it really matters whether I'm really ready or not at this point." Neal looked at his father. "It's happening regardless."

* * *

"So this is Storybrooke." Neal glanced around. Gold had dropped them off near the center of town, saying something about needing to get something from his shop. After an awkward car ride it had been decided it would be best is Neal did not stay with Gold to give both parties time to figure out how they were going to try to go about fixing the relationship.

"Yea." Emma tightened her jacket around her. Despite it being May, the Maine coast was only averaging high's in the sixties. With the chill this morning it would be lucky if it was in the mid fifties. "It doesn't look like much, especially not compared to New York, but once you start exploring you'll find it's bigger than you expected."

"Well everyone from the Enchanted Forrest is here." Neal pointed out.

"Not everyone made it over." Emma said. "A lot of people got separated by the curse, families were torn apart."

"That's terrible." Neal shook his head.

"There's a lot of pain here." Emma nodded. "But everyone's pretty resilient. If you're looking for a place to stay there's a nice inn in town. It's about a block over. It's called Granny's inn, they'll have a room for you."

"Thanks." Neal nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"A few blocks over. There are a few apartments over a bookstore." Emma explained. "That's where we live."

"An apartment?" August raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly a castle."

"Yea." Emma agreed. "There's a loft, that's my room so it makes it better. It's not a castle but…"

"It's home." Neal finished for Emma.

"Yea." Emma nodded "I guess it is. You know you're welcome for dinner anytime I'm sure my parents would love to meet you"

"Why?" Neal asked.

"You're my hero remember?" Emma gave a small smile. "You were the only family I had before I got here. Don't think I forgot that."

"I thought you said I let you down." Neal said.

"I said a lot of things." Emma shrugged. "I have a lot of anger I need to work through. You're the only person who ever stood up for me Neal, that means a lot."

"Thanks." Neal smiled. "Anyone in my position would have done it."

"No they wouldn't have." Emma shook her head. "They didn't. You're a good person Neal, don't forget that."

"We still on for breakfast tomorrow?" Neal asked.

"Granny's?" Emma suggested. "It's a total cliche but they do have southern Maine's best biscuits and gravy. Of course no one has ever been here to vote on them but… it's a town classic"

"It sounds good" Neal laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea I better be getting home." Emma nodded. "See ya."

"Emma." Neal called after Emma. Emma turned, waiting for what Neal had to say. "I'm glad you found your family."

Emma didn't say anything for a moment. Finally she nodded. "So am I."

* * *

**Carlet: Gold knew because He's Gold - that's pretty much my only explanation. He has that power to see into the future but in riddles so that's how I decided to let him 'know' Bae was Emma's protector**

**ValzBrown: Yea Emma's being kind of... well it's hard to explain, she's being kind of mean but not on purpose, she's trying to protect herself and she's really angry, even if she doesn't quite realize it. Basically she's being a teenager and so her parents are giving her some grace.**

**IceTear1: Sorry about no Ella/Snow girls night info but if you would like to see more of those two you should check out my other story which will have Ella coming up in the next few chapters**

**Guest: Sorry no swanthief, because of their age difference it would be a little weird**

**QuillAnnie: I know when she's going to call them mom and dad - it won't be in storybrooke - the way it comes about is heartwarming in by opinion. However you will get a serious emotional break through in the next few chapters (in storybook) and Emma will start opening up more in her own way. Don't worry they'll find out about George VERY soon.**

**curturr1423: Thank you! That means so much. I'm glad you spent all that time reading the whole thing - it means a lot. Ruby reappears next chapter!**

**Guest: i'll get that continuity error fixed soon! I'm honored that you read closely enough to remember!**

**Guest: Connor knows... well I don't know how much Connor knows to be honest. But David doesn't know, at least not yet. He knows her past is dark, but he will find out very, very soon. I'm talking next chapter soon. SPOILER**

**lionhearted21: I'm trying to write Emma as sort of in between adolescence and adulthood with her maturity. She is still very much a teenager but because of her circumstances she's had to grow up a lot so she is very wise. She still has those moments of immaturity but when it comes down to it she's very giving and loving of others, even if she can't quite understand, it's a family trait.**

**Artistia: You're comment's from WAY back but I kind of want to address it. Snow and Charming are going to make mistakes as parents. They've never been parents before so I don't want to write them as perfect. I want to make this realistic. When it comes down to to it they love Emma and they want to do what's best for her, they'd do anything for her happiness, but sometimes they don't know what the right thing to do is so yea, there will be moments when they fail, and to us it seems obvious, but to them, they've never encountered these situations before. As for Kelly, I had always planned for her to be part of the normal world, she was never under the curse. I do like her character so I could change my mind in the future. But for right now Kate's mom is back in fairytale land (copout I know but i think the reunion would be better there.)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviews and follows you are absolutely the BEST! Things will be ramping up in terms of emotions and actions so get excited! I know I am.**

**Also expect a update for NGL soon - this one might come first as the next chapter for this story is written now but for all you NGL fans (for those of you who don't know it's a totally different premise so there's a lot more creative freedom which I really love) I'm looking to pick a person for little Emma - I like it when I can visualize people - I have a few choices and I'm going to let you vote, but if you have ideas feel free to let me know.**


End file.
